<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But I Need You by CodyEvans_Maximoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928767">But I Need You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyEvans_Maximoff/pseuds/CodyEvans_Maximoff'>CodyEvans_Maximoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Sibling Pietro Maximoff, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, I Don't Even Know, I suck at tags, M/M, Oblivious Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Pure, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, idk - Freeform, potential smut?, soft, uhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyEvans_Maximoff/pseuds/CodyEvans_Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>About 6 months after the events that took place in Sokovia, the Avengers draft a new member to their team; a girl named Cody. It does not take Cody long to start feeling comfortable around the base, and she becomes quite close with Wanda Maximoff even quicker than anyone could have expected. There is only one problem that Cody uncovers; she starts to crush on her now close friend.</p><p>Will Cody decide to make a move and try to turn her 'friendship' with Wanda into a 'relationship', or will she decide to keep quiet about her feelings, in order to keep the most important person in her life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome To The Avengers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is Cody's first day with the Avengers and she begins meeting the team.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Please note: This story takes place about half a year after the events of Age of Ultron.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ready for this, kid?" Steve asks, turning to the girl next to him.</p><p>Cody sighs as she looks away from Steve and at the big glass doors just a few feet away. She turns to face Steve now and nods in his direction, trying to not let worry get to her. She is excited about being on this team, especially with everyone talking to highly about the Avengers, but there are always a few thoughts lingering in her mind. Yes, Steve who constantly would tell her all good things about the Avengers, but that does not ease Cody's worry about being liked by the people she is going to be working and living with. This unfamiliarity of a new place, with new people, make Cody just a little uneasy.</p><p>Unfamiliarity and change in general is not something that Cody embraces and she already went through so much of it. In fact, she had just become fully comfortable with her team at S.H.I.E.L.D. just recently, and now she is going to join the Avengers! It is not like she does not want to join the Avengers though. She wants to do good, and more importantly, she wants to be closer to Steve. She has known Steve for a while and the two are quite close, so  instead of just seeing him periodically. Plus, being on the Avengers allows Cody to do more good in the world, which is what she wants. Cody pushes her thoughts to the side and smiles at Steve now, as if to further reassure him she is ready to go. Despite the smile though, Steve is not fooled and sees the worry in Cody's eyes. </p><p>"Everything is going to be fine," Steve smiles at Cody and puts his hands on her shoulders. </p><p>The two make eye contact as Cody inhales deeply, trying to stay calm.</p><p>"Do I need to tell them anything?" Cody asks, panicking slightly.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Just...about me." </p><p>"Not if you don't want to." Steve replies. </p><p>"Are you going to tell them?"</p><p>"No, I won't. I have no right to tell anyone about your business, even if I know it. With that being said, I'll leave it up to you to open up to the team, whenever you want to. And of course, I am going to support whatever decision you make."</p><p>"Are they going to like me?"</p><p>"I'm sure they will."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"Because they are excited to meet you, and they usually like everyone!"</p><p>"Do I look okay?" </p><p>Cody down at her outfit; a pair of black jeans with black vans and a light grey sweater. </p><p>"You look perfectly fine, Cody." Steve reassures.</p><p>Cody sighs, now realizing that she is letting herself, and her thoughts, spiral.  </p><p>"You ready to go meet them all?" Steve asks after a moment of quiet.</p><p>"I...I don't think I'll ever be ready," Cody chuckles.</p><p>Steve lets out a little half scoff. </p><p>"Do you want to wait a little bit longer and see how you feel?" Steve offers.</p><p>"Nah." Cody inhales deeply. "Let's just get this over with, please. Let's go."</p><p>Steve leaves one arm around Cody, as a way to offer her some comfort, while the two walk into the main area Avengers Compound, where majority of the team is seated around the room. </p><p>"Hey everyone, this is Cody," Steve says. "Cody...this is, well, everyone."</p><p>"Hey, kid," Rhodey says, approaching Cody. "I'm Rhodey."</p><p>Rhodey extends his hand out, offering a handshake to Cody. Cody accepts it.  </p><p>"Pleasure," Cody smiles, Rhodey also giving her a little smile before he goes back to sit down.</p><p>"I'm Sam!" Sam yells, while still seated on the couch. </p><p>Cody looks at his direction as he gives her a little head nod before turning back to his laptop. </p><p>"That's Vision, and that's Nat." Steve introduces Cody to the remaining members, who are all seated around the common room but seem to be a bit preoccupied. "Excuse how everyone is kind of busy; paperwork."</p><p>"Which you should get ready to do!" Sam yells, somewhat joking.</p><p>"Well, she is not allowed to do it, actually..." Steve corrects.</p><p>"Ah, shit. She's Wanda's age, isn't she?"</p><p>"That she is."</p><p>Sam shakes his head and chuckles as Steve gives Cody a little smile after seeing her looking somewhat confused.</p><p>"Wanda is another U18 team member," Steve half jokes.</p><p>"Oh," Cody nods. "And then that's everyone?"</p><p>"Well, everyone that is here right now! There's also Tony and Clint, who are here part time, sometimes. You know what, if I'm being honest, they really just come in whenever they feel like it and when they're able to, which is totally fine." </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>"Hey, Nat?" Steve turns to Nat, who looks up from her phone. "Any idea where Wanda is?" </p><p>"I think she'd be in her room." Nat says. "I just finished training with her a little while ago. If I'm not mistaken, she was going to shower up so she'd be ready to meet Cody." </p><p>"Alright, thanks."</p><p>Nat looks back at her phone as Steve turns to Cody.</p><p>"You can meet her afterwards then, kid." Steve says. "In the meantime though, how about I show you around and give you a little tour of the place?"</p><p>"Sounds good to me," Cody smiles. </p>
<hr/><p>"And that's your room," Steve says, concluding with the tour. </p><p>"Can I go in and check it out?" Cody asks.</p><p>"Of course you can! It's your room, after all, and this is somewhere you can call home."</p><p>Cody smiles at Steve, who pats her shoulder.</p><p>"Just so you know, it might be a bit empty right now since it just has the bare necessities." Steve explains. "I can help you with buying things to decorate it with and setting it all up the way, if you'd like my help that is."</p><p>"Of course I would. That sounds good to me."</p><p>"Also, is it cool if I leave you here? I just have to go take care of something really quickly."</p><p>"Yeah, I know my way around now so I'll be fine."</p><p>"Just meet in the main common room in a little bit. Just I need to make sure everything is ready for you, now that you'd an Avenger. Oh, and I should probably mention that we will be having a team dinner tonight. Sound okay?"</p><p>"Already?" </p><p>"Yeah, but if you aren't up for it, then it's okay."</p><p>"I think I'll be okay, but it's just a bit sooner than I was expecting." </p><p>Cody gives Steve a little smile, him smiling in response.</p><p>"Thanks, Steve," Cody adds.</p><p>"Oh, no problem, kid." Steve gives he a little nod before he runs off.</p><p>Cody now opens the door to her room and walks in. She takes note of how spacious the room is. There is a bed in the middle of the room, a desk in the corner and a shelf on one of the walls, but other than that the room is pretty empty, which is okay. Cody is already coming up with ideas about what she wants to get for her room, to hopefully make it more of her own. She now walks towards the two doors at the side of the room. She opens up the first one and finds that it is a closet, with plenty of space for any clothes and belongings. Cody then goes to open up the second one, assuming it is a washroom but still wanting to see. Cody opens the door and finds that there is a girl in the washroom, looking like she just showered. </p><p>"Oh my god!" The girl yells, seeming just as shocked as Cody.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Cody screams, covering her eyes with her hand and freezing up. </p><p>Thankfully, the girl has a towel wrapped around her, which somewhat eases Cody's embarrassment, but does not completely help. </p><p>"And you must be the new Avenger." Wanda says, somewhat scoffing about the situation as she pulls her towel closer to herself. </p><p>"I am..." Cody says, her hand still placed over her eyes, tightly. "It's...a pleasure to meet you? I think?"</p><p>The girl laughs. </p><p>"You can remove your hand," the girl says. "I've got a towel on, and we are both girls, after all."  </p><p>Cody hears the slight accent in the girl's voice and even though it might seem odd, given what just happened, Cody seems comforted by the girl's words. Cody takes her hand off of her eyes to reveal her beat red face. </p><p>"Sorry," Cody says, forcing a smile. "I didn't mean t-"</p><p>"It's okay." The girl smiles. "It isn't a big deal, really. Plus, it mostly was my fault. I wasn't thinking about how I was going to be getting someone next door, even though everyone told me...multiple times. I should've locked both doors. I must've been being a little too optimistic that I would take a 'quick shower', I especially since I always find myself taking long showers!"</p><p>Wanda lets out a light laugh, which causes Cody to give her a genuine smile now. </p><p>"Oh, and I'm Wanda, by the way." Wanda adds. "Wanda Natalya Marya Maximoff."</p><p>Wanda extends her hand out. Cody places her hand in Wanda's, the two shaking hands. </p><p>"I'm Cody," Cody smiles and pauses for a minute. "Cody-Evans. Uh, and I guess we're using our full names, so Cody-Evans Alessandra Bilotti."</p><p>"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Cody-Evans," Wanda says.</p><p>"It's under very...odd...circumstances." Cody scoffs. "But still a pleasure."</p><p>"Yes, indeed."</p><p>"Oh, and by the way, everyone just calls me Cody. So please, there's no need to call me Cody-Evans. That's just...a mouthful to say anytime you need to call me! Imagine having to add two extra syllables anytime you need to call me for help mid-fight? That would just be such a hassle."</p><p>"Got it." Wanda chuckles lightly.</p><p>Silence falls between the girls. Not an awkward silence, but rather a comforting quietness. </p><p>"I think I should let you go," Cody chuckles. "You seemed kind of...in the middle of something, to say the least."</p><p>Wanda lets out a little laugh before her gaze meets Cody's, the two sharing a soft smile.</p><p>"I'll see you later then, Cody-Evans," Wanda smirks in Cody's direction as Cody closes the door and leaves the room. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! </p><p>So yes, I started a different story with Wanda, but I randomly got the idea to start this story after Age of Ultron. I feel more inspired by this idea, rather than the other one, and I have a few events in mind that I think I can work into the story. I feel like this will also help me to develop the characters and relationships more. </p><p>In addition to that, I think I will be able to explain everything better (such as how Pietro ends up living, etc.). Not only that but I want to cover more of the events that take place in all of the movies, since I rarely see fanfics that cover these events. I want to accept that challenge and see what I can do! </p><p>Anyways, sorry for that inconvenience (don't worry though, the story is still going to be very similar with a similar style/vibe to it!).</p><p>Thank you very much for your patience and understanding! :) More is on its way!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team has dinner together and tries to find out more about Cody.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody goes to the common room, finding that no one is there, which she is excited about. She needs just a bit of time to calm down, since she is still embarrassed about what just happened even though the situation did not seem too awkward.</p><p><em> How can I be that dumb? </em>Cody thinks to herself. <em>Let's just hope everything really is okay, and that she wasn't just lying to be polite.</em></p><p>Cody sits down on the couch just as Steve enters the room. </p><p>"Here," Steve says, tossing something to Cody.</p><p>Cody catches it and now realizes it is a phone, looking to have a similar design that normal iPhones have, but also seeming to have a lot of modifications.</p><p>"Stark got it all set up," Steve adds. "It's all yours."</p><p>"Really?" Cody says, somewhat in disbelief. </p><p>"Yeah, really. Tony does all the tech for the team, and it is basically a requirement for you to have the newest, and best, phones and gadgets."</p><p>"Wow. Well, that's cool."</p><p>"I know. Speaking of which, Tony should be here shortly with Pepper...and Clint with his family too. Then you can meet them."</p><p>"Sounds good to me."</p><p>Steve smiles at Cody.</p><p>"Oh...also, by chance did you run into Wanda and get a chance to meet her yet?" Steve asks, just as he is about to walk away.</p><p>"Uh..." Cody pauses for a moment, swallowing hard. "Yeah." </p><p>"Everything go well?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, it did."</p><p>Cody decides that it is probably okay to leave out the details of her awkward encounter with Wanda. The last thing she needs is Steve being overbearing and further causing the situation to be embarrassing.  </p><p>"That's good," Steve replies. "I'm going to go make sure everything is prepped for dinner. Are you good to stay here? Or you can come hangout with me in the kitchen and dining room, if you'd like."</p><p>"I'm good to stay here." </p><p>"Alright. And hey, make yourself at home! You're going to be living here, after all. And don't try to bullshit me by saying you're comfortable, you're seated on the edge of the couch! Not to mention that I've known you long enough to know you prefer to lie down on the couch. Come on, kid."</p><p>"Ugh!" Cody groans, a smile on her face. </p><p>"No need to be so awkward." Steve teases. "And feel free to flip on the TV if you'd like. Don't be shy!"</p><p>Steve smiles as he leaves the room.</p><p><em>He does has a point. </em>Cody thinks to herself. <em>Time to make myself feel at home.</em></p><p>Cody now adjusts the way she is sitting and decides to lie down on the couch, like Steve had mentioned. She pulls out the phone and begins look through all of the apps, trying to familiarize herself with it. She finds that the contacts are already preloaded, with all of the members of the team. She also finds that she has a debit card app preloaded on the phone, which is linked to the main Avengers' account that is actually one of Tony's accounts. When she goes to the messaging app, she sees a text from Tony Stark, explaining everything to her and how she basically has 'unlimited money', supplied by him.</p><p><em>Note to self, thank Mr. Stark when he gets here. </em>Cody says, smiling at her phone in shock.</p><p>Just as she continues to go through her phone, she feels someone sit on her legs.</p><p>"Ow!" Cody says, mostly out of shock, as she looks up to see who it is. </p><p>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Wanda apologizes as she quickly stands up.</p><p>"Nah, it's cool. You're getting back at me for walking in on you after your shower," Cody jokes as she now sits up, crossing her legs so Wanda can sit down. </p><p>"I just wasn't paying attention, again." Wanda smiles as she takes a seat across from Cody, also crossing her legs. </p><p>"Sorry about before, by the way."</p><p>"It's fine, honestly...sorry about just now."</p><p>"Also fine."</p><p>There is a pause between the girls. </p><p>"Let's start from scratch," Cody suggests, feeling the slight worry and awkwardness between them. "I'm Cody-Evans Alessandra Bilotti; the new member to the Avengers."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you! I'm Wanda Natalya Marya Maximoff," Wanda smiles. "An...existing member of the Avengers, I guess." </p><p>Cody extends her hand out and Wanda does the same, the two shaking hands. </p><p>"It is really such a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Maximoff." Cody smirks.</p><p>"Likewise, Miss. Bilotti." </p><p>"No please, call me by my first name."</p><p>"Alright, Cody-Evans. And might I suggest you do the same?"</p><p>"Sounds perfect to me, Wanda Natalya."</p><p>The two girls cannot help but let out a light laugh. They share a smile with each other, not realizing that they are stilling holding onto each others' hands. Cody is the one to realize first, retracting her hand from Wanda's.</p><p>"Sorry...again." Cody says, clearing her throat.</p><p>"It's fine, no harm done." Wanda reassures. </p><p>Just as their conversation goes quiet, a larger group of people walk into the common room.</p><p>"Alright, we are here!" Tony says, announcing himself. "Pep and I decided to personally drive the Bartons here, so sorry we took a while."</p><p>Cody and Wanda now turn and make eye contact with the people who have just entered the room. </p><p>"And you must be her." Tony smiles at Cody. "The new member of this team!" </p><p>"Yes, Mr. Stark, sir," Cody now stands up. "Thank you very much for...everything. I really appreciate it."</p><p>"No big deal, really. You're an Avenger, so welcome to the team."</p><p>Cody nods in Tony's direction, smiling at him.</p><p>"Oh, this is Pepper, by the way." Tony introduces Pepper to Cody. "And then these are the Bartons; Clint, Laura and...the little ones." </p><p>Cody now turns towards the Bartons, seeing Wanda talking to one who she assumes must be Clint. </p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, all." Cody says. </p><p>"Now, if you don't mind, we are going to find Steve." Tony says. </p><p>"Which means you can help Wanda babysit," Clint adds. </p><p>"But I don-" Cody protests. </p><p>"No if, ands, or buts!" Clint corrects, smiling at Cody. "Babysitting is a job that an Avenger should be able to handle." </p><p>The four adults now walk out of the room, leaving Wanda holding a baby with two other children surrounding her as Cody stands next to the couch. Cody swallows hard now, having no idea what to do with kids. Wanda now approaches her, the kids following her. She sits down on the couch, holding the baby, as the kids instantly go to get the remote. </p><p>"Hey I want it!" The girl says. </p><p>"I grabbed it first!" The boy whines, holding the remote above his younger sister's head. </p><p>He runs out of the room, his sister following. </p><p>"I'll go take care of that," Wanda says. "Can you hold him?"</p><p>"I've...never really held a baby." Cody admits, worry going onto her face. </p><p>"It's easy, don't worry. Take a seat."</p><p>Cody sits down next to Wanda. Wanda now puts the baby into Cody's arms. </p><p>"Perfect." Wanda smiles. "Nathaniel is really good, so he should be fine until I get back with Cooper and Lila." </p><p>Cody nods, still not feeling very confident.</p><p>"You're doing fine," Wanda says, seeming to take note of the worry on Cody's face. "I'll be back really soon."</p><p>Cody nods again, as Wanda leaves the room. Cody now turns her full attention to Nathaniel and sees that he is giving her a confused look.</p><p>"I feel you, buddy," Cody says, softly.</p><p>His expression changes now and it looks like he is going to cry.</p><p>"No, no. Please don't cry." Cody begs. "I promise Wanda is gonna be back soon."</p><p>It is no use thought and he begins cry.</p><p>"Fuck," Cody mumbles. "Uhhh. Oh shit, I cursed...again."</p><p>Cody bites her tongue, unsure if babies pick up on profanity.</p><p>"Uhh...don't worry, little guy," Cody tries to reassure. "Wanda is...is coming back." </p><p>She does not know what to do and attempts to rock him. It does not seem to be working though. Just as she is about to give up hope, Wanda walks back into the room, holding the TV remote and being followed by the kids.</p><p>"Take him," Cody says. </p><p>"I'm coming," Wanda rushes to sit down in the spot next to Cody.</p><p>As soon as she takes Nathaniel from Cody's arms, he stops crying. </p><p>"Can we watch TV?" Lila asks.</p><p>"Can you two agree on something to watch, without fighting?" Wanda replies.</p><p>Lila and Cooper look at each other, then nod. Wanda hands them the remote and they pick something to watch, not fighting amongst themselves. Wanda turns her attention to Nathaniel again, who is now smiling and giggling. </p><p>"Well, I feel somewhat offended," Cody scoffs. </p><p>"He probably just felt that you were nervous." Wanda reassures Cody.</p><p>"Nah, he just doesn't like me. I don't blame him though."</p><p>"I'm sure he likes you. Isn't that right, Nate?"</p><p>He smiles and giggles.</p><p>"That's a yes." Wanda says. </p><p>Cody rolls her eyes as Wanda lets out a small laugh.</p><p>"Do you have superpowers like Wanda?" Lila turn around and looks at Cody.</p><p>"Um...yeah." Cody says.</p><p>"Awesome!" Cooper now turns his attention to Cody as well. "Can we see them?"</p><p>"Umm...I...I don't know if that's a good idea."</p><p>"Please!" Lila begs. "Pretty please with a cherry on top!"</p><p>Cody smiles and nods. She extends her hand out and forms a small water droplet hovering over it. She then freezes the water as the kids watch in awe. Cody turns the ice back into water and finally turns it to snow. She forms a little snowball with it.</p><p>"Here," she says, handing it to Cooper.</p><p>"Wow." He says, in amazement.</p><p>"You're like Elsa!" Lila adds. </p><p>"Yeah, like Elsa," Cody scoffs, half smiling. </p><hr/><p>It is soon time for dinner so everyone gathers in the kitchen.</p><p>"Can you sit next to me?" Lila asks Cody.</p><p>"Um...sure." Cody replies, somewhat taken by surprise. </p><p>"I call sitting next to you too!" Cooper yells.</p><p>"Wow, and to think I used to be their favourite." Nat laughs from across the table.</p><p>"We still love you Auntie Nat." Lila says. </p><p>"I know, I'm just teasing." Nat smiles at the kids. "Enjoy sitting next to Cody, if she lets you."</p><p>"Can we sit next to you?" Cooper asks. </p><p>Cody smiles slightly and shrugs as the kids grab her arms and go to their seats. </p><p>"Wow, no one wants to sit next to me?" Wanda teases the kids. </p><p>"Cody's powers are cool!" Cooper smiles.</p><p>"I think they like me better," Cody smirks in Wanda's direction as she rolls her eyes.</p><p>"You can sit next to me." Lila says. </p><p>Wanda takes a seat next to Lila.</p><p>"Well at least someone likes me," Wanda glares at Cody and Cooper, who now exchange looks and try to hold back laughter. </p><hr/><p>"Cody," Cooper whispers, midway through dinner.</p><p>"Yeah, what's up?" Cody replies, leaning closer to Cooper.</p><p>"Can you freeze my dad's drink? I think it would be funny."</p><p>"Only if you promise me that your dad can handle jokes. I don't need him hating me before he even knows me."</p><p>"I promise he loves jokes."</p><p>Cody nods and waves her hand, under the table, freezing Clint's water. After a few minutes, he goes to take a sip out of it, not paying attention, and the ice block slides into his face, causing Cooper and Lila to laugh. Cody now changes the ice to snow, which falls all over Clint and gets some laughter around the table. Steve looks over at Cody, making eye contact with her. He gives her a smile, knowing that she is behind the prank but is not bothered by it, since he is just happy to see that she is fitting in just fine.</p><p>"Was that you?" Clint questions Cody. "It's gotta be you, what am I saying?"</p><p>Cody just shrugs, playing dumb.</p><p>"That reminds me of something this guy, P-" Clint pauses. </p><p>"Which guy?" Cody asks.</p><p>There is silence around the room.</p><p>"Just this guy." Clint finally speaks up, his voice in a low tone. "He was a bit of a jokester. Very funny guy."</p><p>A faint smile goes onto Clint's face and his wife, Laura, places a hand on his shoulder. Cody looks around the room and takes note of everyone's expressions, realizing she should not ask any follow up questions, even though she has so many.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Think She Hates Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody and Wanda go for a walk with the kids, but run into a slight problem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When dinner finishes, everyone gathers in the common room, to talk and watch some TV together. Everyone except for Cody, Wanda, Cooper and Lila that is. Instead of being able to talk with the rest of the team, Cooper and Lila beg Cody and Wanda to take them on a walk around the city, since they barely get to be in the city due to them living out in the country. Cody and Wanda cannot say no, so that is exactly what they do, but they do not mind. It is a nice night, and is not too hot or cold out, so it is perfect weather for a walk. Cody walks between Cooper and Lila, holding their hands, as Wanda stays on Lila's other side, holding her hand. </p><p>"Your hand just got really cold," Cooper says, after a few minutes. </p><p>"Oh, sorry!" Cody replies, about to pull her hand away. </p><p>"It's okay." Cooper replies, still squeezing Cody's hand. "Just I was wondering if you knew."</p><p>"I...I mean, no? People aren't really touching my hands, and I can't feel my own temperature. But I assume it's normal to have cold hands with my powers, I guess?"</p><p>"So if someone had fire powers, would their hands be really hot?" </p><p>"I...I would think so?"</p><p>"Wait, does that mean that someone with Earth powers would always have dirt on their hands?"</p><p>"I...I don't know about that one."</p><p>"Can we go get ice cream?" Lila interrupts, pointing at an ice cream place that they are just about to walk past. </p><p>Everyone stops, all now looking at Wanda to get her approval. Wanda just shrugs. </p><p>"Sure," Wanda says.</p><p>The four walk into the small ice cream place. which is not too busy for a nice night like this! It is a cute place, that has a 'classic ice cream parlor' feel, the similar feeling that old-fashion diners have! The four now walk closer to the counter to take a better look at all the flavours before going to the cash register to make a decision about what to order.</p><p>"What flavours do you want?" Cody asks, pulling her phone out so she is ready to pay.</p><p>"Can I get two scoops?" Lila asks. </p><p>"You have to ask Wanda about that." </p><p>Lila turns to Wanda, giving her a pouty face. </p><p>"May I please have two scoops Wanda?" Lila begs. </p><p>"Ugh, sure." Wanda half groans, smiling. "I can't say no to that face!"</p><p>Wanda smiles as she places her hand on Lila's cheek, which causes Lila to giggle. </p><p>"Does that mean I can have two scoops too?" Cooper asks. </p><p>"Yes, of course," Wanda shoots him a small smile. </p><p>He smiles back in response. </p><p>"I'd like rocky road and chocolate chip in a cone." Cooper says. "Please." </p><p>"I want a cone! And strawberry and chocolate ice cream, please!" Lila adds. </p><p>"And what would Wanda like?" Cody asks, looking at the kids.</p><p>Both of them turn to Wanda, who just smiles at them. </p><p>"I'll just take one scoop of cookie dough, please." Wanda says. </p><p>"Cup or cone?" Cody asks, smiling at Wanda. </p><p>"Cone, please."</p><p>"Alright, go take a seat at one of the tables, and I'll bring it over to you guys." </p><p>The three nod and go over to the table. Cody now goes to the cash register.</p><p>"Um, hi," Cody says to the girl. "I can get a rocky road and chocolate chip cone. Then a strawberry and chocolate cone. And a cookie dough cone. Please." </p><p>"Sure thing," the employee smiles. "That all?" </p><p>"Yes," Cody replies. "I'm paying with card, on my phone."</p><p>The employee nods and puts the payment through. She then walks over to start scooping the ice cream, with Cody following her on the other side of the glass. </p><p>"Cute kids," the employee says, making small talk while scooping the ice cream. </p><p>"Thanks," Cody smiles. "Well, they aren't mine...or hers. Um, we're just...babysitting. Me and the other girl...are watching those two little ones."</p><p>"Ah, I see. Well, enjoy the ice cream and enjoy the rest of your night!"</p><p>The employee puts little spoons in all the cones before handing them to Cody. She then grabs the cones and heads to the booth, where Wanda is sitting with the kids. Cooper and Lila are sitting beside each other, so Cody takes a seat next to Wanda before handing out the cones. </p><p>"We all good?" Cody asks. </p><p>"Yes." Lila smiles.</p><p>"Thanks!" Cooper says.</p><p>"Ah, no worries." Cody replies.</p><p>"Did you not want any ice cream?" Wanda questions. </p><p>"Nah, I'm good." </p><p>"You have to have some!" Lila say, eating her ice cream.</p><p>"It's really good, Cody," Cooper adds, licking his cone. </p><p>"Guys, seriously, I'm good." Cody laughs. "I had a lot to eat at dinner and I am stuffed! If I wanted some, I would've ordered it."</p><p>"But no one can say no to ice cream!" Cooper gasps. </p><p>"You can if it's going to make you sick," Cody chuckles. </p><p>"Don't you want just a little bit though?"</p><p>"No, no. I'm good." </p><p>"You can try some of mine!" Lila offers.</p><p>"No, no. I am not going to take it from you guys. Plus, you two already devoured yours!"</p><p>"I didn't even touch mine yet." Wanda smiles, now taking a spoonful of ice cream. "Just have a bite."</p><p>"Wan, I'm fine. Really. Like I said, I ate a lot."</p><p>"Come on, Cody-Evans. Please? You have to try at least one bite."</p><p>Wanda makes a little pouty face. </p><p>"Ugh," Cody groans, giving in. "Fine."</p><p>Cody tries to take the spoon from Wanda's hand, but Wanda pulls it back.</p><p>"I thought you wanted me to try some," Cody raises an eyebrow, confused. "And now you don't want me to try it?" </p><p>"No, I still want you to try it. I'm going to feed it to you though." Wanda replies.</p><p>"Why? Even thought I am incapable of a lot, I'm pretty sure I know how to feed myself."</p><p>"Because...I say so."</p><p>Cody rolls her eyes and crosses her arms on the table, not going to argue but not going to completely give into Wanda feeding her. Wanda moves the spoon closer to Cody's mouth now. Cody opens her mouth slightly, but instead of Wanda feeding her the ice cream, she pushes it onto Cody's nose.</p><p>"Wanda!" Cody gasps, as Wanda and the kids are laughing. </p><p>"Sorry, I just had to!" Wanda says, smiling, </p><p>"You really did not have to!" </p><p>Cody now reaches across the table, pretending to grab a napkin, but instead hits Wanda's arm. This causes Wanda's ice cream to go onto her cheek. Wanda gasps as Cody lets out a little chuckle while the kids continuing to laugh.</p><p>"How does it feel, Maximoff?" Cody smirks. </p><p>"Not great!" Wanda replies, slightly scoffing as she passes a napkin to Cody. </p><p>Cody smiles as she wipes the ice cream off her own face. Then, she grabs a clean napkin and gently wipes the ice cream off of Wanda's face, while Wanda and the kids are finishing up their cones.</p><p>"Honestly, you should've seen that coming," Cody says. "You got ice cream on my face, so naturally, I would want to get you back."</p><p>Cody finishes cleaning the ice cream off of Wanda's face. She tries to make eye contact with Wanda, to make sure there is no hard feelings, but Wanda will not even look at her. She has a blank, almost numb, expression across her face, which worries Cody slightly.</p><p>"You okay?" Cody asks quietly, so the kids do not hear.</p><p>Wanda does not respond though, further worrying Cody.</p><p><em>Shit, </em>Cody thinks to herself. <em>Did she hear what I asked her? She probably did, right? I wasn't speaking that quietly so she must have heard me. Is she just ignoring me now? Did I take it too far? I think I took it too far...did I really just take it too far? I think I took it to far. Why do I have to be like this? I shouldn't have tried to get even, I should have just left it. She probably hates me now. Good going, Cody, really good job. She was being nice to you, and you had to screw it up! Now what's it going to be like working with someone who hates you? Oh, that's going to be awkward. Should I apologize, or say something? Or maybe I should just leave it until later...</em></p><p>After debating with herself for a while about what to do, Cody decides to not say anything for now. She is worried that Wanda might be really made, which could start an argument or fight, and does not think it will be great to do that in front of the kids. After just a little while longer, everyone finishes their ice cream. The four now head back to the base, not saying much to each other. When they arrive, everyone is gathered in the common room as Tony, Pepper and the Bartons are getting ready to leave. They all say their goodbyes and then the Bartons, Tony and Pepper leave. Cody looks around, trying to find Wanda so they can talk, but does not see her anywhere. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Steve asks Cody.</p><p>"I was...I was just looking for Wanda, is all." Cody says. </p><p>"She was just here a minute ago...is there something wrong?"</p><p>"Oh, no. Nothing at all! Just I was still going to spend some time with her if she wanted to...unless she is tired or something."</p><p>"Maybe she went to her room?" Steve suggests, now looking at the clock across the room. "It's possible she is just tired, I mean, it is kind of late, after all. And it was a busy day; she had training this morning with Nat which is usually quite tiring...she might have decided to call it a night."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe."</p><p>"Are you sure everything is okay? Or is something wro-"</p><p>"No, no. Everything is fine." Cody lies and smiles, to further reassure Steve. "And you did make a good point though, it's late! I should probably also call it a night, since it has been a bit of a long day."</p><p>And with that, Cody heads to her own room, deciding that she will talk to Wanda about what happened tomorrow. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You Remind Me Of Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody is still worried that Wanda hates her. When the two have another (not so awkward) encounter in the washroom, Wanda opens up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Great going.</em> Cody thinks to herself as she closes the door to her room. <em>I guess I really took it too far with that ice cream thing. And now she’s going to hate me and there goes that! It will probably make everything awkward between us, and everyone is going to know something is up...well, it's going to be interesting! </em></p><p>Cody sighs as she leans against her bedroom door and sinks to the ground. As she sits on the floor, she replays the events over and over in her head, trying to figure out what exactly set off Wanda, just so she knows. She finally comes to the conclusion that she has been thinking all along; it must have been something at the ice cream shop, most likely her pushing the ice cream into Wanda's face. She sighs as she now stands up and decides it is best to just get ready to sleep since she cannot keep worrying and stressing over the situation. Well, technically she can, but it will not do anyone good.</p><p>She changes, putting on blue plaid pajama bottoms and a black sweatshirt. She then goes into the washroom, and lucky for her, does not find Wanda there this time. Cody puts toothpaste onto her toothbrush and then begins to brush her teeth. Midway through that, the washroom door opens. Wanda walks in, wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a black hoodie, with the hood up. She sees Cody in the washroom and turns around to leave.</p><p>"Wait," Cody says.</p><p>Wanda stops and turns around, but continues to direct her gaze to the ground.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Cody apologizes. "For earlier today, and the whole ice cream thing. I'm sorry for everything I did. And I didn't mean to make you mad an-"</p><p>"You didn't," Wanda cuts Cody off. "You didn't make me mad."</p><p>"Then what is it?" Cody asks, putting her toothbrush on the counter and wiping the toothpaste from her mouth. "You're mood just...just kind of changed and something is off. And I just thought that I must've done something to upset you."</p><p>"It's not you."</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>Wanda looks up now, making eye contact with Cody for a second. In that brief moment, Cody can see that Wanda's eyes are slightly red and glossy, looking as if she has been crying. </p><p>"Are you...are you okay?" Cody asks, softly.</p><p>Wanda nods, but this does not convince Cody.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Cody asks. "What happened that set you off?"</p><p>"It's nothing."</p><p>"Don't give me that, I know that it's something."</p><p>"It's nothing for you to worry about."</p><p>"Well, I am going to worry about it whether you like it or not. You've been really great to me, so far, and I don't know what's made you upset, but I don't like seeing you this way. Not to mention that we are going to be around each other a lot, since we're on the team together, but also because we share a washroom, and I just want to be able to help you, an-" </p><p>"You…you reminded me of my brother, while we were at the ice cream shop." Wanda finally replies, cutting Cody off an giving into her request. </p><p>"You have a brother? It would be nice to meet him one da-"</p><p>"He died." Wanda chokes out. “When we were fighting that battle in Sokovia, he sacrificed himself to save Clint and a little boy.”</p><p>"Oh, I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I..."</p><p>Wanda looks at Cody, her eyes tearing up.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay," Cody tries to reassure.</p><p>Wanda now looks like she is trying to prevent herself from crying, somewhat biting her bottom lip to prevent it from quivering. </p><p>"I have an idea...why don’t you tell me about him?” Cody suggests, as she takes a seat on the floor right in front of Wanda.</p><p>She crosses her legs and gives Wanda her full attention, a smile even going across her face to show Wanda how eager she is to hear about her brother. Wanda now blinks a few times, shocked about Cody's actions. She stands for a moment, just looking at Cody seated on the ground. She swallows hard, to try to contain her emotions, before she sits on the floor across from Cody, crossing her own legs. It takes her a minute to think of what to say, but Cody does not seem to mind the silence between them and waits patiently for Wanda to think of the words. Wanda is still surprised that Cody, someone she just met, wants to know more about Pietro, but she is extremely eager to share. </p><p>“He was amazing,” Wanda slightly smiles as she brings her legs to her chest and hugs them. “He was so funny, and caring. He was snarking and made some great comebacks, which always made me laugh or scoff, at the minimum. He fought for people he loved and he was just...the best brother I could ask for. He always took care of me and made sure I was okay. Even when we were at Hydra, getting experimented on and being treated horribly, he was strong...for my sake, or at least that's what I think. And he would do everything to make sure I was okay, especially after our parents died."</p><p>“I'm sorry...about your parents,” Cody replies, softly. "But he sounds really great."</p><p>“He was.” Wanda looks up at Cody, sniffling slightly. “We were twins, but he’d always call me his ‘little sister’ because he’s...he’s like that. He’d never let me live it down, that he was older than me by 12 minutes.” </p><p>Wanda scoffs but smiles as tears fall onto her cheeks. </p><p>“You made a comment,” Wanda continues. “In the ice cream shop, about how I should’ve seen payback coming. Pietro and Clint had somewhat of an ongoing joke and Pietro would always say ‘you didn’t see that coming?’ to Clint, because Pietro had super speed. And it just...it just took me back.” </p><p>“I’m sorry about that.” </p><p>“No, it’s...it’s okay. I’m trying to associate happier memories with my brother, instead of focusing on the more painful ones. It just...took me back for a second. Even at dinner, I think everyone was reminded of Pietro with the prank you pulled. He would’ve gotten a kick out of it. But I'll get over being reminded of him and crying so easily, it's just that the wound is still fresh, and I miss him.” </p><p>“You have every right to miss him. He’s your brother, after all. Plus, it sounds like you two were very close and depended on each other a lot."</p><p>Wanda nods, agreeing with Cody.</p><p>"I don't know too much, about having someone that close," Cody continues. "So correct me if I'm wrong, but it's not something that you can just snap your fingers about and then feel better. So, with that being said, if you need to cry, you cry; there's no shame in that.” </p><p>“I don't know." Wanda lets out a frustrated sigh. "I don't like crying over it constantly." </p><p>"Why not? Crying is only natural."</p><p>"But I have been crying over it for some time. And plus, I do not like crying in front of everyone."</p><p>"I'm the same way! I hate crying in front of people, and I am going to sound like a hypocrite, but sometimes you just have to remind yourself that crying is a normal reaction...whether it be tears of sadness or tears of joy."</p><p>"I know, but still...I just don't like people seeing that side of me. It has been six months since Pietro's death, and I think I should be over it, or at least it shouldn't affect me as much."</p><p>"There is no time limit allowing you when to cry or to not cry! You're allowed to feel hurt by it, you're allowed to grieve and you're allowed to get emotional."</p><p>"Everyone kind of...tiptoes around him, though, like they’re almost afraid to mention him or bring anything about him up in conversation. And I think it’s because of me crying so much. They just don't want to deal with it, but I don't blame them."</p><p>“I'm sure that it's not that they don't want to deal with it,” Cody says as she extends her hand out to Wanda. "They probably just don't like seeing you hurting, and probably think that if he is not mentioned, you won't be hurt reminded of how you feel."</p><p>Wanda grabs onto Cody’s hand. Wanda shrugs, still unsure of herself. </p><p>"Trust me." Cody reassures. "I've known Steve for a while, and he would never want someone else to mute out their emotions. He just does not like seeing people hurting, and sometimes to him that means avoiding the subject instead of tackling it head on. If you go to him though, and you want to talk about Pietro, he would for sure listen and want to help you. You just have to tell him what you'd like from him, whether that be for him to listen or give you advice, or whatever! He'd never ask you to close yourself off, especially because of some things he's experienced. And I am almost positive the rest of the team is thinking about it in a similar way; they don't want to 'damper your mood', or have you be reminded of the hurt."</p><p>Wanda nods, seeming to agree with Cody. There is then silence between the girls for a moment.</p><p>”I really appreciate you telling me about him,” Cody smiles as she gives Wanda’s hand a small squeeze. “And I can't speak for everyone else, but I’m always here if you need to talk. You can come to me whenever you'd like to, and tell me everything you want about Pietro, or anything else for that matter! Or I'll even just sit with you while you cry, as long as you aren't alone because I will not allow that. But I can promise you that I will not tiptoe around his name! If I have questions about what he was like, I will not hesitate to ask you. I want to know more about him since he seems to be someone very important to you...and also because you said he'd like the little prank I pulled."</p><p>Wanda lets out a little scoff.</p><p>"Thank you," Wanda says, giving Cody a teary eyed smile.</p><p>"Now, Miss. Maximoff, might I interest you in going to watch a movie with me? The thought of you being alone after crying just...irritates me!" </p><p>Wanda gives Cody a teary laugh. </p><p>"A movie sounds wonderful, Cody-Evans." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Training Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve schedules training for the team and they finally get to see what powers Cody has.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is now a few days following Cody's arrival and she has gotten to spend some time with each of the team members, getting more comfortable with them and familiar with the entire Avengers Facility. Steve takes note of this, happy that Cody feels like she fits in, with all things considered. He decides that today is a good time to start training with Cody, as well as the others, since Cody has gotten to know the team a bit better and is feeling more comfortable with them. Cody gets the text, on the team group chat, about training and quickly gets ready. She arrives at the training facility and walks in to find everyone there. </p><p><em> Shit. </em>Cody thinks to herself. <em>And now I'm late on my first day of training. Good going. </em></p><p>"Hey kid," Steve greets Cody with a smile. "You ready to start?"</p><p>"Yeah," Cody replies. "Sorry if I'm la-"</p><p>"You're fine, really."</p><p>"Are you just saying that?"</p><p>"No, honestly. Everyone gets here as they please, no big deal."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Positive."</p><p>Steve gives Cody a little smile then turns around. </p><p>"Alright, everyone!" He calls. </p><p>Everyone's attention turns to Steve as they form a cluster around him. </p><p>"So, today we are just going to do an hour of training, nothing too bad," Steve says. "I want to focus on hand-to-hand combat for this time. And then I'd like to keep Wanda and Cody afterwards, to work on their powers."</p><p>Wanda and Cody look at each other and smile. </p><p>"Alright, let's get training!" Steve says. </p>
<hr/><p>After training for almost the entire hour, the team then spars with each other. Vision, Sam and Rhodey all leave, since they are finished with their training. That leaves Steve, Nat, Wanda and Cody in the gym. It is now Cody's turn to spar, against Nat.</p><p><em>Oh god, </em>Cody thinks to herself. <em>Time to get the shit beat out of me.</em></p><p>Steve must notice the expression on Cody's face because he goes over to her, as if ready to reassure her. </p><p>"Just do your best," Steve whispers to Cody, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Nat will go easier on you, considering it's the first session." </p><p>"I guess we have to see," Cody scoffs.</p><p>Nat and Cody now get ready to spar, standing on opposite sides of the mat.</p><p>"Go ahead," Steve says. </p><p>Cody does not move though, wanting to be more defensive and waiting for Nat to make the first move. Nat does and goes towards Cody. Cody waves her hand, creating a sheet of ice that goes across her hand and protects her from Nat's punch.</p><p>"No powers," Nat says.</p><p>"Sorry!" Cody says, dissolving the ice. "It's just pure instinct an-"</p><p>Cody is cut off by Nat flipping her onto the mat.</p><p>"Ouch!" Cody groans. "I was just trying to explain to you an-"</p><p>"And you let your guard down." Nat cuts her off. "You got to stay on you feet and you can't get distracted."</p><p>"But...but..."</p><p>"You didn't do too bad, Cody," Steve says. "Especially for your first time against Nat."</p><p>Cody nods, accepting Steve's compliment.</p><p>"I think I've really just gotten used to being able to use my powers." Cody asks, still lying on the ground. "Do I have to do that again?"</p><p>"I'm very, very tempted to make you." Nat smirks, extending her hand to help Cody up. "Just so I can flip you again, but I'll cut you a break for now. After all, it is just your first training session with us, right new-comer?"</p><p>"Haha, you're hilarious." Cody grabs Nat's hand and rolls her eyes.</p><p>Nat now helps Cody to her feet.</p><p>"Alright girls, let's get to business; working on your powers." Nat smiles at Cody and then Wanda.</p><p>"How about we start with practicing that lift, Wanda?" Steve suggests. "I think you're almost able to do it perfectly!" </p><p>"Who would you like me to do it on?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Cody," Steve and Nat says in unison.  </p><p>"Wait, what is going on?" Cody asks. </p><p>"Wanda has been practicing this lift with her powers," Nat explains. "So, she will be using you for it."</p><p>"Why me?"</p><p>"Because I say so?"</p><p>"That's not every good reasoning." </p><p>"Well, do what I say."</p><p>"Wait, what is even going on? What do I have to do?"</p><p>Panic somewhat rushes over Cody at this point, her unsure of what to expect. Wanda approaches Cody now, noticing that she seems slightly worried.  </p><p>"Do you trust me?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"W-what?" Cody responds, now turning to face Wanda. </p><p>"Do you trust me?" Wanda says again. </p><p>"I...I guess?" Cody struggles to answer, seeming a bit hesitant and confused. "I mean, I don't even know what to expect an-"</p><p>"Codes," Wanda cuts Cody off.</p><p>Cody now makes proper eye contact with Wanda and realizes how she is trying to reassure her. Cody also notices the seriousness and genuineness in Wanda's eyes.</p><p>"I trust you." Cody nods.</p><p>"Then all you need to do is get a running start," Wanda says. "And after you pass that mark," Wanda points to the red tape line on the floor. "I'll lift you up to there." She points to the higher ground in the gym. "Sound good?"</p><p>"Uh, okay."</p><p>Cody goes to one end of the gym. She stretches her arms and legs, preparing to run and waiting for the 'okay' from Steve.</p><p>"Whenever you're ready." Steve says. </p><p>Cody nods.</p><p><em>Let's do this. </em>She thinks to herself, as if to ensure she is in the right mindset.</p><p>She still does not know exactly what to expect, but is doing her best to completely trust Wanda. Cody now closes her eyes, tightly, and begins to run straight; she figures that if she keeps her eyes closed, she will not let worry get to her. After a few seconds, Cody feels her feet leave the ground; she is being lifted off the ground now. After another few moments, she feels the ground on her feet. She opens her eyes to find that she is placed onto the higher up platform.</p><p>"Wow," Cody says, slightly shocked.</p><p>"I did it!" Wanda smiles. "I...I finally did it!"</p><p>"Wait, this is your first time doing it?" Cody yells.</p><p>"Well, successfully, yes."</p><p>Cody smiles as she jumps down from the platform onto the mat near it, since it is not too high up. She rolls as she lands, to protect herself from the impact. She stands up and looks at Wanda, who is clearly extremely excited and proud of herself. The two run over to each other now, Cody placing a hand on Wanda's shoulder.</p><p>"That was...you were...amazing!" Cody smiles.</p><p>"Thank you," Wanda smiles back. "And thank you for helping me."</p><p>"Well, I didn't really get a choice..."</p><p>"Still, thank you very much." </p><p>Wanda now wraps her arms around Cody, hugging her out of appreciation and happiness. Taken slightly by surprise, Cody just gently places her arms around Wanda, also as if she is unsure of hugging Wanda.</p><p>"Wait hold on..." Cody says as Wanda releases her from the hug. "That was your first time successfully lifting someone."</p><p>"It was, yes." Wanda smiles.</p><p>"So you're telling me what everyone voted on using me instead of Mr. Indestructible?" </p><p>"Uhh...yes?" Wanda questions, laughing bit. </p><p>Cody smirks and rolls her eyes at Wanda.</p><p>"Alright girls, can we get back to training, or are you doing to keep making out over there?" Nat jokes.</p><p>"Sounds like she's just jealous," Cody scoffs. </p><p>Cody's poor attempt at a joke does not end up being so poor, since it causes Wanda to let out a little laugh. </p><p>"Before we get back to training let me just say, amazing work," Steve walks over to the girls and smiles at Wanda.</p><p>He then places a hand on her shoulder. She smiles at Steve and nods, thanking him silently. Steve moves his hand from Wanda's shoulder just as his phone begins to ring. He excuses himself to take the call.</p><p>"You know, you should probably try lifting Steve when he gets back," Nat suggest. "He might be slightly heavier than Cody."</p><p>"Slightly?" Cody questions. "He's 220 pounds of pure muscle! Meanwhile I'm barely pushing 120!"</p><p>"It's just because you're short." </p><p>"You're literally my height."</p><p>"Still, you're short! That's probably why Wanda was able to lift you easily." </p><p>"I don't know what you're saying! You're shorter than me!"</p><p>"Alright, calm down." Wanda smiles. </p><p>"Get out of here!" Cody scoffs, since Wanda is just slightly taller than both her and Nat.</p><p>Cody gives Wanda a light, playful shove while Wanda laughs. She rolls her eyes at Nat and Cody just as Steve comes to rejoin the group. </p><p>"Welcome back, Steve." Cody says. "Now that you're here, and since you voluntold me, it's your turn to get lifted by Miss. Maximoff!" </p><p>Wanda chuckles, which makes Cody smile, but this gets no reaction from Steve. Cody takes a closer look at Steve and sees that he looks pale, almost faint.</p><p>"You feeling okay?" Cody's voice is full of concern now as Nat goes over to Steve's side.</p><p>She places a hand on Steve's shoulder, as he now blinks hard.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry." Steve sighs as he looks up from the ground. "Just...I got some news."</p><p>"What would that be?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Can we...can we go sit down for this?"</p><p>The girls nod and now head over to the bench, Steve sitting down on one end, with Wanda to one side. Nat and Cody also sit down, Cody next to Wanda and Nat next to Steve. No one says anything for a little while, just sitting in the quiet and waiting for Steve to talk.</p><p>"What is it about?" Cody finally asks, breaking the silence.</p><p>"Him." Steve says. "He's...alive."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Pietro." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Speedster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda is shocked after hearing the news that her brother is alive. Storms out of the room, seeming to be upset about something. Cody checks up on her, and Wanda opens up about what is going through her mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What?" Wanda says, her throat going dry. "How is he alive?"</p><p>"Tony sent him with Dr. Cho, to her lab, after the battle in Sokovia." Steve explains. "And I just received a call from Tony. He wanted me to tell you that Pietro is...alive. Isn't that great?"</p><p>Steve half scoffs as he stares at the floor, somewhat in disbelief that Pietro is alive. Wanda stares at Steve for a moment longer, as if waiting for him to say more. After a while though, she seems to give up. She quickly stands up and runs off. Cody looks at Steve and Nat, waiting for them to say something. Instead, they both do not move, seeming to be quite shocked themselves about Pietro being alive. Cody stands up and runs after Wanda.</p><p>"Wanda!" Cody yells. "Wait up!"</p><p>Wanda seems to just ignores Cody though and goes all the way to her room, Cody following close behind. Cody is able stop Wanda just as she is about to enter her room.</p><p>"Wanda," Cody says, softly, as she grabs onto Wanda's wrist.</p><p>Wanda stops and just stares at the floor. She inhales and then turns around to look at Cody.</p><p>"You okay?" Cody asks, still holding onto Wanda's wrist loosely. </p><p>"They kept it from me," Wanda swallows hard. "I didn't know any of this...they could have at least told me."</p><p>She feels a lump forming in her throat as tears rush to her eyes. She stops speaking and looks back at the floor. </p><p>"Hey," Cody says, placing her other hand on Wanda's arm. </p><p>Wanda shuts her eyes tightly, as if to prevent tears from falling out.</p><p>"Let's...let's go into your room." Cody says.</p><p>Cody realizes that Wanda is overwhelmed with emotions and remembers what Wanda said before about not liking to cry in from of people. She opens the door to Wanda's room, leading her inside so they can get some privacy. As soon as Cody closes the door, Wanda lets a whimper escape from her. Cody hears this and turns to face Wanda, who now collapses to the floor. She is seated on her keens and is holding her head in her hands as she begins to cry, letting out soft sobs. Cody quickly moves closer to Wanda and kneels next to her.</p><p>"Wan, talk to me," Cody says, softly.</p><p>She is hesitant about whether to touch Wanda or not to try and comfort her. After a few moments of quiet, Cody decides to place her hand on Wanda's shoulder. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Cody asks. </p><p>"They didn't even tell me about my brother, Cody!" Wanda now speaks loudly between sobs. "They kept it from me! Yes, he's alive and...I am happy about that; I know I should be happy about that. But...but on the other hand, they didn't tell me they were planning to do this, or anything like this! I just...I feel like they went behind my back with this." </p><p>Wanda brings her head up from her hands and Cody now sees the tears rolling down Wanda's cheeks.</p><p>"I'm sure they had their reasons," Cody tries to justify their actions and keep an open mind. "I don't know who knew, or who didn't know. But maybe they had their reasons for everything. Maybe they didn't want you to get your hopes too high? Maybe they didn't want to see you get hurt again if everything did work out? Maybe they thought not telling you was the best option? I'm not sure, Wan. I had no idea, and nor would I considering everything, and I am sorry that I'm not able to tell you why."</p><p>"It still does not justify them not telling me though," Wanda whispers out. </p><p>"I didn't say it justified everything, I'm just...just thinking what they might've been thinking." </p><p>Wanda nods as she sniffles, tears still on her cheeks.</p><p>"I just...feel betrayed." Wanda adds, speaking softly. "After everything that happened, no one trusted me when I joined the team. They had a right to though, and I understand why. But I was proving myself here, and I though that everyone was starting to trust me and include me; I though I was finally becoming a true member of this team. But based on them holding this from me, I guess I was wrong! I can't be trusted, and everyone feels that I can't be trusted."</p><p>"Hey, you can't say that!" Cody says. "I didn't know anything about this, and I trust you."</p><p>"You barely know me." Wanda scoffs.</p><p>"So? You've been nothing but good to me since I arrived, and you've given me no reason to not trust you. You've welcomed me with open arms and you've made me feel comfortable on this team, even with the slightly awkward meeting we had."</p><p>Wanda lets out laugh at Cody's comment.</p><p>"Go ahead and look into my head if you think I'm lying!" Cody tries to reassure Wanda. </p><p>"No, I...I believe you." Wanda replies. </p><p>Wanda half smiles at Cody's comment, remembering when they were meeting each other. Wanda goes silent now. </p><p>"Well, now that Pietro is around, do you think I can meet him?" Cody smiles. "Maybe we can be the 'dynamic pranking duo' or something!"</p><p>Wanda nods as she lets out a little laugh. </p><p>"I'd love for you to meet him."</p>
<hr/><p>Instead of flying the team out to Dr. Cho, Tony gets Dr. Cho to send Pietro to the base and fly him in. It is now minutes until Pietro arrives, and Wanda is in her room with Cody. Cody is seated on Wanda's bed as Wanda paces around the room, seeming to be nervous.</p><p>"Wan," Cody says, calmly. "Want to maybe...stop pacing?" </p><p>"I haven't seen him in months, Codes," Wanda replies, continuing to pace. "Before that, Pietro and I...we were never even apart for a day!" </p><p>"But you two are extremely close, and you get to see him today. And he's okay! I'm sure everything will be fine." </p><p>Wanda nods as she looks down at her outfit; a simple maroon coloured casual dress with black combat boots and a black shawl overtop.</p><p>"How do I look?" Wanda asks.</p><p>Cody looks at Wanda, examining her outfit.</p><p>"Amazing," Cody smiles. "As always, Miss. Maximoff."</p><p>Wanda rolls her eyes and shakes her head, allowing a little laugh to leave her.</p><p>"I'm just being honest, Milady Maximoff." Cody says, further trying to make Wanda smile.</p><p>"Shut up, you dork," Wanda replies, her accent becoming more prominent now.  </p><p>A bashful smile goes across Wanda's face as she approaches Cody now. Wanda takes a seat on the bed, next to Cody. </p><p>"You okay?" Cody studies Wanda's expression.</p><p>"It's just I'm...I'm still worried," Wanda admits. </p><p>"I am 99.9% sure that everything will be okay."</p><p>"Why not 100%?"</p><p>"Because that would be a liability issue if things went South! I can't afford that!"</p><p>Wanda giggles, proving that Cody's attempt to make her laugh was a great success. She now leans her head on Cody's shoulder. </p><p>"You always find a way to make me feel better," Wanda smiles as she grabs onto Cody's hand.</p><p>Cody now feels how clammy Wanda's hand is, probably due to her being nervous.</p><p>"Wan, you're hand is colder than mine!" Cody says.</p><p>"I told you I was worried." Wanda lifts her head from Cody's shoulder.</p><p>She half smiles and inhales, taking a shaky breath, as she attempts to pull her hand away from Cody. </p><p>"Hey, hey, it's okay." Cody grabs Wanda's hand again, holding it in both of hers.</p><p>She further notices the worry that comes over Wanda. Wanda nods as she takes a deep breath. </p><p>"There you go," Cody gives her a reassuring smile.</p><p>Cody now places one of her hand on Wanda's shoulder and continues to look at her while she takes some deep breaths. </p><p>"Everything is going to be okay." Cody adds.</p><p>Wanda makes eye contact with Cody and nods, signaling she is okay.</p><p>"Miss. Maximoff," F.R.I.D.A.Y. announces. "I was told to notify you once your brother arrived, which he has."</p><p>"You ready?" Cody asks Wanda.</p><p>"I guess I am." Wanda smiles.</p>
<hr/><p>Cody and Wanda go to the common room, where they find everyone gathered. </p><p>"Pietro!" Wanda screams.</p><p>A silvery-blonde haired guy turns around and smiles. Wanda runs over to him and jumps onto him. He pulls her into a tight hug, picks her up and spins her around as the two hug. Wanda wraps her arms around Pietro, holding onto him tightly, as she rest her head on his shoulder. Tears now begin to fall our of her eyes as she is emotional about the return of her brother.</p><p>"I missed you, Pietro," Wanda mumbles out as she presses a kiss to his cheek. "So much." </p><p>"I'm sorry I was gone, Sestra," he replies.</p><p>After a few more minutes, he places Wanda down. Wanda rubs her eyes then looks over at Cody, who gives her a little smile. Wanda smiles back.</p><p>"Pietro," Wanda says, grabbing her brother's arm. "Meet Cody-Evans."</p><p>"You can just call me Cody, everyone does." Cody smiles at Pietro. "Everyone except your sister, that is. But it is a pleasure to meet you. Wanda has told me a bit about you."</p><p>"All good things, I hope." Pietro laughs.</p><p>"Even better; great things!" </p><p>"Don't feed his ego, Cody-Evans," Wanda scoffs out. </p><p>"No, no. She can continue." Pietro smiles at Cody, which earns him an elbow to the side from Wanda. </p><p>"Well anyways, Cody is the newest Avenger," Wanda explains. "She's super nice and funny. I think you'd like her."</p><p>"I guess we'll see," Pietro smirks, playfully, in Cody's direction.</p><p>"How did you...survive?" Wanda asks, turning to Pietro and taking a more serious tone.</p><p>"Enhanced healing...'cause I'm quick, Sestra. Plus, do you really think I'd leave my little sister?"</p><p>"No," Wanda scoffs.</p><p>Pietro now places his arm around Wanda, pulling her in for a hug and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. And at this moment, Cody thinks it is the perfect time to slip out of the conversation and let the twins catch up. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bonding Sesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Maximoffs spend some time with Cody.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a few weeks since Pietro's return and Cody has been distancing herself from the Maximoffs. She knows how close Wanda and Pietro are, and figures it is best for her to let them spend some time together so they can catch up on everything they missed. After all, Wanda had said her and Pietro were never apart for even a day before his "death". Cody has been spending a lot of time in her room and has only briefly hung out with the Maximoffs, in order to not interrupt them. On this particular day, Cody is in her room when there is a knock at her door. </p><p>"Come in," Cody says, still seated on her bed.</p><p>Wanda opens the door and walks into the room. Cody looks up from her at Wanda.</p><p>"Cody," Wanda starts. "I don't know why you aren't hanging out with me and Pietro, but if you have a problem with him, or me, then yo-"</p><p>"No, it isn't that." Cody cuts Wanda off.</p><p>"But you've been...distancing yourself from us."</p><p>"I...I have, been...somewhat, yes."</p><p>"Is there something wrong? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing is wrong. I just thought...maybe you two would like to spend some time together to catch up on what you've missed, just by yourselves."</p><p>Wanda lets out a light sigh of relief as she sits down on the edge of Cody's bed. </p><p>"Cody, we thought you hated us!" Wanda laughs.</p><p>"I don't." Cody replies. "Sorry that I gave you that impression." </p><p>"No need to apologize, it's just a misunderstanding."</p><p>Wanda and Cody now look at each other, sharing a smile. </p><p>"But, we would love for you to spend time with us." Wanda continues now. "I have told Pietro a lot about you, and he has been bothering me to get to know you better and for you to come hangout with us." </p><p>"I mean...I am free now, if you guys want to hang out."</p><p>"That's partially why I came here...to offer for us to hangout."</p><p>"Sounds good to me then."</p><p>Cody smiles at Wanda as the two now stand up. Cody slips her phone into her pocket before following Wanda out of the room. Wanda leads Cody to the common area, where Pietro is lying down on one of the couches. He turns around to face the girls now.</p><p>"Ah, Cody," Pietro smiles at her, happy to see her joining them. "Amazing to see that you've finally emerged from you room."</p><p>"Isn't it?" Cody jokes.</p><p>"We were worried you hated us!" Pietro, smiling.</p><p>"Oh, I just hate you. Not Wanda," Cody teases. </p><p>Pietro rolls his eyes as Wanda smiles, happy to see the natural bond between Cody and Pietro with them already joking with each other. Within a second, Pietro has Cody over his shoulder.</p><p>"Hey!" Cody groans, struggling in Pietro's arms. "Put me down!"</p><p>"No way!" Pietro laughs.</p><p>Cody now relaxes herself, finding it pointless to struggle. With his free arm, Pietro picks up Wanda and dashes off. Within a few seconds, the three are now outside of an arcade.</p><p>"I need to teach Cody a lesson," Pietro smirks as he places the girls down.</p><p>"Shut up, Sonic!" Cody scoffs. "No way you can beat me at half the games."</p><p>"I guess we'll have to see, Frostbite."</p><p>The three head into the arcade and get game cards. Pietro and Cody instantly head towards the back, finding a multiplayer racing game to play. Wanda follows close behind the two, smiling about how competitive the two are getting. </p><p>“The loser...has to try to pick someone up from the bar,” Pietro smirks. “And it will be someone of the winner's choosing!” </p><p>“Oh, you’re on Speedster!” Cody laughs. </p><p>Pietro and Cody sit down and begin racing against each other. Cody somehow has the lead, and is about to pass the finish line when Pietro shoves her out of the seat. Cody grabs Pietro as she falls, pulling him out of his seat as well. Cody quickly freezes Pietro’s shirt to the floor before getting up to finish the racing, winning. </p><p>“Take that, Sonic!” Cody cheers, unfreezing Pietro's shirts. “Now...go pick up that girl from the bar.” </p><p>Cody points out a girl that is sitting with a guy, who seems to be her boyfriend. </p><p>“Cody, no.” Pietro says, sitting up.</p><p>“But yes!” Cody laughs. “I won, so I get to choose. That was the agreement!” </p><p>Pietro sighs. Both him and Cody stand up now. Pietro begins to walk over to the bar as Cody leans against the wall, Wanda standing next to her. The girls watch as Pietro talks to the girl and see the expression on the guy’s face change. The guy stands up and now goes closer to Pietro, looking like he is going to kick his ass. Pietro swallows hard before dashing over to the girls. </p><p>“We’re leaving.” Pietro says. </p><p>Before the girls can even protest they are lifted up by Pietro, who runs them all back to the common room of the base. </p><p>“Well, I had a great time,” Cody laughs as Pietro puts her and Wanda down. "The only problem was, we didn't get a chance to go to the prize shop, or get candy or something!" </p><p>“That's what you're complaining about?” Pietro sighs as he throws himself onto the couch. "I can't even step foot in there ever again because it could jeopardize my safety!" </p><p>“Aw, poor Pietro.” Cody says, mockingly.</p><p>Cody throws herself onto the couch, half lying down on Pietro which results in him getting an elbow to the ribs, on accident. </p><p>“Ugh,” Pietro groans. </p><p>He now wraps an arm around Cody, half hugging her. </p><p>“Loser,” he mumbles out. </p><p>“Hey, I’m not the one who has to watch my back at the arcade from now on!” Cody smirks. </p><p>“And who’s fault would that be?”</p><p>“Yours, because you made a bet you couldn’t win.”</p><p>Pietro rolls his eyes as both him and Cody sit up. Cody now moves over so she is leaning against the side of the couch, some room between her and Pietro. Wanda seats herself between the two. </p><p>“Do you two want to watch a movie?” Wanda suggests. </p><p>“How about we go to the other room to watch the movie?” Cody says. “So no one can walk in and bother us.” </p><p>The twins nod in agreement and the three head to the living room area, which is closed off from the other rooms rather than them staying in the common room. This is way better so they can have some quiet and not have their movie interrupted by any of the team members. Cody takes a seat on one side of the couch as Pietro sits at the other end, with Wanda between them. Wanda then grabs the remote and sifts through some movies, looking for something to watch. After a while, she puts something on; one of the Mission Impossible movies, which you cannot go wrong with watching. Cody brings her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She looks over to see Pietro with an arm around Wanda, the two having smiles on their faces.</p><p>This instantly causes Cody to smile. She is happy that Pietro is back, especially since Wanda would always talk to highly of him! From her understanding, the Maximoffs are so close and need each other; they're dependent on each other. It is a good thing that they are able to have each other back now, and Cody is just happy that they are happy! As Cody stares in their direction, Wanda looks over to her. The two share a little smile before Wanda extends her arm out towards Cody. Cody shoots Wanda a confused look, unsure what Wanda would like from her. </p><p>“Come here, Cody-Evans,” Wanda says.</p><p>"What?" Cody asks.</p><p>"You're sitting here, alone. You shouldn't be left out."</p><p>“Nah, nah,” Cody shakes her head. “I'm not left out. It's just...I'm admiring you two. You're relationship...it's really cute and sweet. And you both seem happy. I just think it's really nice that you are together again, and I'm happy for you, both." </p><p>“Well, we are happy too,” Pietro adds. “After all, I do have to look after my little sister."</p><p>Wanda rolls her eyes.</p><p>"But speaking of which," Pietro continues. "I think my sister would be happier if you accepted her offer.” </p><p>“She’s got you," Cody says. "and I am sure that’s more than enough.” </p><p>“Please Codes?” Wanda practically pouts.</p><p>“I...” Cody hesitates, unsure how to explain she is not used to any kind of prolonged affection. </p><p>“Come, please,” Wanda insists. </p><p>Cody sighs, knowing Wanda will not give up. She scoots closer to Wanda now, causing her to smile. Wanda wraps an arm around Cody and holds onto Cody’s hand, giving it a little squeeze.</p><p>“Thank you,” Wanda whispers, leaning her head against Cody’s shoulder.</p><p>“You’re...you’re welcome,” Cody swallows hard. </p><p>She tenses up, not sure how to react to Wanda hugging her, or rather cuddling her now, for so long. Wanda realizes Cody has tensed up.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Wanda whispers just loud enough for Cody to hear.</p><p>"Just..." Cody pause. "This is a lot more than I am used to." </p><p>"Do you need me to let go or stop something?"</p><p>"I'm okay...but like I said, it's just that I'm not used to all of this."</p><p>"Just let me know if you need me to do something, or not do something, okay?"</p><p>"I will, don't worry."</p><p>Wanda gently stokes her thumb on Cody's hand, which seems to calm her down. Wanda smiles, as she continues to cuddle into Cody's side. Pietro notices the smile on his sister's face from Cody joining them and now moves so he is lying down with his head on Wanda’s lap.</p><p>"I don't want to interrupt you and Pietro, or wedge my way between you...or b-" Cody starts.</p><p>"You are not doing any of that." Wanda says. </p><p>"Yeah, you're fine!" Pietro reassures. "Just now that my sister is cuddled with you, I can lie down, which is way more comfortable."</p><p>“You’re stuck with me, Cody-Evans," Wanda whispers to Cody as Pietro gets comfortable on her lap. "Whether you like it or not, you’re stuck with me.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I'm Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody realizes she has a crush. She opens up to Steve about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the remainder of the movie, Wanda continues cuddling into Cody while holding her hand. When the movie is just about finished, Wanda beings playing with Cody's hand; tracing her finger across Cody's knuckles and fiddling with her fingers. Cody feels her heart drop to her stomach and she swallows hard.</p><p>"It's kind of late," Pietro says, sitting up and interrupting Cody's emotions. "I think we should get some sleep."</p><p>"I agree," Wanda replies, letting go of Cody's hand. "Goodnight, Piet."</p><p>Pietro smiles as he presses a kiss to Wanda's cheek. She returns the act, pressing a kiss to Pietro's cheek. Then, he quickly dashes out of the room.</p><p>"Someone is eager to sleep," Cody laughs.</p><p>"I guess," Wanda smiles. "Are you going to go sleep?"</p><p>"Maybe...haven't decided yet."</p><p>"Codes, you gotta sleep."</p><p>"We'll see."</p><p>Wanda rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Sleep, please, you dork," Wanda laughs.</p><p>"Ugh fine. I will, but only because you asked so nicely."</p><p>"Goodnight, Cody-Evans." Wanda rolls her eyes again and smiles in Cody's direction</p><p>"Night, Wan."</p><p>And with that, Wanda presses a quick kiss to Cody's check, leaving her speechless, before she heads out of the room.</p><hr/><p>It has been about a week since the Maximoffs and Cody had their day hanging out, and Cody cannot stop thinking about Wanda. She is currently sat on her bed, her thoughts racing, when there is a knock at her bedroom door.</p><p>"Come in," Cody says.</p><p>Wanda opens the door and walks into the room.</p><p>"Cody," Wanda smiles. "I have some news!"</p><p>"What...what is it?" Cody questions. </p><p>"I have a date!" Wanda half squeals.</p><p>"A...a date?" Cody feels her chest go heavy, as if something just broke. </p><p>"Well, Vision and I are going to go spend some time together, and go out."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"He's super sweet, Codes. And so kind."</p><p>"Sounds...great." </p><p> Wanda smiles and seats herself on Cody's bed as quiet goes over their conversation.</p><p>"I am feeling a bit tired..." Cody breaks the silence. "Plus, you have a date to get ready for."</p><p>"I was hoping you could help me with getting ready...and picking the right outfit." Wanda says, sounding hurt.</p><p>"You...you always look good, in everything, so just wear whatever you feel best in."</p><p>"Thank you, Cody-Evans. And I will leave you alone, to rest up. But I will be back later to tell you how it went."</p><p>"Whatever you say."</p><hr/><p>Cody has been left in her room for a few hours and of course, she is not actually tired. She cannot stop thinking about how Wanda is going out, and is bothered by it. Cody is sitting on her bed, fiddling with a throwing knife, which she has in her room. Just as tears fill her eyes and her vision blur, Cody throws the knife across the room at the wooden target board she has up. She begins to think more about Wanda and her date, which seems to make her feel weird. Does she feel betrayed? Hurt? Mad? She is not sure exactly what, but her thoughts are cut short by a knock at the door. </p><p>"Yeah?" Cody says, wiping her eyes and sitting cross-legged on the bed. "You can open the door."</p><p>Steve opens the door.</p><p>"May I come in?" Steve asks.</p><p>"Sure, yeah." Cody forces a smile as Steve closes the door behind him,</p><p>He goes over to the bed and takes a seat next to Cody.</p><p>"You okay?" Steve asks Cody, noticing her red eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Cody laughs. </p><p>"Kid, I've known you long enough to know you're lying."</p><p>Cody's smile now fades.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Steve asks, his tone softening further. </p><p>"I...I can't say." Cody chokes out, tears filling her eyes.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because I can't, Steve!" Cody swallows hard as a lump forms in her throat. "I am not even sure about it and I...I don't want to get judged."</p><p>"Kid," Steve sighs as he places a hand on Cody's shoulder. "You told me about your past and how you were with Hydra, and I never judged you about that. You know I am not one to judge and you can tell me anything, I promise."</p><p>Tears start to roll onto Cody's cheeks.</p><p>"Hey, hey," Steve says, soothingly, as he places his other hand on Cody's shoulder. "What are you crying over?"</p><p>"It's not a what," Cody corrects, sniffling. "It's a who."</p><p>"Then who?"</p><p>"She...she doesn't like me." Cody mumbles out, tears streaming down her face faster now. "But I...I'm falling for her."</p><p>"She? Her?"</p><p>Cody nods, her lip quivering slightly.</p><p>"I'm...bi," Cody says, hesitantly.</p><p>Steve smiles at Cody, trying to reassure her. He wraps his arms around Cody, pulling her in for a tight hug. </p><p>"You're okay," Steve whispers. "If your bi, it's fine. I don't care, at all, because you're still the same. You're still you."</p><p>Cody nods as she cries into Steve's shoulder. Steve runs his hand along Cody's back, trying to calm her down. He then places a kiss to her head.</p><p>"I love you regardless, kid." Steve continues. </p><p>"Thank you," Cody mumbles, as she clutches onto Steve.</p><p>After a few minutes, Steve pulls out of the hug as Cody's tears stop flowing, but continues to leave his hand on Cody's shoulder.</p><p>"Now, who are you crying over?" Steve softly asks. "Is it someone on the team?"</p><p>Cody nods.</p><p>"Now, you said her, so it has to be either Nat or Wanda," Steve continues. "And my guess is going to be...Wanda?"</p><p>Cody nods again, confirming Steve's answer.</p><p>"I think I like her, Steve," Cody says as tears begin to go to her eyes again. "I think I like her a lot, but I know she doesn't feel the same...and I don't even know if she likes girls."</p><p>"You can't change who she likes, kid." Steve starts. "I have no idea if she likes girls, but you two seem to have gotten pretty close, so maybe you can bring up the topic and see what happens? I have a feeling she would take it well, considering you're friends. And then you see what happens."</p><p>"She went out with Vision though, so what does it even matter?"</p><p>"Maybe it is a friend-date?"</p><p>"Steve, I don't...don't wanna bring it up and lose her though. I need her in my life. She's...amazing."</p><p>Steve sighs, knowing that Cody is in a difficult spot and has a tough choice to make.</p><p>"How about you just try to not worry about it too much right now, and then decide what to do later?" Steve suggest.</p><p>Cody shrugs and nods.</p><p>"For now, how about we go hangout in the common room?" Steve suggests. "You can't stay in your room, by yourself, all night."</p><p>"But...what about the team?" Cody asks. "I don't want to be seen like this."</p><p>"No one else is here. They all went out. It's just me and you. That's why I came here in the first place; to check up on you and see if you wanted to do something."</p><p>Cody sighs and nods, agreeing to go to the common room with Steve.</p><p>"How about I grab you one of my hoodies to wear?" Steve suggests.</p><p>"Yes please," Cody half smiles.</p><p>"Meet me in the common room."</p><p>Cody nods and the two now go their separate ways, Steve heading to his room while Cody's grabs the knife off the board. She puts it away before she goes to the common room. She plops herself down on the couch and stares at the wall in front of her. </p><p><em>I hate this. </em>Cody thinks as an aching feeling sits in her chest. </p><p>"Hey kid," Steve says, walking into the room. "I got some stuff."</p><p>Steve tosses his dark blue hoodie to Cody, who half smiles at it. She slips it on. Then, Steve places the fluffy blanket he brought on top of Cody.</p><p>"You're going to be okay," Steve says, kissing Cody on top of her head.</p><p>Cody sniffles now, tears filling her eyes again. </p><p>"Shh, don't cry," Steve quickly moves so he is sitting down next to Cody.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Cody says, as tears roll onto her cheeks.</p><p>"I know it hurts," Steve wraps his arms around Cody. "But you're going to be okay."</p><p>Cody nods against Steve's chest as Steve place another kiss on her head. </p><hr/><p>After spending a few hours on the couch together watching movies, Steve gets a call that he has to take. He leaves Cody to go take the call, but first grabs her a container of ice cream and a spoon. Cody's eyes are still slightly glossy from crying, but she feels better...kind of which is mostly thanks to Steve and his hoodie are really helping her. Cody now curls up further into the blanket and begins eating the ice cream. Midway through eating, she is interrupted by someone walking into the common room. She turns slightly and finds that it is Wanda walking into the room.</p><p><em>Fuck. </em>Cody thinks. </p><p>She puts down the ice cream container and quickly rubs her eyes, hoping that they do not look teary. Then she looks at Wanda, who has now just come into proper view. She looks...stunning, wearing a simple black dress with her hair in loose waves. Her makeup is minimal, but she does not even need any. After a few moments, Wanda makes eye contact with Cody.</p><p>"Hey, Codes," Wanda smiles as she now goes over to the couch. "I can't wait to tell you about m-"</p><p>Wanda pauses once she gets to the couch though.</p><p>"Are you crying?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"No," Cody replies, rather quickly.</p><p>"But you were."</p><p>"N-"</p><p>"I can see that you were, Codes. Your eyes give it away."</p><p>Wanda sits down at the other end of the couch, across from Cody.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Wanda says, softly. </p><p>“Nothing.” Cody’s voice breaks, and she feels tears come to her eyes. </p><p><em>Nothing you need to know. </em>Cody thinks. <em>Nothing you can know. Nothing I can even share with you.</em></p><p>“Talk to me Codes,” Wanda insists. “Please. What are you crying about?” </p><p>“Just...I like someone,” Cody sniffles. “Someone who is...great, to say the least. But still, it's someone who won’t ever like me back.” </p><p>“Codes...” </p><p>Wanda sighs. She now sits up straighter and grabs Cody’s hands in her own. </p><p>“You don’t deserve to be crying over...whoever it is,” Wanda starts. “And I’m not going to force you to say who it is, but they’re horrible for making you feel this way. Just horrible!” </p><p>“But the thing is...she isn’t, Wan.” Tears begin to roll down Cody’s cheeks. “She’s the most perfect, most amazing girl...and she’s so nice. And just...I like her, a lot." </p><p>“She?” Wanda asks. </p><p>“I’m...I’m bi...” Cody chokes out, tears starting to roll down her cheeks faster. </p><p>“And that is perfectly okay. I just wanted to make sure I heard correctly, so I can make you feel accepted.” </p><p>Cody gives Wanda a teary smile. </p><p>“But my point still stands, my dear Cody-Evans” Wanda smiles. “No crying, over anyone, because you deserve so much better than that.” </p><p>“I...I...” Cody pauses. </p><p>“No excuses.” </p><p>Cody sighs, not going to argue with Wanda any further and knowing that she cannot just stop herself from crying. Wanda now stands up and moves so she is sitting next to Cody. She wraps her arms around Cody. </p><p>“No protesting,” Wanda says. “You need hugs, and I will give them to you.” </p><p>Cody scoffs, but nods, agreeing to Wanda’s terms. Wanda smiles as she holds Cody close, tears falling slowly from Cody's eyes. She allows Cody to rest her head on her chest as Wanda runs her hand up and down Cody's back.</p><p>"No need to cry over her," Wanda says, softly. "You deserve better. And not matter who it is, they're terrible for making you feel this way."</p><p><em>But you don't know all of it. </em>Cody swallows hard. <em>Because that girl...is you. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. We've Got A Mission...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve calls a meeting; the team go on a mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team is currently seated in the meeting room, waiting for Steve to arrive. After what feels like forever, Steve finally walks into the room.</p><p>"Took you long enough, Rogers," Nat says.</p><p>"You know what, Romanoff?" Steve sighs, but stops himself from continuing. "We have a mission,"</p><p>"Cool," Pietro smiles. </p><p>"You're sitting this one out." Steve says. "You haven't been with us for all that long, and I want to make sure you're in perfect shape. You still need to brush up on your training and I don't want you getting hurt because I decided to let you come when you were unprepared."</p><p>"Come on!"</p><p>"You have been kinda...um...dead for a while." Cody adds, defending Steve's point. "Maybe it is best for you to stay back, to make sure you're all good. I'll make sure that I put in a good word for you with the bad guys though, so they fear you when you're ready!"</p><p>"Thanks for that." Pietro laughs. </p><p>"About that..." Steve begins. "You're actually sitting this one out too."</p><p>"What?" Cody's jaw drops.</p><p>"I'm sorry, kid, but you also have a lot of training to do."</p><p>"No, unbelievable! I've been training, here, for a couple of months; way longer than Sonic! And I wasn't dead before! Plus, I was at S.H.I.E.L.D. where I was actually going on missions with my  team! Not to mention I've been fully trained, for a long time, and I have powers too, that I learned how to use properly at S.H.I.E.L.D.! I'm ready, Steve!"</p><p>"I'm not going to change my mind on this one Cody, I'm sorry."  </p><p>"My ass you're sorry." Cody scoffs. "I'll just see myself out."</p><p>Cody walks out of the room, pissed off with Steve. She makes it to the stairwell before Pietro runs over, at normal speed, and joins her, now standing by her side.</p><p>"He's just looking out for you," Pietro says. </p><p>"He's being over protective," Cody replies. </p><p>"He cares about you, so he's going to be protective."</p><p>"But that doesn't give him an excuse to just...just take me off the mission and treat me like a helpless kid! I never was that; a helpless kid. I can go on missions, and I can help. I've been trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. and have gone on many missions with them for the longest time! Plus, I've been fully trained with Hydra since I was a kid! I know my way around for missions, and I can handle myself."</p><p>Pietro sighs, understanding Cody's frustration. Cody now takes a seat on the stairs.</p><p>"We just have to deal with it," Pietro says. "We can't do anything, to change his mind."</p><p>"I know," Cody swallows hard. "I'm just..."</p><p>"Mad?"</p><p>"Yeah, mad."</p><p>"I would be too." Pietro takes a seat next to Cody. </p><p>"Nothing I can do though." Cody says. "Steve just needs to realize I'm not a kid anymore."</p><p>"Well, I mean, you kinda ar-"</p><p>"Don't even, Maximoff. The amount of shit I've gone through...you and Wanda of all people would know that it changes you and that...that you're just not the same anymore."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. You just...aren't a kid anymore, I get that."</p><p>"Yeah...it sucks."</p><p>"It does."</p><p>Pietro puts his arm around Cody, half hugging her. </p><p>"I want to do my part," Cody says, quietly. "I want to just make a difference so no one has to go through the same shit I went through, and I want to help people."</p><p>"I know." Pietro replies. "Me too."</p><p>Cody leans against Pietro now. </p><p>"We just have to wait for the next mission to do that," Pietro adds. </p><p>"If Steve lets us go," Cody scoffs. </p><hr/><p>Cody and Pietro are now in Pietro's room. Cody is wrapped in a fluffy blanket lying down on the bed as Pietro sits next to her, playing video games on his TV. Just then, Wanda walks into the room, since the door was open. She closes the door behind her as she goes over to the bed, taking a seat next to Cody.</p><p>"You okay?" Wanda asks, stroking Cody's arm.</p><p>Cody nods, yes.</p><p>"Are you mad at me, because I'm going on the mission and you aren't?" Wanda adds.</p><p>Cody shakes her head, no.</p><p>"Are you going to say anything?" Wanda smiles at Cody, hoping she smiles back.</p><p>Cody shakes her head, no, again, but a smile creeps up across her lips. Wanda smiles even bigger as she now lies down next to Cody, facing her. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Wanda says, softly. </p><p>"It isn't your fault." Cody replies.</p><p>"Wow she speaks!" Pietro jokes, nudging Cody.</p><p>Cody rolls her eyes in Pietro’s direction as he shoots a smile her way. He then goes back to playing his game, and Cody returns her attention to Wanda. </p><p>“You okay?” Wanda asks. </p><p>“Yeah,” Cody shrugs. “It’s just...frustrating. Steve won’t stop treating me like a kid."</p><p>"He's protective."</p><p>"You're brother said the same thing." </p><p>"'Your brother?'" Pietro questions. "Am I not your friend?"</p><p>Cody rolls her eyes at Pietro's response and turns back to face Wanda.</p><p>"I know he's protective...it's his motherly instinct or whatever. To be honest, I’m surprised he’s not that protective of you, I mean, considering he's letting you go on the mission.” </p><p>“Honestly, me too.” Wanda lets out a little laugh. </p><p>Cody half smiles as she now focuses on the wall behind Wanda, staring into space. Wanda’s gaze changes as well, and she looks at Cody’s hand. She quickly realizes that Cody is picking at the skin on her thumb. Without wanting to single Cody out about it, Wanda grabs onto Cody’s hand. The girls now make eye contact with each other as Wanda rubs her thumb along Cody’s hand. </p><p>“You’ve known Steve for a while, right?” Wanda starts the conversation again. </p><p>“Yeah,” Cody replies, now twisting one of Wanda’s rings along her finger. “After everything that happened with me at Hydra...” </p><p>Cody’s voice trails off. </p><p>“You don’t need to explain.” Wanda says, already sensing the hesitation in Cody’s voice. "Pietro and I were with Hydra, and I can only assume how horrible it was."</p><p>Cody nods and lets out a shaky sigh. Wanda gives her a reassuring smile.</p><p>“He helped me...” Cody goes on. “I was already trained from Hydra for a while. But Steve found me and...and got me a place to live. He’d train me, and then brought me into S.H.I.E.L.D. where I learned how to properly use my powers. And they let me go on missions with the team I was on there. I just don’t understand why Steve doesn’t trust me to go still, after everything...I just want to do good.” </p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>“It isn’t your fault though. I just...I just need him to stop seeing me like a kid. I know that I'm one, but you know that experiences change you. I know for a fact I...I can't just be a kid, I can't just be a teenager and go to school and live a normal life...and Steve needs to realize that."</p><p>"I know, and I understand what you mean. But maybe Steve is so protective because he's known you for a while. And he still sees you as young, and a kid. Maybe that’s why it’s so tough for him.” </p><p>“True...yeah.” Cody pauses, continuing to fidget with Wanda’s rings. “I shouldn’t have snapped at him.”</p><p>“It’s a natural reaction, Codes.”</p><p>“But still...I shouldn’t have an-” </p><p>“You’re fine.” Wanda takes note of how panicked Cody is getting. </p><p>“I’m fine.” Cody repeats, swallowing hard. </p><p>Wanda smiles at Cody. She then wraps her arms around Cody, pulling her in for a tight hug. </p><p>"No protesting about this," Wanda says. </p><p>"I...I wasn't gonna." Cody mumbles, resting her head on Wanda's shoulder.</p><p>A feeling completely rushes over Cody now and she cannot help but smile. After a few minutes, Wanda release Cody from the hug.</p><p>"I have to leave for the mission," Wanda says. "Steve said to be ready in 15, so..."</p><p>"I know, you have to go." Cody replies, as her and Wanda sit up.</p><p>"Bye Sestra," Pietro says, eyes glued to the TV.</p><p>"Bye Piet." Wanda smiles a kisses Pietro on his cheek.</p><p>"If you do anything stupid or get hurt, I'll kill someone."</p><p>"Noted." </p><p>"Go help her pack, Cody. Make sure she remembers everything."</p><p>"So basically babysit her?" Cody questions.</p><p>"Yeah...that."</p><p>Cody rolls her eyes. She unwraps the blanket from herself before standing up. Wanda and Pietro now hug, and say a proper goodbye, before Wanda and Cody go get packed.</p><hr/><p>"And I'm good!" Wanda says, taking one final look at her bag.</p><p>"Great," Cody mumbles, sitting on the bed and watching Wanda pack.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Wanda takes a seat next to Cody.</p><p>"Will you promise me that you'll stay safe?" Cody asks, making eye contact with Wanda.</p><p>"Codes..." Wanda sighs.</p><p>"I can't go and look out for you, and you're the only person who...who..."</p><p>Cody pauses.</p><p>"You're my best friend." Cody continues. "You just...get me. You've been nothing but great to me and I haven't really had someone like that in my life, except Steve, but he's like a brother to me at this point. I just do not want anything to happen to you, and I want to make sure you're safe."</p><p>"I have the team with me, Codes," Wanda smiles. "And I'll stay safe."</p><p>"You're sure?"</p><p>"Yes, I am."</p><p>Cody nods, but Wanda can still see the hesitation in Cody's eyes.</p><p>"Close your eyes." Wanda says.</p><p>"Why?" Cody asks.</p><p>"Just do it."</p><p>Cody closes her eyes. Wanda quickly takes one of her rings off of her finger. She then grabs Cody's hand and places the ring on her left index finger.</p><p>"Okay, now open them." Wanda says.</p><p>Cody opens her eyes and looks down to see the simple silver ring on her finger.</p><p>"Keep that safe for me," Wanda smiles. "You take care of it for me while I'm gone."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Cody asks, already fidgeting with the ring.</p><p>"Positive. You just keep it safe, since you can't come look out for me, you can look out for something of mine."</p><p>Cody smiles at Wanda and wraps her arms around her, Wanda returning the action and hugging Cody back.</p><p>"And to think that Pietro was going to be so protective and worried when it came to us saying goodbye," Wanda scoffs.</p><p>"I guess he just knew that I'd be worried enough for the both of us." Cody laughs. </p><p>Silence falls over the girls, as they hug for a moment longer.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you, Cody-Evans," Wanda whispers to Cody, hugging her a bit tighter.</p><p>"And I'll miss you too," Cody smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. You're Back!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody and Pietro spend just about every second together. After a week, the team finally gets back from their mission. The only problem is that they all seem shaken up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the team leaves, Cody goes to find Pietro. He is in the kitchen. She sits herself on one of the stools, next to the island, as Pietro looks through the fridge. He turns around after a few moments and smiles at Cody.</p><p>"Hey," he says.</p><p>"Hi," Cody half smiles as she plays with the ring on her finger.</p><p>Pietro looks at Cody fidgeting with the ring.</p><p>"Wanda's?" He asks, gesturing to the ring.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You miss her?" </p><p>"Yeah, I do. She's the only one who really just...gets me. I mean, of course there's yo-"</p><p>"No, I know what you mean, and I can tell. It's nice, that you and her got close. Wanda was always really quiet when we were kids, and she didn't like to open up to people or talk to them much. She had a few friends, but never got very close with people. You're probably the first person she's gotten close with, aside from me."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. I can tell she trusts you."</p><p>Cody smiles and nods as she looks down at the ring. Pietro reaches over and gently brushes a finger across the ring.</p><p>"Let me guess," Pietro chuckles. "'Take care of this since you can't come on the mission to take care of me?'"</p><p>"Um...that's pretty much exactly what she said," Cody says, slightly shocked. </p><p>"It's something Wanda would say. But there's an added responsibility to taking care of that ring...a responsibility Wanda probably forgot to inform you of."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Taking care of the other Maximoff while his little sister is away."</p><p>"Of course I will, Speedy."</p><hr/><p>It has been about a week since the team left for the mission and they are set to be returning very soon.</p><p>"Pietro!" Cody says, running into Pietro's room and throwing herself onto his bed.</p><p>"Shush, I'm sleeping," Pietro groans, pulling the covers up higher.</p><p>Cody lies down, her head now resting on Pietro's shoulder. </p><p>"Get up!" Cody pokes Pietro just under his ribs.</p><p>"Hey!" Pietro flinches and sighs, as both him and Cody sit up now.</p><p>He rubs his eyes as he yawns slightly.</p><p>"They're going to be here soon!" Cody smiles.</p><p>Cody touches Wanda's ring, which is on her finger. Like Wanda suggest, Cody has been keeping the ring safe, since she cannot be there to directly watch over Wanda.</p><p>"I know," Pietro laughs. "But it's too early."</p><p>"Aren't you happy that Wanda is going to be back though?" Cody asks.</p><p>"Not as excited as you, apparently."</p><p>Cody rolls her eyes at Pietro.</p><p>"Shut up, dumbass." Cody gives Pietro a little shove as he now wraps an arm around her.</p><p>Pietro now attempts to lie down, pulling Cody down with him.</p><p>"No, Piet!" Cody laughs. "Get up!"</p><p>Cody sits up and Pietro groans.</p><p>"Fine...shall we get going?" Pietro asks, sitting up again.</p><p>"Maybe you want to get changed and put on a shirt?"</p><p>"Put on a shirt...eh..."</p><p>"Go put a shirt on, idiot."</p><p>"Fine, Frosty!"</p><p>Pietro gets out of bed and grabs a light blue tee shirt from his closet. He slips it on.</p><p>"I'm still going to wear these." Pietro points to his black shorts.</p><p>"Fine by me." Cody shrugs. "Now come on! Let's go!"</p><p>"Relax, Codes."</p><p>Cody opens her arms, waiting for Pietro to pick her up. Pietro raises his eyebrow at Cody.</p><p>"What?" Cody smirks. "Did you expect me to walk when I have you, my personal taxi, around?" </p><p>"I guess not." Pietro smiles.</p><p>He lifts Cody up and then dashes out of the room. </p><hr/><p>Cody and Pietro set up the common room, with a cake and a cheesy 'welcome back' banner, and have been waiting for the team for a while now. Finally, Sam, Steve, Nat and Wanda walk into the common room. </p><p>"Welcome back!" Cody yells, as Pietro sets off a confetti popper.</p><p>"Hey guys," Steve says, seeming to have a dull tone.</p><p>"Um...is everything okay?" Pietro asks.</p><p>"It was just a long mission." Nat says, as the rest of the team now begin to exit the room.</p><p>Nat looks behind her, ensuring that Sam, Steve and Wanda have left the room, which they have.</p><p>"The mission went well, mostly." Nat starts. "But Rumlow tried to level the city, by blowing himself up."</p><p>"Tried to...which means you guys stopped him?" Pietro asks. </p><p>"Wanda stopped him...she held the explosion together, with her powers. But she tried to raise him up and he blew up, which ended up taking out a few floors of an office building."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"We still saved so many people, but the team is taking it hard, Steve and Wanda especially. I...I just thought you two should know."</p><p>"Thanks, Nat."</p><p>"Just give everyone a few minutes to collect themselves, and change, then go check up on them if you want to."</p><p>Pietro and Cody nod. Nat forces a smile and nods. Then she walks out of the room. Pietro and Cody look at each other now.</p><p>"What do we do?" Pietro asks.</p><p>"Give them a few minutes." Cody says. "Then we go check on them."</p><p>After about 10 minutes of just standing in silence, Pietro looks at Cody.</p><p>"Should we...go?" Pietro asks.</p><p>"Yeah...just I don't know if I should go check on Steve."</p><p>"Of course you should. You two are close!"</p><p>"But...the way we left off, before he went on the mission...I was mad at him. I didn't even say bye to him."</p><p>"Go check on him, Cody. He's not going to hold a grudge with you."</p><p>"You'll check on Wanda while I check on Steve?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"And then I'll come to see how Wan is doing of course."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Pietro gives Cody a reassuring smile before dashing out of the room. This now leaves Cody with her thoughts. She walks to Steve's room, trying to not let herself spiral. When she gets to Steve's room, she knocks on the door. He opens it up and Cody can tell he is beating himself up over everything. </p><p>"Hey," Cody forces a smile.</p><p>"Cody, I'm..." Steve sighs as he leans against his doorframe. "I'm sorry about not letting you come on the mission, because you could've helped an-"</p><p>"Stop. You will not talk like that. You did what you thought was right, and I acted like a jerk about it. Even though you sometimes treat me like a kid, I need to just understand it's because you care. I'm sorry I snapped at you, and it was completely wrong of me to do that."</p><p>"You shouldn't be sorry, kid. It was my bad, and I am going to work on accepting that you're older and more capable than I like to think."</p><p>"I appreciate that. And I'm going to try to not snap when you are being protective, or when you make a decision I don't like."</p><p>The conversation goes quiet and the two stand there for a few moments. </p><p>"You holding up okay?" Cody asks. </p><p>"It was...a long mission." Steve says.</p><p>"Nat told us what happened."</p><p>"Cody, he said something about Buck though. And I froze. It's my fault, and Wanda is taking the heat for it."</p><p>"You can't say that. I am sure you all did your best."</p><p>Steve shakes his head and looks down. Cody now places a hand on Steve's cheek.</p><p>"Don't do this to yourself," Cody says, softly. "Come on, Steve."</p><p>"I sound like a hypocrite." Steve chuckles, now realizing what he is saying. "I always tell the others to not act so down after a bad mission, yet here I am."</p><p>"A little bit of a hypocrite then, yeah."</p><p>"I'll...I'll try to not be so hard on myself."</p><p>Steve now makes eye contact with Cody, smiling at her. He then gives her a quick hug.</p><p>"Go check on Wanda." Steve says.</p><p>"But what abo-" Cody is cut off.</p><p>"Go. She needs you more than I do. I promise I'll be okay."</p><p>"You know where to find me though, if you need anything."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll be good."</p><p>Steve gives Cody a kiss on the top of her head before she leaves him. Cody now heads to Wanda's room. She finds the door a crack open when she arrives. Despite that though, she knocks.</p><p>"Come in," Pietro says.</p><p>Cody opens the door to see Wanda curled up on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest, as Pietro sits next to her, gently stroking her arm. Wanda now turns to look at Cody, her expression softening slightly. </p><p>"Codes," Wanda says, smiling, as tears fill her eyes.</p><p>"Hey," Cody replies as she approaches the bed. </p><p>She crouches down at the side of the bed, in front of Wanda's face.</p><p>"You okay?" Cody asks.</p><p>Wanda nods, as if trying to convince Cody and herself. It does not work though, and instead, tears come to Wanda's eyes quicker now. They begin to roll onto her cheeks as Wanda struggles to hold them back.</p><p>"It was my fault," she mumbles out, burring her facing in the pillow.</p><p>"Don't say that." Cody says. </p><p>Cody looks to Pietro, the two sharing a concerned look. </p><p>"It was though," Wanda sobs. </p><p>"You still saved a lot of people." Cody says.</p><p>"Codes, I...I failed so many though. And everyone blames me for what happened an-"</p><p>"They're stupid."</p><p>Pietro now catches Cody's eyeline and he gestures for her to come sit on the bed. As Cody goes to do that, Pietro stands up and goes to crouch in front of Wanda. He places a kiss to Wanda's cheek and whispers something to her. He then turns to leave. </p><p>"Piet, you can stay." Cody says, sitting down on the bed with her legs crossed.</p><p>"You've got her." Pietro replies, turning around and lowering his voice so just Cody could hear. "I have something I need to do. But take care of her?"</p><p>"I promise, I will."</p><p>Pietro nods, as if thanking Cody, then dashes out of the room. Wanda now turns, so she is facing Cody. She puts the pillow down next to her and moves so her head is resting on Cody's lap. She still has tears falling from her cheeks as she grabs onto one of Cody's hands in both of hers. She holds Cody's hand tightly, pulling it closer to her own chest and hugging it as she cries. </p><p>"You're okay," Cody reassures as she places her free hand on Wanda's face, stroking her cheek with her thumb.</p><p>"I messed up," Wanda sniffles out.</p><p>"You did your best, and you saved people."</p><p>"But I didn't save everyone!"</p><p>"You can't always save everyone. But you did help; you save so many people, Wan. You tried your best and you saved more people than what would have happened if you did nothing. You shouldn't be blamed for that."</p><p>Wanda nods, but this does not convince Cody that she is okay. Wanda now feels the ring on Cody's finger and sits up, so she can look at it better.</p><p>"I took care of it," Cody says, taking note of Wanda looking at the ring. "And now that she's here, I can take care of it's owner."</p><p>Wanda looks at Cody, giving her a teary eyed smile, before throwing her arms around her, giving Cody the tightest hug possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. We Don't Need That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A month after their mission, Secretary Ross comes to the Avengers base, claiming that the team is dangerous.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been about a month since the mission, and everything is getting back to normal...somewhat. The news is still being extremely hard on Wanda, so Cody has been trying their best to make sure Wanda does not get a chance to hear what they are saying about her. She is not trying to avoid the situation, but she knows that what everyone is saying is exaggerated and wrong. Despite her efforts though, Cody knows that her best will not be good enough. She knows that Wanda is still going to find out what everyone is saying and will have to hear people continue to talk bad about her. On top of that, most of the team has been telling Cody that she cannot 'shelter' Wanda and protect her from this. But Cody is going to try her best and hardest to do just that, since Wanda has already put up with enough shit.</p><p>On this particular morning, Cody is not with Wanda and instead is with the other Maximoff twin. Pietro and Cody are training for an upcoming mission. Steve felt guilty about not letting them go on the last mission and now realizes they could have helped. Both Pietro and Cody did insist that Steve should not feel guilty and that he only did what he thought was best. Regardless of that, when this new mission came up, Steve thought it would be the perfect opportunity for Pietro and Cody to go on together, especially since most of the team was still shaken up about Lagos. The mission is a simple information retrieval at a suspected rundown Hydra base, so there should not be a need for more than 2 members of the team anyways.</p><p>"You're punches are garbage, Maximoff," Cody laughs. "They're just...kind of quick, but still they're not good at all!"</p><p>"Wow, Frostbite, calm yourself there," Pietro stops punching the boxing bag in front of him. "You can't say anything. Your punches are just...cold!"</p><p>"Douchebag."</p><p>"Brat.</p><p>Pietro smirks at Cody as the two go to take a seat on the bench, grabbing some water. </p><p>"Do you think Wanda's going to be okay with us gone?" Cody asks.</p><p>"She'll be alright." Pietro smiles. "It won't be easy for her, no walk in the park, but we both know she's tough. And, I mean, I know it's going to be hard on her, not having you around..."</p><p>Pietro pauses. </p><p>"Her 'Knight in Shining Armour', to protect her from those mean people who curse her out on the news," Pietro teases. </p><p>"Shut up." Cody rolls her eyes.</p><p>"But seriously, thanks for doing that." Pietro tone becomes genuine now.</p><p>"She's my friend, and I know she deserves better than to hear that shit from everyone. She did her best, and saved more people than if she were to have done nothing."</p><p>"And that's why she loves you."</p><p><em>Loves. </em>Cody freezes. <em>He...he said she loves me. </em></p><p>"You okay there, Codes?" Pietro asks, noticing she seems to have zoned out. </p><p>"Yeah? What?" Cody replies. </p><p>"Let's train for a little while longer?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p>"Hold that thought," someone says.</p><p>Cody and Pietro turn to look at the entrance, where they see that Nat has walked in.</p><p>"Tony is here." Nat says.</p><p>"And?" Pietro raises an eyebrow. "We're prepping for a mission."</p><p>"Well, he brought the Secretary of State, and you both need to get your asses to the meeting room. And I recommend not mentioning your mission while you're there, got it?"</p><hr/><p>Pietro and Cody take a few minutes to get cleaned up. Then, they head up to the meeting room. When they enter the room, they find Steve, Nat, Wanda, Sam, Vision and Rhodey seated around the table, with Tony sitting in the corner of the room. They also see Thaddeus Ross, the Secretary of State, standing at the front of the room. Steve looks over to Cody and Pietro, ready to offer them his seat. Cody shakes her head though, instead going to the other free corner at the back of the room. Her and Pietro stand side by side, arms crossed, looking to be mimicking each other, but in reality their actions and mannerisms just are very similar.</p><p>"Five years ago, I had a heart attack." Ross starts. "I dropped right in the middle of my back-swing. Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass...I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me, Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an un-payable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives...but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some...who would prefer the word 'vigilantes'."</p><p>"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Nat asks, seeming to make one of her signature comments.</p><p>"How about 'dangerous'? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?"</p><p>The screen at the front of the room now turns on, showing some old news footage of Chitauri, panicked citizens and the Hulk running around, smashing the city.</p><p>"New York." Ross narrates.</p><p>The footages now changes to show helicarries flying in the sky and shooting guns.</p><p>"Washington DC."</p><p>The screen switches again, showing a rising city with buildings falling around it.</p><p>"Sokovia."</p><p>Cody looks at Pietro, who has his jaw clenched. She places her hand on his shoulder, trying to tell him to calm down. He shakes his head and proceeds to stay tense as his gaze now goes towards Wanda. Cody looks over at Wanda as well and notices how uncomfortable she looks; almost pained by what is shown on screen.</p><p><em>This guy... </em>Cody thinks, allowing a scoff to escape from her as she looks down at the ground, shaking her head. </p><p>Cody leaves her hand on Pietro's shoulder as the footage on the screen changes again. It is now showing a burning building and paramedics moving a body, which seems to be from the latest mission the Avengers went on.</p><p>"Lagos."</p><p>Wanda has a broken look on her face, seeming to be very affected by the Lagos footage. Cody bites down on the inside of her lip, struggling to not say something. </p><p><em>Wanda did the right thing. </em>Cody thinks to herself. <em>She saved so many more lives this way...and she already feels like shit for what happened! There's no need to continue to make her feel guilty about it! </em></p><p>Ross continues the footage though.</p><p>"You know what?" Cody says, walking towards the front of the room.</p><p>Just about everyone is now looking at Cody, waiting to see what she will do.</p><p>"Codes, no." Pietro quickly grabs onto Cody's arm.</p><p>Cody is about to resist, feeling the need to go punch Ross in the face to teach him a lesson, but she just inhales deeply now to calm herself down. She turns around now, looking at Pietro. He gives her a look, as if telling her to not worry and that karma will come for him. She half nods before turning back around to face the front of the room, but now bites her lip to try and prevent herself from losing it. Cody glances at Wanda for a moment, who gives her a sympathetic look as if to thank her, but also to ease her worrying. Pietro leaves his arm loosely around Cody, trying to keep her calm and give her comfort as the two go back to stand where they were before. </p><p>"Okay. That's enough." Steve says, trying to calm the situation.</p><p>Ross now makes the images on screen disappear.</p><p>"For the past four years," Ross starts. "You've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." He tosses a thick sack of papers on the desk and slides it across the table, to Wanda. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries...it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary.</p><p>"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place." Steve says. "I feel we've done that."</p><p>"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?"</p><p>Steve now makes eye contact with Ross, knowing he cannot answer the question. </p><p>"If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes...you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground."</p><p>"So, there are contingencies?" Rhodey asks.</p><p>"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. Talk it over."</p><p>"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Nat asks. </p><p>"Then you retire."</p><p>Nat smirks to herself, as if she knows she will never retire. Ross now walks out of the room and silence goes over everyone, them all seeming to be thinking about the situation and the options they have been given.</p><p>"You guys can't seriously be thinking about this," Cody says. </p><p>No one response.</p><p>"You know what they're going to do, right?" Cody adds. </p><p>"Cody," Steve says, calmly.</p><p>"Can we take this somewhere else?" Tony purposes. </p><hr/><p>The Avengers are now gathered in the common room of their headquarters. Cody is standing off to the side of the room, trying to stay calm about the whole situation, but she does not know if she could.</p><p><em>If the government takes over, then the team loses all power.</em> Cody thinks to herself.<em> Not to mention that the government probably would not be in favour of having ex-Hydra operatives like me, and more importantly the Maximoffs, on the team. So what would they do to them...and me?   </em></p><p>Cody looks around the room and notices that Steve is actually sitting down and looking at the Accords.</p><p>"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is one more than you have." Rodey says to Sam.</p><p>"So let's say we agree to this thing." Sam replies. "How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?"</p><p>"117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like, 'No, that's cool. We got it.'"</p><p>"How long are you going to play both sides?"</p><p>"I have an equation." Vision interrupts. </p><p>"Oh, this will clear it up."</p><p>"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate."</p><p>"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve asks.</p><p>"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict...breeds catastrophe. Oversight...oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand.”</p><p>“Boom.” Rhodey says. </p><p>“Tony." Nat says, as Tony removes his hand from his face. “You are being uncharacteristically non-hyper-verbal.“</p><p>“It's because he's already made up his mind.“ Steve says. </p><p>“Boy, you know me so well.” Tony says, as he gets up and walks to the kitchen. “Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain.” Tony grabs a mug and goes over to the sink. “It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?”</p><p>He puts his phone down and taps it, allowing it to project an imagine of a young man, smiling. Tiny looks at it, and pretends that he is noticing it for the first time.</p><p>“Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way.” Tony explains. “He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul, before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia.”</p><p>Tony has a bothered look across his face.</p><p>”He wanted to make a difference, I suppose.” Tony continues. “I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass.” He now puts a pill into his mouth an drinks some coffee before turning to face the others. “There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys.” </p><p>“Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up.”</p><p>“Who said we're giving up?” </p><p>“We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blames.”</p><p>“I'm sorry. Steve.” Rhodey adds. “That...that is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D., it's not Hydra.”</p><p>“No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change.”</p><p>“That's good,” Tony justifies. “That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing.”</p><p>”Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own.”</p><p>“If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty.”</p><p>“You're saying they'll come for me.” Wanda finally speaks up. </p><p>Cody had not been fully paying attention to the entire conversation, but is drawn in when Wanda talks. </p><p>“Not happening.” Cody says, harshly. </p><p>“We would protect you.” Vision adds.</p><p><em>Of course Mr. ‘I’m a computer so I’m perfect’ has to say something. </em>Cody sighs under her breath. </p><p>”Maybe Tony’s right.” Nat says, which causes majority of the team to look at her, in shock. “If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off-“</p><p>“Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?” Sam interrupts.</p><p>“I'm just...I'm reading the terrain. We have made...some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back.”</p><p>”Focus up.” Tony says. “I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?“ </p><p>“Oh, I want to take it back now.“ </p><p>“No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay, case closed--I win.”</p><p>Sure, Nat agreeing with Tony is a surprise but Cody’s focus is drawn to Steve, who’s expression now changes drastically.</p><p>”I have to go.“ Steve says, quickly dropping then Accords onto the table and going down the stairs. </p><p>No one pays attention to Steve's actions but Cody senses that something is wrong. She follows her suspicion and goes after Steve. She stops a few stairs up from where Steve is now leaning on the banister, his head bowed.</p><p>”Steve?” Cody says, softly. </p><p>“Yeah?” Steve looks up and rubs his eyes. </p><p>Cody knows something bad happened and can see the tears still built up in his eyes. </p><p>“What is it?” Cody asks.</p><p>”Nothing, noth-“</p><p>”Don’t give me that.” </p><p>“She’s gone,” Steve swallows hard, tears rushing to his eyes. “Peg...she’s gone.” </p><p>Cody feels herself go almost numb, knowing how much Peggy meant to Steve. She had never met Peggy properly but she knows that Peggy was the last person, aside from Bucky, who is from Steve’s past...and now he lost her. </p><p>“Come here,” Cody opens her arms up, offering Steve a hug. </p><p>Steve accepts the hug, leaning his head on the inside of Cody’s shoulder. She gently rubs the back of his head as he begins to cry quietly now. She does not say anything though, not knowing what she could possibly say to even attempt to make Steve feel better. Peggy was important to him, and after he came out form the ice, she was still here; the little bit of familiarity Steve had. After a few moments, Steve lifts his head. </p><p>“I...I need to go,” Steve swallows hard. “To her funeral.” </p><p>“Can I at least come with you?” Cody offers. “You shouldn’t be alone.” </p><p>“You have a mission to go on.” </p><p>“But you heard what they were saying. Steve...we all need to decide what we’re doing! If we go against them, there will be consequences, and if we sign then there is no mission.” </p><p>“Like I said, you and Pietro have a mission. Do you want to go on it?” </p><p>“Yes. 100%, yes.” </p><p>“And I assume Pietro does.” </p><p>“I...I think he does.” </p><p>“Then go, both of you.”</p><p>”But Steve...what about you?” </p><p>“It's an important mission, Cody. If you find intel on Hydra...it could help me with Bucky..."</p><p>Steve's voice trails off. She now realizes that Steve needs her to go on the mission, and of course she is willing to.</p><p>"You have my number," Steve continues. "And I’m not turning my back on you guys. If you need me, you know exactly where to find me.” </p><p>“Keep in touch with me, okay?” </p><p>“Of course I will, kid.” </p><p>Steve smiles at Cody, then gives her a tight hug before pressing a kiss to the side of her face. </p><p>“Stay safe,” Steve says, as he turns to leave. </p><p>“You too, Rogers.” Cody smiles. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. We’re Going</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite everything that was said about the Accords, Pietro and Cody decide that they will still go on their mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody now goes back up to the common room and finds that the team is no longer there. She pulls out her phone and finds that Pietro texted her to meet in Wanda’s room, which is exactly where Cody heads. The door to Wanda’s room is already open, and the twins are seated on the bed. </p><p>“You went after Steve?” Pietro asks, as both him and Wanda look up at Cody. </p><p>“Yeah.” Cody says, going and taking a seat next to Wanda.</p><p>“He okay?”</p><p>“I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be telling you this, but you'll find out sooner or later anyways; Peggy is...gone. He has to go to her funeral.”</p><p>“Oh...”</p><p>"Should we...say anything to him?" Wanda asks, concerned about how Steve is feeling.</p><p>"I honestly don't know...Steve didn't really seem too keen on opening up right now." Cody replies. "Maybe just give it a little while?" </p><p>Both twins nod as quiet goes over the group.</p><p>“What happens to us?” Wanda finally asks, breaking the silence.</p><p>“If Pietro is still up for it, then Steve said we have a mission.” Cody sighs. </p><p>“I’m up for it.” Pietro says quickly. </p><p>“Then you and I go.” </p><p>"What about the Accords?" Wanda asks, turning to Cody with a worried look on her face. </p><p>"I'm not signing them, and I have a mission to go on." Cody shrugs.</p><p>"Me too," Pietro adds. "And you, Sestra?"</p><p>"I can't sign them..." Wanda says. </p><p>"Then we're in agreement."</p><p>Silence falls over them.</p><p>"We should get going." Pietro stands up and kisses Wanda on the top of her head, the two hugging for a moment. </p><p>"Stay safe." Wanda says.</p><p>"I will. And don't tell anyone where we went, okay?"</p><p>"I...I won't." Wanda pauses. "Dă-mi un minut,"</p><p>Pietro nods and presses one more kiss to Wanda's head before he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>"Make sure you stay safe," Wanda says to Cody.</p><p>"I know," Cody smiles.</p><p>"You still have my ring?"</p><p>Cody nods, showing Wanda the ring on her index finger.</p><p>"I think you need something though." Cody reaches for the clasp of her necklace that she wears daily.</p><p>She takes it off and places the gold chain in Wanda's hand.</p><p>"Cody, I...I can't." Wanda says, trying to give it back. "You wear it everyday. And it's important to you."</p><p>"So? You can still take it," Cody smiles. "Take care of it since you can't be there to directly take care of me."</p><p>Wanda sighs as she slips the chain around her neck, tucking it into her shirt.</p><p>"Thank you," Wanda says, softly.</p><p>"You're welcome." Cody replies.</p><p>The two girls smiles at one another before Wanda wraps her arms around Cody, hugging her tightly. She then presses her lips against Cody's cheek, giving her a quick kiss, as tears begin to fill her eyes.</p><p>"Wan...are you okay?" Cody asks, hearing that Wanda is now taking shaky breaths.</p><p>"I'm okay," Wanda swallows hard as she pulls out of the hug and forces a smile with her eyes going teary.</p><p>"No, you aren't."</p><p>"I'm just worried, okay? About these Accords, about the team, about Pietro...and you."</p><p>"I'm...I'm worried too."</p><p>"The government is not going to want us, on the team, since we were with Hydra.” </p><p>“I know, Wan.” Cody sighs and places her hand on Wanda’s shoulder. </p><p>“Codes, they hate me. Who knows what they’ll do!” </p><p>“They’re not going to do anything to you.” </p><p>“But w-“ </p><p>“No. They’re not going to do anything.” Cody grinds her teeth. “If they even try to, I’ll kill them. I’ll kill any of them! No one is going to touch you, or hurt you. I will not let them do anything to you, Wan.” </p><p>“You can’t be sure of that.” </p><p>“I’m going to make damn sure! Because...”</p><p>Cody’s voice trails off as Wanda waits for her to respond.</p><p>”Codes?” Wanda asks, breaking the silence. </p><p>“Because you’re my friend.” Cody swallows hard. “I care about you, Wan. So much...and I need you.” </p><p>It is not a lie, but it also is not the entire truth. Wanda is not bothered by her response though, and gives Cody a teary eyed smile.</p><p>"Be safe, please." Wanda adds, hugging Cody tightly.</p><p>"I...I will." Cody smiles.</p><p>"Can you do one more thing for me?"</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"Take care of Pietro for me."</p><p>"Of course I will! That's the other responsibility that comes with keeping the ring safe."</p><p>Wanda smiles and presses a kiss to Cody's cheek, furthering saying goodbye. Cody's face goes slightly red but she smirks in Wanda’s direction as she now stands up from the bed and walks backwards, towards the door. </p><p>“Goodbye, Miss. Maximoff,” Cody says. “As always, it has been a pleasure, and I will be back as soon as I can. Please be safe.” </p><p>“Of course I will, my dear Cody-Evans,” Wanda smiles. “Only if you stay safe yourself.” </p><hr/><p>Cody goes to pack for her mission, her mind racing with thoughts about the Accords.</p><p><em>We don't need them. </em>Cody clenches her jaw as she packs up her suit; a mostly black outfit with ice-blue detailing and a black face mask, similar to the Winter Soldier's. <em>The Accords would prevent us from going places, and I am not taking that chance. I am not going to just sit around, when I have powers, and can help put criminals away so no one has to go through what I did. Not to mention that it puts some of us at risk.</em></p><p>Cody stops packing for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>Nat...Pietro...Wanda...they'd at be at risk. Maybe not Nat as much, since she has been with the team for a while, but for sure the twins...and maybe me. But the twins are what I need to worry about more. What would the government do to them? Pietro is just...quick...but Wanda? She's done good but they still hate her and her powers. What would they even do to her? </em>
</p><p>Horrible thoughts about what might happen to Wanda fill Cody's head now. She shakes her head, as if attempting to get rid of her thoughts. </p><p>
  <em>I can't think like this. I can't. I need to stay focused. Wanda is going to be just fine. She's strong and she's going to be at the base, with everyone. She's going to have company here and everything will be okay. Steve will look out for her, as soon as he gets back from Peggy's funeral! She's going to be just fine. But I have a mission to go on, and I need to do that right. Plus I need to have Pietro's back. I can't be distracted.</em>
</p><p>After a moment, Cody manages to clear her head. She quickly packs up and slings her bag over her shoulder, before going to Pietro's room, to find him. As she thought, Pietro is in his room, with the door open.</p><p>"For someone who's quick, you sure as hell take forever to pack." Cody teases. </p><p>"Wow you're so funny," Pietro rolls his eyes before dashing around the room and shoving things into his bag. "Done."</p><p>"Great! Now we can finally get going." </p><p>"Um...how are we getting to Germany?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, we need to fly commercial, Speedy."</p><p>"I thought so."</p><p>"Aw, don't look so disappointed. You'll have me to keep you company on the 8 hour flight." Cody smiles.</p><p>"8 hours?" Pietro gasps.</p><p>"Roughly..."</p><p>"I'm stuck with you for an extra 8 hours?" Pietro laughs.</p><p>"It's a blessing to be stuck with me, Roadrunner."</p><p>Pietro smiles as he throws one of his arms around Cody and grabs his bag. </p><hr/><p>Pietro and Cody are now on their plane, waiting for takeoff. Cody notices that Pietro is bouncing his leg. She places her hand on his knee. Pietro quickly turns his head to look at Cody.</p><p>"You okay, Piet?" Cody asks. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Pietro nods and forces a smile.</p><p>Cody raises her eyebrow in Pietro's direction.</p><p>"Okay...no, I'm not." Pietro admits. "I got thinking about the Accords, and what they might do to all of us, especially Wanda...and on top of that...um..."</p><p>"What's wrong?" Cody asks.</p><p>"I've never really flew on a commercial flight before...and I'm kind of worried about it."</p><p>"Hey, hey...it's fine. I'm here. And I am obligated to take care of you and make sure you're okay. I made an agreement with Wanda."</p><p>Pietro half smiles. </p><p>"And about the Accords..." Cody continues. "I won't let them do anything to Wanda."</p><p>"It's just stupid, how everyone has been treating her." Pietro swallows hard.</p><p>"I know. And Ross going in there and showing all the footage..."</p><p>"He knew exactly what he was doing."</p><p>"I swear I would've killed him if you didn't hold me back."</p><p>"I know you would've. And I would've too, but one of us had to be the reasonable one! And for once, that was me!"</p><p>Cody smiles slightly, but takes note of the slight discomfort and worry still on Pietro's face.</p><p>"Come here, Speedster." Cody opens her arms up, causing Pietro to smile.</p><p>He instantly leans his head on her, allowing her to hug him tightly.</p><p>"I'm being selfish." Pietro mumbles after a minute. </p><p>"How so?" Cody asks, confused. </p><p>"Well, I'm sure you're worried about the Accords too, and Steve left to go to Peggy's funeral. Plus you and Wanda have gotten pretty close. Meanwhile, I'm here being a baby about not wanting to fly."</p><p>"Shut up! You're fine, Piet."</p><p>"Are you though? Are you okay?"</p><p>Cody does not respond. Pietro takes the opportunity to pull himself out of the hug.</p><p>"I haven't ever been okay," Cody somewhat jokes.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Pietro asks.</p><p>"Just never kind of...been okay, given everything that's happened to me. I'm fine, seriously, and I want to make sure you're okay."</p><p>"Y'know...if you distract me, maybe by talking, it would help. So you can open up."</p><p>"Nah."</p><p>"Please." Pietro pouts.</p><p>"I haven't ever really opened up to people, except for Steve."</p><p>"You can trust me though, I promise."</p><p>Pietro grabs onto Cody's hand and gives it a little squeeze.</p><p>"I was taken by Hydra when I was little." Cody begins. "I was probably no older than 6? I don't even remember that, or my past life before Hydra. They wiped my mind and trained me, for a while, to be an assassin. They also experimented on me, which is where I got my powers. They sent me on missions and I'm not going to get into it, but I...I've done a lot of bad stuff, most of which I barely remember the details of. On one of my missions about 2 years ago, I ran into Steve, and instead of treating me like a threat, he treated me like a person. He took me in, rented me an apartment, trained me himself for a bit and just took care of me whenever he could."</p><p>Cody smiles slightly thinking about how good Steve has been to her.</p><p>"Then, when he thought I was ready," Cody continues. "He sent me to S.H.I.E.L.D. for a bit. They further trained me and helped me more with my powers, and I went on a couple of missions with my team from there. But S.H.I.E.L.D., and Steve, wanted me as an Avenger, and thought I could be more help with them. Hence why...why I'm here."</p><p>"Shit, I'm sorry," Pietro says. "About your childhood an-"</p><p>"Don't even apologize. I don't remember a lot of stuff anyways. So I am just happy to be here and know you, Wanda, Steve, and everyone." </p><p>Pietro nods but still has a glum look across his face, as if he does not completely believe Cody.</p><p>"I'm fine, Piet." Cody reassures, again. "Now, we should probably get some sleep so we are ready to go as soon as we land."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mission Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Cody?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cody groans as she opens her eyes, to see Wanda standing over her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey Wan," Cody smiles, happy to see Wanda. "How are you feeling?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You couldn't do it."  Wanda says, no expression going onto her face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You couldn't keep me safe. Or Pietro. Or Steve. Or Nat. Or Sam. Or Rhodey. Or Vision. Or Clint. Or Tony. You couldn't save anyone. You couldn't do it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, no. I can. And I will. You're...you're fine!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Am I though?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You left me. Alone. You know the government, and everyone else, hates me. But yet you still left me." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You have the rest of the team, Wan! They'll protect you while I'm away! You aren't truly alone!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am though, so very alone in spirit. I have no one."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What...what do you mean? Wanda, you have Steve there, and Nat...you three are close. Or at least that's what I thought!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You never told me your feelings...that you have a crush on me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cody freezes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What...what does that have to do with anything?" Cody swallows hard. "Why do you even know that?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am truly alone, with no one who sees me like a love interest, Cody...I am alone in spirit." </em>
</p>
<p><em>"So then...does that mean you...</em> <em>like me that way?"</em></p>
<p><em>"I can't say, because you haven't asked...</em><em>why haven't you asked?"</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>"This isn't real then...I'm making this all up." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Am I not here? Or are you just choosing to think I am not here?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wha-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why haven't you asked, Cody?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't want to lose your friendship. I can't lose your friendship."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But it's to late, since you've lost me."</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Cody opens her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. </p>
<p>"I didn't mean to scare you," Pietro says, standing next to Cody. "I was just trying to wake you up because we're here."</p>
<p>"No, it's fine. Just...I was sleeping is all." Cody smiles at Pietro, not wanting to worry him.</p>
<p>"Alright well, come on then. The hotel is just around the corner. There's a rental car waiting for us there too. We'll get ready then get shit done, okay?"</p>
<p>"Sounds good to me."</p>
<p><em>It was just a dream. </em>Cody smiles to herself. <em>Everything is okay. Your brain is just making everything up now.</em></p>
<p>Pietro and Cody exit the plane then find the rental car. It does not take them long to arrive at their hotel. They check in and head up to their room. When they walk in, they find that there is only one bed. </p>
<p>"You're fucking kidding me," Pietro groans. </p>
<p>Cody laughs. </p>
<p>"Just so you know," Cody starts. "This is not going to be that thing like in most stupid shows or movies...where we share a bed and then do...the thing."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Uh...y'know..."</p>
<p>Pietro raises his eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Sex." Cody finally blurts out. "We will not be doing that!"</p>
<p>"Oh, hell no!" Pietro replies, a disgusted look on his face. "You're...you're my best friend and that's just disgusting to think about."</p>
<p>"Aw wait, you just called me your best friend!"</p>
<p>"I take it back."</p>
<p>"Too bad!"</p>
<p>"Okay, just shut up and go get changed so we can get this mission done."</p>
<p>"Fine!"</p>
<p>Cody smirks at Pietro before grabbing her bag and going to the washroom to change. She pulls on the black pants and then the black top. Then she puts on the shoes, which are literally just all black vans because they are most comfortable. Finally, Cody pulls on the half-mask. She exits the washroom to find Pietro change and ready to go, wearing his joggers, running shoes and his signature skin-tight running shirt. The two look at each other's outfits and let out a laugh because of how simple they are compared to the rest of the team.</p>
<p>"I swear, Tony is probably so mad about this," Cody says.</p>
<p>"He probably had super cool, extreme outfits for us," Pietro adds. "And then we decided on these; clothes you could basically buy at any store."</p>
<p>"Maybe we should check out if Tony does have any super cool designer suits for us, when we get back."</p>
<p>"It might be nice to get an upgraded suit, maybe." </p><hr/>
<p>The two arrive at the suspected Hydra base and spend a moment outside, just scanning the area. It looks completely rundown and abandoned, with no footprints or signs of life at all. This leads Cody and Pietro to think that it will be an extremely short and easy mission. </p>
<p>"Get in, find the info, load it up." Cody says. "And then get out, of course." </p>
<p>"Piece of cake!" Pietro adds, smiling.</p>
<p>The two walk into the base deciding to just go through the front door. Right as they walk in, the space is completely open. There is a staircase just to their right, so the two decide to go to the basement first, then work their way up if they have to. In the basement, there is a room with a computer set up, and a hard drive. </p>
<p>"Bingo." Pietro smiles. </p>
<p>He dashes over to the computer and manages to turn it on. He then begins to load up the computer and puts the USB drive into it. After a few minutes, he transfers all the files over. As PIetro is doing this, Cody is just standing around, standing guard. She hears a faint noise but cannot pinpoint what it it. </p>
<p>"Wait," Cody says. </p>
<p>"What is it?" Pietro asks.</p>
<p>"Just...stay quiet."</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I...I hear someone."</p>
<p>Cody's eyes dart around the room but she sees nothing.</p>
<p>"You're probably just getting paranoid." Pietro says, taking the USB out of the computer. "We're fine."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right." Cody shrugs off the situation. </p>
<p>The two then begin to leave, heading back up the stairs. When they get to the top though, they see a group of what appears to be Hydra soldiers. Pietro wraps an arm around Cody and the two dive behind a wall. The Hydra soldiers do not seem to spot them.</p>
<p>"I thought the base was abandoned." Pietro sighs.</p>
<p>"I guess I was right." Cody laughs.</p>
<p>"Not really something you should be happy about..."</p>
<p>"Oh, true..."</p>
<p>"Okay, here's my plan. You get out of here with the info, I cause a distraction and follow."</p>
<p>"Or we can both just fight them off. I'm sure they don't stand a chance against us."</p>
<p>"We don't know how many more there are, or how capable they really are."</p>
<p>"Which is even more of a reason for us to stick together."</p>
<p>"We need to keep this safe." Pietro puts the USB into Cody's hand. "And if you get out of here, it'll ensure that this stays safe. You can get it to Steve, and then we get more information about Hydra."</p>
<p>"But I promised Wanda that I'd protect you."</p>
<p>"But you didn't say you would protect me over the mission."</p>
<p>"Pietro, it's an unnecessary risk! What if we change up the plan a bit...I can fight of those guys, and you can go. You're quick anyways so the info will be safe! Or better yet, you can run us both out of here!"</p>
<p>"Codes, I'm not leaving these guys here to walk! Just trust me, please."</p>
<p>"I do trust you. But come on, Piet. This is stupid now."</p>
<p>"Cody, I've got this." Pietro places his hand on Cody's cheek. "You just take that and go. And I'll see you later."</p>
<p>"How much later?"</p>
<p>"Not sure."</p>
<p>"Pietro if y-"</p>
<p>"No. Don't start. You take that, and as soon as you're in a good spot, call Steve. Tell him you have it. Go join everyone else. Then, I'll come find you."</p>
<p>"You're making it sound like a death plan here, Piet." Cody swallows hard. "And might I add, it would be an unnecessary death plan."</p>
<p>"Don't you dare get all sad on me." Pietro smiles, hoping to calm Cody down. "I do not mean to make it sound like that, Codes, but I just want to make sure we keep the info is safe and it gets to Steve. Remember, he said it's important and can help."</p>
<p>"I know, but just come find us, as soon as you can. I promised Wanda I'd take care of you."</p>
<p>"I will. I promise. And you have taken care of me."</p>
<p>Pietro and Cody shares a smile. Then, he kisses Cody at the side of her head.</p>
<p>"Now go, be quick." Pietro says.</p>
<p>Cody nods as she turns and makes a dash for the exit while Pietro runs over to the Hydra soldiers. Yes, she hates doing this and would rather help Pietro. She also knows it is so unnecessary and that they could just leave the Hydra against, but she understands Pietro's point about not wanting to leave them, Plus, she is not just going to go against the plan. Once she is outside of the base, somewhat farther away from it, she turns to look back at it, seeing that part of the building is in flames.</p>
<p><em>No. </em>Cody thinks of the worst. <em>I can't think like that though. </em>Cody takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. <em>I have a mission, and I gave Pietro my word. I am going to get back to the hotel. I'll call Steve and see what's happening there. I'll join the others. And Pietro...he'll come find me. He said he would, and I trust him.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Wait...What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody calls Steve and catches him up with what has happened. Steve gives her instructions about what to do next, but there seems to be another twist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Cody arrives back at the hotel room, she grabs her phone and calls Steve. Her hands are practically shaking, worry going over her about Pietro. Despite this, she takes a deep breath, trying to steady her herself so Steve will not ask if she is okay. Cody knows Steve already has to go through a lot, with Peggy's death, the funeral and now trying to keep the team together because of the Accords, the last thing she wants is to make Steve have to worry about her. </p><p>"Hey," Steve answers the phone.</p><p>"Steve," Cody says. "I have the info."</p><p>"Great, okay."</p><p>"How's everyone doing?"</p><p>"Well…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Buck and I are headed to an old Hydra base."</p><p>"Okay sounds go- wait, Buck? As in...the Bucky Barnes?"</p><p>"It's...it's a long story."</p><p>"So the Accords are resolved?"</p><p>"Um...not quite, no."</p><p>"Should I just head back to the base then?"</p><p>"No. Just...just stay put. Bucky and I will come find you and Pietro once we finish here."</p><p>"Not Pietro..."</p><p>Silence falls over the conversation.</p><p>"What happened?" Steve finally asks.</p><p>"The base wasn't abandoned. Pietro told me to go..." Cody pauses. "He said the information was more important to get out and insisted that I should take it instead of help him, or that we would both go, but it was no use. He said that he couldn't just leave the base knowing that it wasn't abandoned, and I agree with him on that. I told him it was stupid...but he said to not worry and that he will find us after."</p><p>"Then we'll just have to trust him."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Codes, I got to go. But please, stay put. Don't do anything and lay low."</p><p>"Wait, I forgot to ask how Wanda is doing."</p><p>Another moment of silence.</p><p>"We'll talk later." Steve says. "I really gotta go."</p><p>And before Cody can even question it, Steve hangs up, leaving Cody in the quiet of her hotel room.</p><hr/><p>Cody has spent the past few days not leaving the hotel room, except to get food, unless she ordered room service. Steve texted her to tell her to stay put and just lay low, so that is what she does. She feels that more is happening to the team, but does not know what. On top of that, Pietro still has not reached out, which only worries Cody more.</p><p><em>How am I going to break the news to Wanda? </em>Cody thinks to herself, as she lies down on the bed.</p><p>Just as she gets comfortable, there is a knock at the door. Cody stands up and approaches the door. She looks through the peep whole and sees Steve standing on the other side of the door. She quickly unlocks the door and opens it. </p><p>“Steve,” Cody says, noticing his beat up face. “You look like shit!” </p><p>“Nice to see you again, too.” Steve rolls his eyes as Cody now looks at the man next to him. </p><p>“And you’re...you’re the Winter Soldier.” </p><p>“Bucky,” Bucky corrects. </p><p>“Yes, of course. Sorry. Just when I was at Hydra they spoke so highly of you, or, well, of the Winter Soldier you. And Steve speaks so highly of you, Bucky Barnes you. And...wow.” Cody seems to be quite excited and slightly overwhelmed about meeting Bucky. “Just...it's really nice to meet you. Steve told me a lot about you!"</p><p>Bucky gives Cody a little smile.</p><p>"Come in, please!” Cody says. </p><p>The boys walk in and close the door behind them. Steve takes a seat on the bed and Bucky stands against the wall next to it as Cody grabs two damp towel. She hands one to Steve and the other to Bucky, who both use it to clean off their bloody and bruised faces.</p><p>"So, what happened?" Cody asks, standing in front of Steve and crossing her arms. </p><p>Steve looks over at Bucky, the two sharing concern.</p><p>"Can you take a seat Codes?" Steve asks.</p><p>Cody nods and sits down next to Steve.</p><p>"To put it simply, there was a...disagreement...about the Accords." Steve starts. "Then we caught news about Bucky and I had no choice but to go find him, I wasn't gonna just leave him. But the no mission rule made it...difficult."</p><p>"What about me and Pietro, and our mission?" Cody asks. "Didn't that go against the rule?"</p><p>"We said you went on a trip, not a mission, since it was pretty much off the books and stealth. We were able to get away with it."</p><p>"Okay. What else happened?"</p><p>"Just...things got messy. We were divided up, those who did not want to sign the Accords and those who did. I managed to get your name and Pietro's off the table though, and no one brought you up when it came to signing the Accords; everyone dropped it. Clint, Sam, Wanda and a new guy, Scott, all sided with me and Buck..."</p><p>"Wanda? Where's Wanda?" Worry floods Cody's face.</p><p>"She's...in prison, with the rest of my team."</p><p>"We have to go get her."</p><p>Cody stands up and rushes around the room, packing stuff into her bag.</p><p>"Kid," Steve sighs.</p><p>"Steve, shut up." Cody looks up at him, to meet his gaze. "I need to get her." </p><p>Steve takes note of the look in Cody's eyes, seeing the pain.</p><p>"I know." Steve swallows hard. "Nat will be here soon, then we can go."</p><p>"Steve..." Cody stops, feeling a lump form in her throat. </p><p>"I know, kid. I know. Just...come here."</p><p>Steve pats the spot next to him.</p><p>"I promised her she'd be okay," Cody mumbles out as she now sits down on the bed.</p><p>"We're going to get her out." Steve replies, as he puts an arm around Cody, giving her a little squeeze. </p><p>Cody does not respond anymore and just nods as she looks at the floor before her, thinking about how she could not keep her word. </p><hr/><p>Waiting for Nat is the longest Cody has ever waited. Soon enough though, she does arrive in a simple, black car. She drives everyone to the location of the Quinjet. The four quickly board it, Nat flying as Bucky sits near her, neither knowing what to say to Cody. Steve decides that he will check in on her and try to ease her mind. He goes to sit with Cody, who is extremely worried. </p><p>"Kid, talk to me." Steve says.</p><p>"I told her nothing would happen to her." Cody mumbles out, now beginning to fidget with Wanda's ring.</p><p>"You can't control it. Don't be hard on yourself."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"But it was something you had no control over! What happened...well, it happened. But what matters now is that you're going to get her, so you can be there for her. We're going to get her, and everyone else."</p><p>Cody nods, not entirely convinced but trying her best to put a brave face on, for Steve and soon, for Wanda too. Cody knows that Steve will worry if she is okay or not, which is why she tries to show that she is. Cody also knows that Wanda probably had to deal with a lot of shit and wants to just be there for her. </p><p>"Thank you." Cody says to Steve.</p><p>"Anytime, kid." Steve smiles. "We're almost there, so get ready."</p><p>"I am ready." Cody reassures.</p><hr/><p>"Alright," Steve says, once Nat lands the Quinjet. "Everyone just follow my lead. We will only have a few minutes to get everyone out, so we have to be quick."</p><p>"Got it," Bucky nods.</p><p>"Buck, you and Nat take out the guards, and watch our backs. Nat, get the security and all that taken care of. Cody and I are going to get the team. If we are lucky, we'll have 5 minutes, but more likely even less. So let's just be quick, okay?"</p><p>Everyone nods in agreement. The doors to the jet are opened and everyone steps out. Cody just follows Steve, closely, not sure of the entire situation but trusting him completely. Soon enough, they get inside. Bucky and Nat quickly take care of the guards while Cody follows Steve. The doors to the other room opens and all that can be seen are cells. Cody stares at the room, in shock and disbelief. It is a round room with cells lining the walls, all of which are open to see from the center of the room. </p><p>"Codes," Steve gets her attention. </p><p>"Sorry, Steve." Cody shakes her head.</p><p>The cell doors open, thanks to Nat, and Sam immediately walks over to Steve. The two exchange words before Steve turns to Cody. </p><p>“Go get Wanda,” Steve whispers. “But just...make sure to be gentle. They...they haven’t been treating her well.” </p><p>Cody nods, a pit of worry forming in her stomach. Steve gestures to one of the cells and Cody heads over to it while Steve checks on the rest of the team. Cody gets to the doorway of the cell and freezes when she sees Wanda, sitting in the corner with a straight jacket and an electroshock collar on. Wanda has her head down, pressed against her knees which are pushed up against her chest.  She looks so small and hurt like this, and Cody tries her best to not let her thoughts spiral about what happened to Wanda.  </p><p><em>What have they done? </em>Cody thinks to herself before quickly pushing her thoughts to the side. </p><p>“Hey,” Cody says, softly, approaching Wanda and crouching down in front of her. </p><p>Wanda's head shoots up at the sound of Cody's voice. She makes eye contact with Cody. Her eyes light up, and she seems happy that Cody is here. Cody smiles at Wanda. </p><p>“We’re gonna get you out of here, okay?” Cody continues, speaking in a hushed voice as she goes to take off Wanda’s shock collar. </p><p>Wanda pulls away as worry goes onto her face. </p><p>“Hey,” Cody meets Wanda’s eyes. “Nat took care of it, okay?” </p><p>Wanda gives Cody a teary-eyed nod before closing her eyes tightly and tensing herself up, as if to brace herself. Cody breaks inside at the sight of Wanda like this. She quickly gets rid of the collar, which now reveals the many bruises around her neck. Cody looks at them for a moment but soon remembers that they have to go. </p><p>“Alright Wan,” Cody says. “We gotta go, so I’ll take off this in a minute, okay?” </p><p>Wanda nods as Cody stands up, then she helps Wanda to her feet. Wanda loses her balance though. </p><p>“You okay?” Cody asks, catching Wanda. </p><p>She nods, but Cody is not convinced. </p><p>“Hey, Steve,” Cody yells out. </p><p>Within just a few seconds Steve arrives in the cell with the girls. </p><p>“Carry her for me, yea?” Cody asks. </p><p>“Of course.” Steve replies. "Is that okay if I pick you up, Wanda?"</p><p>Wanda nods. Steve gives her a soft smile before picking her up, one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back. They then head to the Quinjet, with everyone else already there. </p><p>“Let’s go,” Steve announces. </p><p>With that, Nat closes they door and they take off. Steve places Wanda down in one of the corridors. She instantly sits down, her back pressed against the wall, and Cody takes a seat next to her. </p><p>“I’ll grab you a change of clothes?” Steve offers Wanda. </p><p>Wanda nods. </p><p>“I think Cody has some stuff here...maybe a nice hoodie, so I’ll run and grab that.” Steve leaves the room. </p><p>Cody now starts to undo the straight jacket. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Cody apologies. “I wasn’t there and I should’ve been. I promised you that I'd be there, and I wasn't. I promised that no one would hurt you, but I didn't keep that promise, and I’m so sorry, Wan.”</p><p>Cody finally takes the straight jacket off Wanda and only finds bruises, cuts and scratches covering her. Even the thin, white tee shirt Wanda has on looks completely beat up, and has cuts on it, probably due to the abuse Wanda revived. </p><p>“Wan...” Cody sighs out. </p><p>Wanda now makes eye contact with Cody, feeling herself tear up. Cody takes off her own jacket; a hoodie-lined denim jacket. She wraps it around Wanda. The feeling of Cody's jacket around Wanda instantly brings tears to her eyes, her finally feeling comfort after being alone for what feels like forever. </p><p>“I’m here now,” Cody whispers out as Wanda now begins to cry freely.  </p><p>Cody wraps her arms around Wanda, tightly, cradling her. Wanda buries her head in Cody's shoulder, not wanting to leave. She misses Cody, and she feels safe at this moment; as if no one can hurt her anymore.</p><p>“I’m sorry about all of this,” Cody mumbles out. “I’m going to get you all cleaned up, and we are going to get you into one of my nice, cozy hoodies. Sound good?” </p><p>Wanda pulls out of the hug and smiles at Cody, nodding. Cody now stands up to go grab a cloth but Wanda grabs her wrist. </p><p>“Stay.” Wanda speaks, softly. “Please stay.” </p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Cody smiles, happy that Wanda actually spoke. "When Steve comes back, I'll make him grab a cloth. Sound good?"</p><p>Wanda nods. Cody gives her a little smile. She then sits back down next to Wanda, who grabs onto her hand, holding it tightly. Wanda soon begins to play with the ring on Cody’s finger, the one she gave her.</p><p>“They took everything from me,” Wanda mumbles.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Wan.” Cody replies. “Do you want this ring ba-”</p><p>“No, I gave it to you. And plus, I lost your ch-”</p><p>“But you’re safe. That’s way more important than the the stupid chain! All I care about is having you back.”</p><p>“Maybe I shouldn’t be safe, considering the horrible things I've done and who I am.” Wanda barely whispers out.</p><p>Cody hears her though. She knows that Wanda is referring to her powers and all the bad that they have done. Cody gives Wanda’s hand a squeeze and then does something she never thought she would have the guts to do; Cody brings Wanda's hand to her mouth and places a kiss on her palm, as if to reassure her about her powers.</p><p>“You are fine, Wan.” Cody says, with Wanda’s hand still near her lips  “You have done much more good than you think, and you've helped so many people. And plus, you are so important to me and I am so glad that you’re safe.” </p><p>“Codes, I...”</p><p>“No, don’t even try to argue with me about this. I can’t lose you, Wan.” </p><p>Wanda swallows hard and nods just as Steve walks over to them, holding a pile of clothing. </p><p>“So I have some stuff,” Steve says. “I just stole all of this from your bag, Cody.” </p><p>“Which is fine.” Cody smiles. “Can you do me a favour and grab a cloth or two?” </p><p>“I can do that. I’ll be back in a minute.” </p><p>Steve smiles and then goes to get the cloths.</p><p>“Where’s Pietro?” Wanda asks after a moment of quiet.</p><p>Cody does not respond. Wanda picks up on Cody’s silence and begins to worry. </p><p>“Codes, what happened to him?” Wanda asks again. </p><p>“He said he’ll met up with us.” Cody tries to reassure. “He stayed back, when he found out the base wasn’t abandoned. I...I told him to come with me, I really did. I told him it was a bad idea and I even said I could help him fight too, or that we could just both leave, but he told me that keeping the info safe was more important. I’m...I’m sorry.” </p><p>“He’s not dead, Codes. I would've felt if that happened. Just...he’s not here and I don’t know if he’s hurt or not.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, though. I didn’t protect him.” </p><p>“Don’t start. I am sure you protected him. You did fine. I promise.” </p><p>Wanda place her hand on Cody’s cheek and the two share a smile.</p><p>"Plus, if I am being honest," Wanda sighs. "I don't really want him to see me like this...I don't want to worry him."</p><p>Cody nods, understanding what Wanda means. The two just sit next to each other, quietly. </p><p>“Okay.” Cody says after a moment. “I think it’s time for you to change up, hm?” </p><p>“Okay.” Wanda nods.</p><p>Cody stands up and then helps Wanda to her feet. She then helps Wanda change into a black hoodie and sweatpants. While doing this, Cody tires her best to not focus on all of the visible injuries on Wanda’s body because it only makes her more and more angry about what was done. It also makes Cody feel horrible for not being there to help Wanda sooner. She bites at the inside of her lip, trying to distract herself from all of that while helping Wanda change. Right after Wanda changes, Steve arrives with the cloths.</p><p>"Try to get some rest maybe." Steve suggests. "We have a few hours to go."</p><p>Cody nods at Steve and takes the cloths from him. He gives the girls a smile before he leaves them to it. The girls now sit down next to each other again. Cody now uses her powers to form some ice cubes. She wraps the ice in the cloth and begins putting it on the bruises at Wanda's neck, using the cloth to prevent the ice from being too cold against Wanda's skin. Wanda looks at Cody, who is so focused on keeping the ice on the bruises. She smiles slightly at Cody and takes Cody's free hand in her own. This causes Cody to look over at Wanda, making eye contact with her. </p><p>"Thank you, Cody-Evans," Wanda says, smiling at Cody.</p><p>"Anything for you, my dear Miss. Maximoff." Cody smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey guys! I just want to apologize for how long this update took! I kind of got busy (with the commotion of school, which I start later in the week, as well as my birthday, which was Sept 4 for those of you who are curious haha!).</p><p>Anyways, with school starting I think my updating schedule will change (to less frequent, maybe once a week or every other week?) It will all depend on my mood and how I am liking the chapter I am writing (since I don't want to publish chapters I am not happy with). Not to mention I kind of cannot do my "late night inspiration sessions" (where I write at 2am because I randomly got inspired, which is exactly what I am doing now!!) If you do not see me updating, just do not panic is what I am saying haha! </p><p>Also for those of you who have started (or who are starting school) good luck!! I wish you all the best!</p><p>That's all I got for now. Stay safe everyone, and I hope to update soon! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. He Can't Do That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a few hours, the team arrives in Wakanda to seek shelter for a bit. Bucky makes an important decision here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the group arrives in Wakanda, Steve introduces Cody to T'Challa, since she was not at the airport fight. He also asks for Wanda to be checked out by one of the doctors, just as a precaution.</p><p>"Of course," T'Challa says. "She can just head that way, down that hall. Then head into the first room on the right. I will send someone to take a look."</p><p>T'Challa gestures behind him. Steve thanks him and turns to Wanda, who is standing next to Cody, tightly holding onto her hand.</p><p>"Do you want to head that way?" Steve gestures to where T'Challa said.</p><p>"Can Cody come with me?" Wanda asks. "Please?"</p><p>"I assume you'd be able to, yeah."</p><p>Cody smiles at Wanda.</p><p>"Let's get going then," Cody suggests. </p><p>Wanda nods and smiles at Cody, still holding onto her hand. It does not take the girls long to find the room, which appears to be like your typical doctor's office. Wanda takes a seat on the table and Cody stands next to her.</p><p>"You okay?" Cody finally breaks the silence.</p><p>"More or less." Wanda shrugs.</p><p>"Y'know, if you want to talk about anything, I'll listen."</p><p>"I don't really want to talk about anything right now."</p><p>"Which is also okay. Just...I want you to know that I am here for you."</p><p>Wanda gives Cody a little smile and now opens up her arms.</p><p>"Come...hug." Wanda says.</p><p>Cody smiles as she now walks into Wanda's embrace, hugging her back.</p><p>"I love you, Cody-Evans," Wanda say, holding onto Cody tightly.</p><p><em>Love. </em>Cody thinks to herself.</p><p>"I...I...same." Cody mumbles out, still in shock.</p><p>The two part from the hug and Wanda goes back to holding on to Cody's hand. </p><p>"Do you mean it?" Cody asks. </p><p>"Do I mean what?" Wanda tilts her head to the side.</p><p>"Do...do you..."</p><p>Cody is cut off by the door opening though and a woman walking in.</p><p>"Later." Wanda whispers, smiling at Cody.</p><p>"Hello girls. So I heard what happened." The woman continues. "And I am terribly sorry about that, Wanda. But if it is alright with you, can I just...check everything out?"</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>Wanda quickly shows all of her injuries to the woman, who closely seems to examine each and every single one.</p><p>"It does look bad," the woman says once she concludes her examination. "But that is part of the healing process, so it will just take time. Are any of them causing you terrible pain?"</p><p>"Just an average amount." Wanda responds.</p><p>"Okay. Well, there is not too much I can do. But I do recommend icing the bruises still, and you can put on some antibiotic ointment for the cuts. They will heal though, I can assure you of that. If they do start causing you any trouble, then you can come talk to me and I can see what else I can do!"</p><p>"Thank you, very much."</p><p>"No worries. If it is okay, I will leave you girls?"</p><p>"That's fine."</p><p>"You're friends are in the corridor to the left of this room." </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>The woman gives Wanda a nod before stepping out of the room. Wanda now turns to Cody.</p><p>"What was it that you were asking me, Codes?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Oh...I forgot." Cody smiles. "Must've not been important."</p><p>Cody lies. She knows exactly what she was trying to ask Wanda; do you really mean you love me?</p><p>"Okay." Wanda shrugs. "If you remember though, ask me, okay?"</p><p>"Of course." Cody nods.</p><p>"Shall we go find everyone else?"</p><p>"Yes, we shall, Miss. Maximoff." Cody smirks.</p><p>Wanda hops off the table and slips her arm around Cody now, taking her by surprise.</p><p>"Someone is in a really...touchy mood?" Cody questions.</p><p>"Oh, sorry."</p><p>Wanda goes to pull away but instead, Cody places her arm around Wanda, tightly.</p><p>"No, it's fine." Cody reassures. "I was just kind of...making an observation and wondering why, but I don't mind it."</p><p>"I just...feel comfortable with you." Wanda explains. "And...after everything that happened, I need someone..."</p><p>"I got it. Don't worry."</p><p>Wanda and Cody share a smile before they head to find their friends. When they arrive in the corridor, they find everyone except Steve and Bucky.</p><p>"What's going on?" Cody asks.</p><p>"Bucky decided to go back under," Nat explains. </p><p>"Go back under?"</p><p>"He decided to go back under the ice."</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"He said it's what's best."</p><p>Cody stands there, in shock. She knows how much Bucky means to Steve, of all people, and does not know how Steve is going to handle this, especially since he just got Bucky back! As Cody continues to map out every possibility, Steve walks out of one of the rooms.</p><p>"Bucky wants to speak to you," Steve turns to Cody.</p><p>"He...he doesn't even know me much." Cody swallows hard.</p><p>"I don't know." Steve shrugs in response and looks down.</p><p>"You okay?" Cody asks Steve, softly.</p><p>"Yeah, just...go speak to Buck."</p><p>Cody nods and now looks at Wanda. Wanda smiles in Cody's direction, as if to give her reassurance. Cody smiles back before she now enters the room, finding Bucky inside, seated on the table.</p><p>"Hey kid," Bucky says, as Cody closes the door.</p><p>"Hi Mr. Barnes." Cody greets.</p><p>"Bucky. Just Bucky, please."</p><p>Cody nods, as a moment of silence falls over the two.</p><p>"Not to be blunt, but what was it that you...you wanted me for?" Cody asks.</p><p>Bucky lets out a little chuckle, assuring Cody that her question was okay.</p><p>"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Steve talks about you, a lot." Bucky smiles. "It's unfortunate that I can't get the chance to really get to know you, kid, because you seem great, and Steve is pretty good when it comes to his judgment of people, so I trust that you are just as great as he says! But I just wanted to ask you for a favour."</p><p>"Anything, Mr. Bar-Bucky."</p><p>"I wanted to ask if you'd take care of Steve for me. I know how he gets, and I know he won't watch out for himself. Someone needs to keep an eye on him and make sure he isn't bottling everything up, just because he thinks it's best for everyone else."</p><p>"Everyone will watch out for him, trust me." </p><p>"I know everyone will, but I also know that Steve trusts you, kid, a lot more than he trusts most people. And he cares about you...a lot, so what you say will probably get through to him more."</p><p>"I think it's cuz I remind him of you."</p><p>"No, it's cuz you remind him of himself."</p><p>"What? No. He found me after losing you again. He saw part of you...in me, because I was with Hydra...because we both were treated horribly by them, and I just...I don't know. He saw that I was being taken advantage of, by Hydra, same way you were, and thought that he could save me to make up for not saving you."</p><p>"You're stubborn, and a fighter, like him though."</p><p>Cody scoffs. </p><p>"I guess I am." Cody smiles.</p><p>"All that Hydra stuff," Bucky continues. "You okay after it?"</p><p>"I'm...here. And I'm doing okay."</p><p>"Don't keep it to yourself, if it bothers you. Talk to Steve, he'll listen. And I am sure any of them would listen."</p><p>Cody nods.</p><p>"Promise me you'll do that." Bucky asks.</p><p>"I...I can't." Cody swallows hard. "I don't like to talk about that, with anyone."</p><p>"I know what you mean, kid, but you have to. Do you get nightmares?"</p><p>Cody does not respond. </p><p>"Kid," Bucky sighs. "You gotta talk to one of them, it'll only get worse. Don't keep it to yourself."</p><p>"I don't even remember half of what they did to me." Cody shrugs. "Talking would just be pointless and it'll just open up a whole bunch of unwanted shit." </p><p>"I don't remember most of what happened to me either, but talking is still good. And it doesn't mean it's okay for you to keep the rest of it to yourself."</p><p>"I'll...I'll bring it up, to someone. Just...take care of yourself, Buck."</p><p>Bucky smiles at Cody and extends his arm out, offering a hug. Cody accepts it.</p><p>"Send Wanda in, will ya?" Bucky asks. "I want to say my goodbye to her next."</p><hr/><p>Cody sits on the floor in the hall, waiting for Wanda to come back out from the room. Once she does, Nat and Steve go in. Wanda instantly goes and takes a seat next to Cody, who is staring into space.</p><p>"Hey," Wanda says, softly, as she leans her head on Cody's shoulder. </p><p>"Hey," Cody half smiles. </p><p>"How are you doing, Draga?" </p><p>The word rolls off Wanda's tongue so naturally, and it only makes Cody feel her heart drop into her stomach.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Cody asks, as Wanda lifts her head from her shoulder.</p><p>"It's just...a greeting." Wanda smiles. "A nickname type of thing." </p><p>Cody nods, then quiet goes over the girls.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Perfectly." Cody smiles again. </p><p>She feels that what Bucky said about talking to someone is getting to her. Cody never talks about her experience with Hydra in detail and just tells people the basics, like she had done just a few days ago with Pietro. She usually just keeps her nightmares and thoughts to herself, and especially now she feels that she must stay strong at a time like this. Bucky is deciding to go back under, which means that Nat, Steve and Sam will especially be affected, since they know Bucky the most. Not to mention that a lot of the team had to go through a horrible time at the prison, and then there is Wanda. Cody swallows hard, pained by what Wanda has to go through. She was treated horribly and on top of that, Pietro is missing. She cannot get a break! </p><p>"You sure?" Wanda senses something is wrong.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Cody reassures. </p><p>Wanda moves, now wrapping Cody's arm around herself as she cuddles into Cody's neck.</p><p>"I know something is up." Wanda whispers. "But I will not insist. Just please, come to talk to me when you're ready. I'm here for you."</p><p>Cody nods, wrapping her arms around Wanda tighter.</p><p><em>Maybe I will talk to her. </em>Cody thinks. <em>But just not now. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Stay The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team stays in Wakanda for the night so they can prepare to hideout and plan what they will do next.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everyone has their chat with Bucky, Steve goes to talk with T'Challa. That leaves the team in the corridor, where they wait for him to return.</p><p>"T'Challa says we can stay, so I've decided to take him up on the offer." Steve says, entering the corridor again. "I will come up with a plan, you can all just head to bed. Our room is this way."</p><p>Everyone follows Steve, who leads the team to their room. They walk through the door and find a main area. They then find the room split off into four additional rooms, one being a bathroom.</p><p>"Scott and Sam, you two take the room with the two single beds." Steve starts. "Nat, you can take one room with Clint. Wanda, you and Cody take the last room. Everyone okay with that?"</p><p>Everyone nods and then heads to their rooms to check them out, leaving Cody standing in the room with Steve. Steve sighs and takes a seat, putting his head in his hands.</p><p>"You okay?" Cody asks.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Steve clears his throat and lifts his head as Cody now sits down next to him.</p><p>"Come on, Steve. I'm not an idiot."</p><p>"I know you aren't. But I am actually okay."</p><p>"Is that why you look like you were just faced with burden of knowing about the end of the world?" Cody half jokes.</p><p>Steve chuckles.</p><p>"It's about Bucky leaving, isn't it?" Cody asks, her tone going more serious. "That's what's setting you off." </p><p>"I guess." Steve admits. "It's just I hate how I always manage to find him, then I lose him again, you know?"</p><p>"I know, Steve. And I'm sorry about that."</p><p>"I understand why Bucky did what he did though, and I...I hate how I feel sorry for myself, it's selfish."</p><p>"You have a right to your feelings, Steve. Okay?"</p><p>"I...I know. I'm okay though, really. It's just a lot to take in."</p><p>"You can always talk to me if you need to though, okay?"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Cody leans on Steve, who puts an arm around her.</p><p>"How about you?" Steve asks. "How are you?"</p><p>"Fine." Cody replies.</p><p>"Just fine?" </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Can I ask what Bucky said to you? Or is that something you can't share?"</p><p>"Just...he told me to look out for you."</p><p>"Of course he would." Steve scoffs.</p><p>"And he told me to not keep stuff bottled up about Hydra and all that and...talk to you, if I need to." Cody looks down.</p><p>"I agree with him there, and I am always here to talk."</p><p>Cody looks up at Steve, who smiles in her direction, as he runs his hand along her arm. </p><p>"And how about Wanda?" Steve says. "How is she doing?"</p><p>"Wanda is doing better. I mean, she did just go through hell."</p><p>"I know, and I hate that she went through all that. But I can see that you being here is really helping her."</p><p>"I'm just doing whatever I can, because I wasn't able to be there for her before. I wasn't there to protect her an-"</p><p>"Don't beat yourself up over that. You're here for her now which is what counts."</p><p>"I...I know. But I can't help but feel a little bit guilty."</p><p>"I know, but just try not to. Okay?"</p><p>Cody nods. </p><p>"Have you...talked to her about your feelings? I only ask because you two have been pretty affectionate and clingy to each other lately...nothing wrong with that, by the way!" </p><p>"I did not bring it up, and I'm not going to bring it up now. I need to be there to support her and help her though everything, not try to date her. We have only been so...so touchy because Wanda continues to grab my hand and wants hugs and...all that. I think she missed having someone around her, and she just wants the positive physical touch after...everything. And I don't mind helping her or hugging her if that's what she needs in order to feel better."</p><p>"That's good then. I proud of you for helping, kid."</p><p>"She's my friend so of course I'll help. I'd help any of my friends, you included Steve."</p><p>Steve smiles at Cody as quiet goes over them.</p><p>"How do you feel about the whole Pietro situation?" Steve asks.</p><p>"Alright." Cody nods. "He's just...missing. Not dead. Wanda said she'd know if he was dead. So I...I have to just trust him."</p><p>Steve now hugs Cody.</p><p>"Everything will work itself out." Steve reassures. </p><p>"I know." Cody smiles against Steve as she wraps her arms around him.</p><p>"How about you go find Wanda?" Steve suggests, releasing her from the hug.</p><p>"What about you? Are you just going to...to sit here and come up with the plan on your own? Do you want help with it?"</p><p>"I'm good, kid. I promise." Steve smiles. "Plus, I am pretty sure Nat will be joining me in a bit."</p><p>"Okay, okay."</p><p>Cody smiles as she stands up. </p><p>"Just go spend some time with Wanda," Steve also stands up and places a kiss on Cody's head. "She needs you more than I do."</p><p>"Okay, I will. But don't hesitate to come find me if you need, okay?" </p><p>Steve smiles and nods. With that, Cody heads to the bedroom that Wanda went to. She knocks on the door.</p><p>"Come in," Wanda says from inside.</p><p>Cody opens the door and finds Wanda seated on the bed, watching the TV that is hung on the wall at the foot of the bed. </p><p>"Hello, Miss. Maximoff," Cody playfully smiles as she closes the door behind her. "I believe that we are rooming together."</p><p>"Yes we are, Cody-Evans." Wanda smiles back at Cody, as she mutes the TV. "You are more than welcome to come take a seat."</p><p>"I think I will, Miss. Maximoff."</p><p>Wanda lets out a little laugh as Cody throws herself onto the bed, lying down next to Wanda. Wanda now begins to run her hand up and down Cody's back.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Wanda asks Cody, in a serious tone.</p><p>"I'm okay." Cody now sits up. "How about you?"</p><p>"I'm doing better than before." Wanda shrugs.</p><p>"That's good," Cody smiles at Wanda.</p><p>"I have you again," Wanda says softly, resting her head on Cody's shoulder. "And you have really been helping me."</p><p>"No, you've been doing great on your own."</p><p>Wanda takes her head off of Cody's shoulder and grabs onto her hand. She makes eye contact with Cody.</p><p>"You've been helping me," Wanda corrects. "You're the reason I'm doing better."</p><p>"No way, no-"</p><p>"You're my safe place, Cody."</p><p>Cody freezes and feels her face go red. She tries to breathe but her chest feels heavy.</p><p>"I'm your...your..." Cody swallows hard.</p><p>"Yes, you heard me." Wanda smiles at Cody, her eyes getting slightly shiny. "You're my safe place."</p><p>Cody half scoffs, out of disbelief, and opens her arms.</p><p>"C'mere." Cody smiles at Wanda.</p><p>Wanda throws her self into Cody's arms, Cody now hugging Wanda tightly. Wanda rests her head on Cody's shoulder and hugs Cody back. </p><p>"I'm honoured to be your safe place," Cody whispers in Wanda's ear. "And I want you to always feel comfortable around me, okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Now, my dear Wanda Maximoff," Cody smirks, releasing Wanda from the hug. "Shall we get changed and watch some TV?"</p><p>"Sounds great, Cody-Evans, but may I borrow some of your clothes?"</p><p>"Of course. Do you know where my bag is?"</p><p>"There."</p><p>Wanda points to the chair in the room, where Cody's bag is sitting.</p><p>"Any preferences on what you want to wear?" Cody asks.</p><p>"Anything is fine, really." Wanda smiles.</p><p>Cody quickly stands up from the bed and grabs the bag. She sifts though it and pulls out a white over-sized tee shirt and a pair of black, cloth shorts. She tosses them to Wanda, who catches them with her powers.</p><p>"That okay?" Cody asks.</p><p>Wanda nods as Cody looks through the bags some more. She pulls out blue plaid PJ bottoms and a black sweatshirt for herself. </p><p>"You favourite pajamas?" Wanda asks. </p><p>"Maybe." Cody smirks, now facing Wanda.</p><p>Cody jumps onto the bed, seating herself next to Wanda, who is smiling.</p><p>"Goof," Wanda playfully shoves Cody, her falling back onto the bed.</p><p>Cody now wraps her arms around Wanda from behind and pulls her down onto herself, as Wanda giggles. Wanda stays like that for a moment, but then manages to turn herself around in Cody's arms, the two now facing each other. The girls look at each other for a minute, faces only slightly apart, while they are still giggling slightly and still have smiles plastered to their faces. Then Wanda presses a quick kiss against Cody's cheek. This causes the smile to fade from Cody's face, her shocked by the kiss. Cody's face goes completely red, which makes Wanda laugh more. </p><p>"No need to blush so much, Draga," Wanda presses another kiss to Cody's cheek, finding Cody's reaction funny.</p><p>This time, Cody completely freezes. She feels her entire mouth go dry and her chest go weak, while her face further reddens. </p><p>"You're so cute." Wanda mumbles, smiling at Cody.</p><p>Before Cody can even fully react, Wanda completely lies down on top of her. Wanda wraps her arms around Cody, nuzzling her face against her neck. Cody swallows hard and inhales a shaky breath.</p><p>"Did I take it too far?" Wanda asks, feeling Cody's breathing pattern change and beginning to worry.</p><p>"No..." Cody clears her throat. "I mean, I didn't mind it...but it's just...just a lot of affection. And I'm not used to it and having people around me who give me that affection...and is that what friends do?"</p><p>Wanda shrugs.</p><p>"I don't really know," Wanda admits. "I just...I just know you show affection to people you love and care about, and I feel okay doing that to you. But if you're not okay with it, let me know."</p><p>"It's...I'm okay." Cody nods. </p><p>"Is it okay if I were to do it again at some point?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Just...it took me by surprise. I...I wasn't expecting it from you."</p><p>Wanda places one hand on Cody's cheek, as if to reassure her. </p><p>"Maybe we should go change," Cody suggests. "I mean, before we get all comfortable."</p><p>"That is a good idea."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey guys! hopefully you like this chapter! i really liked writing this one :) </p><p>as you can see, i am (very slowly) adding in little hints of the relationship...very very slowly, i know haha. let me know if it is way too slow for your liking though and i will see what i can do!! </p><p>also, school is okay right now (for me) and i do have a bit of free time (so far). i am not sure how long that will last though, but i am going to try my best to keep posting as regularly as i possibly can. </p><p>and finally, if you ever have any suggestions, ideas, or thoughts about the story...just let me know! i love to hear feedback to try and improve my writing and make it better for you guys :)</p><p>anyways that is about it! hopefully there will be another update soon! thanks for the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Shut Up, Nat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody talks with Steve and Nat about their plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the girls are changed, Wanda sits on the bed and begins flipping through the channels. Cody goes over to the chair at the side of the room and packs up the bag on the chair.</p><p>"You want the bed to yourself?" Cody asks. "I can sleep here if yo-"</p><p>Cody is cut off by a pillow hitting her face, courtesy of Wanda throwing it at her.</p><p>"Hey!" Cody grabs the pillow and turns around to face Wanda.</p><p>"That is the stupidest thing you've ever said, Codes," Wanda rolls her eyes. "You will obviously be sleeping in the bed, with me."</p><p>"Geez, well excuse me for being nice and offering you the bed for yourself!"</p><p>"Get over here, now!"</p><p>Cody rolls her eyes at Wanda before tossing her the pillow and lying down next to Wanda on the bed. Wanda smiles at Cody.</p><p>"So what are we gonna watch?" Cody asks, turning towards the TV.</p><p>"Um...I'm not sure."</p><p>"Wow, helpful, Maximoff." </p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Cody smirks at Wanda, who now moves so she is lying down on her side next to Cody, facing her. </p><p>"So are we going to watch anything?" Cody whispers after a few minutes. "Or do you just want to continue staring longingly into my eyes, like you're deeply in love with me?" </p><p>"I think I'm okay with that second option." Wanda teases.</p><p>"What a hopeless romantic...except with your best friend."</p><p>"Be quiet!"</p><p>Wanda now moves closer to Cody, so her head in just under her chin. She wraps her arms around Cody, hugging her tightly.</p><p>"Wow," Cody laughs, putting an arm around Wanda as she leaves her head propped with her other arm. "You're so soft. Hard to imagine that the government would ever see you as a threat. All you have to do is give the Scarlet Witch a few hugs and she'll be weak."</p><p>"I know, right?" Wanda mumbles against Cody. </p><p>Cody puts a hand under Wanda's chin and lifts her head up, so they are making eye contact again. She gives Wanda a little smile before pressing a kiss to Wanda's forehead, causing her to blush slightly.</p><p>"And you were making fun of me blushing," Cody scoffs. "Unbelievable." </p><p>"Because you were definitely blushing way more." Wanda rolls her eyes. </p><p>She then kisses Cody on the cheek and Cody's face turns bright red. She presses a few more kisses to Cody's cheek. Cody feels her entire body go heavy and her face heats up; she's urprised by Wanda's actions and unsure what to make of them. Cody swallows hard just as Wanda presses one finally kiss to Cody's cheek. </p><p>"Told you," Wanda laughs, propping her head up on her hand as she smiles at Cody. "I was right."</p><p>"Shut up, Lover Girl." Cody groans.</p><p>"Lover Girl? Now, what you you be implying there, Cody-Evans?" </p><p>"Hm...I don't know. Maybe you're being a bit of a flirt towards your bestest friend in the world, when you have a boyfriend?"</p><p>"Who said I had a boyfriend?"</p><p>"I mean, you do...you and Vision went out together."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And...aren't you...and Vision...a thing?"</p><p>Wanda shakes her head.</p><p>"No. Vision and I are just friends." Wanda laughs. "Don't get me wrong, we did go on a date and he's great, but just...I though it would be best for us to stay friends rather than be in a relationship."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Cody chokes out, slightly shocked.</p><p>"We aren't dating, Codes. I realized I have feelings for someone else anyways. Plus, I'm just showing my best friend affection so she knows how important she is to me, and there's nothing wrong with that."</p><p>"I mean, no there isn't anything wrong with showing me affe- wait. You like someone else?"</p><p>"That is what I said."</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>"I'm not going to tell you!"</p><p>"Come on, Wan!"</p><p>"Maybe another time. I'd rather just watch a movie...and hugs?"</p><p>"Whatever your heart desires, Miss. Maximoff."</p><p>"Thank you, Cody-Evans."</p><p>Wanda and Cody share a smile before pulling the blanket over themselves. Wanda easily cuddles into Cody, who just smiles at Wanda, happy that she seems to be happy. </p>
<hr/><p>Cody opens her eyes, soon realizing that Wanda is asleep next to her. They must have fallen asleep while watching the movie yesterday. Cody slowly, and carefully, moves off of the bed, trying her best to not wake Wanda up. She is successful in doing this and exits the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She now finds Nat and Steve seated on the couch, talking something over. </p><p>"Morning Codes," Steve says.</p><p>Nat turns around and faces Cody.</p><p>"Morning," Cody smiles in their direction.</p><p>"I would've thought you'd sleep longer." Nat says.</p><p>"Why would you think that?"</p><p>"Well, I mean...you and Wanda..."</p><p>"Steve, what did you say to her?"</p><p>"Nothing!" Steve puts his hands up, as if to prove he is innocent. </p><p>"I figured it out myself, Cody." Nat smirks. "I'm somewhat smarter than you give me credit." </p><p>"Well, joke is one you because there's nothing to figure out." Cody crosses her arms. </p><p>"Based on your reaction, there clearly was. And plus, your cheek is covered with lip marks."</p><p>"Wha-" </p><p>Cody rubs her cheek. </p><p><em>Fuck. </em>Cody groans. <em>Wanda must have been wearing some sort of Chapstick or lip gloss or something! </em></p><p>"So?" Cody shrugs. "Friends can show each other affection."</p><p>"Yeah but they don't kiss each other that much!" Nat almost shouts back.</p><p>"It's not even that many..." Cody replies quickly.</p><p>"I'm already at 6 and I'm not even finished with your left cheek!"</p><p>Cody rolls her eyes as Nat stands up. She goes next to Cody, as if to further study her cheek. Cody tries rubbing the marks off her cheek but Nat grabs her hand. </p><p>"Cool it there." Nat says, now rubbing the marks of Cody's cheek herself.</p><p>"Thank you." Cody replies, quietly. </p><p>"That is a lot of kisses though. I think I'm at 11 now..."</p><p>"Oh my god! Are you going to help me or judge me?"</p><p>"Bit of both." </p><p>"What did happen though?" Steve asks.</p><p>"Nothing happened!"</p><p>"I mean for the lip marks."</p><p>"She just...kissed me...on the cheek a few times."</p><p>"Few?" Nat laughs. "Cody, this is way more than a few times." </p><p>Cody rolls her eyes. </p><p>"Seriously though, you two are cute." Nat says.</p><p>"We aren't...a thing." Cody replies. </p><p>"Ask her."</p><p>"Wanda needs a friend right now. I am not going to force my own feelings onto her, especially when I don't even know if she likes me in that way. I don't want to lose what we have, for the sake of keeping our friendship and to help her! So, I just would rather be there for her after everything she's gone through."</p><p>"Aw, look at you being so considerate and sweet...perfect girlfriend material."</p><p>"Shut up, Nat." Cody groans.</p><p>Nat kisses Cody on the cheek, which earns her a weird look from Cody.</p><p>"Friend can show each other affection." Nat teases.</p><p>"I am not going to hear the end of that, am I?" Cody glances over at Steve. </p><p>Steve shakes his head but gestures for Cody to come take a seat next to him. Cody throws herself onto the couch next to Steve. Steve smiles at Cody before wrapping his arms around her, tightly hugging her.</p><p>"You okay?" Cody whispers.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good." Steve nods as he presses a kiss to Cody's cheek before releasing her from the hug. </p><p>"Looks like everyone just likes giving you kisses, hm?" Nat teases again. </p><p>Cody groans as Nat now sits down at Cody's other side.</p><p>"What the plan?" Cody asks.</p><p>"Well," Nat starts. "We will drop off Clint and Scott...I think that they will manage to be put under house arrest, at most. I talked things over with Tony before I left. He said he can take care of some of the team members, and since Scott and Clint are both fathers and not as big of a threat as some of the other members, they can receive less repercussions." </p><p>"What about the rest of us?"</p><p>"We'll spend a night or two in a hotel, then head to Europe."</p><p>"Where in Europe?"</p><p>"Codes, I don't have all the answers for you."</p><p>"Are we going to Germany?" </p><p>"I..."</p><p>Nat pauses and looks at Steve.</p><p>"Pietro?" She asks, hesitantly. </p><p>Cody nods.</p><p>"Maybe he's still there and wasn't able to get back and finds us." Cody suggests. "Maybe he was going to get caught, so he had to hang back..."</p><p>"I...I don't know." Nat admits. "But he'll be okay, I'm sure he will be. And we can try to go find him, but no promises, okay?"</p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Cody and Nat share a smile just as Wanda enters the room while rubbing her eyes, still seeming exhuasted.</p><p>"Look who's awake." Nat teases.</p><p>Wanda ignores Nat's comment and instantly goes over to Cody, taking a seat on her lap. Wanda wraps her arms around Cody and buries her face in her neck. </p><p>"Morning." Wanda mumbles into Cody's neck.</p><p>"Glad to see the rest of us are valued." Nat rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Shush." Wanda says, shoving Nat playfully without moving off of Cody. </p><p>Cody wraps an arm around Wanda now, pulling her into a tight embrace. She looks over at Nat, who smirks at her. Cody then looks over at Steve, who is smiling. </p><p>"I think I need to go get changed." Nat says, as she stands up. </p><p>"And I need to go shower before we get going." Steve adds, also standing up.</p><p>Before Cody or Wanda could say anything, Steve and Nat are already out of the room. </p><p>"How are you doing?" Wanda asks Cody. </p><p>"I'm alright." Cody replies. "You?"</p><p>"I'm good." </p><p>Wanda lifts her head from Cody's shoulder and now moves so she is able to make eye contact with Cody. The two smile at each other.</p><p>"They left because of us, didn't they?" Wanda laughs. </p><p>"Pretty sure they did." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Hotel Hangout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team head to a hotel. Wanda and Cody are able to spend some time together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group leaves Wakanda shortly after everyone gets ready. They take the Quinjet to drop off Scott and Clint at the Avengers Facility, where Tony speaks to only Nat and reassures her that he will take care of it. The group then puts the jet into hiding and getting a rental car. Nat drives and Sam sits in the passenger seat, leaving Steve, somehow, crammed in the back with Cody sat in the middle seat and Wanda to her right. </p><p>"How did that happen?" Cody asks. "You're literally the biggest one out of all of us."</p><p>"I...have no idea." Steve sighs as he leans his head against the window. </p><p>"Aw, is Stevie cranky?" Sam teases. "Maybe he needs a Happy Meal from McDonalds. And don't worry, we'll make sure it comes with a toy" </p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Can we actually go to McDonalds?" Cody asks. "I'm lowkey hungry and can really go for some chicken nuggets."</p><p>"You're basically a child." Wanda laughs as she begins leaning against Cody now. </p><p>"First we have to stop off at some stores." Nat says. "We need to pick up some supplies. Then I'll get you kids food."</p><p>"Okay!" Cody smiles. </p><p>It does not take much longer for everyone to arrive at the store. Nat parks the car.</p><p>"Okay, we'll split up." Nat says, zipping up her hoodie. "Girls, with me. We'll get the hair dye. Boys, get the rest. And keep a low profile, please." </p><p>"Hair dye?" Cody questions. </p><p>"Yes, hair dye. Just come on."</p><p>Everyone agrees and heads out of the car and into the store. Wanda and Cody follow Nat into the aisle with all of the hair products.</p><p>"Alright so there's this one..." Nat grabs a reddish-caramel hair dye. "And then this one is perfect too." Nat grabs a blonde hair dye. </p><p>"Woah, hold up." Cody says. "Those better not be for me."</p><p>"Relax, they aren't." Nat says. "Blonde is for me. And the other is for Wanda. I think it is pretty safe to just leave yours...maybe just lighten the ends, cut it a bit more and change the style? But just in case, I'll grab some darker brown dye."</p><p>Cody glances at Wanda, a concerned look going onto her face. </p><p>"Relax." Nat takes note of the expression the girls are sharing. "You'll both be fine." </p><p>"Whatever you say!" Cody shrugs. </p><p>Nat continues to grab things of the shelf as Cody and Wanda stand behind her and watch. After a few minutes, Wanda rests her head against Cody's shoulder. She places her arm around Cody, resting her hand gently on Cody's hip.</p><p>"Why is it taking her so long?" Wanda mumbles.</p><p>"Because she is probably finding colours that are really going to test my patience." Cody scoffs.</p><p>"You two done making out over there?" Nat turns around to see Wanda quickly remove her head from Cody's shoulder.</p><p>The two girls take a step away from each other as their faces turn slightly red. </p><p>"Let's go." Nat smiles. </p><p>“Wait, Nat, can I go check something out?” Cody asks. </p><p>“Just be quick, please. I’ll meet you two by the checkout then?” </p><p>Cody nods and Nat walks off. Wanda slips her hand into Cody's and gives it a little squeeze. Cody now looks at Wanda, the two making eye contact, and sharing a smile.</p><p>”Let go,” Cody says, beginning to walk out of the aisle. </p><p>“Where?” Wanda asks. </p><p>“Just wait and see.” </p><p>Before long, the girls end up in the makeup aisle. </p><p>“What are we looking for here?” Wanda asks. “You don’t wear any makeup Codes.” </p><p>“I don’t,” Cody agrees. “But I know you do. And you like doing that kind of thing, or well, you’re often wearing some kind of makeup. Not that you need it though, of course...just, I thought maybe you’d want some, since you enjoy doing it, I mean, considering that...that everything and...I don't know..." </p><p>Cody trails off. </p><p>“It’s incredibly sweet of you Codes, thank you.” </p><p>Cody smiles bashfully and scratches the back of her neck. </p><p>"Yeah, no worries," Cody replies.</p><p>“I think I’ll grab...some eyeliner. And some contour and blush.” Wanda looks around the aisle as she grabs some things. </p><p>“Anything else?” Cody asks. </p><p>“Hmm...” Wanda takes one final look. </p><p>She grabs something off the side display. </p><p>“This.” Wanda smiles as she grabs one more thing. "And these."</p><p>She shows Cody the cherry chapstick she grabbed and the containers of nail polish.</p><p>“Now we can get going!” Wanda says. </p><p>They head to the checkout where they find Nat, who pays for everything. Then the girls all head to the car. They find that they boys are already at the car, waiting. </p><p>"You get everything?" Nat asks. </p><p>"Yep." Sam says. "It's all packed up in the trunk already, by the way." </p><p>"Then let's head to the hotel and get settled there! And then we will grab lunch, I promise."</p><hr/><p>After driving for just under an hour, they arrive at the hotel. The group gets out of the car. </p><p>"I'll go get us checked in." Nat offers. "You four can start unload. I'll meet you here in 5."</p><p>With that, Nat goes off. </p><p>"Wanda and I will get one of those luggage carts!" Cody says. </p><p>Before anyone can respond, Cody grabs Wanda's hand and drags her into the lobby of the hotel. </p><p>"Why so excited, Cody-Evans?" Wanda asks, as she stops.</p><p>"Because those carts are so much fun!" Cody smiles, turning to face Wanda. </p><p>"You're literally a child." Wanda laughs as she places a hand on Cody's cheek.</p><p>She then presses a kiss to the tip of Cody's nose, which causes her to blush. </p><p>"Okay, come on!" Cody smiles a bit bigger now. </p><p>Her and Wanda turn the corner where they find the luggage carts. Cody pulls one out.</p><p>"Get on it," Cody says. </p><p>"Why?" Wanda raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh, just trust me, Maximoff."</p><p>Wanda rolls her eyes at Cody but stands on the luggage cart, leaning against the side. Cody the pushes it out the door, carefully, and quite slowly.</p><p>"We'll go faster on the way up to the room." Cody smiles.</p><p>"Okay, you dork." Wanda laughs.</p><p>"Dork? Really? Wow, I'm hurt." </p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>Wanda playfully shoves Cody just as they reach the car.</p><p>"Okay, pack it up boys!" Cody orders.</p><p>"And you're just gonna stand there and looks pretty?" Sam raises an eyebrow as he begins packing up the cart.</p><p>"Maybe I am, Bird Boy." Cody smiles. "Better than you can do."</p><p>Sam ignores Cody's comment as he continues to pack up with Steve's help. Soon enough, Nat arrives and hands a keycard to Cody.</p><p>"Don't lose it." Nat says. </p><p>"I won't." Cody smiles. </p><p>"Why does she only get one?" Sam asks.</p><p>"Because I am assuming that she will spend some...alone time...with Wanda." Nat smirks. "Not to mention she's probably going to be the one begging to use the keycard to open the door, just like ever 5 year old who goes on vacation." </p><p>"Shut up!" Cody says. </p><p>Nat rolls her eyes.</p><p>"We're all good to head up to the room." Steve says, closing the door of the car. </p><p>"I'm heading up!" Cody replies.</p><p>"Room 346." Nat says.</p><p>"Got it!"</p><p>Cody now pushes the cart into the hotel and quickly down the hall to the elevator. Wanda presses the button and it only takes a minute for the doors to open. Then Cody pushes the cart into the elevator and presses the 3rd floor button. The doors to the elevator close and they begin to head up.</p><p>"So," Cody says.</p><p>"So," Wanda smiles back.</p><p>The girls just smile at each other before Wanda can no longer contain herself and laughs. </p><p>"You're such a goof." Wanda admits. "But in a cute way." </p><p>"Well, thanks." Cody blushes. </p><p>"You're most welcome, my dear Cody-Evans."  </p><p>Once they arrive at their floor, Cody races down the hall, pushing the cart with Wanda still on it.</p><p>"Slow down, Codes!" Wanda giggles. </p><p>"We're fine, don't worry!" Cody continues to run until they arrive at the room. </p><p>They open the door and bring the cart inside, leaving it at the side of the room. There are two, smaller bed in the center of the room. Then, there is a door, which leads to a washroom. </p><p>"I know, it's small." Someone says.</p><p>The girls turn around to find that Nat and the boys have entered the room.</p><p>"It's only for one night though." Nat adds. "Now, how do we feel about a pizza? Then we can go to the pool. Or would you rather get you chicken nuggets, Cody?" Nat teases.</p><p>"Shush, you." Cody rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Wait. There's a pool?" Wanda asks.</p><p>Nat nods. </p><p>"Pizza is good then!" Wanda answers. </p><hr/><p>After eating, Wanda drags Cody to the washroom so they can get changed and go to the pool.</p><p>"Wan," Cody says. "Um...do you even have a bathing suit with you?"</p><p>"Yeah, I do." Wanda replies. "For some reason, Nat packed me one. Do you have yours?"</p><p>"...yes. Pietro and I brought ours from...from when we went on the mission. We were going to...to..."</p><p>Cody pauses but smiles.</p><p>"He is like that," Wanda smiles at Cody, knowing what she was going to say.</p><p>She takes notice of how Cody is still quite shaken up about Pietro.</p><p>"He's okay, Codes." Wanda reassures.</p><p>"I know but..." Cody swallows hard, trying to keep herself calm. </p><p>"Shh," Wanda now wraps her arms around Cody, hugging her tightly. "Everything is okay, Codes." </p><p>"I know." </p><p>Cody lets out a shaky breath against Wanda's shoulder. </p><p>"We'll find him soon." Wanda continues. "And when we do, I am going to tell him how you've been taking great care of me, and how much you've missed him an-"</p><p>"Don't tell him that I missed him. It'll get to his head."</p><p>Wanda laughs as she pulls out of the hug. She presses a kiss to Cody's cheek.</p><p>"You're quite comfortable just doing that, eh?" Cody blushes.</p><p>"What? Kissing you?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Well, I need to show you that I love you, and care about you. And you're my best friend, Codes. Is it...is it okay with you?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. It's fine."</p><p>"Now, let's change and go to the pool."</p><p>"Someone really just wants to go to the pool." Cody smiles.</p><p>"Yes, I do." Wanda smiles back at Cody.</p><p>The two girls then turn away from each other and quickly change, Cody puts on her black halter top bikini with a pair of black board shorts. She ties up the top, but is going to ask Wanda to tighten it for her. </p><p>"Are you...are you done?" Cody asks.</p><p>"If you're asking to turn around, then you can, Cody-Evans." Wanda lets out a little laugh. </p><p>Cody turns around and now looks at Wanda, who is wearing a simple, cream coloured midi dress, that has baby blue vertical stripes. She assumes that Wanda already has her bathing suit on underneath.</p><p>"Can you...can you tie my top for me?" Cody asks. "I didn't tie it tight enough."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Wanda smiles at Cody as she approaches her. Her fingers are cool as they press against Cody's skin, causing Cody to slightly flinch away.</p><p>"Sorry," Cody says. "Your hands are just...cold."</p><p>"All good," Wanda replies. </p><p>Cody holds it together while Wanda quickly ties Cody's top. </p><p>"Good?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Perfect." Cody smiles as she slips on a simple loose-fitting grey tank top. "Let's get going?" </p><p>"Sounds good to me!"</p><p>Cody and Wanda exit the washroom.</p><p>"You guys coming with?" Cody asks. </p><p>"We're actually going to hang back." Sam says. </p><p>"Oh, want us to st-"</p><p>"No, no." Nat interrupts. "You two go ahead. Just...make sure you're back here at a decent hour."</p><hr/><p>When they girls arrive at the pool, they find that no one else is there, which is great news for them. They look around and find that there is a slide, a diving board, pool noodles, blow ups and even a hot tub. They set their things on a chair before Cody takes off her tank top and jumps into the pool. </p><p>"Come on, Wan." Cody says. </p><p>"Codes," Wanda sighs. "I'm good right now."</p><p>"You're the one who wanted to come to the pool."</p><p>"Just...give me a minute."</p><p>Wanda sits down on a pool chair. </p><p>"Is something wrong?" Cody asks.</p><p>"No, no." Wanda smiles. </p><p>Cody raises an eyebrow in her direction though. </p><p>"What wrong, Wan?" Cody asks, climbing out of the pool now and going next to Wanda. </p><p>"Just..." Wanda pauses. "Just I still have bruises and...and scars from...from Raft...and..."</p><p>"Here." Cody grabs her tank top. "Just wear this while you swim."</p><p>Wanda smiles and she takes the tank top from Cody.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Wanda asks. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah!" Cody says. "And hey, I hope you know that everything will heal up, so you'll have nothing to worry about, okay?"</p><p>"I know." Wanda says. "Just I'm...I'm still a bit self conscious about it all. And if someone else comes in, I don't want them to see and ask questions."</p><p>"Yeah, I get that. But hey, hey...it's all going to heal. And plus, you have my shirt to cover up a bit of the marks for now so you can still swim!" </p><p>"Thanks Cody." Wanda smiles.</p><p>She begins to take of the dress, which reveals her deep red coloured bikini and all of the marks on her body. Cody just looks at all the marks, her heart breaking. She hates what happened to Wanda. Wanda did nothing to deserve all of that, and she wishes Wanda could have so much better than to be treated horribly! Cody pushes her thoughts aside as Wanda puts the shirt on. </p><p>"Now," Cody smiles as she wraps her arms around Wanda. "Let's go!" </p><p>With that Cody jumps into the pool, holding Wanda. When both of them come to the surface, Wanda is giggling and Cody has the biggest smile across her face. </p><p>"So..." Cody says. "You good?"</p><p>"Yes." Wanda smiles. "I am now."</p><p>"Now, can we please go down the slide?"</p><p>"Of course you'd ask that."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Wanda playfully splashes Cody with some water. </p><p>"You're basically a child." Wanda laughs.</p><p>"But you should know that by now!" Cody replies. </p><hr/><p>The girls continue swimming for about an hour until finally they are pretty tired out. Wanda is sitting at the edge of the pool, her legs in the water still, as Cody is leaning on the wall next to Wanda, her arms crossed on the pool deck.</p><p>"Have fun?" Cody asks.</p><p>"I did." Wanda says.</p><p>Cody catches Wanda's eyes and smiles at her, as she props her head up on her hand.</p><p>"Why don't you lean on me instead?" Wanda says, offering her lap. "It's probably a lot cleaner than the pool deck."</p><p>"Sure?" Cody replies, sounding more like a question.</p><p>Wanda gives her a small smile as Cody now moves, resting her head against Wanda's lap. Wanda soon begins to run her hand though Cody's hair, which causes Cody to smile. She tries her best to hold herself together but cannot. Instead she just closes her eyes and lets the smile stay on her face, relaxing at Wanda's touch. After a few moments, Wanda puts her hand under Cody's chin. Cody opens her eyes as Wanda tilts her head up. The girls make eye contact with one another, Wanda glancing down at Cody's lips. Cody does the same to Wanda, who continues to move closer to Cody.</p><p><em>Is this actually happening? </em>Cody thinks to herself. <em>Okay just...just stay calm. </em></p><p>Cody inhales softly as she moves closer to Wanda. Just then, the is a loud bang and the girls quickly separate from each other. They turn to find a family entering the pool area now.</p><p>"Let's...let's head back to everyone else." Wanda suggests.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! So sorry about how long it has taken me to update! School is just a pain, but I have so many ideas for this story (and I keep jotting them down so I don't forget!!) I really do love writing this story and it is one of the only things that is bringing me happiness :) </p><p>But anyways...thank you all for being patient and thanks for the support! I hope you all liked this chapter (it was a bit longer than most of the ones I write, but I'm sure you don't mind haha!) Also I hope you like that ending...I was kind of teasing that something was gonna happen (and kinda left you at a cliffhanger ;) (I don't joke around when I write slow burn content...it literally takes forever haha!!)</p><p>Don't worry though, something will happen soon :) (if it really is taking to long though, please let me know and I will try to hurry up. Also feel free to leave your ideas/hopes/suggestions and I'll see what I can do!!</p><p>Oh and since I'm here I have a little story for you guys...SO! Last week I had a project, and I needed to go get some paint for it. So I just went to the store to go get some paint and I ended up seeing my friend at the store (she works there). Anyways, a quick trip to the store turned into a longer one, but I really didn't mind because I love this friends, she's amazing and I miss her a lot (we go to different schools so I barely see her even though we live kinda close to each other). So we left off saying "we need to hang out", but we always say that (have been saying it for years) and we haven't hung out once!!</p><p>Me (being the smart person I was lol) decided to up the stakes. I said "how about I tell you who my 8th grade crush was? but only if we actually hang out?" Long story short, she has always wanted to know who it was, but I refused to tell her (for YEARS) for...a variety of reason. But she agreed to these conditions (she tried to beg me to tell her then, but I said nah, because I'm stubborn). </p><p>Haha...so now, if we ever hang out (I am kinda doubting we will to be honest), I have to tell her who it is. PLOT TWIST: it's her ... I kinda recently told her I am bi (like maybe a year ago at most?). she took it well and doesn't care if I am. But still!!! I don't know how she'll react to this and she really is a great friend (even though we don't hang out and don't talk constantly). We both kinda just have each others' backs and know we can always go to each other for help (even though people don't always think that right away). But I can't lose that... I think she'd take it well, and plus; I only have to tell her IF we hangout haha.</p><p>ANYWAYS i dont know why i decided to share but i did!! Thanks again guys!! :) And I hope to update soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. No. Way.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls arrive back at the room, wrapped in towels and still dripping from the pool. Once they step into the room, they find that there is now a blow up mattress in the corner of the room.</p><p>"I wanna sleep on that!" Cody practically yells.</p><p>"Well it was meant for me," Sam says. "But I am more than happy to let you two take that, and I'll take the bed. As long as you're both good with it."</p><p>"I'm cool with that, since Cody wants to." Wanda smiles.</p><p>"Then it's settled!"</p><p>"Now, Codes and I are going to go change! We'll be back in a few minutes!"</p><p>Wanda grabs Cody by the wrist and grabs Cody's backpack fully of clothes in her other hand. She then drags her towards the washroom, closing the door. </p><p>"Here." Wanda digs through the bag and grabs some clothes for herself before tossing the bag to Cody. </p><p>"Wan, relax," Cody says, taking note of Wanda's eagerness. "I...um...I actually Wanda to talk to you about something."</p><p>"What is it?" Wanda freeze. </p><p>"So, at the pool, you kind of...of..." Cody pauses. "I mean, you know..."</p><p>"I don't know what you mean."</p><p>"You know exactly what I am saying, Wan. No way you don't."</p><p>"I...I don't."</p><p>Wanda smiles, but it seems forced. Cody sighs.</p><p>"Didyoutrytokissme?" Cody says, extremely quickly as if she hopes Wanda does not hear her. </p><p>"What?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Did you...try to...kiss me?" Cody breathes out softly, figuring she has nothing to lose. </p><p>"Codes," Wanda laughs. "That's...I..."</p><p>"Y'know, I wouldn't mind...if you did..." Cody mumbles out to herself, feeling doubtful now.</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"Nothing." Cody says, panic rushing over her.</p><p>The girls stand there, looking at each other, somewhat awkwardly. </p><p>"You like me, don't you?" Wanda asks after a minute if quiet. "When I went out with Vision, and then came back and found you crying on the couch, it was...it was because of me. You have a crush on me."</p><p>Cody does not respond. Wanda lets out a little scoff.</p><p>"And for me to think that you were getting over 'that girl' and you were crushing on Pietro." Wanda smiles as she looks down and shakes her head.</p><p>"What? No. That's...ridiculous! Pietro and I are too similar. He's one of my best friends and...and that's it!"</p><p>"But you...you like me, right?"</p><p>Cody freezes for a moment but then nods. </p><p>"I...I just might, yeah." Cody whispers out.</p><p>Quiet goes over them for a minute.</p><p>"What about you?" Cody asks. "You were the one who tried to kiss me! Or are you going to deny that?"</p><p>"I did, yes." Wanda smiles. "And I do...I do like you."</p><p>"When did you realize?"</p><p>"I...I realized in Raft. I had a lot of time to think and I soon realized that I spent most of it thinking about you. And then I realized that when you comforted me, when we first met...that is when I got the feeling for the first time; the fluttery one. I didn't think anything of it back then, I just thought you were really sweet and that I just needed a friend. I know now that it's because I like you. The way you treated me, and the way you still do is...is just amazing. You didn't want me to ever feel alone, you wanted to be there for me, and you're so incredibly kind. You make me laugh and I...I like how you don't make me feel like such a monster." </p><p>Cody smiles, a blush creeping onto her face. </p><p>"What about you, Codes?" Wanda asks. “When did you realize?” </p><p>"When we went to the arcade; you, me and Pietro." Cody says, quickly. "That's the day I knew I liked you, as more than a friend. We watched the movie when we got back and you insisted on cuddling with me. And I wasn't used to cuddling or affection, I mean, I'm still not! But when you cuddled against me, I didn't feel uncomfortable. I was a little bit overwhelmed by it, just taken back by it, but there was something that I felt...something else. And then you...you gave me a kiss on my cheek before going to bed. That's when I realized I liked you, as more than a friend. The thought of you going out with Vision...I didn't like that, because I wanted to be the one going out with you."</p><p>"I only went out with Vis because I was trying to get over my feelings for you. I wanted to keep a friendship with you at the minimum, and I already thought there was no chance you could like me, at all."</p><p>"Well, I do...I like you, Wanda Maximoff."</p><p>"Come here, please." Wanda extends her arm out.</p><p>Cody puts the bag down on the floor and now goes closer to Wanda. Wanda places her arm around Cody, pulling her in for a tight hug. Cody smiles and hugs Wanda back.</p><p>"Are you...are you gonna give me that kiss now?" Cody asks, quietly.</p><p>Wanda laughs. </p><p>"I could..." she starts. "Or I could torture you and make you wait longer."</p><p>"But that would also mean you torture yourself."</p><p>"Hmm..."</p><p>Wanda pulls out of the hug. She reaches behind her and grabs her Chapstick off the counter. Then, she slowly applies it on her lips, as if she is still thinking about what to do. Cody rolls her eyes in Wanda's direction, knowing that Wanda is just trying to tease her and prolong this. Wanda smirks at Cody. </p><p>"Come." Wanda says, putting the cap back on the Chapstick and tossing it back onto the counter. </p><p>Cody does just that and approaches Wanda. Wanda places one hand on Cody's cheek, the two making eye contact and smiling at each other. Then Wanda leans in, slowly, Cody doing the same. Just before their lips can meet though, the washroom door opens and the girls push away from each other.</p><p>"Oh, my bad." Nat says, turning to leave. </p><p>The girls both inhale sharply.</p><p>"Wait." Nat turns back around. "You two were goi-"</p><p>"No!" Cody yells.</p><p>"Yes you were!"</p><p>"Can you...can you just not say anything?" Wanda asks. "Please?"</p><p>"My lips are sealed." Nat smiles. "But I think you should know we got into contact with Pietro."</p><p>"Wait, really?"</p><p>"Yes. He's on his way here now, actually. So finish your make out session, change into something besides soaking clothes, and don't take forever to do that! Otherwise I might have to tell the boys that you two are getting busy."</p><p>"We didn't even do anything, Nat." Cody sighs. "Just...get out so we can get ready!"</p><p>Nat laughs and walks out of the bathroom, closing the door as she leaves. Cody now looks back at Wanda, who is smiling.</p><p>"Ready to see Pietro?" Cody asks, also smiling.</p><p>"I am!" Wanda replies. "But, I think that can wait. I did have this girl I need to kiss."</p><p>"Who would that girl be, Miss. Maximoff?" </p><p>Wanda laughs, as she now cups Cody's cheek in her hand. She moves closer to Cody now and presses a soft, gentle kiss against her lips. Then, she pulls away. Cody runs her tongue along her bottom lip, tasting the cherry Chapstick, which causes Wanda to smile. </p><p>"Was that your first kiss?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Yeah," Cody smiles. </p><p>"Was it okay?"</p><p>"More than okay!"</p><p>"I'm glad." Wanda places her hand on Cody's cheek again, stroking it.</p><p>"What about you? I assume that wasn't your first kiss?"</p><p>"It actually was." </p><p>"Wha-How?"</p><p>"Do you really think I had a chance to kiss anyone, Cody-Evans?"</p><p>"I mean, I just assumed you would have, because it's you and you're amazing and stunning an-"</p><p>"Enough flattering me." Wanda laughs. </p><p>Quiet goes of the two as they just continues to look at one another. </p><p>"So, does that mean...would you want to...go out sometime?" Cody asks. </p><p>"Yes, I would love to go out with you at some point, you dork." Wanda shoves Cody, playfully.</p><p>"Perfect! Now, let's get changed. We don't need Nat spreading her...speculations...about us to everyone else."</p><p>Wanda nods in agreement. The girls quickly change, Wanda putting on a pair of black sweatpants and a grey hoodie, one of Cody's, while Cody puts on grey jogger sweats and a black sweatshirt. They then meet everyone in the room. Cody throws herself on the air mattress, and Wanda takes a seat next to her. Cody drapes an arm around Wanda, which earns a sly smirk from Nat.</p><p>"So we heard Pietro is coming?" Cody asks, completely ignoring Nat's smirk. </p><p>"Yeah," Steve says. "He reached out to us, and apologized for not making contact sooner. He said he couldn't because it was unsafe. But he was able to catch a flight here earlier, which landed about an hour ago. He was only a few cities over so he is on his way here now. The new plan is that we'll spend the night here. Then, we will head to Canada and stay there for a while instead of going to Europe."</p><p>"Sounds good to me!" Cody smiles.</p><p>As if on cue there is a knock at the hotel room door. Sam goes to open it and finds Pietro standing there, a hoodie on and a bag slung over his shoulder. He smiles at Sam but does not pay much attention to him. His eyes now dart around the room until they land on Wanda and Cody. He dashes over to them, tossing his bag aside, and throws himself on the air mattress in front of the girls. He pulls them both in for a tight hug, each girl burying their head into one of his shoulders and wrapping their arms around him, as well as each other. </p><p>"Miss me?" Pietro mumbles, just as he places a kiss to Wanda's head and sits down properly.</p><p>He pulls Wanda onto his lap. </p><p>"Yes." Wanda says. </p><p>"How about you, Frosty?" Pietro turns to Cody.</p><p>"No, never." Cody jokes. </p><p>Pietro scoffs and places a kiss against Cody's forehead. </p><p>"You missed me." Pietro laughs, pulling Cody closer to him and kissing her again, this time on the cheek. </p><p>After a few minutes, Pietro stands up and greets everyone else with small hugs before sitting back down on the air mattress. </p><p>"Well, I think maybe we should all try to get some sleep." Steve suggests. "Then we can wake up early and be out of here as soon as possible."</p><p>"And sorry to break it to you, Sam," Nat starts. "But it looks like you're sharing the bed with Pietro!" </p><p>"I mean, I think he can share with me and Codes," Wanda says, looking over at Cody for her approval.</p><p>Cody shrugs and smiles, signaling it is okay.</p><p>"I'm cool with that." Pietro smiles. </p><p>"Then it's settled!" Sam says, jumping onto one of the beds.</p><p>Everyone quickly gets into their beds, Steve and Nat getting into the other bed while Pietro goes to the washroom to change. Wanda quickly presses a kiss to Cody's cheek as they sit on the air mattress. </p><p>"Keep this on the down low, okay?" Wanda says. "I don't want Pietro to find out and overreact. And before you say anything, yes, I know you two are friends and he loves you, so it should be fine, but still...just in case."</p><p>"I'm not going to say anything." Cody replies. </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>Wanda presses her lips against Cody's giving her a quick kiss. </p><p>"You're gonna have to cut that out, Wan." Cody laughs, her face slightly reddening.</p><p>"I know, I know." Wanda rolls her eyes. </p><p>She then leans her head on Cody's shoulder and grabs onto her hand. </p><p>"Can you...can you also not tell Pietro about Raft, please?" Wanda asks. </p><p>"Wanda," Cody starts. </p><p>"Please, Codes."</p><p>"Wan, he's your brother. You're going to have to tell him."</p><p>"But not now. I don't know how much he knows, and I don't want him to know how bad it was. He'll freak out."</p><p>"Okay, I won't tell him anything. But you know, you're gonna have to tell him at some point."</p><p>"I know." Wanda sighs.</p><p>Cody brings Wanda's hand up to her lips and presses a kiss to the back of it. She then smiles and takes the ring off her own finger. She puts it onto Wanda's. </p><p>"Codes, I told you to ke-" Wanda starts.</p><p>"No." Cody cuts Wanda off. "I am not going to be away from you anymore, so I am just going to take care of you."</p><p>A smile creeps onto Wanda's face as her eyes become slightly shiny. </p><p>"C'mere." Cody says, opening her arms. </p><p>Wanda throws herself into Cody's embrace and hugs her back, tightly.</p><p>"Thanks, Codes." Wanda mumbles into Cody.</p><p>"You're welcome, my dear." Cody replies. </p><p>After hugging for a few more minutes, Pietro now joins the girls.</p><p>"Room for me?" He asks, standing over them.</p><p>"Nope." Cody jokes. </p><p>Pietro just rolls his eyes and plops himself down next to Cody, who is still hugging Wanda. He lies down and wraps his arms around Cody, pulling her down on top of him and allowing both girls to rest their heads on his chest. He then fixes the blanket, so it is covering all of them.</p><p>"I love you two." Pietro smiles, hugging the girls. </p><p>"And we love you." Wanda replies.</p><p>"Speak for yourself, I just tolerate him!" Cody teases. </p><p>"Shut up and go to sleep, Frostbite." Pietro rolls his eyes. </p><p>"You first, Sonic." </p><p>Pietro just groans but closes his eyes. Then, Cody sits up and presses a kiss to Pietro's cheek.</p><p>"Love you too, dumbass." Cody whispers. </p><p>Pietro smiles, eyes still closed, as the three quickly fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Canada Here We Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group goes to Canada and gets settled there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once she wakes up, Cody finds Steve rushing around the room, packing everything up. She looks over to see that Pietro and Wanda are still asleep next to her. Cody gets up, cautiously, so she does not wake them up. </p><p>"Morning," Cody says, approaching Steve.</p><p>"Hey, kid," Steve smiles.</p><p>He puts down the bags he was holding so he can give Cody a tight hug. She smiles as Steve presses a kiss to her cheek. </p><p>"Sleep well?" Steve asks.</p><p>"Yes." Cody replies.</p><p>"Good, because we have a lot to do today. First things first, go see Nat. She's in the washroom dying her hair. Then, you can help me pack if there's anything left by the time you come back."</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>Cody goes to the washroom and finds the door open. She sees Nat sitting down at the edge of the tub, rinsing out her hair.</p><p>"Need help?" Cody offers.</p><p>"Sure." Nat says, looking up and seeing Cody. </p><p>Cody takes the handheld shower sprayer and begins helping Nat rinse out her hair. After a few minutes, the colour is rinsed out properly and Nat begins to towel dry her new, blonde hair. </p><p>"Nice colour," Cody says. </p><p>"It'll make me pretty unrecognizable." Nat adds. "Everyone will be looking for the signature red." </p><p>"Good point, good point."</p><p>"Your girlfriend also needs to get her hair dyed."</p><p>"Oka-Nat really? I don't think she's my girlfriend."</p><p>"I'm just teasing. But you two are very cute together."</p><p>"Thanks...I think."</p><p>"Pietro also needs his hair dyed. And we will just...dye your ends more blonde."</p><p>"Okay, I'm okay with that."</p><p>"Let's get started on that, so Pietro and Wanda can sleep a little longer." </p><hr/><p>After a little while, Nat finishes with Cody's hair, the bottom now a blondish-brown colour that is lighter than the top. Nat also decides to put Cody's shoulder-length hair in a half up-half down hairstyle, putting the top portion in a top knot-bun; just for now.</p><p>"Good?" Nat asks. </p><p>"Yeah, it's good." Cody smiles. "And I thought you were going to completely ruin my hair."</p><p>"I wouldn't do that without your girlfriend's approval." Nat rolls her eyes. "Now go get her and brother-in-law."</p><p>Cody scoffs but heads out of the washroom. She finds Pietro and Wanda just waking up now.</p><p>"Morning," Cody smiles at them.</p><p>"Codes, your hair..." Wanda pauses.</p><p>"Do you not like it?"</p><p>"No, no! It's really cute, and suits you. I like it." </p><p>Cody smiles out of relief.</p><p>"Nat has to do your hair too." Cody adds. "Both of you."</p><p>"She's going to mess with my hair?" Pietro groans.</p><p>"Well, yeah. It's kind of hard for you to lay low, blondie."  </p><p>Pietro continues to complain as him and Wanda stand up. They follow Cody to the washroom, where they find Nat. </p><p>"And I am the one who's gonna draw attention?" Pietro scoffs, gesturing to Nat's new hair.</p><p>"Shut up and sit down, Speedy." Nat says. </p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Pietro takes a seat on the edge of the tub and Wanda does the same. Nat then begins to put the reddish-caramel coloured dye into Wanda's hair while Cody puts the dark brown dye into Pietro's. The four sit and chat while the dye sets, then they rinse it out and finish cleaning up.</p><p>"My hair!" Pietro cries. "It's so..."</p><p>"Pietro, it looks the same as it did before Hydra." Wanda laughs, as Nat helps to towel dry her hair. </p><p>"Ugh," Pietro groans as he runs his fingers through his hair. "It's okay, I guess. I'll go help the guys pack everything up."</p><p>Without waiting for a response, Pietro dashes out of the room. </p><p>"How does mine look?" Wanda asks Cody.</p><p>Cody turns around to face Wanda and now sees her hair. It's different, to say the least, but she still looks stunning.</p><p>"Codes?" Wanda asks, not hearing a response. </p><p>"It's...wow." Cody swallows hard. "I...It's...nice." </p><p>Wanda smiles as she approaches Cody now.</p><p>"I'll leave you two alone." Nat says, tossing the towel at Cody. "5 minutes, then we will probably get going, so don't get too comfortable."</p><p>"We aren't gonna do anything Nat," Cody rolls her eyes as she now tosses the towel into the tub, where the rest of the used towels are.</p><p>Nat scoffs slightly as she exits the washroom, closing the door behind her. Wanda now smiles at Cody, who is still shaken by how amazing Wanda looks.</p><p>"Come!" Wanda opens her arms up. "I want a hug."</p><p>"Of course, my dear." Cody smiles as she now goes over to Wanda.</p><p>She quickly wraps her arms around Wanda tightly. Wanda presses a kiss to Cody's cheek before burring her head in the crook of Cody's neck.</p><p>"Don't let go." Wanda mumbles. "Please."</p><p>"I...I won't." Cody replies. </p><p>The two stay like this for a few minutes. </p><p>"Do you actually like my hair?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Yes, of course I do." Cody replies quickly. "I like everything about you, Wan. Whatever your hair colour is, eye colour...I just like you."</p><p>"Shut up, you're just saying that."</p><p>"I'm being honest."</p><p>Wanda lifts her head from the crook of Cody's neck and the two now make eye contact. Wanda taps the tip of Cody's nose with her finger.</p><p>"You're such a hopeless romantic, you know that?" Wanda struggles to keep a serious face.</p><p>"But..." Cody smiles.</p><p>"But I love that about you."</p><p>Wanda presses her lips against Cody's for a second. </p><p>"Cute." Cody smirks.</p><p>"Shush." Wanda says.</p><p>"Never."</p><p>Cody now takes the chance to pick Wanda up, and Wanda wraps her legs around Cody. Cody brings Wanda over to the counter, Wanda sitting down on it. She cups Cody's face in her hands and pulls her in for a deep kiss.</p><p>"Nat would tease us for this if she ever found out." Cody scoffs, as she pulls away.</p><p>"They'd all tease us for this!" Wanda corrects. "And Pietro might even murder you!"</p><p>"Eh, I'll take my chances if I get to kiss a pretty girl like yourself."</p><p>Wanda smiles and rolls her eyes before she pulls Cody in for a few more quick kisses. </p><p>"Okay, okay." Cody finally pulls away. "We gotta cut it short."</p><p>"I know, I know." Wanda sounds disappointed. </p><p>"When we're in Canada, maybe we'll get more freedom, y'know, it being the land of freedom and all?"</p><hr/><p>After a few days of driving, and stopping off to sleep, the group finally makes it to Canada and arrive at their new house, which is in a small area that is quite spread out.</p><p>"This is it?" Cody asks, exiting the car and taking in the view of the house.</p><p>"Yep." Steve says, going to stand next to Cody. "Four rooms, finished basement too so we can get another bedroom there. Then there's even a pool in the backyard."</p><p>"A pool? How did you even afford this thing?"</p><p>"It was really cheap, surprisingly. Probably since it gets really cold here in the winter. It's also in a spread out area, so not the most ideal for people to live, but perfect for what we need it for! Not to mention that we will have Stark's credit card. Or, well, Nat has some of his 'underground' ones, that he hasn't cut us off of."  </p><p>Cody shrugs.</p><p>"Which bedroom do we get?" Wanda asks, sliding herself next to Cody. </p><p>"I was thinking the master." Steve suggests. "I mean, since you two will be sharing?"</p><p>Cody and Wanda nod.</p><p>"Where do I sleep?" Pietro asks.</p><p>"I was thinking you can get the room in the basement, all to yourself. Then Nat, Sam and I will take the other rooms upstairs. Sound good?"</p><p>"Basement to myself? Sounds perfect!" Pietro smiles. "See you inside!" </p><hr/><p>Everyone starts to get settled settled inside, setting up sleeping bags and air mattresses in all the rooms for the time being.</p><p>"Can we decorate the rooms?" Wanda asks Steve, who is in the kitchen with Cody.</p><p>"I mean, we are going to stay here for a while, so why not?" Steve shrugs. </p><p>Wanda smiles as she turns to Cody.</p><p>"I'm going to go plan out a layout." Wanda says. </p><p>"I'll be right up." Cody adds.</p><p>Wanda nods and heads upstairs as Cody givers her full attention to Steve.</p><p>"Are you two...a thing?" Steve asks. "Just asking because I sense something..."</p><p>"I...I mean, I guess. We kind of, um, kissed. And talked about how we feel. But also don't tell Pietro anything. Please."</p><p>"My lips are sealed. But I am happy for you both."</p><p>"Thanks Steve." </p><p>Cody smiles at Steve just as he wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Steve presses a kiss to the top of Cody's head.</p><p>"If you two need to buy anything for your room, let me know." Steve adds.</p><p>"I will." Cody replies. "Thank you very much, Steve." </p><p>"Anytime kiddo, anytime."</p><p>Cody now heads up to her room and finds Wanda there, seated on the air mattress with a note pad out.</p><p>"Watcha doin'?" Cody asks as she flops down next to Wanda.</p><p>"Planning the room, like I said I would." Wanda replies.</p><p>She looks up from the note pad and over to the door, realizing it is opened. She waves her hand and closes the door using her powers. Then she gives her attention to Cody, who is lying down now. Wanda smiles at Cody and places her hand under Cody's chin, gently tilting her head up. Wanda presses her lips against Cody's, softly, causing Cody to let out a small gasp. Wanda pulls away, a smile plastered to her face. Cody cannot help but smile back at Wanda and pull her in for another quick kiss. </p><p>"Mhm," Wanda smiles as she pulls away. "A little bit desperate, are we?"</p><p>"You started it." Cody smirks.</p><p>Wanda scoffs as she dips her head down and begins placing kiss across Cody's cheeks and down to her jaw. </p><p>"Geez," Cody groans. </p><p>"Don't lie," Wanda says, as she moves down to kiss Cody's neck and shoulder. "You're like it."</p><p>"Your lips are so soft." Cody adds.</p><p>After a few more kisses, Cody pulls Wanda's head back up to her own. The two then share another kiss as Wanda moves, so she is sitting on Cody's lap, facing her. Cody sits up properly then wraps her arms around Wanda. She buries her face in the crook of Wanda's neck. Wanda smiles as she cradles Cody's head and presses a few kisses to her forehead. Cody smiles and she inhales deeply, taking in Wanda's scent. </p><p>"You're so cute," Wanda smiles and kisses Cody's cheek again. </p><p>"Don't move, please." Cody mumbles.</p><p>She cannot help a feeling that comes over her...almost as if she is weak? She stomach goes all flutter and her chest feels light yet heavy at the same time. Cody smiles against Wanda and hugs her tighter.</p><p>"You know I love you, right?" Wanda says softly. "I have loved you for a while, even just as a friend, and just because we are...are in a relationship now, it does not mean I will not say it."</p><p>"So...it's official?" Cody asks, pulling her head up so she can look at Wanda.</p><p>"If you are okay with it being official, then yes."</p><p>"I...I am." Cody smiles. </p><p>She presses her faces back into the crook of Wanda's neck, which causes Wanda to smile. Wanda then presses a kiss to Cody's temple as she hugs her tightly. After a few minutes, Wanda hears Cody sniffle slightly and pulls out of the hug to see Cody's eyes slightly glossy.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong, Dragoste?" Wanda places a hand on Cody's cheek.</p><p>"Nothing, nothing," Cody scoffs and looks down as tears begin to fall from her eyes. </p><p>"It's something."</p><p>"Nah, nah."</p><p>"Codes, please," Wanda takes Cody's hand in her own. "Talk to me."</p><p>"It's just...I'm not used to this." Cody admits. </p><p>"What, exactly, do you mean?"</p><p>"This...affection." Cody swallows hard. "And it's not that I don't like it, it's just...just..."</p><p>"You aren't used to it."</p><p>"Yeah...and I...I am just kind of in shock, that you are I are...something more." </p><p>"Why would you be in shock, my dear?"</p><p>"Because I didn't think it were possible for you to like me back."</p><p>Wanda and Cody now make proper eye contact with each other, Wanda flattered by Cody's comment but appreciative of it. </p><p>"Please...can...can I have...hugs?" Cody asks, cautiously.</p><p>"Of course." Wanda smiles. </p><p>She now seats herself next to Cody and pulls Cody against her, hugging her tightly. Cody melts into Wanda's arms, lying down on Wanda chest.</p><p>"I guess there goes the idea of you planning the room." Cody jokes.</p><p>"Well," Wanda sighs. "I do get to cuddle you, so is it really such a loss?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Here is another update :) Hope you guys like it haha</p><p>Also, kinda random, but do people actually read the endnotes? Not sure why but I was just lowkey thinking about that...<br/>Anyways I hope to update soon :) I have so many more ideas on the way! If you have any ideas yourself, feel free to let me know and I will see what I can do!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Cut It Out, Maximoffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls try to paint there room.<br/>Steve and Cody have a bit of a heart-to-heart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a few days of everyone staying at the new house and today, Cody and Wanda are finally going to be painting their room, with the help of Pietro. The girls decide to go with a simple grey colour, similar to the colour Wanda had at her room in the compound. The three are changed in some worn-out clothes, that they do no care about ruining, and begin to paint now. After a while, one of the walls is almost complete. Cody turns around just in time to see Pietro going up behind Wanda with his brush covered in paint.</p><p>"Hey, Sestra," Pietro says.</p><p>"Yes?" Wanda turns around and Pietro flings the brush at Wanda, covering her partially in paint. </p><p>Wanda stands there for a moment, a shocked expression on her face, as Pietro shoots a sly smirk in her direction.</p><p>"Uncalled for!" Wanda says. </p><p>She uses her powers and grabs Pietro. Then she uses her own brush and paints across Pietro's face, laughing.</p><p>"Hey!" Pietro groans. "No powers!" </p><p>"Sucks to suck!" Wanda smiles.</p><p>"Cut it out, you're gonna waste all the paint." Cody chimes in. "And we have to finish the rest of the room."</p><p>Pietro and Wanda looks at each other, as if they are compiling a master plan.</p><p>"No!" Cody screams, catching on. "Don't even thi-"</p><p>Pietro tackles Cody, knocking over one of the paint trays. </p><p>"Pietro!" Cody gasps, as she lies in a puddle of paint. </p><p>Pietro laughs as Cody presses her hand into the paint. Then she grabs onto Pietro's face, leaving a handprint on his cheek.</p><p>"Cody!" Pietro says, sounding offended. "How dare you!" </p><p>"Not my fault, Speedy!" Cody smirks. </p><p>Pietro dashes to the other side of the room and comes back, holding Wanda in one arm and a can of paint in his free hand. He drops Wanda on Cody's lap and then uses the can of paint to splash it on the girls.</p><p>"Pietro!" Wanda and Cody scream out.</p><p>The two of them have paint covering most of their clothes as well as splatters across their faces. </p><p>"You guys gotta stay here or else you'll trek paint all over the house!" Pietro says, then runs out of the room.</p><p>Wanda shakes her head in disbelief but looks at Cody. Wanda smiles and uses her hands, which are mostly clean, to whip the paint splatters off of Cody's face. Cody smiles and Wanda. </p><p>"What a jerk." Cody jokes. </p><p>"Hm, yeah, isn't he?" Wanda scoffs. </p><p>She glances at the doorway then looks back over to Cody, pressing a kiss to her lips. Wanda pulls away, leaving her handprint pressed on Cody's neck and cheek. They leave their noses just touching each other, foreheads pressed together. </p><p>"Y'know this is gonna be a pain to clean up." Wanda whispers, her lips almost touching against Cody's.</p><p>"I know." Cody replies, taking the opportunity to steal a kiss from Wanda. "Cherry Chapstick?"</p><p>"Of course!" Wanda smiles and kisses Cody again, softly.</p><p>"I love you." Wanda says, moving her hands to the hem of Cody's shirt.</p><p>She now puts her hands just under Cody's shirt, gently resting them on Cody's sides.</p><p>"You're gonna get even more paint on me," Cody says. </p><p>"Well," Wanda shrugs.  </p><p>"Don't 'well' me, because you're not going to be the one struggling to scrub it off!"</p><p>"I'll help you, Codes."</p><p>Cody freezes.</p><p>"Mind out of the gutter!" Wanda jokes, pressing a kiss against Cody's paint-free cheek.</p><p>Cody scoffs slightly before wrapping her arms around Wanda, resting her head on Wanda's shoulder.</p><p>"You really like doing that, hm?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Yes." Cody replies, softly. "You're just so comfy." </p><p>"You're softer than I'd expect. All you want is cuddles and hugs and kisses...you're pretty damn soft!"</p><p>"Shut up, Maximoff. You're the big, scary, Scarlet Witch...meanwhile you wouldn't even hurt a fly."</p><p>"I wouldn't." Wanda admits. "Plus I don't mind not being all scary, and I am glad that you don't see me like that, draga."</p><p>
  <em>Draga.</em>
</p><p>The way Wanda's accent can be heard whenever she says the word makes Cody weak. Cody presses a kiss to Wanda's cheek. </p><p>"Maybe we should go clean up?" Cody asks. "I honestly don't think this paint is going to dry anytime soon, plus it will probably be harder to wash off dry." </p><p>"Maybe we should."</p><hr/><p>After cleaning up the room, and themselves, and trying to salvage as much paint as possible to use on the walls, Wanda and Cody head downstairs. They find Steve and Sam watching TV in the living room and plop themselves down on the other couch.</p><p>"Where are Nat and Pietro?" Wanda asks. </p><p>"Oh, they went to go get the takeout we ordered." Sam says.</p><p>"You order some for us too, Bird Boy?" Cody asks, raising an eyebrow in Sam's direction. </p><p>"Wow, maybe not after that!"</p><p>"I'm kidding! Where did you order from? And did you get food for us?"</p><p>"Chinese food. And obviously. Steve wouldn't let you guys go hungry, even though I so badly wanted to."</p><p>Cody rolls her eyes at Sam.</p><p>"They'll be back in 15 minutes?" Steve adds. "Something like that."</p><p>"Okay." Cody nods in his direction.</p><p>Wanda then leans against Cody, cuddling into her. She grabs onto Cody's hand and intertwines their fingers. </p><p>"Hm, okay." Sam raises an eyebrow at the girls. </p><p>"Don't tell Pietro!" Wanda says, looking at Sam and now realizing he does not know. "Please, Sam."</p><p>"Of course." Sam gives her a soft smiles. "I kind of always thought something was going on there." </p><p>"Sure you did." Cody rolls her eyes.</p><p>"I did! Really!" Sam says. "I talked to Steve about it a while ago actually."</p><p>Steve scoffs and does not comment.</p><p>"But really, I'm happy for you two." Sam continues. "And I'll keep quite around Pietro, I promise." </p><p>"Thank you." Wanda gives him a small smile.</p><p>Wanda now moves closer to Cody, cuddling up against her. Cody wraps her arm around Wanda, just as she presses a kiss to Cody's cheek.</p><p>"I like this," Wanda mumbles. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Cody asks. </p><p>"Having you. I like that. And now I can just...show you affection without worrying what you think..."</p><p>"You could have always shown me affection," Cody adds. "I wouldn't have thought anything of it. I mean, I never did when you would show it to me. But if you ever wanted more hugs, I would have gladly given them to you...and let you give them to me." </p><p>"I was worried, Codes." Wanda swallows hard. "I didn't want to lose you. I...I need you." </p><p>"I'm not going anywhere." </p><p>"I know that now, Codes."</p><p>Wanda presses her face against Cody's neck and begins pressing soft kisses against it. This causes Cody to smile and blush. After pressing a few kisses to her neck, Wanda begins to suck at a sensitive spot between Cody's neck and shoulder. </p><p>"Wan!" Cody swallows hard. </p><p>"Shh," Wanda says against Cody's skin. </p><p>After a few more seconds, Wanda lifts her head. She makes eye contact with Cody as she partially bites her lip.</p><p>"Didn't expect that from you, Maximoff," Cody chuckles.</p><p>"I was just tempted to, Cody-Evans." Wanda smiles, but then goes serious. "Was that okay though? I'm sorry I didn't ask befo-"</p><p>"It was fine. I promise." </p><p>The girls share a smile with each other just as they hear the front door open.</p><p>"Food is here!" Pietro yells. </p><hr/><p>After dinner, everyone decides to watch some TV together in the living room and just relax. Pietro and Wanda are seated on one couch, cuddling with each other. They invite Cody to join them but she decides not to. Instead, Cody goes over to Steve, who is sitting on the armchair. She wants to talk to him and just check in with him, to make sure everything is okay. </p><p>"Hey," Cody whispers to Steve.</p><p>"Hey kid," Steve smiles at Cody. "Want to sit?"</p><p>"If that's okay with you."</p><p>"Perfectly fine by me."</p><p>Steve smiles and pats his lap, signaling that Cody can take a seat. She smiles at him and sits down, adjusting herself so she is now sitting horizontally on his lap. Steve then wraps an arm around Cody.</p><p>"How have you been?" Cody asks Steve, quietly.</p><p>"Same as before." Steve replies. </p><p>"So not extremely great?"</p><p>Steve does not respond.</p><p>"Steve," Cody says, softly. </p><p>She leans her head on Steve's shoulder.</p><p>"Talk to me." Cody insists. "Please."</p><p>"You're doing so good kid," Steve says, smiling. </p><p>"Don't give me that. Come on, Steve, please talk to me."</p><p>Steve swallows hard and avoids eye contact with Cody.</p><p>"Hey, hey," Cody places a hand on Steve's cheek. "Come, with me."</p><p>Steve nods as Cody stands up and leads him out of the room. The two go up to Steve's room and Cody takes a seat at the end of Steve's bed. Steve sits next to her.</p><p>"Talk to me, Stevie, what is it?" Cody asks, opening her arms for a hug. "What's on your mind?" </p><p>"It's just..." Steve sighs, as he wraps his arms around Cody. "Everything. A lot has happened and a lot is happening. And I just want everyone to be okay. Bucky went under ice to try and fix himself, we fought half the team and are now divided, and it's just a lot to take in still. Not to mention you, Pietro and Wanda..."</p><p>Steve trails off.</p><p>"What about us?" Cody asks.</p><p>"We've all noticed it." Steve smiles. "You three are just, well, kids. And I don't mean it in a way that I want you to feel less than, but you guys are. You are still so young and innocent and...and even with everything happening, you guys have are still acting like kids. You and Pietro with the endless teasing, Pietro and Wanda have a more typical brother-sister relationship and poking fun at each other, and you and Wanda just...just getting to be happy together. I just want the best for you, all of you. I want you guys to be able to enjoy yourselves fully, and it's bothering me that I can't give that to you."</p><p>"We're gonna be fine, Steve. We're gonna be just fine, I promise."</p><p>"I still worried."</p><p>"Yes, because you're a paranoid older brother!" </p><p>Cody and Steve both laugh slightly.</p><p>"You're the paranoid older brother," Cody continues. "Nat's like the rebellious teen neighbour, Sam is the cool kid who always comes to hangout with you...Pietro is my, annoying, best friend, that I can't help but love and Wanda...Wanda is my girlfriend."</p><p>Steve half scoffs and he now pulls out of the hug to look at Cody.</p><p>"Everything will work itself out." Cody reassures, pulling Steve back into the hug and burying her head in his chest. "We're all gonna be okay."</p><p>Cody leans up and kisses Steve on the cheek. </p><p>"I know we will be." Steve smiles and hugs Cody tightly.</p><p>The two sit for a moment, hugging each other.</p><p>"How about I stay with you for the night?" Cody suggests. </p><p>"But Wanda..." Steve starts. </p><p>"Our room is getting painted, remember?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I would gladly give up my room for you two! Or even if you wanted, you could sleep in the living room or som-"</p><p>"She can sleep with Pietro. I'm sure she would be open to that anyways, considering he was gone for a while before."</p><p>"Don't you want to sleep with her though?"</p><p>"One night away is not gonna kill me! Plus, I want hugs from you."</p><p>Steve laughs and shakes his head.</p><p>"Just like a few years ago, hm?" Steve says. "Back in...Ukraine, was it?"</p><p>"I think so, yeah." Cody smiles as she leans further into Steve. </p><p>"Yeah. I had been staying with you, at that hotel, for about a month, just after we met. I barely knew you, but just knew I couldn't leave you alone after everything you went though, so I made sure that I could stay with you. Then, in the middle of one night, out of the blue, you just came over to me. I was half asleep on the couch and you...you plopped yourself down on the other end of the couch, opposite of me. It took you a few minutes, but once you saw I was awake, you didn't hesitate! You just...got up and came over to me. You laid down and tucked yourself under my arm, up against my chest."</p><p>Steve smiles, his eyes going shiny now. </p><p>"I'll never forget that, y'know?" Steve chuckles. "The way you just looked so tired and it was like you had given up on fighting that you didn't need anyone. And when you pressed up against me...I just was so happy that you felt okay to come to me. I remember holding you so tightly and I wanted to just help you, take away all that pain you were going through."</p><p>"You have helped me so much, Stevie." Cody smiles. </p><p>"But I just want to do more."</p><p>"Hey! You've done plenty! You saved me from Hydra. You could've killed me or turned me in, but you didn't! You took me in and you helped me learn to have a purpose. You treated me like a person instead of just killing me or handing me to authorities...you treated me like what I was; a kid who made some horrible mistakes! And there were some horrible mistakes but you gave me a second chance. You brought me to S.H.I.E.L.D., where I met some amazing people and learned some great things, and then you brought me here, to be an Avenger. And because of you...I am where I am, and I am so grateful."</p><p>"I love you, kid. More than you'll ever know."</p><p>Steve presses a kiss against Cody's head. </p><p>"I think I have a general idea." Cody smiles. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter!! :)</p><p>This was a relatively quick update (since I just posted the other chapter not too long ago haha!).</p><p>Anyways, lately I have had a lot of ideas for this story (don't worry, I keep writing down the ideas so I don't forget them haha). I really have been enjoying writing it!!! In fact, I have put off doing homework (sometimes haha) because of all of the inspiration I have for this story. </p><p>It has kind of become a coping mechanism for me and a way for me to deal with everything going on in my life. It is just 'pure' and soft and I really love Wanda and want her to be happy!! (she is my comfort character and Lizzie is my comfort actress...I really can't explain how much she means to me). But back on track, this story makes me feel happy and I really like writing it. </p><p>Anyways, more is to come shortly! Feel free to let me know if there is something you would like to see (and I will see what I can do!).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody has a nightmare. She ends up opening up to Steve. They are later joined by Wanda and Cody takes a chance on her by telling her what is running through her head.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Cody," someone whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cody opens her eyes and finds Wanda in front of her. She sits up in the bed; Steve's bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wan?" Cody asks. "What are you doing he-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Enough." Wanda cuts Cody off. "We've all had enough of you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wha-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up! We know about everything you've done, and it's disgusting!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You were with Hydra too though...you know that they made me do it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not talking about Hydra."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then...then what?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know exactly what."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cody pauses and shakes her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No," Cody says in disbelief. "I...I never said anything to you. I never told you or...or anyone! I kept it all to myself."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We will know." Wanda replies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There is not way you could know! I...I hide it all from you! And I will keep hiding it from you all!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's what you think...but you know, you will crack soon."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-no!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You will."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I won't!" Cody screams back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are going to crack." Wanda insists. "You will. And when Steve realizes you haven't gotten better, do you really think he'll want you around still? He had to deal with you for years already, and he thinks you're better."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How about when everyone else finds out? Hmm? Like Natasha and Sam...they won't want to deal with you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What about Pietro? How are you going to deal with it when Pietro finds out? He's just going to drop you! He doesn't needs someone as fucked up as you! He's going to want you to stay away from him, and me, so you don't mess up out lives."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I said shut up!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And have you even thought about what will happen when I find out?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence goes over the two as Cody closes her eyes, squeezing them shut; hard. She then shakes her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing will happen." Cody repeats. "Nothing will happen. Nothing will happen."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, but you're wrong," Wanda talks over Cody. "Think about it Cody, why would I want to be with someone like you? I already have my own issues to work though, and if I knew everything, then I wouldn't've said yes to you! I would've gone off to be with someone who can't ruin me, someone who doesn't need to worry about trauma, someone like Vision." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing will happen. Nothing will happen." Cody continues to repeat, trying to tune Wanda out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're going to break, sooner or later. Everyone will know, Cody. Everyone. You'll disappoint us all. We don't need those problems in our life...we already have so many. So why would we need more like you?"</em>
</p><hr/><p>Cody sits up in bed, panting. After a few seconds, she blinks hard. Then she looks around realizing she is in Steve's room. She looks next to her and finds Steve starting to sit up in bed. She cannot focus on that and instead, she keeps thinking about what just happened. Cody pulls her knees up to her chest and hugs them as she begins scratching at her arms. She dips her head down into her knees. </p><p>"Hey," Steve says, softly, taking note of Cody's actions.</p><p>Steve gently grabs onto Cody's hands in order to stop her from scratching herself. </p><p>"No," Cody mumbles. </p><p>"Kid," Steve whispers. "Talk to me. What's going on?" </p><p>Cody shakes her head as she gets a tight feeling in her chest. Steve now pulls Cody onto his lap and wraps his arms around her.</p><p>"You're okay." Steve reassures. </p><p>Tears begin to fall down Cody's cheeks as Steve stokes her back, trying his best to soothe her. In the midst of this, Cody manages to slip her hand under her shirt and begins scratching at her sides and abdomen. After a few minutes, Steve realizes what Cody is doing. He grabs onto her arms and holds her hand.</p><p>"No, please," Cody begs.</p><p>"You can't do that, sweetheart," Steve kisses Cody's head.</p><p>"Please," Cody sobs. </p><p>"I can't let you do that," Steve replies. </p><p>"Steve," Cody cries out. "Please."</p><p>"No, no."</p><p>Cody continues to cry and fight against Steve, trying to get him to let go of her hands. Steve does not though and just patiently sits there with Cody on his lap. He holds onto her hands, firmly but gently, and leaves his arms wrapped around her. After a little while, Cody calms down and relaxes in Steve's arms. The two stay like that for a while until Cody finally speaks up.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Cody sniffles out.</p><p>"It's okay," Steve reassures, rubbing Cody's back.</p><p>"But I-"</p><p>"It's okay, kid. Just, talk to me. What happened?"</p><p>Cody does not respond. </p><p>"Nightmare?" Steve asks.</p><p>Cody gives Steve a little nod. </p><p>"Can you tell me what is was about?" Steve asks. </p><p>"I..." Cody pauses for a minute, thinking about what to say. "Everyone found out and no one wanted to deal with me."</p><p>"Found out about Hydra details?" </p><p>Cody shakes her head, no. Steve thinks for a minute.</p><p>"They found out about...?" Steve asks, pausing and thinking to himself. "They found out about how Hydra really affected you?" </p><p>Cody nods. </p><p>"Nat and Sam and Pietro wouldn't want to deal with such a fuck up," Cody swallows hard. "You wouldn't want to deal with me again, because you thought I got better and...and Wanda would leave me."</p><p>"None of that is true." Steve corrects, putting a hand on Cody's cheek and now making eye contact with her. "No one thinks that of you, no one will think that of you and no one is going to leave you. We all know what it's like to go through stuff like this, and no one wants to abandon you." </p><p>"But you thought I was doing better. And you've had to deal with me for years already. Like when I would have panic attacks, and couldn't sleep. You wouldn't want to deal with it again."</p><p>"I would do whatever I had to do in order to make sure you're okay. I know that stuff like this doesn't just go away overnight, kid. I love you and want to help you, so please, don't feel like you have to hide anything from me."</p><p>Cody nods and Steve gives her a reassuring smile. The two stay quiet for a minute.</p><p>"Have you..." Steve starts. "Have you been keeping everything bottled up lately?"</p><p>"I..." Cody sighs and decides not to lie. "Kind of, yes."</p><p>"Kid,"</p><p>"I know! I know. But just, there was a lot going on and I never wanted to talk about anything anyways. And I just...I didn't want people to worry. And Wanda has been going through a lot and I had to be there for her an-"</p><p>"And you can always come to me, you know that. Please, please don't even push me away."</p><p>"I don't mean to, Steve. And I'm sorry."</p><p>"I care about you, and I just want the best for you, okay?"</p><p>Cody nods. </p><p>"Now, how about you and I go downstairs and get you a drink and maybe a snack?" Steve suggests.</p><p>"Okay," Cody smiles.</p><p>Steve stands up as Cody wraps the fluffy blanket around herself. She continues to sit on the bed though. Steve just smiles at her, knowing exactly what she wants; to be carried. Steve picks Cody up and the two are headed downstairs. </p><hr/><p>Cody is curled up in her blanket on the couch as Steve sits next to her. </p><p>"Thank you," Cody says, moving to lie her head on Steve's lap. </p><p>"Anytime, kiddo," Steve smiles.</p><p>After a few minutes, Steve and Cody hear footsteps. They turn and find Wanda now entering the living room and joining them.</p><p>"Hey," Wanda says, giving Steve and Cody a little smile.</p><p>"Um, what are...what are you doing here?" Cody asks, sitting up. "Not that I am not happy to see you, of course." </p><p>Wanda lets out a little laugh at Cody's comment. </p><p>"I came up to grab a drink." Wanda responds. "Then I saw that you two were here."</p><p>"Oh, okay."</p><p>"Is that okay with you? I mean, if I join you, is that okay?"</p><p>"Of course, yeah."</p><p>Cody moves over, making space for Wanda to sit at her side. </p><p>"I think I'm gonna head upstairs," Steve says.</p><p>"No, Steve I didn't mean to-" Wanda starts.</p><p>"It's not because of you coming here." Steve reassures. "I am just quite tired, and plus, I might as well give you some time to spend together if I'm just gonna sleep."</p><p>Wanda nods as Steve gives her a small hug. Then he moves to Cody, hugging her too.</p><p>"Open up to her if it ever comes up," Steve whispers to Cody. "Don't close her out."</p><p>Cody nods as Steve presses a kiss to her head. </p><p>"I love you, kiddo." Steve smiles, then leaves the room and heads upstairs. </p><p>"Can I lay my head on your lap?" Cody asks Wanda, after a few minutes.</p><p>"Of course, draga," Wanda smiles.</p><p>With that, Cody lies down on Wanda's lap. Wanda instantly begins playing with Cody's hair, which causes Cody to both smile and tear up. Wanda catches Cody's expression and stops.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"I had a nightmare before." Cody admits. </p><p>"Are you okay?" </p><p>Cody nods. </p><p>"It's just..." Cody pauses. "You were saying you would leave me...and stuff like that."</p><p>"Why would I ever say that?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Because I hide a lot about myself. And once you learn about everything that makes me messed up, you'll leave."</p><p>"That was just a nightmare, Codes," Wanda reassures. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?"</p><p>Cody nods.</p><p>"Why would you think you're messed up?" Wanda asks.</p><p><em>Open up to her.</em> Cody thinks about what Steve told her. </p><p>"I...I..." Cody starts. "Everything that happened to me, at Hydra, it effects me more than I let on. And I hide that from people, a lot of the time. And because of that, I overthink and...I feel like I'm not good enough and I just...I don't know. I know that I have some things wrong with me and it's a lot for me to deal with. I guess I just hide it from other people because I think it will be too much for them to deal with. I would rather help everyone with their issues than have to tell them about my own."</p><p>"You're not messed up," Wanda says, giving Cody a comforting smile. "You have been through a lot, Codes, but so have all of us. It is only natural for you to want to hide it from people, I understand that. I often would do that, but then one day I met this girl who managed to make me laugh and feel loved...and I opened up to her way more than I though I would've. She always makes sure I know that what I am going through matters, and that I can always talk to her. You shouldn't close yourself off or feel like you have to deal with it alone. You can always come to me, and I have no problems with helping you."</p><p>"Okay." Cody sniffles the response but smiles.</p><p>"Can I have a hug?" Wanda whispers.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Cody now sits up, wraps her arms around Wanda and buries her head in Wanda's neck.</p><p>"I love you." Wanda whispers. "So much, okay?"</p><p>Cody nods.</p><p>"I don't want you to feel like you aren't good enough or that you can't come to me." Wanda continues. "I just want the best for you, iubita mea."</p><p>"Thank you," Cody chokes out.</p><p>"Now, how about some cuddles, hm?"</p><p>"Yes please." </p><p>Wanda lies back on the couch and pulls Cody down on top of her. She lets Cody rest her head on her chest and Cody drapes her arms around Wanda. Wanda then adjusts the blanket, making sure that her and Cody are completely covered. She presses a kiss to the top of Cody's head.</p><p>"Get some sleep." Wanda says.</p><p>"What if Pietro finds us like this in the morning?" Cody asks.</p><p>"Well, then he finds us."</p><p>"But I thought you didn't want him to know."</p><p>"It's Pietro, Codes. He probably won't think anything of it. Plus, even if he does, I don't care. You need me now and I am not going to go anywhere just because I don't know what Pietro will think."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I have another chapter up! I am really just loving this story...it has become such a big coping mechanism and I am not sure if that is a good or a bad thing...but I am enjoying it so I guess that's all that matters</p><p>I should probably be focusing on my work (I have like...3 assignments plus actual work that is due today! oops!) but instead I am doing this (surprise, surprise!). Anyways, I enjoyed writing this chapter...it is kind of a lowkey (loki haha) chapter, not to much happening, but I just thought we needed to know more about Cody! </p><p>This gave us a little bit of a insight on her...I mean, yeah Cody seems so happy and is always there to support her friends, but do we know what is going on in her mind? I just figured I would give a little 'glimpse' of Cody's thoughts...and yes, I kind of decided she would be the type to overthink things.</p><p>I think I am going to continue to grow off her character more...maybe focus on that for a bit in upcoming chapters. I also plan to develop her relationship with Wanda more, maybe them doing some cute things together and a proper date? I also have ideas for Cody's friendships with everyone else too (i.e. girls day with Nat and Wanda, or maybe even just Cody and Nat going out together, playing video games with Pietro and/or Sam, the floor is lava game with everyone...I just have a lot of 'softer' ideas haha).</p><p>Aside from all the soft ideas I have planned I was also thinking of adding in some potential angst? How would we feel about that? Or even if you have other ideas, as always, feel free to let me know what you want to see in future chapters, and I'll see what I can do! </p><p>Thanks for all of the support guys! It means to much to me!! Stay safe! :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Nat and Cody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody spends some time with Nat and the two end up having a bit of a talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Mention of SH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody wakes up to Wanda pressing kisses all over her face. She smiles as she opens her eyes.</p><p>"Morning," Cody mumbles out.</p><p>"Sleep well, Codes?" Wanda asks, pressing a kiss to Cody's lips now.</p><p>"I did, yes. All thanks to you."</p><p>Wanda smiles as both her and Cody sit up, Cody sitting in Wanda's lap now. Wanda now notices the small mark Cody has on her neck.</p><p>"That from me?" Wanda smirks.</p><p>"Shut up, Maximoff." Cody rolls her eyes. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."</p><p>Wanda lets out a little laugh as she wraps her arms around Cody and presses her face against Cody's neck. </p><p>"You doing okay?" Wanda asks. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm doing okay." Cody replies. </p><p>"Do you, maybe, want to talk more about what your nightmare was about? Or maybe you want to just talk about what was bothering you in general?"</p><p>"I'm okay, really."</p><p>"You know I'm always here for you, right?"</p><p>"I...I do, yes."</p><p>"You sounded hesitant."</p><p>"I wasn't."</p><p>"Codes..."</p><p>"Wan, really. I know you're always here."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"I overthink things, a lot. So sometimes I might just...think you aren't here for me when you are. So please, don't get mad at me."</p><p>"I won't, Codes."</p><p>Wanda grabs Cody's hand and pulls it up to her lips, pressing kisses onto it, the same way Cody does it to reassure her.</p><p>"I love you, and I am here for you, okay?"</p><p>Cody nods. </p><p>"Now, let's go make breakfast, my dearest Cody-Evans."</p><hr/><p>After a while, Wanda and Cody finish making breakfast. Well, mostly Wanda since Cody ended up sitting on the counter and watching Wanda cook for most of the time. Wanda now goes over to Cody, who is still sitting on the counter. Wanda wraps her arms around Cody, her head underneath Cody's chin. </p><p>"After breakfast, I think Pietro and I were going to go out today." Wanda says, still hugging Cody. "And of course, you are invited to join us."</p><p>"Thanks, Wan." Cody replies. "But I think I might just stay back."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, pretty sure."</p><p>"If this is about giving me and Pietro some space, then honestly, don't worry about it. We love spending time with you an-"</p><p>"No, no. Honestly, Wan. I think I want to just...stay home."</p><p>"Then we can stay with you and spend time her-"</p><p>"No, please. Go ahead and go out with Pietro. I insist. I'm good."</p><p>"Codes,"</p><p>Wanda pulls out of the hug to give Cody proper eye contact.</p><p>"You just had a long night," Wanda continues. "I don't like the though of you being alone."</p><p>"I won't be alone." Cody corrects. "Steve, Sam and Nat will be here."</p><p>"But Co-"</p><p>"No, no. You and Pietro should go out. In fact, it would make me so happy if you went out!"</p><p>Wanda sighs, knowing she cannot argue with Cody. She presses a kiss to Cody's cheek.</p><p>"But if you need anything today, you'll let me know right?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"I'll be fine, Wan." Cody replies. </p><p>The girls continue to look at each other, little smiles across their faces. </p><p>"What's up, lovers?" Pietro teases as he dashes into the room.</p><p>Blushes go across both Cody and Wanda's faces, but they try to stay calm, knowing that Pietro is only teasing and does not know about their relationship. He throws his arms around Wanda, hugging her. He then places his hand in Cody's, giving it a little squeeze. </p><p>"How are you girls doing?" Pietro asks. </p><p>"Pretty good." Cody says. "We made some pancakes for breakfast."</p><p>"I made pancakes for breakfast." Wanda corrects. "You watched, Codes."</p><p>"Don't worry, I do the same thing." Pietro winks at Cody. "Uh, are you coming with us today?"</p><p>"Nah," Cody shrugs. </p><p>"Aw what?" Pietro groans as he gives Cody a hug. "Come on!"</p><p>"I'm just going to stay, but please, go ahead and spend time with Wanda. But I will have breakfast with you guys, so shall we eat?"</p><hr/><p>Wanda and Pietro left about an hour ago to go out, and Cody has been spending most of her day on the couch just watching TV.</p><p>"Hey," Nat says, walking into the living room. "So Steve and Sam decided to go out, so it's just you and me."</p><p>"Okay." Cody replies, barely taking her eyes off the TV.</p><p>"So, let's go out as well. Come!"</p><p>"I'm not really in the mood." </p><p>"Well, you're coming with me instead of just...lounging on the couch."</p><p>"But Nat, I don't feel like it."</p><p>"Cody, please? I want to spend some time with you and have a talk with you."</p><p>"A...a talk?"</p><p>"Don't worry, not anything to stress over. Just...come with me. Please."</p><p>"Fine." </p><p>Cody groans but gets up from the couch. She puts her shoes on and then follows Nat to the car, getting in on the passenger side. </p><p>"Where are we going?" Cody asks, as Nat starts to drive.</p><p>"I was thinking the mall." Nat answers.</p><p>"Y'know, I did turn down Wanda's offer to hangout...and now I'm here, with you, going somewhere. What kind of message does that send about me?"</p><p>"Relax, I'm sure she'll be happier about this than if I left you alone."</p><p>Cody shrugs and goes quiet. She looks back down at her phone and begins scrolling through it. </p><p>"You okay?" Nat asks after a few minutes.</p><p>"Um...what wouldn't I be?" Cody seems hesitant about how she responded. </p><p>"You just seem kind of...off."</p><p>"Well, I'm fine."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I'm not an idiot."</p><p>"Well, that's great to know, especially because I never said you were."</p><p>"Is something bothering you?"</p><p>Cody shakes her head. Nat pulls over now and stops. She turns on the hazard lights and then she turns her attention to Cody. Cody now looks up from her phone and over at Nat.</p><p>"I don't want to force you to talk, but I know something is wrong." Nat says. "And I know that everyone else is horrible at noticing things this minor and you could probably avoid telling them the whole truth, but that's not going to happen with me."</p><p>"I don't know why you want me to open up!" Cody shoots back. "You're literally the best representation of someone who just...just keeps to themselves and never shares anything!"</p><p>"Hence why I decided to see if I could talk to you."</p><p>"I'm fine, I can handle myself."</p><p>"I know you are, and I know you can. But I remember when I was your age, even though I was handling everything alone, I still wanted someone to be there for me and notice when I was having an off day; I wanted someone I could talk to."</p><p>"Well, I'm not you. Plus, I already did talk to Wanda, and Steve knows a lot too!"</p><p>"But you haven't told them everything."</p><p>"Nor do I have to."</p><p>"You can talk to me though. I am not going to judge you or anything, if that's what you're worried about. And I am not going to tell anyone what you tell me. Just it is good to not keep things bottled up."</p><p>Cody sighs, thinking about what Bucky had told her about opening up, and not keeping things to herself.</p><p>"I...I don't know what I need to say though," Cody admits. "Even if I did open up, I don't know what to tell you."</p><p>"Anything." Nat replies. "Whatever you feel would help you. I just don't want you to have to hold everything in."</p><p>"I don't know, Nat. I just...had a nightmare yesterday. So I think I'm just off my game today."</p><p>"Care to expand?"</p><p>"Everyone found out about me...not the things I did at Hydra but about how I am effected by the things that happened at Hydra. Then you all left me! And I told that to Wanda and Steve so yeah, that's it."</p><p>"That isn't it though." Nat says. "There is something that is really bothering you, Cody. And I just want you to talk to me, or anyone for that matter, because it isn't good to keep stuff like this to yourself; I just want to help." </p><p>Cody pauses but Nat gives her a reassuring nod. </p><p>"I didn't have the heart to tell them about..." Cody inhales. "About how I much I wanted to just...take it all out on myself. I...I don't know, but in some messed up way, I think that pushing myself too hard, or...or putting myself in risky situations makes up for everything wrong I did. And...I don't know, but by doing other stuff like that I just have less time to think about everything and..."</p><p>Cody swallows hard. </p><p>"You know what I meant by the first part, right?" Cody glances back at Nat now. "I...I don't need to say it?" </p><p>Nat nods at Cody and lets out a little sigh, as if collecting her thoughts. She places a hand on Cody's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm not judging you," Nat says. "But I also don't like the idea of you doing that to yourself. I do think you should be open with Steve and Wanda, because they would want to help you and they care about you so, so much. But even though I think you should, I am not going to force you to. Instead, I am going to say that you can talk to me, and you should talk to me. And before you argue with me, just please, try to. I have been through my fair share of shit, and yes, I don't like to talk about it with other people, but please come to me. I just want to make sure that you're okay and that you have someone who can help you. Got it?"</p><p>"Got it." Cody nods and gives Nat an appreciative smile.</p><p>"I'm serious, by the way. You come to me, whenever, no questions asked. I'll drop everything and talk to you. And for the record, again, I do think telling Steve and Wanda is a great idea, and when you're ready to tell them I can be right there to support you. I won't tell them though, and for now you come to me."</p><p>"Thanks, a lot."</p><p>Cody smiles at Nat and the two hug for a brief minute.</p><p>"Now, let's go to the mall." Nat says. "I think we can go get some ice cream or something, and then buy something you would like."</p><hr/><p>Nat and Cody arrive at the mall and the first thing they do it go get smoothies, Cody getting a mango-pineapple one and Nat getting a strawberry-banana one. Then they head to one of the stores, looking around. Cody stops over by a jewelry rack and begins looking at some of the things on it. After a little while, Nat notices. </p><p>"Something you want for yourself?" Nat asks. "Or maybe something for Wanda?"</p><p>"Oh," Cody says. "Um...I don't know. I was just kind of looking at the earrings stuff, I mean, I don't have mine pierced but they're nice. And then there are a couple of rings that I think Wanda would like, but I'm not sure what size she is or what finger she'd wear each of them on or anything."</p><p>"Well, I think you should just buy any of the ones you think Wanda would like, and just...guess which finger you'd like her to wear them on. And as for the earrings, I mean, I can help pierce year ears!"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I've done a couple of my own before."</p><p>"But um...I...I kind of get a bit anxious, about piercings."</p><p>"Well, if you really want them done, I'll do it for you. You said you've never gotten it done before, so maybe it's just because you're worried about what's to come?"</p><p>"Maybe, yeah. But I have really wanted to get a few piercings for a while."</p><p>"Then I think it's settled! Don't worry about it too much right now though, okay? And maybe we can offer it up to Wanda if you wants to get some piercings herself!"</p><p>Cody nods and smiles at Nat.</p><p>"But first, let's buy those rings for her." Nat smiles. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! </p><p>So, here's the next chapter! I kind of got right to writing about Nat and Cod just because I have been excited about this!! I have a few ideas for their relationship in the future and I just kind of want to make Nat the "older sister" figure to Cody (and maybe even to the Maximoffs as well?). </p><p>But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!! It was quite fun to write. I can't wait to right more (I have so many ideas for future chapters!!). I am not sure when I will be able to update next because I have another test this week (...physics again). Honestly it is kind of annoying because we JUSTTT started the unit and we were barely taught anything, yet my teacher already planned the test. Not to mention that we barely have time in class to learn (every other day). But yea, so that's a thing haha. As always, if you have any ideas, let me know and I will see what I can do! </p><p>Thanks to everyone for reading and supporting! It honestly makes me so happy that people are enjoying this story and it really helps to motivate me :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Piercings and Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody and Nat come home for the mall and Pietro thanks Cody for something.<br/>Nat decides to pierce Cody's ear and Cody also ends up giving the little "gift" to Wanda.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody and Nat go home after a few more hours out together. Nat takes the bags from the car and lets Cody go inside, insisting she does not need help. Cody does as Nat says, not going to argue with her. As soon as she steps through the door, she is tackled by Pietro.</p><p>"Geez!" Cody groans, now lying underneath Pietro. "It's like having a dog. You excited to see me, boy?" </p><p>Pietro rolls his eyes, arms still wrapped around Cody. He only lets go for a second so she can stand up. Once she is standing though, Pietro wraps his arms around Cody tightly again.</p><p>"Hey." Cody says, softly, as she puts her arms around Pietro. "This is kind of...odd, even coming from you. What is it? Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Thank you." Pietro mumbles into Cody's neck.</p><p>"For...for what?" </p><p>"Taking care of Wanda for me."</p><p>"Oh, it's no big deal! She's my friend, and I always take care of my friends."</p><p>"No, no." Pietro pulls out of the hug and leaves his hands on Cody's shoulders. "Thank you for taking care of her while I was away."</p><p>"Like I said, she's my friend, Pietro. My best friend, with you being my best friend too of course! I would've helped her, no matter wha-"</p><p>"No, Cody, she told me."</p><p>"About...?"</p><p>"About Raft, and...and what happened to her."</p><p>"She...she did?"</p><p>"Yeah. We were just watching TV together, and then Wanda asked to talk to me, so I said okay. She...she admitted she was worried to tell me what she had to, but ended up telling me about Raft and how they treated her horribly there. I have to admit, I was so mad when she told me. So mad! I was ready to go beat the shit out of everyone who hurt her! But she calmed me down. She told me that you were there for her, as soon as she got out of Raft. She told me how great you were to her, and how you were there for her the entire time. It was good to know that my sister had someone while I wasn't there."</p><p>"Well, once again, Wanda is my friend, and I would help her no matter what."</p><p>"Cody, you're amazing. Wanda loves you, she really does. And I'm really glad that you were there for her, and that you continue to be there for you."</p><p>"Th-Thanks Pietro." Cody gives Pietro a little smile and then wraps her arms around him, hugging him. </p><p>"I think I know why she is constantly going to you for hugs," Pietro adds, hugging Cody back. "You give her a lot of comfort, and she feels safe around you, Cody. I am really grateful that you came into our lives. Really, really grateful."</p><p>"Thanks, Pietro."</p><p>"No, thank you, Cody."</p><p>Pietro releases Cody from the hug and gives her a smile.</p><p>"Wanda is in the other room," Pietro says. "You can go spend some time with her now and I'll go play some video games with Sam."</p><p>"You can come spend some time with me and Wan still, it's not lik-" Cody starts. </p><p>"No, no. Have your girls time, please."</p><p>"Pietro, come on!"</p><p>"I insist! Really!"</p><p>"Okay, okay. Thanks, Piet."</p><p>Cody smiles and nods at Pietro before the two go their separate ways. Cody arrives in the living room and finds Wanda seated on the couch. Wanda's face lights up when she sees Cody walk in. Cody shoots Wanda a small smile and sits down on the couch next to her. Wanda instantly places a kiss on Cody's cheek. She then leans up against Cody's shoulder and Cody puts her arm around Wanda. </p><p>"Hey," Wanda says, now putting her arms around Cody.</p><p>"Hey," Cody replies. </p><p>The two go quiet, just cuddling against each other. </p><p>"Pietro came to thank me for taking care of you," Cody says, breaking the silence. "He said you told him about Raft"</p><p>"I...I did." Wanda says.</p><p>"And I am so happy that you did."</p><p>"I...I thought it would be the right thing to do. You kind of wanted me to say something too, and I always knew I should. I was just worried about him freaking out, but I felt like now would be a great time. I would've had to tell him sooner or later. Plus, Pietro is my brother, after all, and he cares about me. He...he took it well, probably because I told him about how great you were."</p><p>"Well, I'm happy for you, Wan."</p><p>"Thanks, Cody-Evans."</p><p>Wanda now moves and places a kiss on Cody's cheek. Then she cuddles further into Cody's side. After a few minutes, Nat walks into the room.</p><p>"Hey girls." Nat says. "So, I don't mean to break up your cuddle session, but I just finished bringing the bags in...want to do the piercings now?"</p><p>"Piercings?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Cody sighs. "I forgot to mention to you. Nat is going to pierce my ears, and I was supposed to ask you if you wanted to get any done. And I also have a present for you."</p><p>"I...I think I'm okay without the piercings right now, but...a present?"</p><p>"Well, it's just a little something, nothing too much. "</p><p>"Well let's head to my room!" Nat suggests. "All the bags are there, and so is Wanda's present."</p><p>Both girls agree so, all three head up to Nat's room. When they arrive there, Nat gestures to one of the bags as she heads to look through her drawers. Cody goes through the bags and pulls something out. She quickly puts it behind her back, hiding it from Wanda. </p><p>"What is it?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Close your eyes." Cody smiles at Wanda.</p><p>Wanda lets out a little sigh but ends up closing her eyes. Then, Cody grabs the rings which she just hid behind her back. She takes Wanda's hands in her own and then slips the rings onto Wanda's fingers. </p><p>"Go ahead, open them." Cody says.</p><p>Wanda opens her eyes and looks down at the two, new, simple rings that are now on her fingers. </p><p>"Codes," Wanda smiles.</p><p>"I wasn't sure about them, or what fingers you wear them on, but I got some pretty simple ones that can go anywhere." Cody explains. "And, um, I just hope they're a good size and I hope you like them. Do you...do you like them?"</p><p>"Yes, I do."</p><p>Wanda opens her arms up, offering Cody a hug. Cody accepts and throws herself in Wanda's arms, hugging her tightly. Then, Wanda releases Cody from the hug just as Nat finishes gathering some supplies. </p><p>"Ready?" Nat asks Cody.</p><p>Cody looks at Wanda, who gives her a comforting smile. </p><p>"I...I guess." Cody says.</p><p>"Okay, so I'm going to suggests you lie down on my bed." Nat says.</p><p>"Can Wanda sit with me?" Cody asks. </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Cody now lies down on her back, on the bed.</p><p>"Are you...are you sure you're good at this?" Cody asks.</p><p>"I did most of mine." Natasha shows Cody her own ear now, which is decorated with a lot of jewelry. "I promise, it's going to be fine. You really want to do this, yes?"</p><p>Cody nods. </p><p>"Then I'll take care of you." Nat smiles. "What piecing would you like me to do?"</p><p>"Can we...can we start off with a cartilage on my left side?" Cody asks. </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Wanda now takes this opportunity to sit next to Cody, on her right. She takes Cody's hand on her own and gives it a little squeeze. </p><p>"You're going to be okay." Wanda smiles softly at her. </p><p>"Tilt your head for me." Nat says. </p><p>Cody now looks to her right, squeezing her eyes shut. Wanda places her hand on Cody's cheek now, gently running her thumb along Cody's cheekbone. </p><p>"You're okay." Wanda whispers, now moving down so her face is in front of Cody's.</p><p>She presses her lips against the tip of Cody's nose, giving her a small kiss, just as Nat pierces Cody's ear. Once she feels the needle go through, Cody exhales deeply and opens her eyes. </p><p>"See?" Nat says. "You're good."</p><p>Nat now quickly finishes, putting a small silver stud into Cody's new piercing. </p><p>"Is that all?" Nat asks, holding up a small mirror so Cody can see the piercing. </p><p>"For now, yeah." Cody nods. "It looks good! Thank you."</p><p>"Oh, no problem." Nat smiles. "Give it a little bit before you switch it to a ring, if that's what you want to do of course. And if you two want, you can just hang out in here for a new minutes, until Cody is okay to get up. And I'll go take care of the needle and stuff. And if you do want any more at some point, just let me know."</p><p>Wanda nods and thanks Nat just as she leaves the room. </p><p>"Was that too bad?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Wasn't as bad as I thought." Cody closes her eyes. "I just feel...lightheaded now though."</p><p>"Need a drink? Or...or something to eat?"</p><p>"I just need to lie down for a minute. I just...got myself all worked up over it, is all."</p><p>"Okay, okay." </p><p>"Can...can you stay with me though?"</p><p>"Of course I can! I had no intention of leaving you here by yourself!"</p><p>Wanda now sits down properly next to Cody and begins stroking her hair. </p><p>"Look at you," Wanda half smiles. "You took it very well. Just I'm surprised that needles, of all things, is what you're afraid of."</p><p>Cody shrugs. </p><p>"Something about them is just...unsettling." Cody explains. "It has always been for me. And...and maybe it comes from my experience with Hydra. I'm not quite sure,"</p><p>"It's okay, Codes. Just take your time, okay?"</p><p>Cody now moves, lying her head down on Wanda's lap.</p><p>"Is this okay?" Cody asks.</p><p>"This?" Wanda smiles, tears filling her eyes. "This is more than okay." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! </p><p>So I think it is a bit shorter than my normal chapters, and I apologized for that, but hopefully you still like it!! I plan on writing another chapter soon but I am not sure exactly when. I have a lot of tests and assignments...and it has just been kind of crazy! But I use this story and writing it to try and "de-stress" and calm down after a long day...just getting the time to sit down and write has been more difficult because of all of the hours I have spent studying/etc.!! (by the time I actually am finished, it's already midnight and I have to go to sleep and wake up early in the morning!!)</p><p>Regardless of that, I hope you liked this! And as always, if there is anything you want to see, let me know and I will see what I can add to future chapters!! Anyways, thanks for all the support guys! It means so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. What Will Happen?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody, Wanda and Pietro have a bit of a deep conversation.<br/>Steve makes an announcement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Cody is lying her head on Wanda's lap, Wanda gets a text. She pulls out her phone and finds that it is from Pietro.</p><p>"Hey, is it okay if Pietro joins us?" Wanda asks. "He says Sam ditched him for Steve."</p><p>"Yeah, that's fine." Cody says, attempting to sit up.</p><p>"No!" Wanda pulls Cody back down. "Pietro knows I show you affection, so he's not going to say anything about this. You're fine, Codes." </p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p>"I'm positive! Plus, do you still feel light headed?"</p><p>"A bit, yeah."</p><p>"Then you're going to stay like this until you feel better, and that's final."</p><p>Cody lets out a little scoff but does not argue with Wanda. Wanda then texts Pietro back. Within a few seconds, the door to Nat's room opens and Pietro dashes in.</p><p>"Hey girls," Pietro says, seating himself next to Cody. "You alright?"</p><p>"Just...light headed a bit." Cody replies. "I got a piercing."</p><p>"Oh, did you now? Wow, looks nice."</p><p>"So how about you do it then? Maybe a tongue piercing or a nipple piercing, Sonic?"</p><p>"Haha." Pietro rolls his eyes. "I guess you're feeling okay then."</p><p>"Kinda, yeah." Cody now sits up and leans against Pietro, letting him hug her. </p><p>"Wow," Pietro laughs. "Don't wanna make Wanda jealous now, do we?"</p><p>"Why would she get jealous?"</p><p>"Cuz you're all cuddled up with me!"</p><p>"What? She can join us, it's not like we're making out!"</p><p>Wanda rolls her eyes and leans against Cody now.</p><p>"Do you really think it's nice?" Cody asks Pietro.</p><p>"You really wanted it?" Pietro smiles, and kisses the top of Cody's head. </p><p>"Yes...but what do you think?"</p><p>"Well, I really like it, and I think it suits you. But even if I didn't think that, you got it because you wanted it. You went for it! And I know that Wanda would never do something like that!"</p><p>Cody half laughs. </p><p>"Wait," Cody says. "You said Wanda would never do something like that...why's that?"</p><p>"Oh," Pietro starts. "Well, it is kind of against our religion...I mean, ear piercings are typically accepted, but other piercings and tattoos typically are not. I mean, it's not the end of the world if you get them or have them, but also it just...isn't traditionally something that is done. Personally, I would think they are okay. I mean, if they make you happy and more confident, get them! But Wanda...Wanda does not want to take any chances!"</p><p>"Wait. I...I know you're both from Sokovia but what...what is your religion? We never talked about it before, and I am just wondering. But if you don't want to talk about it because of, well, everything, then I understand an-"</p><p>"You're fine to ask, Codes." Wanda says, grabbing onto Cody's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>Cody nods and smiles at Wanda.</p><p>"We're Jewish." Pietro explains. "Our parents were very religious, so naturally, they passed that onto us. But life kind of happened, and well, there was less and less time for it. After our parents died, everything, in general, just stopped. And once we joined Hydra without really knowing what was going on, everything was just...done by then."</p><p>"I'm sorry about that." Cody loosely wraps an arm around Pietro now. </p><p>"It isn't you fault." </p><p>"You have nothing to apologize for." Wanda adds, as Cody pulls her closer. "Plus, we are okay with how our lives are now."</p><p>Cody and Wanda make brief eye contact and smile at each other. Then Pietro pulls both girls closer to then, hugging them tightly. He places a kiss onto the top of their heads. </p><p>"Will we end up in the same place?" Cody asks after a moment of quiet. </p><p>Wanda and Pietro both pull out of the hug to share a look with each other. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"I mean," Cody sighs. "You're Jewish, I'm...I'm Roman Catholic, like...like Steve, even though all I know is I was baptized and I don't do much to practice it. Are we...are we going to end up in the same place?"</p><p>The twins look at each other again, sharing a look of concern.</p><p>"It's not going to happen for a long time, Codes," Pietro tries to reassure. </p><p>"Come on, Piet, don't give me that." Cody scoffs. "I didn't know which birthday was going to be my last! Hell, I still don't know! Maybe I won't even make it to 17 in a few months!"</p><p>"Don't say that."</p><p>"But I'm not wrong! Sure, there's a risk always for everyone, but for us? The risk is just higher!"</p><p>"Codes, don't say that."</p><p>"Why not? I'm just being realistic! Tomorrow someone from Hydra can surface and kill me, we don't know. So why can't I wonder about the afterlife? If there is one, that is."</p><p>"Don't say that though, please." </p><p>"Look, I'm sorry." Cody sighs, calming down now. "But I am still genuinely wondering. I...I don't want to go somewhere different than you two, 'cause you're my friends and I need you, both."</p><p>Pietro and Wanda share a look with each other, unsure how to answer Cody and seem to be trying to share a thought with each other.</p><p>"Look," Pietro starts. "The real answer is, I don't know. And I don't think anyone really knows to be honest. But I just don't think it'll work like that. I think that, even with different religions being a factor, no higher being would be cruel enough to separate people who care about each other. I think there is a way that it all works out, and you don't need to worry about it, okay?"</p><p>Hesitantly, Cody nods and now leans against Pietro.</p><p>"Sorry for asking deep questions." Cody says. </p><p>"Yeah, you're really making me think," Pietro jokes. "But it's fine, honestly. Just...we don't know the answer."</p><p>"I know, which is why I am sorry."</p><p>"Nothing to be sorry about." Wanda adds. "You just want to know what's going to happen, and I think everyone does."</p><p>"Yeah, you're just being curious like any kid would be." Pietro teases. </p><p>"Shut up, we're the same age!" Cody groans.</p><p>"Umm, no. I already turned 17, in February, 12 minutes before Wanda did...and you turn 17 a whole 7 months after me."</p><p>Cody rolls her eyes as Pietro laughs. He pulls her completely onto his lap now, so Cody is facing Wanda still, and continues to hug her. </p><p>"Love you," Pietro says. </p><p>"Yeah, whatever." Cody scoffs. </p><p>"Glad to see you two are back to normal." Wanda smiles. </p><p>Cody pulls Wanda closer to her and pokes her side, which causes her to let out a little laugh. Pietro, roughly, pokes Cody's side in response and it does not take long for the three to begin play fighting on Nat's bed. </p><p>"What is going on?" Someone says from the doorway after a little while. </p><p>Wanda, who is pinned by Pietro, looks towards the door. Pietro does the same and so does Cody, who is sitting on Pietro's back.</p><p>"Nothing." The three say in unison. </p><p>"Well," Nat lets out a little laugh. "Come downstairs, please. Steve needs to talk to us." </p><hr/><p>When the three arrive in the kitchen, they find Nat, Sam and Steve seated at the table. They quickly take their seats.</p><p>"So what's up?" Pietro asks. </p><p>"Well," Steve says. "We've got a mission."</p><p>"A mission? What?" </p><p>"I know, I know. We are supposed to be keeping on the down low, but there is another Hydra base that we found thanks to the info Cody and Pietro got. It's somewhat near by, and I think we should check it out."</p><p>"All of us?" Cody asks, raising an eyebrow at Steve. </p><p>"Nah," Pietro interjects. "We're gonna leave the baby behind."</p><p>Pietro now reaches over to squeeze Cody's cheek, but she slaps his hand away. </p><p>"Shut up." Cody mumbles. </p><p>"All of you are coming, yes," Steve says. "I already made that mistake before, I won't make it again."</p><p>"Don't start with that," Nat shoves Steve. "We've all been over this and no one blames you."</p><p>Steve nods. Cody gives him a reassuring smile before turning to Wanda. She notices the look on Wanda's face and could tell that she is still blaming herself for everything. Cody reaches over and takes Wanda's hand in her own, giving it a little squeeze. Wanda looks up at Cody, making eye contact with her.</p><p>"Stop it," Cody whispers to Wanda. </p><p>"I'm not doing anything," Wanda replies. </p><p>"I can basically hear your thoughts and that's not even what my power is. You're fine, okay? No one blames you."</p><p>Wanda inhales deeply and nods, then the girls give their full attention back to Steve.</p><p>"We'll leave tomorrow." Steve says. "I've already come up with most of the plan for when we get there, and it's just a few hours away. Got it?"</p><p>Everyone nods as well as answers 'yes' to Steve.</p><p>"Now, how about we all just have a chill night?" Steve suggests. "Try to get some sleep so you're all ready to go by the morning." </p><p>With that, everyone gets up from the table and begins going their separate ways.</p><p>"I'll see you two in the morning," Pietro says, hugging both Cody and Wanda. </p><p>"See you in the morning, Piet." Wanda smiles.</p><p>"'Night, dumbass," Cody adds. </p><p>"Good night, Frostbite." Pietro rolls his eyes at Cody and dashes to his room as the girls head to theirs.</p><p>When they girls arrive in their bedroom, Cody throws herself onto the bed. </p><p>"C'mere," Cody says, gesturing to Wanda.</p><p>Wanda smiles at Cody. She closes the bedroom door and willingly takes a seat next to her on the bed. Then Wanda lies down, facing Cody.</p><p>"Hey," Wanda says, places her hand on Cody's cheek.</p><p>"Hey," Cody replies with a smile.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Wanda asks as she runs her thumb along Cody's cheek. </p><p>"Fine." </p><p>"Do you need to talk about anything? I mean, my offer still stands an-"</p><p>"I'm good, really. I think...I think I'd just like some cuddles if that's okay."</p><p>"That is more than okay, my dear Cody-Evans."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey-o!! Hope you guys are doing well, and hope you you liked this chapter! </p><p>So, this chapter I decided to take a little bit of a chance writing something kind of different than what I am used to writing, and hopefully you liked it! I know that the movies do not really address the topic of the twins' background too much (in terms of religion and all that), so I decided to incorporate stuff from the comics, as well as the events from the movies, to kind of just put it all together! And I thought this chapter would be the perfect opportunity to incorporate it all, given that the piercings topic was brought up (so it would make a pretty okay tie in). </p><p>I tried my best with writing this chapter, and I am no expert on any kind of religion, so please do not be mad if I did not explain something properly...I did do a bunch of research (hence why this chapter took a bit longer to write, especially since I spent most of my weekend just working on this haha). Anyways, I wanted to make sure my facts were okay and that there were multiple sources that said the same thing so I knew I had the right information. If I did say something wrong/misunderstood something/do not have proper information/did not explain something well, feel free to let me know! I am always interested in learning more :)</p><p>Also for this, I did decide to make Cody a Roman Catholic. She is from Italian origin (the last name I used is "Bilotti", which is Italian). Majority of Italians are Roman Catholic, so I went with that. Also, Steve is a Catholic as well, which I think would be nice to have them the same religion (especially since Steve is an older brother figure and he would probably 'rub off' on her slightly/he is there to answer her complex questions, etc.). </p><p>And now, some of you might be wondering why I decided to do this with Cody's character in the first place. Well, I kind of wanted Cody to be Italian, since there are not really Italian heroes (especially female Italian heroes), and there seem to be mostly Italian villains. I also think there is a lot I can do about this...maybe add in mafia (who decided to side with Hydra, Cody not wanting to follow a bloodline of crime, something like that?). I am not quite sure yet, since I do somewhat write Cody's character as I go along (but also I already do have a loose idea about most of her backstory, where she grew up, and the major events...it is just that I am constantly thinking of new ideas and if I come up with a good idea, I will incorporate it!). </p><p>And yeah, so that is a bit of the insight behind Cody's character, somewhat! But I just think there is a lot more I could do with her, and she has so much character growth! I did decide to make her 15 (turning 16, same age as the Maximoffs) in this. I just felt like these ages would go well with the story. I feel like this really makes them kids, so everyone is going to be overprotective of them and worry about them. I also had to make sure Cody was younger than Pietro, which would mean that she is younger than Wanda too, purely just because I wanted to add Pietro teasing her / some of that dynamic between them (similar to Pietro and Wanda's 12 minutes older thing). But yeah, I just thought that would be cute to add :)</p><p>Anyways, enough of me rambling and boring you all haha! But I hope this did give you some insight in my ideas and thought process (that will hopefully help you to enjoy the story more :)) Thank you all so much for your support! I really do love writing this story so much, especially lately! :) I have been a bit stressed with school and I had a bunch of tests/assignments last week, so this story helped me to calm down and un-stress! Like I have mentioned, it has really become comforting to write this story and it just helps me to feel better after a long day! As always, let me know what else you want to have in this story and I will see if I can add it in!  </p><p>And once again, thanks so so much for reading, commenting and showing me support!!! You are all amazing! I hope to update soon :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Info Retrieval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team goes on a small mission, but something else happens...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When morning comes, everyone packs up and then are all on their way to the location that Steve found. They are taking a car, Steve diving up front with Nat sitting shot gun while Pietro and Sam are sat in the middle row. This leaves Wanda and Cody in the back, the two of them cuddled against each other, still somewhat tired. </p><p>"Codes," Wanda mumbles against Cody's shoulder. </p><p>"Yes?" Cody whispers. </p><p>Wanda just places a small kiss on Cody's cheek.</p><p>"What abou-"</p><p>"It's fine," Wanda says. "He won't know."</p><p>Cody just nods, somewhat hesitantly, at Wanda's comment. </p><p>"I promise it's fine." Wanda reassures, now cuddling further into Cody's shoulder. </p><p>Cody smiles and nods, then she places a kiss on the top of Wanda's head. This causes Wanda to smile more. She grabs onto Cody's hand, intertwining their fingers together and she lets out a little yawn.</p><p>"Still tired?" Cody asks.</p><p>"Yeah," Wanda replies. "We had to wake up way earlier than normal, and I could use a bit of sleep."</p><p>"Then how about we sleep, so we're nice and rested for the mission. And then, after the mission, we can properly talk and do something, okay?"</p><p>Wanda nods in agreement and the two close their eyes. </p><hr/><p>After driving for a few hours, they arrive at the location. They quickly suit up before Steve explains the plan.</p><p>"Alright." Steve says. "We need to get into that building, and just take a look around. Hopefully we can grab some more information and try not to leave a mess, but don't be scared to fight back, okay?"</p><p>Cody reaches over and grabs onto Wanda's hand, giving it a little squeeze. She knows Wanda has not used her powers very much, especially on others, since everything that has happened, but she also trusts that Wanda will use her powers now if she needs to protect herself or someone else. Wanda looks over at Cody and smiles, then squeezes Cody's hand back, as if to thank her for the reassurance. </p><p>"I want Nat and Sam to head up to the top floor, take a look around there. Then I want Pietro and Wanda to cover the 2 middle floors." Steve explains. "That leaves you, Cody, with me."</p><p>"Sounds good to me." Cody nods. </p><p>Everyone now quickly enters, splitting up. Steve and Cody take the stairwell to the basement, where they instantly find a while set up of computers. </p><p>"Alright," Steve says. "It okay if we split up?" </p><p>"Yeah, sure." Cody nods. </p><p>"I want you to get the data downloaded. In the meantime I am going to take a look around, okay?" </p><p>"Got it."</p><p>Cody heads over to the computers as Steve heads into one of the rooms. Cody pulls out a USB drives and plugs it into the computers, starting to load the data onto it. Just then, she heads a loud crash.</p><p>"Steve?" She calls out.</p><p>No response. Cody begins to get anxious but waits as patiently as she possibly can for the data to load. Once it does, she grabs the USB and runs over to the room. She finds Steve inside, fighting two, tall guys wearing all black.</p><p>"Cap!" Cody yells.</p><p>Steve turns around and sees Cody there.</p><p>"Kid, get out of here!" Steve yells back, just as he gets punched in the cheek.</p><p>"No way!" Cody yells back.</p><p>She waves her hand, which causes one of the guys to freeze to the ground. Then she goes over to him and punches him, a layer of ice forming on her hand. Meanwhile Steve is just a little farther behind Cody, fighting the second guy.</p><p>"Nice try, buddy." Cody scoffs, creating a layer of ice over the first guy's mouth.</p><p>"Indeed it was, Miss. Bilotti." Someone says.</p><p>Cody turns and sees a man with jet black hair and dark eyes emerge from the shadows. He looks familiar, but Cody does not know where he is from. </p><p>"Who...who are you?" Cody asks, freezing up. </p><p>"Oh, you know who I am." The man chuckles. "We had so much fun together at Hydra."</p><p>Cody squints hard, trying to remember where he is from but managing to come up with an answer. </p><p>"It isn't important anyways," the man says. "All that matters now is that we have your friends."</p><p>"My friends are all here!" Cody shouts back.</p><p>"Hm, but what about those poor, poor, Maximoffs? You know, they were always better than you." </p><p>Cody quickly grabs a knife from her pocket and charges at the guy, who dodges her attack.</p><p>"Pathetic." He scoffs. "You were never as good as any of the others! Not great with your powers, not great with your skills. You will never be like them. Never!"</p><p>"No," Cody clenches her jaw as she charges at him against. </p><p>"Pathetic! Toska...rzhavyy..."</p><p>Cody clenches her eyes shut and she now uses her powers to freeze the man in place.</p><p>"Semnadtsat..." the man continues. </p><p>"Shut up!" Cody screams as she collapses to the ground, holding her head.</p><p>She knows what he is trying to do, and she has not heard those words for so long that she can barely focus. </p><p>"Rassvet...pech'," the man now reaches into is pocket and pulls something out as Cody is crouches on the ground. "Devyat'...dobrozhelatel'nyy..."</p><p>"Cody!" Steve yells.</p><p>Steve runs back towards Cody and pushes her back, out of the way as he tackles the guy. The object rolls out of his hand and begins flashing, red. </p><p>"Vozvrashcheniye..." the man tries to continue. </p><p>Steve gets up and quickly runs over to Cody now just as the object, the bomb, goes off. Steve uses his body to shield Cody from the blast as well as throw the two of them further way from it. </p><hr/><p>Cody half opens her eyes, but she blinks hard a few times before her eyes full open. She realizes she is in her bedroom, which is odd. The last thing she remembers is being on a mission...unless she imagined it! She slowly tries to sit up.</p><p>"Codes," Wanda says. "No, don't move."</p><p>"Why?" Cody asks, but as she further sits up she feels a sharp pain in her side and lets out a gasp. </p><p>She now lies back down, Wanda helping her lie more comfortably. </p><p>"Where's Steve?" Cody asks, trying to sit herself up again. </p><p>"No," Wanda holds Cody down though. "He is in his room. Just...stay here, you're hurt."</p><p>"But Steve..."</p><p>"Codes, you were bleeding out when we found you, please just lie down."</p><p>"Bleeding...out?"</p><p>"Yes, my dear Cody-Evans, bleeding out. A bomb was set off and it looked like Steve pushed you out of the way. You had a piece of medal in your side, probably from landing on it...Nat helped to pull it out and she helped fix you up, too."</p><p>"Is Steve okay?"</p><p>"You need to worry about yourself, Codes."</p><p>"But is Steve okay?"</p><p>"Codes, please. Nat and Pietro are with Steve right now, and Sam is downstairs making some hot chocolates, one for you as well."</p><p>Cody groans but now relaxes and stops resisting Wanda. Wanda turns so she is facing Cody and adjusts so she is sitting cross-legged on the bed. She takes Cody's hand in her own, giving it a little squeeze. </p><p>"You're okay." Wanda reassures. </p><p>Cody nods, not seeming to convinced but trying her best to trust Wanda. Wanda leans over and presses a kiss against Cody's lips. </p><p>"Do you remember what happened?" Wanda asks.</p><p><em>Some guy... </em>Cody thinks to herself. <em>He knew me...and he said something to me...</em></p><p>Instead of saying anything though, Cody shakes her head, no.</p><p>"Sorry," Cody says, avoiding Wanda's eyes.</p><p>"You're okay," Wanda whispers, again, placing her free hand on Cody's cheek.</p><p>Wanda strokes her thumb on Cody's cheek as Cody now closes her eyes, trying to relax. Wanda smiles at Cody as she begins to hum. </p><p>"How about you sing instead?" Cody suggests after moment. </p><p>"Codes," Wanda half chuckles. </p><p>"Please?" </p><p>Cody opens her eyes and gives Wanda little pouty face. Wanda cannot help but smile a let out a little sigh. </p><p>"Fine," Wanda nods.</p><p>Cody smiles and now half props herself up on her side, to give Wanda her full attention.</p><p>"<em>If I don't say this now, I will surely break<br/>As I'm leaving the one I want to take<br/>Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait<br/>My heart has started to separate </em></p><p>
  <em>Oh, oh<br/></em>
  <em>Oh, oh<br/></em>
  <em>Be my baby<br/>Oh, oh<br/>Oh, oh<br/>Oh, oh <br/>Be my baby <br/>I'll look after you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There now, steady love, so few come and don't go<br/>Will you won't you, be the one I always know? <br/>When I'm losing my control, the city spins around<br/>You're the only one who knows, you slow it down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, oh<br/>Oh, oh<br/>Be my baby<br/>Oh, oh<br/>Oh, oh<br/>Oh, oh <br/>Be my baby <br/>I'll look after you <br/>And I'll look after you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If ever there was a doubt<br/>My love she leans into me <br/>This most assuredly counts<br/>She says most assuredly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, oh<br/>Oh, oh<br/>Be my baby<br/>I'll look after you <br/>After you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, oh<br/>Oh, oh<br/>Be my baby<br/>Oh, oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's always have and never hold<br/>You've begin to feel like home yeah<br/>What's mine is yours to leave or take <br/>What's mine is yours to make your own <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, oh<br/>Oh, oh<br/>Be my baby<br/>Oh, oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, oh<br/>Oh, oh<br/>Be my baby<br/>Oh, oh." </em>
</p><p></p><div class="ujudUb WRZytc OULBYb">
  <p>"Wow." Cody smiles. </p>
  <p>"What?" Wanda asks. "Was it no good?"</p>
  <p>"No...no...it was...wow. It was really good!"</p>
  <p>"I'm glad you like it, thanks Codes."</p>
  <p>Cody smiles and pulls Wanda in for a kiss.</p>
  <p>"Thank you," Cody says. "For taking care of me, and for everything."</p>
  <p>"You're most welcome, my dear." Wanda replies, now lying down next to Cody and wrapping an arm around her. "You're welcome." </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! So hopefully you liked this chapter (pretty sure it is a bit shorter than some other ones). </p><p>Regardless though, hope you liked it! I have some ideas for the next chapter that you will hopefully like. Also, as always, if you do have anything you want to see let me know and I will try to incorporate it!</p><p>Thanks so much for the support and positive feedback!! It really means a lot :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Steve?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody tries to go talk to Steve, but everyone has been hiding some crucial information from her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Cody wakes up, she does not feel the pain in her side...as much. She manages to sit up properly now and looks around the room, checking for Wanda. Once she finds that Wanda is not there, Cody decides to get out of bed. If Wanda was there, Cody would not think of getting up, since she knows that Wanda would completely freak out! Once out of bed, she quickly throws on a hoodie over her tee shirt, to go with the pair of sweatpants she was already wearing. She now hobbles out into the hall and in the direction of Steve's room. As she walks that way, she begins feeling a slight pain in her side. </p><p>"Codes!" Wanda says.</p><p>Cody turns around and finds Wanda coming up the stairs now. </p><p>"Hey," Cody half smiles as she leans against the wall. "What's up...?"</p><p>"Why are you out of bed?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"I was just going to go see Steve."</p><p>"But you're hurt."</p><p>"I was able to sit up and get out of bed on my own, and now I'm even walking! I think I'm okay. Plus, Steve's room is just down the hall from ours, it isn't even that far!"</p><p>"Come on, Codes, you still need to rest up!"</p><p>"But I want to see Steve."</p><p>Wanda goes to say something but then stops herself when she notices that Nat is exiting Steve's room.</p><p>"Cody wants to see Steve," Wanda explains to Nat.</p><p>"Cody should rest though," Nat replies. </p><p>"But Cody got out of bed and got changed, because she isn't feeling as bad as before, and she still wants to see Steve."</p><p>"But like I said, Cody should rest."</p><p>"Or you could both just let Cody go see Steve," Cody adds. "I already feel better! My side doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did before! And I promise that I'll go back and rest right I get to check in with Steve and talk to him a bit."</p><p>Wanda and Nat look at each other, a concerned look across both of their faces.</p><p>"What is it?" Cody asks, now starting to get worried.</p><p>"How about you go back to your room, and then we take in there?" Nat suggests. </p><p>"You can tell me here."</p><p>"Codes..." Nat sighs and pauses, not sure what to say next. </p><p>"It's about Steve, isn't it?" Cody clues on.</p><p>Neither Nat or Wanda respond to Cody's question, so Cody just assumes she is right. She now runs towards Steve's room, or goes as quickly as she can given that her side is still sore. She throws open the door to Steve's room and finds him lying down in the bed, seeming to be asleep. His face is covered in cuts and bruises, and he just looks horrible. </p><p>"Steve," Cody says, softly, as she approaches him. </p><p>Cody takes one of Steve's hands in her own as she takes a seat on the chair that is next to Steve's bed.</p><p>"That's what we were trying to keep you from." Nat says. "He's been out since we found you back."</p><p>"So you...you just thought to not tell me about this?" Cody questions.</p><p>"You had to worry about yourself, and we know that Steve would've wanted you to take care of yourself first."</p><p>"But really? Come on! It's Steve we're talking about...you know what he means to me!"</p><p>Cody swallows hard and closes her eyes shut tightly.  </p><p>"I'm sorry," Nat says, coming to stand next to Cody. "We know what he means to you, but we just thought it would be best to wait until you were better before telling you. You need to take care of yourself. Steve will be okay, he's tough. But you need to take care of yourself, please."</p><p>"I...I will." Cody nods, opening her eyes. "But please, don't ever keep something like this from me."</p><p>Cody looks up at Nat, pain in her eyes. Nat nods and instantly wraps her arms around Cody, hugging her tightly. </p><p>"He's gonna be okay." Nat says quietly, trying to convince herself as well as Cody. </p><p>"Still," Cody swallows hard. "I'm worried about him."</p><p>"We all are, but you know how Steve is...we need to all look out for each other, and not worry too much about him. Does that sound fair?"</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>Nat releases Cody from the hug before giving her a comforting smile. </p><p>"I'll leave you and Wanda here, okay?" Nat asks. </p><p>"Okay." Cody replies. </p><p>Nat smiles at the girls then leaves the room. Wanda now moves closer to Cody and seats herself on Cody's lap, gently.</p><p>"Am I hurting you?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"No, no," Cody replies. "You're good."</p><p>Wanda now leans her head on Cody's shoulder.</p><p>"You know he loves you very much," Wanda adds after seeing the worry plastered across Cody's face. </p><p>"He loves me because he has to," Cody says. "He found me, when I was a mess from Hydra, and he felt bad. He couldn't just leave some 13 or 14 year old kid alone, especially with his morals! And he couldn't kill me or hand me over to anyone...that just isn't something Steve would do."</p><p>"He loves you because you're like his little sister," Wanda mumbles against Cody's cheek as she presses a kiss to it. "You know, he was so worried about you when you first joined the team. He gave the team a whole talk before you arrived, about how we all need to make sure you feel included. And although he would never admit it, he constantly asked me about you after he saw that we were hanging out. He'd ask me how you were doing, if you're happy here...all that. And the way he would talk about you...he would just always say positive things, like how you're so selfless, how you're funny and always manage to make him laugh...just all good things."</p><p>Cody swallows hard, feeling tears fill her eyes. </p><p>"He did?" Cody chokes out.</p><p>"I wouldn't lie to you," Wanda says. "Steve loves you, and I know you love him too." </p><p>"I...I do," Cody half scoffs as she smiles, thinking about everything her and Steve have been through. </p><p>Cody lets out a small sniffle, feeling her eyes start to fill with tears. She tries to hold it together, but cannot and tears begin to fall onto her cheeks. Wanda notices and now wraps both her arms around Cody, hugging her tightly. </p><p>"You're okay," Wanda reassures. "I've got you." </p><p>Cody half nods against Wanda. Wanda presses a kiss against Cody's head. Cody presses her head into the crook of Wanda's neck as she wraps an around around Wanda, still holding onto Steve's hand. </p><p>"Please don't leave me," Cody mumbles, her voice cracking. "Please."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Wanda presses another kiss Cody's cheek as she gets a heavy feeling in her chest get heavy. </p><p>She hates seeing Cody like this; hurt, scared, upset and sad. </p><p>"I love you," Wanda whispers to Cody, trying to further reassure her. </p><p>Cody sniffles, feeling tears rush to her eyes as soon as the word, 'love', leaves Wanda's lips. She now lets go of Steve hand and fully wraps both arms around Wanda, tightly. Wanda loosens her grip on Cody, attempting to move so she can cradle Cody's head, but Cody tenses up when she feels Wanda's arms go loose. She instantly pulls them back around herself. </p><p>"Don't let go," Cody chokes out. "Don't let go."</p><p>"I won't" Wanda softly says. </p><p>Wanda stokes Cody's back and pulls her closer. </p><p>"You're okay," Wanda tries her best to reassure Cody.</p><p>"But Steve...he isn't," Cody's voice cracks now as tears begin to flow down her cheeks faster.</p><p>"Steve's tough."</p><p>"Doesn't mean he's okay."</p><p>"Codes, draga mea, he's tough and he's strong, just like you. He's going to be okay, same way you will be. But you need to remember to take care of yourself as well please."</p><p>"I...I can't..."</p><p>"Then I will take care of you."</p><p>"Bu-"</p><p>"No, no. I will take care of you, no arguing it."</p><p>Cody sighs but nods against Wanda, not wanting to disagree with her and giving in.</p><p>"I'm here," Wanda whispers. "And I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Cody swallows hard, relaxing further in Wanda's arm. </p><p>"Would you like me to get off your lap?" Wanda asks after a minute. </p><p>"No, you're fine." Cody replies, burring her face further into Wanda' shoulder. </p><p>"Okay, but let me know, Love."</p><p>Cody nods and the girls continue to sit there, hugging each other tightly. After a while longer, the girls hear someone at the doorway of the room. Wanda looks up and finds Pietro standing there, a concerned look on his face. He raises an eyebrow, as if asking what is wrong, but Wanda just shakes her head in response, not wanted to overstep. Pietro decides to just walk into the room now. Cody hears someone walking in and pulls her head off of Wanda's shoulder, revealing her tear stained cheeks. Cody pulls out of Wanda's embrace and turns around. She makes eye contact with Pietro for just a moment but quickly looks away, not wanting him to see her like this.</p><p>"Codes," Pietro says softly as he places a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"</p><p>Cody turns to Pietro and tries to speak but her throat goes dry. She just shakes her head, no, as her eyes become teary again and she looks away. </p><p>"Hey, it's okay," Pietro reassures. </p><p>Wanda now stands up off of Cody's lap as Pietro moves so he is in front of Cody. Wanda leaves a hand on Cody's shoulder as Pietro crouches down in front of her. He takes one of Cody's hands in his own and places his other hand on her cheek. </p><p>"We're here, okay?" Pietro says softly. </p><p>Cody nods as the tears now begin to fall onto her cheeks. Pietro now stands up and pulls Cody up to her feet, just for a moment. He takes a seat on the chair and pulls Cody one of his knees, hugging her tightly and letting her rest her head against his chest.</p><p>"You're okay," Pietro presses a kiss against the top of Cody's head. "We're both here."</p><p>Pietro extends his arm out to Wanda, letting her sit on his other knee.</p><p>"I don't mean to be a burden," Cody sniffles out. "I jus-"</p><p>"Don't say that," Pietro cuts her off. "You're not a burden, at all."</p><p>"I feel bad though, about crying about this..."</p><p>"You shouldn't," Wanda adds.</p><p>Wanda now slips her hand into Cody's. </p><p>"We're not going anywhere." Wanda says. "We're going to be right here for you, Codes. And there is no need for you to feel bad about it."</p><p>"Thank you, both," Cody gives the twins a teary-eyed smile.</p><p>"What else are friends for?"  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Here's the new chapter :)</p><p>I hope you guys liked this one! It's not the most interested chapter, but it's kind of soft and just some nice Maximoff/Cody supporting each other. I think in a chapter really soon I'll get Cody to open up to Pietro a lot...and then maybe keep their conversation from Wanda. Let me know what you think about that though! </p><p>Also I'm thinking of doing Cody and Wanda finally going on an ACTUAL date! Let me know what ideas you have about then doing something specific or going somewhere specific! I'd love to hear what your ideas are! :) </p><p>Anyways, I hope to update soon (I probably will just because I'm eager haha!). Thank you so so much for all the support. You don't understand how much this means to me!! I love writing this story and all the positive feedback I get really reassures me and is a confidence boost! (even when I think my chapter isn't good, you guys always change my mind about it). </p><p>As always, feel free to leave me some ideas of what you'd like to see. I'd love to try and incorporate your ideas into this story and give you guys more of what you like! :) Once again, thank you so so much! You're all amazing!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Pietro, I Need To Tell You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pietro and Wanda bring Cody out of Steve's room, to spend some time taking care of herself.<br/>Wanda tells Pietro something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After sitting together for a while next to Steve in silence, Pietro speaks up.</p><p>"Maybe we should move, hm?" He asks.</p><p>"But what about Steve?" Cody says, now looking up at Pietro with teary eyes still.</p><p>"He's okay, he wouldn't want you to put yourself second because of him."</p><p>Cody is about to argue but she just gives into what Pietro says. </p><p>"Come on, Domniţă," Pietro says to Cody as Wanda stands up off his knee. </p><p>"Let's go to Pietro's room," Wanda suggests. </p><p>"Oh yes, we should! I set up the TV with the Xbox and we can watch movies, or play some games, or something! How does that sounds?"</p><p>Both Pietro and Wanda look at Cody who just shrugs. They then look at each other, knowing that Cody is still not feeling right. Despite this though, Pietro stands up, picking Cody up. He then dashes down to his room with Cody, placing her gently on his bed. Within a few minutes, Wanda arrives in the room and plops herself down next to Cody, who is seated upright with her knees pulled into her chest and is staring into space. Pietro is busy setting up the TV so he is not paying attention to the girls. Wanda takes the opportunity to give Cody a peak on the lips. This takes Cody by surprise and she now turns to face Wanda.</p><p>"I had to," Wanda whispers. </p><p>Cody nods, slowly, acknowledging Wanda. </p><p>"Everything will be okay," Wanda tries to reassure Cody. </p><p>"It's just..." Cody pauses. "I'm worried."</p><p>"It's natural to worry, especially when it comes to someone you care about, but we're here for you. And Sam and Nat will be taking care of Steve while we take care of you. You just have to trust us."</p><p>"I do trust you." </p><p>"Good."</p><p>Wanda gives Cody a little smile as Pietro now seats himself on Cody's other side, holding the Xbox controller.</p><p>"So, want to watch something?" Pietro asks. "I have all of the streaming apps on here. Or would you rather play something?"</p><p>"Can we just watch a movie or show?" Cody asks. "And then, um...maybe..."</p><p>Cody does not finish her sentence and instead glances at Pietro and Wanda, as if they are supposed to finish it. </p><p>"Cuddles?" Wanda finally says after a few moments.</p><p>Cody smiles at her and nods.</p><p>"Awe, what a softie." Pietro teases. </p><p>Cody now places her hand on Pietro shoulders and freezes his shirt.</p><p>"Okay, okay!" Pietro screams. "I'm just teasing!"</p><p>Cody now unfreezes Pietro's shirt and gives him a sly smile as he looks through Netflix to find something to watch.</p><p>"Glad to see you're back to bothering me," Pietro half smiles.</p><p>"I'd have it no other way, dumbass." Cody replies.</p><p>Pietro rolls his eyes at Cody, playfully, before returning his full attention to the TV. After a while, the three agree on The Office, since it apparently is a really good show. Cody now cuddles up against Wanda, relaxing against her as Pietro places an arm around the girls, pulling them closer to himself. </p><hr/><p>After a few episodes, Pietro pauses the show and decides to go upstairs to make some snacks. As soon as he leaves the room, Wanda puts her hand under Cody's chin and lifts up her face.</p><p>"You okay, Draga?" Wanda asks.</p><p>Cody swallows hard and does not answer, as well as tries to avoid making eye contact with Wanda. </p><p>"It's going to be okay," Wanda reassures. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Cody mumbles out. </p><p>"What are you sorry for? You have no reason to be sorry."</p><p>"I am just so...so weak over this, and if I'm going to be honest, I feel like I'm annoying you and Pietro."</p><p>"No, stop right there."</p><p>Wanda now places her hand on Cody's cheek, the two making proper eye contact. </p><p>"You are not annoying us," Wanda says. "That's just your brain putting those thoughts in your head, silly. We love you and we want to help you, okay?"</p><p>Cody nods as she gets a heavy feeling go over her, but not painful; more as in a heavy warmth. Wanda smiles at Cody and softly presses her lips against hers. </p><p>"I love you," Wanda adds. "A lot. And I know Pietro loves you, too."</p><p>"I..." Cody swallows hard but stops for a moment. "I'm sorry, I just can't say it. But it's not like I don't...it's just I...I can't get the word out."</p><p>"There's no pressure to, it's okay." Wanda smiles at Cody. "You don't have to force yourself to say it."</p><p>Cody nods.</p><p>"Thank you," Cody replies, a small smile going across her lips. "Thank you for understanding." </p><p>"Of course, Draga." Wanda presses a kiss against Cody's cheek. </p><p>After a moment of just carefully studying Cody's face, Wanda presses her lips together, smiling slightly.</p><p>"Come here," Wanda opens her arms up, offer for Cody to come into her embrace.</p><p>Without hesitation, Cody throws herself into Wanda's arms, presses her head under Wanda's chin and her face against Wanda's chest. Wanda begins running her hand up and down Cody's back and pulls her into a tighter grip. She pulls Cody close to her and onto her lap.</p><p>"Thank you," Cody mumbles against Wanda. </p><p>"Shh," Wanda says. "I've got you, just...relax." </p><p>Cody nod and untenses in Wanda's arms, finally allowing herself to completely relax for the first time all day. </p><hr/><p>Pietro comes back downstairs to find Cody lying down with her head on Wanda's lap. He puts down the bowls of food he was holding.</p><p>"She okay?" Pietro whispers, gesturing towards Cody, who is asleep.</p><p>"I...I'm not sure." Wanda replies. "She still isn't doing all that great, Piet."</p><p>"I know, Sestra," Pietro now takes a seat at the edge of the bed. "But we're here for her."</p><p>"I know but still."</p><p>Pietro sighs as he places a hand on Cody's back. </p><p>"She's sleeping." Pietro says. "She needs her rest, poor kid. But she's going to be okay."</p><p>"She's the same age as us, Piet," Wanda scoffs. </p><p>"She's still 16, right? So she's still a kid until it's her birthday!"</p><p>Wanda rolls her eyes at Pietro before silence falls between them.</p><p>"What if something happens to Steve?" Wanda asks. "What if he...what if he doesn't end up waking up?"</p><p>"He will." Pietro says, confidently. </p><p>"But what if he doesn't? We gave her so much assurance that he will, but what if we were wrong?"</p><p>"He's going to, or else I...I don't know what I'll do. But Steve's tough, and he knows she needs him. And so do the rest of us, if I'm being honest." </p><p>"I know."</p><p>Wanda looks down at Cody. </p><p>"She's really hurting, hm?" Pietro asks. </p><p>"I haven't even been able to check her bandaged wound." Wanda says. "She just...went over to Steve as soon as she could. She was fighting us on leaving him, and I didn't want to pull her away. He's important to her, so important to her."</p><p>"I know. You can tell by the way they both talk about each other a lot, and the way they interact...it just gives it away without them realizing it."</p><p>"It's sweet though." Wanda begins to run her hand through Cody's hair. </p><p>"Never said it wasn't." Pietro replies. "It kind of reminds me of the way we are towards each other."</p><p>Wanda and Pietro look at each other now and smile.</p><p>"I mean," Pietro continues, looking back down at Cody. "It's nice that they admit they care about each other and need each other. Even in a platonic way, it's important to show people you care, and it's important that you can be honest with them."</p><p>Wanda swallows hard, hearing Pietro's words ringing in her skull. She looks down for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.</p><p><em>Is this a good idea? </em>Wanda asks herself. <em>No, it can't be a good thing! I don't know what Pietro will say and we have to take care of Cody now. I don't need him reacting badly, and then have Cody worry about that on top of everything else! But on the other hand...it is Pietro! He's...he's always been there for me. And after everything he just said too, nothing bad can happen, right?</em></p><p>Wanda continues to let her thoughts race for a while.</p><p>"Pietro, I need to tell you something," Wanda blurts out before she can overthink anymore. </p><p>"What is it?" Pietro asks, turning to face her and getting a concerned look in his eyes. </p><p><em>Why did I do that? </em>Wanda thinks, feeling panic come over her. <em>I guess there's no backing out now...</em></p><p>"I...I..." Wanda pauses and swallows hard as she now looks up at Pietro. </p><p>"What is it, Sestra?" Pietro can see the fear in Wanda's eyes. </p><p>He grabs onto Wanda's free hand and gives it a little squeeze. </p><p>"You can tell me, anything," Pietro adds.</p><p>Wanda stops stroking Cody's hair and now holds onto Pietro's hand with both of hers. </p><p>"You look worried...are you?" He asks.</p><p>Wanda nods. </p><p>"It's me, Wan." Pietro reminds her. "It's just me."</p><p><em>That's why I'm worried. </em>Wanda thinks. </p><p>"I..." Wanda sighs. "I don't just like guys...I...I like girls."</p><p>"That's it?" Pietro asks. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I mean, that's what you were so worried to tell me?"</p><p>"Yes, because I know that religion kind of does not always accept that and I wasn't sure what your stance on it is, since we never really talked about it."</p><p>"Wanda, I've known since we were kids!" </p><p>"But...but how? I didn't even know until I was...13? I think."</p><p>"I just knew. Maybe it's a twin thing?" </p><p>Wanda smiles at him. </p><p>"But seriously, it's fine. I'm happy for you." Pietro adds.</p><p>"Thanks, Piet." Wanda replies. </p><p>"So umm...lesbian? Bi...? None of the above? What is it that you prefer? Or do you not like labels?" </p><p>"I'm not really sure, but I guess I most identify with pan?"</p><p>"Pansexual...okay. Still stands, I'm happy for you and I'm proud of you." </p><p>Wanda smiles, bashfully. </p><p>"C'mere," Pietro gestures for Wanda to hug him. </p><p>Wanda does not protest and wraps her arms around Pietro. </p><p>"I love you no matter what, Sestra," Pietro says as he kisses Wanda's head. </p><p>"Thank you." Wanda mumbles as she releases Pietro from the hug. </p><p>"You got a girlfriend?"</p><p>"Pietro..." Wanda shoves him slightly.</p><p>"It was a serious question!"</p><p>"Does it look like I've been able to get out and meet anyone?" </p><p>Pietro just shrugs. He then lies down, putting his head on Wanda's lap, just next to Cody's head. Wanda begins to play with his hair with one hand and grabs onto Cody's hand with her other.</p><p><em>He doesn't need to know about this just yet.</em> Wanda thinks as she glances at Cody, who is still asleep. <em>One thing at a time. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! </p><p>Here's the new chapter! I hope you liked it! :) I had a bit of fun writing this one! I thought it was time for Wanda to open up to Pietro, and what better time than after Pietro giving her a bit of a speech? </p><p>I researched a bit about the religion aspect too and found that it is not always accepted (hopefully I got the facts right about that), but I thought that would add a bit of worry/angst to it. And then, of course, writing Pietro's reaction was super fun because let's be honest, Pietro is going to be a supportive brother!! </p><p>I thought it would be cute to have a little moment between them...and then, maybe soon, Wanda will tell Pietro about her and Cody? Or would we rather have Pietro find out about the couple himself? Let me know what you think!! </p><p>As always, thank you all so much for the support! It really means a lot to me and I cannot express how much I appreciate all of you for the love!! :) Feel free to let me know if you have anything you want to see in the story (and I will see what I can do to incorporate it!). Hopefully I have another chapter up soon, but until then, stay safe kiddos! :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Stevie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody spends time with Steve. Wanda and Cody have a cute little moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A while has past since the mission, it now being the beginning September, and Steve is still out. He has not woken up and has not shown much progress. Everyone is still extremely worried about him though, even if he is not getting worse. Nat and Sam have been doing most of the work when it comes to taking care of Steve, since they do not want to involve Cody as much, knowing how sensitive of a topic Steve is. On top of it all, they have not made any further plans about what to do or if they will be moving to Europe, since they are waiting for Steve, but there is not rush to do so anyways; everyone is okay where they are and there is no rush to move.</p><p>Meanwhile, Cody's injuries have pretty much healed up over the few weeks since the mission. She still does have the scar on her side though, since the gash was pretty big, but aside from that she is fine. Wanda has been helping to take care of all of Cody's wounds, while her and Pietro have done their best to keep Cody busy so she is not just moping over Steve. On top of that, Wanda told Cody about her conversation with Pietro, but the two have agreed to keep their relationship on the down low, Wanda still uncertain what Pietro's reaction will be and does not want to add anything more to worry about.</p><p>Today, Cody is sitting in Steve's room, next to his bed. She is holding onto Steve's hand and stroking his knuckles gently as she sings; something she would never do in front of anyone, but she just feels like it is okay to do for now.</p><p>"<em>Loving and fighting,</em>" Cody begins singing in a hushed voice.<br/><em>"Accusing, denying<br/></em><em>I can't imagine a world with you gone<br/></em><em>The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of <br/>I'd be so lost if you left me alone</em></p><p>
  <em>You locked yourself in the bathroom<br/>Lying on the floor when I break through<br/>I pull you in and feel your heartbeat <br/>Can you hear me screaming 'Please don't leave me'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hold on, I still want you <br/>Come back, I still need you<br/>Let me take your hand, I'll make it right<br/>I swear to love you all my life<br/>Hold on, I still need you." </em>
</p><p>Cody swallows hard, unable to continue. When she heard the song for the first time earlier in the week, she could not help but think about Steve and relate all the lyrics back to their relationship. Since then, she has been listening to it on repeat until she finally knew the whole thing by heart. The song feels like such a personal connection to her and Steve, since sometimes they have their ups and downs, like how they disagreed about her going on the Lagos mission. At the end of the day though, Cody needs him. He gave her so much and she still continues to give her so much! She needs him still and she cares about him very much,</p><p></p><div class="bbVIQb">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>Cody now bows her head as she grips Steve's hand slightly tighter, not wanting to let him go. She feels tears come to her eyes, becoming overwhelmed with emotion and cannot help but allow the tears begin to flow from her eyes. They fall onto Cody's cheeks as she lets out a few shaky breaths and squeezes her eyes shut, trying her best to stop herself from crying. It is no use though. After a moment, Cody feels someone wrap their arms around her from behind, which takes her by surprise. She somewhat jolts up at this feeling and looks to find that Wanda is there, hugging her. </p>
    <p>"You're okay," Wanda says, running her hand along Cody's arm. </p>
    <p>"Wanda, I can't," Cody lets out a shaky sigh as she half relaxes in Wanda's embrace,</p>
    <p>"You're going to be okay."</p>
    <p>"I can't be without him, Wan, I can't! He's done everything to help me, and...and I need him."</p>
    <p>"Hey, Iubirea mea," Wanda comes around to face Wanda and places a hand on Cody's cheek. "You are doing just great, and Steve will be okay."</p>
    <p>"It's been weeks, Wan! Weeks! How can you even say that?"</p>
    <p>"Don't talk like that."</p>
    <p>Cody inhales deeply now as tears continue to pour down her cheeks.</p>
    <p>"I'm sorry," Cody mumbles out.</p>
    <p>"You're okay." Wanda reassures, as she sits down on the edge of the chair and pulls Cody into a tight hug. </p>
    <p>"Thank you, for being here for me." Cody adds. </p>
    <p>"Of course, draga. Of course."</p>
    <p>Wanda hugs Cody for a while as she silently cries, face pressed against Wanda's shirt. She runs her hand up and down Cody's back, trying to soothe her. After a while, Cody pulls her head up from Wanda's chest. </p>
    <p>"How...how long were you standing there before?" Cody asks. "When you...when you came into the room, what did you...hear?"</p>
    <p>"I heard you singing, if that's what you're asking." Wanda cups Cody's face in one of her hand and smiles.</p>
    <p>"Oh," Cody's face goes red. "You were not meant to hear that."</p>
    <p>"But I did, and I am glad that I did. You have a lovely voice, my dear."</p>
    <p>"I really don't. But have you heard your voice? It's amazing." </p>
    <p>"Come on, Codes. Don't be hard on yourself."</p>
    <p>"I'm just being honest. I really, really didn't mean for anyone to hear that."</p>
    <p>"But I heard it, and I liked it."</p>
    <p>"Wanda, c'mon." </p>
    <p>Cody lets out a little sigh as Wanda pauses as she presses her lips together. </p>
    <p>"<em>I don't like walking around this old and empty house,</em>" she sings, softly.</p>
    <p>There is a long pause, Wanda just staring at Cody and waiting. </p>
    <p>"<em>So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear,</em>" Cody gives in, barely mumbling the words out and barely singing. </p>
    <p>"<em>The stairs creek as you sleep, it's keeping me awake,"</em>" Wanda sings back.</p>
    <p>"<em>It's the house telling you to close your eyes,</em>" Cody says back, adding some slight melody to it.</p>
    <p>"<em>Some days I can't even trust myself,</em>"</p>
    <p>"<em>It's killing me to see you this way,</em>"</p>
    <p>Wanda and Cody share a small smile with each other.</p>
    <p>"<em>'Cause though the truth may vary, th</em><em>is ship will carry our, bodies back to shore,</em>" the two sing in tune with each other. </p>
    <p>"<em>There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back,</em>"  Wanda sings back.</p>
    <p>"<em>Well tell her that I miss our little talks,</em>" Cody smiles as she sings it. </p>
    <p>"<em>Soon it will be over and buried with out past,</em>"</p>
    <p>"<em>We used to play outside when we were young, and full of life and full of love,</em>"</p>
    <p>"<em>Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right,</em>"</p>
    <p>"<em>Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear</em>"</p>
    <p>"<em>'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our, bodies back to shore,"  </em>Wanda and Cody smile at each other. "<em>Don't listen to a word I say, the screams all sound the same. Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.</em>"</p>
    <p>The girls pause for a minute.</p>
    <p>"Can we finish it off?" Wanda asks.</p>
    <p>Cody shrugs and nods.</p>
    <p>"If that's what you'd like." Cody says.</p>
    <p>Wanda smiles in response.</p>
    <p>"<em>You're gone, gone, gone away; I watched</em><em> you</em> disappear." They sing. "<em>All that's left is the ghost of you. Now we're torn, torn, torn apart; there's nothing we can do. Just let me go, we'll meet again soon. Now wait, wait, wait for me; please hang around. I'll see you when I fall asleep. Don't listen to a word I say. The screams all sound the same. Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry out bodies safe to shore. Don't listen to a word I say. The screams all sound the same. Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry out bodies safe to shore.</em>"</p>
    <p>Wanda smile at Cody and now places her other hand on Cody's cheek.</p>
    <p>"<em>Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry out bodies safe to shore.</em>"</p>
    <p>The two now rest their foreheads together, their noses just brushing up against one another.</p>
    <p>"<em>Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry out bodies safe to shore.</em>"</p>
    <p>They smile.</p>
    <p>"Told you that you're singing was good," Cody half scoffs. </p>
    <p>"And what about yours, hmm?" Wanda questions.</p>
    <p>"Can't beat yours."</p>
    <p>After a few moments, Wanda presses a quick kiss to Cody's lips. Cody pulls away for a second, smiling before pressing her lips against Wanda's once more. </p>
    <p>"Did that help?" Wanda asks, referring to the singing. </p>
    <p>"Kind of," Cody admits. </p>
    <p>"I'm glad."</p>
    <p>Silence falls over them as Wanda places her hand on Cody's face and begin stocking her thumb along Cody's cheek.</p>
    <p>"How about you and I go play one of Pietro's video games together, hm?" Wanda suggests. </p>
    <p>"But Steve..." Cody looks down at Steve.</p>
    <p>"Codes, come on."</p>
    <p>Cody sighs, knowing that she is just trying to avoid leaving Steve.</p>
    <p><em>He would not want me to stop living. </em>Cody tries to convince herself. <em>He'd be mad if I were to just stop living my life and spend all this time with him out. I can...I can spend time with him, when he wakes up. Everyone keeps saying he'll wake up, and he has to, right?</em></p>
    <p>Cody nods, pushing her thoughts aside. </p>
    <p>"Ok." Cody agrees. </p>
    <p>"Let's go, my love."</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I think this chapter is shorter than most of the ones I normally do, and sorry for that!</p><p>I just decided to cut it short or else it would run waYYY longer than other chapters (if I jumped onto another idea). I am sure a lot of you would not mind, but I just want to keep it all consistent (or as consistent as possible!).</p><p>Anyways, I know not too much happened in this chapter, but I really enjoyed writing it. Cute stuff like this makes me go so weak and I love this!! I hope for this in a future relationship (I have been really into a bunch of bands and music and...yeah, I am kind of romanticizing this!). </p><p>I hope you guys liked this chapter!! Thank you so so much for all the support, it really makes me so happy that you are enjoying this story and I cannot wait to write more !! (I have so many ideas for the short term and even for the longer term!) As always, please feel free to leave anything you want to see in future chapters, and I will see what I can do to incorporate it!!</p><p>ALSO!!!! There was Wandavision content today!! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT...gO CHECK IT OUT! I am freaking out and I am soo excited to see more of Lizzie (especially!). I think I might have mentioned it before, but Lizzie is my comfort actress and she holds a special place in my heart. I cannot even begin to explain how much she has helped me daily, to overcome so much and to just keep going! She never fails to bring a smile to my face, and she makes me laugh! She is an incredible actress who deserves the world!! And she's so sweet, precious and humble! Gosh, I could keep going but I'll stop myself there...I'm sure you all get the idea!</p><p>Anyways, I hope to update soon! Thanks again for everything, you are all so amazing!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. You Remember?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda and the rest of the team remember something Cody expected them to forget...which comes along with a bit of a surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days have past and still, there seems to be no news about Steve. Yesterday, the twins forced Cody to get out of the house and spend time with them, instead of moping around. In fact, Cody did not even get a chance to visit Steve yesterday or spend any time with him because of how busy the Maximoffs had kept her by taking her to the mall. Cody wakes up this morning in her bed. She looks over and finds Wanda sitting next to her, already awake and reading a book. Wanda looks over at Cody and notices that she is now waking up.</p><p>"Good morinng, draga," Wanda smiles, as she puts the book down on her nightstand. </p><p>She brings her hand to Cody's face and gently stokes her thumb across Cody's cheek.</p><p>"Happy birthday," Wanda adds.</p><p>"Than- wait, what?" Cody says, realizing what Wanda said.</p><p>"I said happy birthday." </p><p>"You...you..."</p><p>"Remembered? Yes, of course. We all did, Codes; September 4th."</p><p>Cody scoffs but lets a smile creep onto her face. Wanda now presses her lips against Cody's for a second, giving her a quick peck.</p><p>"I love you," Wanda says, as she now begins to press kisses across Cody's cheek and jaw.</p><p>She then moves down and presses soft kisses against Cody's neck and shoulders. Cody lets out a soft sigh at the feeling on Wanda's lips against her. Wanda then gently bites at the sensitive spot between Cody's shoulder and neck.</p><p>"Stop," Cody somewhat laughs. "The others might see?" </p><p>"So?" Wanda smirks at Cody. </p><p>Cody rolls her eyes as she pulls Wanda's face up, so they are making eye contact. She then pulls Wanda in for a proper kiss. Cody sits up, feeling a warmness in her chest and her entire body goes weak as Wanda pushes herself against Cody, now sitting on her lap facing her. Wanda cups Cody's face in her hands and pulls her further into the kiss just before breaking apart for a moment. Cody cannot help but smile as she now wraps her arms around Wanda, hugging her tightly and resting her head on Wanda's chest. Wanda hugs Cody in response and begins running her hand up and down Cody's back. </p><p>"Ready to go downstairs?" Wanda asks. </p><p>"Yeah, sure." Cody shrugs. </p><p>With that, Wanda and Cody get out of bed. Cody then grabs onto Wanda's hand, holding it, as the two go downstairs. Wanda then leads Cody to the kitchen, where Sam, Nat and Pietro are seated around the table, a whole breakfast spread laid out.</p><p>"Happy birthday," Sam smiles at Cody.</p><p>"What?" Cody scoffs out of disbelief. "You didn't have to."</p><p>"Of course we did!" Pietro scoffs out</p><p>"Take a seat." Nat adds. </p><p>Cody sits down, Wanda taking a seat next to her. Pietro stands up and goes over to Cody, wrapping his arms around her tightly and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. </p><p>"Happy birthday," he says. </p><p>"Thank you, Piet." Cody replies, feeling her eyes get shiny. </p><p>"Now come on, let's eat!" </p><hr/><p>When they are just about finished eating, Sam, Nat and Pietro clear off the table. Wanda turns to Cody.</p><p>"So, do you have anything that you need to do on your special day?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"It's just a birthday, Wan," Cody shrugs.</p><p>"17 is kind of a big deal. Remember the party we had when Pietro and I turned 17?"</p><p>"Yeah, but wasn't that mostly Tony's idea?"</p><p>"It was still a big deal, Codes, and I want to do whatever it is that will make you happy today! So come on, just tell me what you have in mind. Is there some sort of birthday tradition you have?"</p><p>"I..." Cody pauses. </p><p><em>Steve. </em>She thinks. </p><p>Cody does not ever remember doing any sort of 'over the top' celebration for her birthday, or even just celebrating her birthday! That was probably mostly because she was stuck at Hydra. But even before that, Cody cannot remember her birthday ever being important, which might not come as much considering that Cody had her mind wiped countless times by Hydra. This all changed though when Cody met Steve. Steve has always done something with her on her birthday, regardless of how busy he might have been. He always made a point to go spend time with her for a few days before her actual birthday and they would usually just hang out with her for the entire week of her birthday, no matter what.</p><p>On her actual birthday, Steve would make sure that Cody got to have a special day! He would let her choose both the lunch and dinner, and would take her  out to eat. Then, they would do something together, like go to the movies or arcade or mini golfing or just something! They finished the night by having cake together, usually an ice cream cake, and Cody would cuddle with Steve on the couch as he would tell her how grateful he is for her. Cody swallows hard, just thinking about Steve and everything he has done for her. She tries her best to hold herself together, but her eyes fill with tears. </p><p>"Codes?" Wanda asks, placing her hand on Cody's cheek. </p><p>"Steve..." Cody mumbles out. "He would do something with me an-"</p><p>"Shh, you're okay."</p><p>Wanda hears the pain in Cody's voice, so she pulls her into a hug. Wanda then glances over at Nat, Sam and Pietro, who all share the same pained look. After a few moments, the doorbell rings. </p><p>"Let's go check that," Wanda whispers to Cody. </p><p>Cody sighs. She brings her head up and nods at Wanda, rubbing her eyes first. The girls stand up and go over to the door, Wanda grabbing onto Cody's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. When Wanda opens the door, where is a guy in a hood, cap and sunglasses standing there holding a box. </p><p>"Here you are," the guy says, handing the box to Wanda. "Ice cream cake, like you wanted."</p><p>Wanda lets go of Cody's hand to take the box. </p><p>"Thank you," Wanda says. </p><p>"Let me just grab the receipt for you..." the man continues. </p><p>Instead of reaching into his pocket though, he reaches for his cap and sunglasses, taking them off. This is when Cody realizes it is Steve!</p><p>"Steve!" Cody screams out.</p><p>She instantly jumps onto Steve, latching onto him tightly and beginning to cry. Steve wraps his arms around Cody, picking her up and holding onto her tightly as she rest her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Cody mumbles against Steve. "I missed you so much."</p><p>"Shh, you're okay." Steve reassures. "We both are, and so is everyone else."</p><p>Steve places a kiss against Cody's cheek now as she begins to get teary eyed. </p><p>"Happy birthday, kid," Steve adds. "Happy birthday."</p><p>"Thank you," Cody mumbles. </p><p>"You know, I love you, right?" Steve says, just loud enough for Cody to hear. "I love you so, so much. And now you're 17? Unbelievable! When I first met you, you were 13...14! You're getting older, kid. You're becoming such a strong woman, not that you weren't strong before. You're so intelligent and beautiful and kind...and you're just growing even more and more as a person everyday. I am so, so glad that I am able to be part of you life and that you were willing to take a chance on me after everything. I promise, I will never give up on you and I will always be here for you, no matter what happens. And I love you, kid. You're amazing. Everything you've done, this past year especially, I...I just know there is so much more good that will come from you."</p><p>Cody sniffles as tears fall onto her cheeks. Steve presses a kiss to her head. </p><p>"I love you," Steve says. </p><p>They continue to standing outside, hugging, for a while, until Steve walks inside, carrying Cody. Wanda closes the door behind them as Steve puts Cody down. </p><p>"When did you get up?" Cody asks.</p><p>"The night before yesterday." Steve replies. "Nat thought it would be a good idea to keep it from you, and surprise you. I wanted to be there as soon as I could, but I just went along with what Nat said."</p><p>"Is that why Wanda and Pietro took me out all day?"</p><p>"Yep, once again, Nat's idea." </p><p>Nat, Sam and Pietro now join Steve and the girls. </p><p>"So, do you like the surprise?" Sam asks. </p><p>"Yes." Cody looks up and smiles at Steve as she leans against him. "I couldn't have asked for a better one. Thank you, all of you, so much."</p><p>"Oh, but we're just getting started!" Pietro smiles. "We have some things planned."</p><p>"Let's all go get ready, quickly," Nat says. "Then we will get going."</p><p>Everyone agrees and starts to head off. Wanda turns to Cody.</p><p>"I'll meet you in the room?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Yeah, if that's okay. I just want a few minutes with Steve." Cody replies.</p><p>Wanda nods and smiles before she heads off, leaving Steve and Cody in the main foyer now.</p><p>"You okay?" Steve asks. "Did you end up getting hurt on the mission?"</p><p>"I'm good." Cody smiles.</p><p>"Nat told me you got hurt. Good try though. Now, you okay?"</p><p>"I am." </p><p>"C'mon kid, let's see the damage." </p><p>Cody slightly lifts up her shirt, so Steve can see her abdomen where the scar is. </p><p>"It isn't that bad." Cody says. "It's healing up pretty nicely." </p><p>"I'm sorry kid," Steve sighs. "I didn't mean to do that to you."</p><p>"Hey! You were literally in a coma! I'm fine, and I had Wanda looking out for me. I'm just happy you're back."</p><p>"Sorry about that, kid. Nat and Sam...they also told me how hard you were taking it."</p><p>"You've done a lot for me, and I'm not ready to not have you around." Cody admits, looking down. "It's...it's a lot."</p><p>"Hey, don't get all emotional with me! And plus, you shouldn't be crying on your birthday."</p><p>"I think we're way past that," Cody scoffs, referring to the show of emotion just a few minutes before.</p><p>Cody looks up at Steve now, who gives her a soft smile. He then pulls her in for a tight hug. </p><p>"We're okay." Steve says. "And I'm not going anywhere, got it?"</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>"Now, go get changed and let's get going."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! </p><p>Wow, another chapter already?!? Exciting, right? Haha...I was kind of just inspired to write this chapter so that's why it was done really quickly! Anyways I hope you all like it! As always, feel free to comment if you have any ideas you want to see or thoughts about the chapter! I love hearing feedback and I love hearing what you guys want (in order to try and give you guys more of what you like to read!). </p><p>Also, thank you so so much for the support! I really appreciate it so much!!!!! It really does mean a lot to me that you liked reading my story and all! </p><p>Anyways, I hope to update soon (birthday part 2...because I kind of am in the mood for cuter-softer-fluffier writing, with more emotion rather than just angst!).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve, Pietro, Wanda, Sam and Nat celebrate Cody's birthday with her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everyone is changed, they all pile into the car, Wanda, Pietro and Cody all sitting next to each other in the back. </p><p>"Where are we going?" Cody asks.</p><p>"You'll have to wait and see," Pietro replies, giving Cody a playful shove.</p><p>She groans and crosses her arms. Pietro just laughs as he wraps his arms around Cody, hugging her. He rests his head on top of hers and presses a kiss to her head. </p><p>"Pietro!" Wanda says. "Leave her out of it!"</p><p>"Awe, jealous?" Pietro smirks.</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>Pietro kisses Cody's cheek now and unwraps his arms.</p><p>"Better not make her jealous." Pietro whispers. </p><p>"That's better," Wanda shoots Pietro a little smirk. </p><p>"Hey, how much longer is the drive?" Pietro shouts out to Steve, who is seated in the row just ahead of them while Nat sits up from with Sam driving.</p><p>"We still got a bit to go," Steve replies.</p><p>"In that case, I'm going to take a nap." </p><p>Pietro now leans against Cody's shoulder, Wanda clearing her throat.</p><p>"Relax, Sestra, we can share!" Pietro says, eyes closed. </p><p>"Ugh, but I don't want to," Wanda replies, grabbing onto Cody's hand.</p><p>"Too bad."</p><p>Cody just smiles, happy to have both Maximoffs leaning their heads on her shoulders and the three of them quickly fall asleep.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, kids," Steve says, gently. "We're here."</p><p>Cody opens her eyes as the Maximoffs take their heads off her shoulder. </p><p>"Where are we?" Cody asks, stretching slightly. </p><p>"Somewhere." Steve smiles. "Come on, let's go."</p><p>Cody and the Maximoffs now join Steve, Nat and Sam out of the car. They see that they are in a parking lot. Cody looks up now, and see roller coaster before, now realizing that they are at an amusement park.</p><p>"Steve..." Cody says, a smile creeping on her face. </p><p>"This wasn't my doing!" Steve says, raising his hands out of defense. "It was all Pietro's idea! Once he heard about what I normally do for your birthday, he thought of this."</p><p>Cody looks over at Pietro, who just shakes his head as he scratches the back of his neck, a smile on his face. </p><p>"Pietro," Cody smiles at him.</p><p>Pietro makes eye contact with her. </p><p>"Thank you," Cody says. </p><p>"Awe, no." Pietro shakes his head. "Just I figured we could all use a nice day out, and an amusement park? It's not very often that we come across then. Just...it's not Disney, but hopefully it'll be alright."</p><p>Cody wraps his arms around Pietro. </p><p>"It's great, Piet." Cody smiles. "Maybe next time, I'll be the one to thinking to take you to Disney, blondie."</p><p>Pietro sighs as she hugs Cody in response. </p><p>"I'm not even blonde anymore," Pietro scoffs.</p><p>"Doesn't matter."</p><p>Pietro just shakes his head and laughs a bit.</p><p>"Let's get going now?" Pietro asks,</p><p>"Yes please." Cody smiles.</p><hr/><p>A few hours pass of the 6 going around the park, going on every ride possible. They take a break for lunch and then continue going on the rides for a bit longer. They decide to leave soon, so they can grab something to eat at a restaurant of Cody's pick! Currently, Cody, Wanda and Nat are seated at some tables while the boys are grabbing funnel cakes for them to have before they leave the park. Cody and Wanda glance at Nat, waiting for her to notice them. </p><p>"I know what you're doing," Nat says, eyes still glued to her phone. "If you need to kiss, because you're that deprived, do it now."</p><p>"Hey, it is my birthday," Cody smiles. "Could you at least be happier and nicer about it?</p><p>"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can get everything you want!"</p><p>Cody sighs but turns to face Wanda. Wanda leans in now and presses her lips against Cody's. The two separate for a moment, smiles across their faces before leaning in again and sharing another soft kiss.</p><p>"Thank you," Cody says. "For everything."</p><p>"Of course," Wanda says, giving Cody a kiss on her cheek now. </p><p>Wanda rest her head on Cody's shoulder now, gently presses a kiss to her shoulder and neck every so often.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Someone says.</p><p>Wanda moves her head now as both her and Cody turn to see a woman standing a little far off from them. </p><p>"Yes?" Cody asks. </p><p>"You know," the woman begins. "It's not appropriate for you two to be doing that, here of all places! There are children around!"</p><p>"Doing what?"</p><p>"Kissing!"</p><p>Cody squints as she looks around, seeing a couple fully making out, sitting at a table a few feet away.</p><p>"I mean, we weren't playing tonsil hockey!" Cody adds, gesturing to that couple. </p><p>"But you two are..." The women speaks in a more hushed voice. "Girls."</p><p>"No!" Nat yells out before Cody or Wanda could react.</p><p>Cody and Wanda turn to see Nat now standing up and approaching the woman. </p><p>"You do not have any right to say that." Nat says, firmly. "Keep your mouth shut and keep your opinions to yourself. Don't make me beat the absolute living crap out of you!"</p><p>"I was just sayin-" The woman tries to continue.</p><p>"I think you were just leaving."</p><p>The woman goes to speak again but stops herself. She groans as she storms off, angry. Nat turns towards the girls now.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Nat apologizes. </p><p>"It's...fine." Wanda says, a numb look on her face. </p><p>Nat sighs as she places her hand on Wanda's shoulder, gently stroking her thumb on her neck. </p><p>"You two deserve better than that." Nat continues, then she turns to Cody. "Especially on your birthday."</p><p>"I thought I couldn't get everything I wanted on my birthday," Cody jokes. </p><p>Nat rolls her eyes as Wanda lets a little scoff out, leaning on Cody's shoulder. </p><p>"You know we all accept you," Nat says. "Right?"</p><p>"We know." Cody says.</p><p>"And even though Pietro doesn't know about you two dating, or about Cody being bi, I'm sure he would accept it if you told him. And it is perfectly fine that you haven't told him, I was just saying."</p><p>Cody and Wanda nod as Nat now takes a seat again, just as the boys come over with 3 funnel cakes, topped with ice cream and strawberries. </p><p>"Hurry up and eat," Steve says. "So we can get going soon." </p><hr/><p>When the group is in the car, Cody decides on a place for dinner; a small Italian restaurant that is closer to the house. Pietro is asleep, leaning against the window, while Wanda is holding onto Cody's hand and leaning against her shoulder. </p><p>"You okay?" Cody asks, noticing the expression on Wanda's face.</p><p>Wanda nods but this does not convince Cody.</p><p>"Is this about what happened earlier?" Cody whispers. </p><p>Wanda does not respond and continues to stare off. Cody pulls Wanda's hand up to her lips and kisses it, as reassurance. </p><p>"She's wrong, y'know?" Cody says. "She shouldn't have said anything about us, because you make me happy. That's what matters."</p><p>"Just...I don't know, Codes," Wanda sighs. "What if we really are doing something wrong? Most religions don't accept it, most people don't accept it...and it just isn't seen as natural, two girls being together and all."</p><p>"Don't doubt it, Wan. If this is how you feel, then don't doubt it or push it away. You are being true to yourself, right?"</p><p>"I am...because I know I love you," Wanda nods. "I know you're so important to me, and you make me happy."  </p><p>"Then you're fine." Cody reassures. "We're fine, and we're going to be fine and okay and we're all good."</p><p>Wanda nods, now pressing a kiss against Cody's neck. </p><p>"Thank you," Wanda says. "Even on your birthday, you manage to help me...when I should be making the day about you."</p><p>"Hey, I'm just happy to have you," Cody smiles. "And that means I am always willing to help you."</p><hr/><p>After eating at the restaurant, the group arrive home to have the ice cream cake, and take pictures because Steve insists it is necessary. </p><p>"Do we have to?" Cody groans as she sits down at the end of the table. </p><p>"Yes," Steve smiles, placing the cake in front of Cody. "Just a few though, don't worry."</p><p>"One group shot, that's it!"</p><p>"Hey, I want one with just me and Cody," Sam smirks. </p><p>"Ugh!"</p><p>"Cody, just one picture with everyone, then a group shot." Steve explains. </p><p>"And one of just me, Wanda and Cody please," Pietro smiles. </p><p>"Fine!" Cody says. "But that's it!" </p><p>First, Sam stands next to Cody, Steve taking the picture. Next is Nat, then Pietro, and then Steve. Finally is Wanda, who seats herself comfortably on Cody's lap. She wraps her arms around Cody's neck, loosely, and Steve snaps a photo. </p><p>"Wait, one more," Wanda says. "I think I blinked."</p><p>Steve goes along with it and nods.</p><p>"3...2...1..." Steve counts down.</p><p>"Codes?" Wanda says, just at Steve reaches one.</p><p>Cody turns to face Wanda, who presses a kiss to her lips just at the photo is taken. The room goes quiet when Wanda pulls away from Cody, who's body goes completely numb with worry. </p><p>"You..." Pietro finally speaks up but pauses. </p><p>Cody turns to look at him now and swallows hard. She sees the blank look on Pietro's face. He shakes his head and looks down.</p><p><em>Oh, I'm done for. </em>Cody thinks, preparing herself for the worst, </p><p>Pietro looks up now though, a smile on his face. </p><p>"I knew it," he says, his eyes getting teary. </p><p>He dashes over to Wanda and Cody, wrapping his arms around both of them. </p><p>"I'm so happy for you, both," Pietro whispers.</p><p>Steve, Nat and Sam glance at each other, but seem happy about this. </p><p>"You...aren't going to murder me?" Cody asks, shocked. </p><p>"No way! You helped Wanda out of a rough spot and you've always been great to her. Sure, you didn't tell me about this, but I...I trust you, Cody. And I am happy that my sister is dating you of all people; my best friend."</p><p>Cody smiles as she wraps an arm around Pietro.</p><p>"Thank you," Cody mumbles.</p><p>Pietro presses a kiss against Wanda's head and then Cody's.</p><p>"Now, picture, please?" Pietro says, releasing the girls from the hug. "I need one, of the three of us."</p><p>"Sure." Cody smiles. </p><p>Wanda still sits on Cody's lap, holding her hand while Pietro stands just behind them, arms wrapped around them. Steve snaps the picture, then he sets up the camera for the group photo. Sam and Nat now get on either side of Cody as Pietro comes around and crouches by her side, which leaves the spot in the middle open for Steve to stand in the back. Once the camera is set up, Steve puts the timer on and rushes to his spot just in time for the photo to be taken. Then Nat lights the candles are everything sits 'Happy Birthday' to Cody, Wanda still seated on her lap the entire time. </p><p>"<em>Happy birthday to you<br/>Happy birthday to you<br/>Happy birthday dear Cody<br/>Happy birthday to you.</em>"</p><p>"Make a wish," Wanda whispers to Cody.</p><p>Cody smiles and closes her eyes before blowing out the candles. Everyone cheers.</p><p>"What did you wish for," Wanda asks Cody, softly.</p><p>"If I say, then it won't come true." Cody replies, tapping the tip of Wanda's nose with her finger.</p><p>Wanda rolls her eyes as Steve passes Cody an knife to cut the cake.</p><p>"Make sure Cody gets the first slice!" Pietro says, as he helps pass out the plates and cutlery. </p><p>"And she has to take the first bite." Wanda adds. </p><p>Cody sighs but takes the first bite of the first slice of cake as soon as she cuts 6 pieces. Then everyone starts eating.</p><p>"So, Cody," Sam says as everyone eats. "We didn't get you a gift."</p><p>"That's fine." Cody replies. "I spent my day with you guys, it's been amazing and I couldn't've asked for a better birthday."  </p><p>"Told you she'd say that," Steve says to Sam.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"Sam wanted to pull a prank, but I knew you wouldn't react." </p><p>"Oh!"</p><p>"Well, we got you gifts still," Pietro adds. "Let me go grab them." </p><p>Pietro dashes off and comes back within a few seconds, hold a few boxes. </p><p>"They aren't anything too crazy," he says. </p><p>"I honestly didn't even need anything much." Cody says. "But thank you, all."</p><p>Cody opens the gifts, finding that she has received a few hoodies, a new pair of plaid PJ bottoms (thanks to Pietro) and 2 new pairs of Vans; one are black high cuts and the other are navy blue Old Skool ones. </p><p>"Thank you, all of you," Cody smiles. "I'm just going to go bring these all to my room, and then I'll be back."</p><p>"In the meantime, we'll clean up," Nat says. </p><p>"And then, we watch a movie." Sam adds.</p><p>Cody smiles and nods. She then grabs all her gifts and she brings everything to her room, with Wanda's help. </p><p>"Did you have a good day?" Wanda asks, as Cody begins putting away everything.</p><p>"I did, yeah," Cody smiles, as she finishes putting everything away while Wanda takes a seat on the bed. </p><p>Cody now turns to look at Wanda. She lies down on the bed, her head on Wanda's lap.</p><p>"Pietro took it well," Cody says.</p><p>"I thought he would, but I was just worried about it." Wanda explains, running her hand along Cody's back.</p><p>"And I was worried too, but you threw me into it!"</p><p>"Sorry about that, Cody-Evans, but I know how you get when you're worried."</p><p>"I...I do appreciate it though, really, since now I can just kiss you whenever," Cody sits up now smiling at Wanda. "And I appreciate everything you do for me." </p><p>Wanda smiles and pulls Cody in for a quick kiss. When they break the kiss, Cody sees a smaller, wrapped up box on Wanda's lap.</p><p>"What...what is that?" Cody asks.</p><p>"A gift, for you." Wanda says.</p><p>Cody stares at it.</p><p>"Go on, open it." Wanda encourages. </p><p>Cody takes the gift and now begins unwrapping it. She finds that it is a small box, just slightly bigger than her hand. She opens the box. Inside, there is a chain, looking to be made of white gold. It has a small flat circle pendant on it, which looks to have to fingerprints on it, overlapping and forming a heart. Then there is a small stone next to each fingerprint; a red one and a sapphire one.</p><p>"Since I lost your old one, I figured I could buy you this one." Wanda smiles. "It's our finger prints on it, and I struggled to get yours! I did it while you were sleeping, by the way! And the stones are to represent each of us, blue is you and red is me. And I just thought you'd like it an-"</p><p>Cody wraps her arms around Wanda, tightly, preventing her from continuing. </p><p>"Thank you," Cody says.</p><p>"You're welcome." Wanda smiles, wrapping her arms around Cody.</p><p>Cody presses a kiss to Wanda's cheek.</p><p>"I...I..." Cody pauses though. "I'm sorry, I can't get the word out..."</p><p>"But I know you do," Wanda says. "You don't need to say it when you show me everyday."</p><p>Wanda smiles at Cody before helping her put the necklace on.</p><p>"Thank you," Cody says.</p><p>"No problem, draga." Wanda presses a kiss to Cody's cheek. "Now let's go join the others."</p><p>The girls head downstairs now and go to the living room. They now find Pietro, Steve, Sam and Nat seated on an air mattress that is set up in the middle of the room.</p><p>"I decided it would be easier to expand our tradition and keep it going this way," Steve says. "Y'know, how we watch a movie together?"</p><p>Cody smiles as her and Wanda sit down in between the cluster of everyone. </p><p>"Thank you, all, for the amazing day," Cody says after a few moments.</p><p>"You're welcome," Nat replies. "But it isn't a big deal."</p><p>"Well, it was to me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! </p><p>I hope you liked this chapter :)) it was mostly soft/fluffy stuff, + a bit of homophobic angst so we could see Nat getting protective...I might add in hints of that elsewhere so we can see everyone come to Cody and Wanda's defense if you guys liked it!</p><p>Also I finally made Pietro find out about the relationship! I just thought it would be a cute moment to do now...hopefully you liked that :) I'll now be able to add Pietro teasing them, getting protective of them and him just being their biggest supporter! </p><p>I plan to get back into the 'normal chapters' soon, and I will probably do a bit of a time skip to infinity war (in a few chapters). But if you guys prefer I don't/have other ideas for me, let me know!! :) </p><p>Thanks for all the continuous love and support!! You don't know how much it means to receive such great feedback and support! As always, let me know if there is something you want to see, and I'll try to incorporate it into the story! Thanks again!! You guys are all so amazing, and I hope to update soon!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Moving!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team now head to Europe, specifically headed to Italy. Wanda and Cody are able to spend some time together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Cody wakes up, she finds that she fell asleep on the air mattress, along with everyone else. She sits up carefully and now realizes Steve is missing from the group. Cody gets up and goes to find Steve. She checks the kitchen, then the basement and finally, goes upstairs, where she finds Steve in his room. He is packing up his belongings.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Cody asks.</p><p>Steve turns to look at her now.</p><p>"You can't go anywhere." Cody says. "I just got you back, Steve, I'm not letting you go!"</p><p>"Cody," Steve sighs. "I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Steve sees the faint panic in Cody's eyes. He stops what he is doing and goes over to her, hugging her tightly.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere," he reassures, as Cody nods against Steve's chest.</p><p>"Why were you packing?" Cody asks, pulling out of the hug.</p><p>"We are all just going to move to Europe now...we just, didn't mention it to you before, because of your birthday and we wanted to focus on you."</p><p>"We're...moving?"</p><p>"Yeah. We've been here for a while, and we have to change locations, kid."</p><p>"I was...I was just starting to like it here."</p><p>"I'm sure you'll like it there too. We're going to go to a few places. I have a suspicion that this will be your favourite; Italy."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really. We're actually going to head their first."</p><p>"Like, right now?"</p><p>"Our flight is later tonight, just so we can make sure we're all packed up here and set up there. But really soon, yeah."</p><p>Cody smiles. She has always wanted to go to Italy, and now is her chance!  </p><p>"I'm going to start packing." Cody says. "Thanks for the surprise Steve.: </p><p>"Go ahead kid, and no problem" Steve smiles in response, happy to see that Cody is happy. </p><hr/><p>Cody finishes throwing her stuff into a suitcase and now flops down onto the bed. Everything in the room is set up still and Cody looks around, taking it all in. She smiles, thinking about all the good that has happened, like painting the room with the twins, Wanda making cutes expressions as she would read on the bed, or even simply the two of them cuddling together, whenever possible. Just then, her thoughts are interrupted by Wanda walking into the room.</p><p>"Hey, Codes," Wanda smiles, approaching Cody. </p><p>"Hey," Cody smiles, sitting up on the bed as Wanda sits next to her.</p><p>"Steve just told me we're headed to Italy."</p><p>"Yeah, we are."</p><p>Wanda sits down next to Cody and leans against her. </p><p>"Excited?" Wanda asks. </p><p>"Yes," Cody replies. "But also I'm going to miss it here. All the time we've spent here, together. And you and I...everything happened between us here."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Wanda turns and now presses a kiss to Cody's cheek. She then pulls Cody in for a proper kiss on the lips. Cody smiles against Wanda's lips, breaking the kiss. </p><p>"But we're all going," Wanda continues. "We can make more memories there." </p><p>"I know, Wan." Cody nods. "It's just...it was a big thing, you know?"</p><p>"I know, Cody-Evans." Wanda smirks. "But we're going to Italy...it's supposed to be romantic there, hm? Maybe you can take me out on a nice date, feed me...gelato? And we can be all cheesy and cliché."</p><p>"Hate to break it to you, Maximoff, but we are already cheesy and cliché." </p><hr/><p>For the remainder of the day up, everyone finishes packing up and making sure everything is ready to go. They are just taking their clothing and belongings, leaving the furniture at the house, since they are already all set up in Italy. Currently, everyone is already on the plane, waiting to go, Pietro, Cody and Wanda sitting together with Steve, Nat and Sam sat in the row in front of them. Wanda is seated next to the window with Cody next to her, leaving Pietro with the aisle seat. Cody leans on Wanda's shoulder, which causes her to smile. </p><p>"Hey, draga," Wanda mumbles out as she presses a kiss to Cody's head. </p><p>"Oh okay," Pietro scoffs. "I see how it is."</p><p>"Pietro," Cody groans as she reaches her hand over to grab Pietro's. </p><p>"No, no. I don't want your pity."</p><p>"Fine suit yoursel-"</p><p>"Ugh, if you insist!" </p><p>Pietro now leans against Cody, which causes both of the girls to laugh. </p><p>"Shut up," Pietro groans as he grabs onto Cody's hand. </p><p>With her other hand, Cody grabs onto Wanda's.</p><p>"Isn't it so much better not having to hide the relationship from me?" Pietro asks, taking note of the girls' actions. </p><p>"Well, I mean, I was worried you were gonna kill me..." Cody replies. </p><p>"Why would I kill you?"</p><p>"Because 'oh my precious little sister' and, 'oh she cannot be dating, no one is good enough for her' and 'oh Cody, you're so reckless, no way you can date my precious, baby sister!'"</p><p>"Oh, shut up, I do not sound like that!"</p><p>"Well..." Wanda chimes in.</p><p>"Shush!" Pietro groans. </p><p>"I swear, now that Pietro knows, it is like I am dating both of you," Cody laughs. </p><p>"Kinda, yeah." Pietro shrugs. "But I mean...it's kind of nice, no?" </p><p>"It was nice when she was just 'dating' me." Wanda groans.</p><p>Cody now sits up a bit, Pietro still leaning against her. </p><p>"Want to stop hogging my girlfriend?" Wanda asks him.</p><p>"Want to stop hogging my girlfriend?" Pietro mimics. </p><p>Wanda rolls her eyes, Cody scoffing. </p><p>"You two are adorable," Cody smiles. </p><p>"Wow, okay." Wanda says, pretending to be offended. "Me, your girlfriend...I am on the same level as my twin brother? Okay."</p><p>"Shush, Wan. It's just that it runs in the family genes I guess." </p><p>Cody now wraps her arm around Wanda, pulling her in for a tight hug. </p><p>"You're perfect, how about that, Miss. Maximoff?" Cody asks.</p><p>"Pretty sure I go by 'Mr. Maximoff'." Pietro chimes in. "But go on, go on."</p><hr/><p>When the six arrive in Europe, they head to what will be their new home; an apartment. They take a look around and it is pretty spacious, with 2 bathrooms, 4 bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room. It is pretty much empty, at the moment, and it is almost dinner time. </p><p>"Cody?" Steve says, turning to her.</p><p>"Yeah?" Cody replies.</p><p>"How about you go out and grab us some dinner, while we set up a bit here?" </p><p>"Just me? By myself?"</p><p>"Take Wanda with you, if you'd like. Grab something to eat for everyone, and be back in about 30 minutes? The rest of us will get the furniture set up, since the delivery is supposed to be any minute now. Sounds good?"</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>Steve reaches in his pocket and pulls out some money.</p><p>"You can grab yourselves gelato if you'd like too," Steve offers.</p><p>"Thanks, Steve." Cody smiles. </p><p>She then goes to find Wanda now and grabs her by the arm.</p><p>"C'mon!" Cody smiles, leading Wanda out now. "We are going to grab some dinner for everyone!" </p><p>"Okay." Wanda replies. </p><p>As soon as they exit the building, Cody spots a wood oven pizzeria across the street, which has a gelato place next door. </p><p>"Let's try that place?" Cody asks. </p><p>"Sounds good to me." Wanda nods. </p><p>The girls walk over to the place now and go inside.</p><p>"Ciao!" A man greets. "Parla Italiano?"</p><p>"Un poco, si." Cody replies. </p><p>"Ah, bene! Allora quindi cosa vorresti?"</p><p>"Uhh...un quattro stragioni, une diavola, une bafala, un prosciutto e funigu, un napoletana...e un caprese, per favore."</p><p>"Ah, perfetta! Ci vorranno 20 minuti, e puoi pagare dopo."</p><p>"Grazie, grazie." </p><p>Cody now turns to Wanda, who is smiling.</p><p>"What?" Cody asks. </p><p>"Nothing," Wanda replies, still smiling. </p><p>"No, no, it's something." Cody says, slipping her hand into Wanda's as the two now walk out of the pizza place. </p><p>"Well, I just didn't know that you speak Italian." </p><p>"Well, a lot of people don't know that."</p><p>"I think it's kind of cute."</p><p>"I...I don't know a lot, I just know a bit from when I was younger that has stuck with me."</p><p>"It's still nice, Codes."</p><p>"Si lo dici tu, bella, hm."</p><p>"I know what that means...or, well, part of it, right beautiful?"</p><p>Cody nods.</p><p>"Want gelato?" Cody offers. </p><p>"Yes please." Wanda replies. "Partially because I get to hear my girlfriend order for me, in Italian."</p><p>Cody groans as Wanda presses a kiss to her cheek. The two now go into the shop next door, where the gelato shop is. </p><p>"Now, what can I get for you?" Cody asks. </p><p>"Can I get two scoops?" Wanda asks. </p><p>"Of course you can."</p><p>"In that case, can I have chocolate and...what do you think?"</p><p>"Literally everything goes with chocolate, Wan. Pistachio, lemon, spumoni, le-"</p><p>"What's spumoni?" </p><p>"It's like pistachio, umm cherry or berry or something and then a chocolate, with nuts and stuff inside."</p><p>"I think I'll try it."</p><p>"And would you like a cup or cone?"</p><p>"Um...cone. What are you going to get, Codes?"</p><p>"Bacio and lemon."</p><p>"I'm going to try some of that." </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>Cody now goes to the counter to order. The guy turns around and nods in Cody's direction, signaling she can order.</p><p>"Ciao!" Cody smiles. "Posso avere un cono con cioccolato e spumoni? E una tazza con bacio e limone? Per favore?"</p><p>"Si, si!"</p><p>The guy quickly scoops the ice cream and cashes Cody out. She then pays for the ice cream and walks back over to Wanda, holding the gelatos. </p><p>"Here you go, my dear." Cody smiles, handing Wanda the cone.</p><p>"Thank you, Cody-Evans." Wanda smiles and takes a lick of the cone as they walk out of the store and go to sit on a nearby bench. "Can I try a bit of yours?"</p><p>"Of course," Cody takes some of the gelato on the spoon and feeds it to Wanda. </p><p>"Oh wait, that's really good."</p><p>"I know, right? Do you like mine better than yours? Because if you do, we can trad-"</p><p>"No, no, I like mine just fine."</p><p>Wanda presses a kiss to Cody's cheek, which leaves a small imprint from the ice cream. </p><p>"Sorry," Wanda giggles, wiping it off with a napkin. </p><p>"Remember when we first met?" Cody asks. </p><p>"And we took Coop and Lila to get ice cream?"</p><p>"Then you decided to shove some onto my face for no reason!" </p><p>"That I did." Wanda laughs. "Seeing you all flustered was really cute though."</p><p>Cody rolls her eyes as Wanda presses one more kiss to Cody's cheek. </p><p>"I love you," Wanda whispers. </p><p>"I do too," Cody replies. "Even if you like to tease me, and bother me."</p><p>"I do it out of love."</p><p>"Mhm, that's what they all say!" </p><p>"All? Wow, Codes, who else are you seeing?"</p><p>"Oh no, you figured it out! Pietro and I have been secretly seeing each other for months!" </p><p>Wanda smiles at Cody, staring into her eyes. She now pulls Cody in for a deep kiss, which takes Cody by surprise. She pulls away, just a moment after, a smile still across her face. </p><p>"Hurry up and finish that," Cody gestures to Wanda's gelato. "We wouldn't want it to melt."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Hope all is well with everyone. </p><p>Sorry I didn't update sooner. The chapter has been done for a little bit but I just needed to edit it/add final touched. I got super busy with classes though last week (and even now, I have a project due tomorrow, two tests next week on something I need to basically reteach myself and I have a presentation next week as well!).</p><p>Anyways, I will try my best to write and update another chapter because I love writing it so much and it really helps to keep me calm/bring me comfort. </p><p>I hope you liked this chapter though! Just some sweet moments were in here (more major things, and bigger events, are to come! I promise!!). Please, as always, let me know what you think and if there is anything you want to see in here. I will try my best to add in your ideas in order to better this story (and also because you are the ones who read this, so I love to try to add in whatever it is you want to see!!).</p><p>Thank you all for the support! I means so so so much to mean!! Until next time! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Cramps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda has cramps, Cody does her best to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody wakes up, lying on an air mattress in the relatively empty room. She looks next to her and finds Wanda cuddled against her side, which brings a smile to her face. No matter how long it has been, Cody cannot help but smile at even just the sight of Wanda! She looks to be at peace and has been through so much in her life, so Cody is just happy that she can find comfort with her. Just as Cody continues to think, Wanda lets out as soft groan as she turns now, burring her face in Cody's shoulder. </p><p>"Morning," Wanda mumbles out. </p><p>"Ah, so someone is awake." Cody presses a kiss to Wanda's head. "Sleep well?"</p><p>"Of course I did."</p><p>Wanda now lifts herself off of Cody's shoulder to properly look at Cody's face. She presses her lips against Cody's, letting out a soft moan. She begins pressing kisses against Cody's cheek and then jaw, leaving a few marks against Cody's jaw.</p><p>"Wan!" Cody gasps. </p><p>"What?" Wanda smiles against Cody's skin. "I just want to show you that I care, draga. And why should I not be able to leave little marks on you, hm?"</p><p>Cody scoffs slightly and pulls Wanda in for a proper kiss. </p><p>"Everyone is going to see it, Wan," Cody whispers against Wanda's lips. </p><p>"They already know." Wanda adds. </p><p>"But your brother can still murder me."</p><p>"He won't, Codes."</p><p>Cody sighs. </p><p>"We should get up?" Cody says, but it sounds more like a question than a statement.</p><p>"What if I don't want to?" Wanda replies. </p><p>"Well, you're going to have to!" </p><p>"Ugh, fine! But I'll only get out of bed on one condition."</p><p>"What would that be?"</p><p>"You have to paint your nails with me later today."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Please, Codes? Please!"</p><p>"Fine, fine!"</p><p>Wanda smiles as Cody gets out of bed now and stretches. </p><p>"You coming?" Cody asks, turning to Wanda. </p><p>Wanda opens her arms up and smiles at Cody.</p><p>"Ah, got it," Cody lightly laughs. </p><p>Cody now wraps her arms around Wanda, picking her up. Wanda wraps her legs around Cody and wraps her arms around Cody as well, playing with her hair. She then places a few kisses on Cody's head. </p><p>"Thank you," Wanda whispers. </p><p>"You're welcome," Cody replies. </p><p>Cody now walks out of the room, carrying Wanda, and goes into the kitchen. Steve is in the kitchen, cooking something. Cody places Wanda down on one of the seats at the island and stands next to her. </p><p>"Morning Steve," Wanda says. </p><p>Steve turns around to see the girls and he smiles. </p><p>"Hey, Wan...Cody." Steve says. "You girls sleep well?"</p><p>"Yeah, we did," Cody says, glancing at Wanda. </p><p>"I'm glad. Well, I'm just making us breakfast. I decided we could have a typical Italian breakfast, so I went out and grabbed a few things. I'll be finished in a few minutes."</p><p>"I'll go get the others," Wanda offers, pressing a kiss to Cody's cheek before hopping off the stool and exiting the room. </p><p>Steve now smiles at Cody.</p><p>"You two have certainly...well, got more comfortable." Steve says. </p><p>"We're not as worried, now that Pietro knows." Cody replies. </p><p>"Which is good."</p><p>"Yeah, it's good."</p><p>"I'm happy for you, kid." </p><p>"Thanks, Steve."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>Steve gives Cody another small smile as he now brings all the food to the table. Cody sees the platters of crepes, biscotti, croissants, toast, butter and all of the jams. She watches as Steve goes to grab some mugs as well as bring coffee and hot chocolate to the table. He then sets out 6 cappuccinos, 4 on the table and 2 on the breakfast bar, where Cody and Wanda were sitting. </p><p>"You two are still sitting there?" Steve asks. </p><p>Cody nods as everyone else now enters the room.</p><p>"No way he made this," Sam says as he looks at the table. "Half of this is store bought."</p><p>"You got me there," Steve chuckles. "I did make the drinks though."</p><p>"Congrats."</p><p>Steve rolls his eyes as Wanda goes to take a seat next to Cody at the breakfast bar.</p><p>"Hi," she smiles at Cody.</p><p>"Hey," Cody smiles back. </p><p>"Sugar?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Yes, my dear?"</p><p>"No," Wanda laughs. "You are sweet Codes but I was purely offering you sugar."</p><p>"Oh, then yes please."</p><p>Wanda slides the container over to Cody, who takes a spoonful of it and puts it into her cappuccino before passing it back to Wanda. Wanda adds some to her own drink before the two take some food and begin eating, along with everyone else. After a few minutes, Wanda stands up.</p><p>"I'll be right back." She says.</p><p>"Alright." Cody nods. "You okay?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm good. Don't worry."</p><p>After a while, everyone finishes eating and begins to clear up the plates.</p><p>"Where'd Wanda go?" Pietro asks. </p><p>"She just said she'd be back, and that she was fine." Cody replies as she passes some of the plates to Steve to wash. </p><p>"You can go check on her," Steve offers, as he washes the dishes. </p><p>"I think I will, thanks."</p><p>"Wow, way to get out of doing the chores." Pietro teases, sticking out his tongue at Cody.</p><p>Cody smirks at him and shoots a finger gun his way before quickly heading to her bedroom. There, she finds Wanda curled up, lying down on the mattress. </p><p>"Hey," Cody says, hopping onto the mattress. "You okay?" </p><p>Wanda nods, her eyes still closed as she has her arms wrapped around her midsection. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Cody asks, knowing something is wrong. </p><p>"Cramps." Wanda groans, now looking up at Cody. </p><p>"Awe, Wan!"</p><p>Cody now leans forwards and presses kisses to Wanda's face, each one causing Wanda to smile slightly. After a final kiss, Wanda presses her lips against Cody's for a quick second. </p><p>"Do you need anything?" Cody asks. "Do you have enough pads? Tampons? Did you take any Advil? Want some tea?"</p><p>"I need more pads and tampons," Wanda says. "And Advil and tea sound lovely, if it wouldn't trouble you."</p><p>"Of course it wouldn't." Cody smiles. "How about I start by running you a warm bath, which is supposed to help with the cramps. Then I'll run to the store to get you everything. And when I come home, I'll make your tea."</p><p>"That sounds perfect, draga."</p><p>Cody leans down and places another kiss to Wanda's lips. </p><p>"Please, don't mention anything to Pietro," Wanda adds. "He'll overreact."</p><p>"My lips are sealed." Cody replies. "Plus, hard to talk to him when I have my lips on yours an-"</p><p>"Enough!" Wanda rolls her eyes, a smile on her face as Cody goes to the washroom, which is attached to their bedroom.</p><p>She turns on the water and quickly fills the tub, making sure the water is hot, but not hot enough to be super uncomfortable. </p><p>"Your bath is ready," Cody says, as she enters the room. </p><p>Wanda is now sitting on the bed. </p><p>"Thank you, Codes," Wanda smiles. </p><p>"Of course," Cody replies. "Now, I'll be right back. Do you need the heavy or light or regular ones? Or...a mixture?"</p><p>"A mixture, please. I had to dip into your things to find any...."</p><p>"No worries, at all! I'll be back in 15! Time me." Cody smiles at Wanda as she runs out of the room.</p><hr/><p>Cody arrives at the store, which is quite close, being not even a block away. She walks inside and goes to the correct aisle where she sees a guy looking at the shelf before him seeming worried.</p><p>"You alright?" Cody asks him.</p><p>"I don't know what I'm doing," the guy admits. "And everyone so far hasn't spoken much English and I don't know which to buy my girlfriend an-"</p><p>"I've got you. Now, is it the beginning, middle or end of her cycle?"</p><p>"Uh, beginning...the beginning."</p><p>"Do you know if she uses pad or tampons?"</p><p>"I...I think tampons."</p><p>Cody nods and grabs a box off the shelf, handing it to the guy.</p><p>"And might I suggest you grab some of her favourite snacks while you're here?" Cody smiles.</p><p>"Yeah, I will. Thanks, so much."</p><p>"Don't worry about it."</p><p>The guy smiles as he heads off. Cody quickly grabs the correct boxes before going into the other aisle, grabbing a few teas; chamomile, raspberry leaf and ginger. She then pays and dashes back home and into the kitchen, putting some water on to boil. She goes into her room now and finds Wanda lying on the air mattress, seeming to be asleep. She is wearing a clean pair of grey sweatpants and one of Cody's hoodies. Cody smiles at Wanda before placing the bag of tampons and pads down on the floor, next to the nightstand. She pulls out the boxes of tea and brings them into the kitchen. The water is boiling now, so Cody pours it into a large mug.</p><p>She then grabs one of each tea bag, which are all individually wrapped. She is not quite sure which one Wanda would like to have, so she decides Wanda can choose. Then Cody grabs the container of Advil and slips it into her pocket, to bring to Wanda. She now picks up the mug, as well as sugar, honey and lemon, and brings it to the bedroom. She places it down on the nightstand before taking a seat next to Wanda, on the mattress. Wanda now moves so her head is on Cody's lap, which causes Cody to smile. She begins stroking Wanda's hair with one hand, and Wanda grabs Cody's free hand with her hand, holding it tightly.</p><p>"Since you're awake, what kind of tea would you like?" Cody asks. "I bought chamomile, ginger and raspberry leaf."</p><p>"I'll take a raspberry leaf." Wanda says, quietly. "I've never tried it before."</p><p>"And would you like any sugar, lemon or honey with it?"</p><p>"A bit of all, please."</p><p>"Ok, love. Let me just get up to go get that all ready for you."</p><p>Wanda groans but pulls her head off Cody's lap. Cody quickly stands up and puts the teabag into the mug. Then she adds in a few spoonfuls of sugar, a couple drops of honey and a little bit of lemon. Cody now sits own on the mattress as Wanda moves to sit up. She reaches over and grabs the mug of tea, bring it to her lips and taking a small sip.</p><p>"Is it okay?" Cody asks. </p><p>"Mhm," Wanda nods and smiles as she takes another small sip. "It's still very hot though."</p><p>"Probably because I just made it?" Cody smirks.</p><p>Wanda rolls her eyes as Cody pulls out the Advil container from her pocket.</p><p>"Want some drugs?" Cody jokes, shaking the bottle.</p><p>"Yes, please." Wanda takes the container from Cody's hand.</p><p>She quickly pops an Advil into her mouth and takes a sip of tea, swallowing the pill. Wanda then places the container on the nightstand, along with the mug of tea. She lies down as Cody does the same, pulling the blanket over herself and Wanda. The two stare at each other smiling, before Cody presses a little kiss to Wanda's cheek. Wanda's cheeks go slightly red now. Then Cody presses a few more kisses to Wanda's cheeks before Wanda places her hand on Cody's cheek. Cody moves her head so she can place a kiss to Wanda's palm, which causes Wanda to smile a little bigger now. </p><p>"You okay?" Cody asks.</p><p>"I'm okay." Wanda replies. "Thanks to you, for taking care of me."</p><p>"Of course I'm going to take care of you! That's just a given! Now, is there anything else you want me to do to help?"</p><p>"Cuddles...?"</p><p>"Cuddles it is." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up - I had 2 tests this week and assignments (2 of which being group assignments where my group did a lot of work last minute, and it was just horrible!). </p><p>Anyways, thank you all for your patience and support! It means so much to mean! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I decided to add a bit of a "typical" thing in a relationship, and I just love the idea of Cody taking care of Wanda while she's on her period (maybe I'll do something where Wanda takes care of Cody on her period if you guys liked this chapter - similar to how Wanda took care of injured Cody.)</p><p>I hope to update soon! I have some many ideas for future chapters (and I am will be adding in events to lead up to IW soon probably!). As always, let me know if you guys have anything you want me to add to the story, and I will see what I can do! Thanks again for all of the support! You guys are amazing!! Keep safe until next time, kiddos! Bye! :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Longing...Rusted...Seventeen...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda and Cody paint their nails...then there is a major turn of events when Cody goes to chat with Steve...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a while of lying in bed, Wanda sits up.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Cody asks, assuming something is wrong. </p>
<p>"I just remembered you agreed to paint your nails with me!" Wanda smiles. </p>
<p>"Damn, I thought you would have forgotten!"</p>
<p>Wanda smiles as she rests her hand under Cody's chin to pull her in for a kiss. </p>
<p>"Good try, draga," Wanda smirks against Cody's lips. </p>
<p>"Are you sure you're okay for it?" Cody asks. </p>
<p>"Yes, my dear. The tea, Advil and cuddles really helped me." </p>
<p>"I'm glad."</p>
<p>Wanda presses a kiss to the tip of Cody's nose. </p>
<p>"Now, come!" Wanda smiles, getting excited. "Let's go!"</p>
<p>Cody sighs as she gets out of bed, following Wanda into the washroom connected to their bedroom. Wanda pulls out some of the nail polishes she has from underneath the sink and places them onto the counter. </p>
<p>"What colour do you want?" Wanda asks. </p>
<p>"I don't know." Cody shrugs, as she takes a seat on the ground. "I don't really paint my nails, if you've noticed."</p>
<p>"I've noticed." Wanda smiles. "Hence why I wanted to force you to do it today." </p>
<p>"Ugh!" Cody groans. </p>
<p>"How about I make you a deal?"</p>
<p>"Go on..."</p>
<p>"You just have to paint one nail. It won't look weird or anything, because I can do it as an accent nail an-"</p>
<p>"Deal!" </p>
<p>"Perfect! Now, which colour?"</p>
<p>"What colour are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Probably black."</p>
<p>"How about I do the light grey?"</p>
<p>"And then I can do light grey for my accent."</p>
<p>"Better idea!"</p>
<p>Cody reaches for the light grey nail polish, shaking it before opening it.</p>
<p>"Gimme your hand." Cody adds. "Your left hand."</p>
<p>Wanda places her left hand in Cody's. Then, Cody carefully paints the ring finger of Wanda's left hand with the light grey nail polish. Once finished, she hands the bottle to Wanda.</p>
<p>"And paint mine," Cody says, placing her left hand out.</p>
<p>Wanda nods and paints Cody's ring finger.</p>
<p>"Why did you do that?" Wanda asks.</p>
<p>"Well, it's gonna sound stupid..." Cody's face goes slightly red. "But this is the finger you wear a wedding ring on, because there is supposed to be a vein that goes directly to your heart. And now we have matching nails, just on that finger, and maybe someday it'll be rings instead."</p>
<p>Cody pauses, taking a moment to look at a smile go onto Wanda's face.</p>
<p>"I like you, a lot, Wan." Cody adds. "And I would use other word for like..."</p>
<p>"I like you a lot, too, Cody-Evans," Wanda smiles. </p>
<p>Wanda quickly presses a kiss to Cody's cheek, then pulls away, smiling. Cody now goes in a presses a quick kiss to Wanda's lips.</p>
<p>"Now," Cody says. "Let me finish painting your nails." </p>
<hr/>
<p>Once they are finished, Wanda goes to check on Pietro, since he has been awfully quiet. Cody decides that she will go check on Steve. She heads to his room and finds the door open, with Steve working at the desk, on the computer. </p>
<p>"Hey," Cody says.</p>
<p>"Hey kid," Steve replies, looking up from the computer.</p>
<p>"What are you up to?" Cody asks.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm looking over that information we got," Steve gestures to the USB drive. "I found a lot of information about the Winter Soldier...and none of it really make sense if I'm being honest."</p>
<p>"Can I see?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course."</p>
<p>Cody now goes next to Steve, looking at the computer screen. Steve shows her one of the files, which is a relatively blank document with a few, unrelated words written on it. </p>
<p>
  <em>Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car. </em>
</p>
<p>"Does any of it...make sense?" Steve asks. </p>
<p>"I..." Cody pauses, unsure where she was going with it.</p>
<p>"Something wrong?"</p>
<p>"It means...something."</p>
<p>Steve looks up at Cody, seeing the look on her face. She is thinking, about something, and seeming to be worried.</p>
<p>"Hey," Steve places a hand on Cody's cheek, turning her head to look at him. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"I don't know...where they're from."</p>
<p>"Don't stress about it, okay?"</p>
<p>Steve gives her a little smile as she slightly nods. </p>
<p>"I'm...I'm just going to go for a walk," Cody sighs, looking away form the computer and from Steve. "Just to...clear my mind." </p>
<p>"Oh, sure, no problem." Steve nods. "Don't stress over this; it's okay that you don't know what these words mean."</p>
<p>Cody nods.</p>
<p>"Is Wanda going with you?" Steve asks. </p>
<p>"Nah, just me."</p>
<p>"Okay, well, don't be gone for too long!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cody blinks hard and finds herself standing in an alley. She looks around, seeming slightly confused about where she is, since she has no memory of coming her. She then looks down, finding blood dripping from the knuckles on her right hand. She swallows hard, not knowing how she got the injury. </p>
<p><em>Fuck. </em>She thinks to herself. </p>
<p>She feels a slight pain in her side and does the only thing she can think of, which is run back to the apartment. When she makes it up to the room though, she takes a moment to catch her breath and slow down before she enters. She also takes off her jacket, wrapping it around her hand, just enough to cover it but not to draw suspicion. She now walks in and sees that Pietro and Wanda are sitting on the couch. </p>
<p>"Hey, Codes," Pietro greets. "Want to join us?"</p>
<p>"In a minute," Cody says. "I'm just going to go freshen up."</p>
<p>"Fair enough. But hurry back! We were going to watch <em>The Office</em>!" </p>
<p>Cody nods and smiles as she now quickly goes to the washroom connected to her room. She closes the door behind her and drops the jacket, revealing that her hand is still dripping blood. Panicking and unsure what exactly to do, Cody runs her hand under the tap, trying to wash off the blood and stop the bleeding. It does not seem to be working though. Cody grabs the hand towel and wraps it around her hand. She looks up and sees that her face, realizing her lip is bruised. She inhales sharply, wondering how she is going to cover that up. She grabs a piece of paper towel and uses her powers to freeze it, pressing it against her lip. </p>
<p>After a while, her hand seems to stop bleeding, so she pulls the towel off, revealing how bad it looks. She shakes her head, not knowing how she will hide it from anyone, except for maybe wearing an oversized sweatshirt. Cody pulls up her shirt slightly, to check her side which is still bothering her. She does not see any sign of bruising, so she dismisses it. When Cody pulls the paper towel off her lip, it is still kind of discoloured, but not too bad. She licks over his lips, feeling the slight cut. She tastes the blood from her lip on her tongue and pulls out her toothbrush, going to brush her teeth. The last thing she would need is for Wanda to kiss her and taste the faint, bloody, metallic flavour, then freak out about Cody being hurt.</p>
<p>She puts a bit of toothpaste on the toothbrush and brushes her teeth, quickly. She then brushes her tongue, slightly coughing when she does this. The coughing does not stop though and she continues to cough. She spits into the sink, revealing the pinkish-red colour. Cody does not think much of this, thinking it is maybe just from her lip. She continues to cough though and spits into the sink, this time there being more blood. She looks up to the mirror, seeing that her lip is not bleeding though. She continues to cough and spit blood into the sink just as there is a knock at the bathroom door.</p>
<p>"Just a minute," Cody says, continuing to cough.</p>
<p>"You alright, Cody-Evans?" Wanda asks, from outside the door. </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Just a...a tickle in my throat." </p>
<p>Cody tries to clear her throat and stop the coughing while she rushes around the washroom, trying to clean up anything that is blood stained. </p>
<p>"Codes," Wanda says, sounding concerned.</p>
<p>"I'm good," Cody inhales deeply as she winces from the pain in her side. "I'm fine." </p>
<p>Cody stumbles and knocks over the ceramic cup that sits on the counter and holds the toothbrushes. In attempt to catch it and stop it from falling, Cody trips over the bloody sweater and falls to the ground with a loud thud, along with the cup.</p>
<p>"Codes?" Wanda asks, sounding worried. "I'm coming in!"</p>
<p>Without giving her any time to protest, or sit up properly, Wanda walks into the washroom. She finds Cody, lying down on her stomach, with the shards of ceramic just inches from her face. It looks like cuts were added to her face from the ceramic. Wanda gasps and kneels next to Cody.</p>
<p>"Hey," Wanda gently rubs Cody's back. "You alright there?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Cody replies, shooting Wanda an unsure smile.</p>
<p>Wanda smiles back at Cody, trying to comfort her. </p>
<p>"C'mon," Wanda says. "Let's sit you up."</p>
<p>Wanda tries to help Cody rolls over but Cody screams. </p>
<p>"Stop!" Cody squeezes her eyes shut. </p>
<p>"What is it?" Wanda asks. </p>
<p>"Just...just my side."</p>
<p>"All this from the cup?"</p>
<p>"Uh...yeah." </p>
<p>Karma kicks in right as Cody says the words though and she begins to cough. She tastes the blood in her mouth and does not say anything, not wanting Wanda to see. She rolls herself over, on her own, and quickly pulls herself up to the sink, spitting into it. She tries to rinse it before Wanda can see but she is not quick enough.</p>
<p>"Codes," Wanda's eyes go wide. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"I don't floss?" Cody says, as she sits down with her back pressed against the cabinet. </p>
<p>Wanda examines Cody now, taking note of her lip as well as her hand, trying to piece together what happened. </p>
<p>"I'm getting someone." Wanda says. </p>
<p>"Please not Steve," Cody adds, grabbing Wanda's wrist as she stands up. "Please." </p>
<p>Wanda nods as she walks out of the room. </p>
<p>"Hey, are you guys coming?" Pietro asks as Wanda walks into the living room. </p>
<p>"Uh...girl stuff, Piet." Wanda lies. "You just watch something else without us for now, okay?" </p>
<p>Pietro nods as Wanda walks into Nat's room. </p>
<p>"Nat, come please," Wanda says. </p>
<p>Nat looks up from her laptop.</p>
<p>"It's Cody." Wanda adds. </p>
<p>Nat closes the lid to the laptop and follows Wanda out of her room and into the bathroom, where Cody is sitting on the floor. It looks like she coughed up more blood, considering the red stained sink as well as the drops of blood on her shirt. She has her eyes closed as she leans against the cabinets. </p>
<p>"What happened?" Nat says, taking everything in. </p>
<p>"I...I don't know." Wanda replies. </p>
<p>"Cody?" </p>
<p>"Mh?" Cody replies, squinting as she opens her eyes. </p>
<p>Wanda kneels down next to Cody as Nat grabs a first aid kit and alcohol. </p>
<p>"Where's the blood coming from?" Nat asks.</p>
<p>"Inside me..." Cody groans. "But I'm fine, the blood is supposed to be there!"</p>
<p>"It's not staying there though!" </p>
<p>Wanda places her hand on Cody's cheek. </p>
<p>"Draga," Wanda says. "I need you to stay awake, okay?"</p>
<p>"Mhm." </p>
<p>"C'mon, you can do that for me, right?"</p>
<p>Cody half nods as she presses her forehead against Wanda's shoulder. Wanda now begins to run her thumb along Cody's cheek and presses kisses to her head. Meanwhile, Nat is looking Cody over. She stops when she gets to Cody's ribs though.</p>
<p>"We need to go to the hospital." Nat says.</p>
<p>"What?" Wanda replies, panicking. </p>
<p>"Could be a punctured lung...if she's coughing up blood, it would make sense. What even happened Cody?"</p>
<p>"I...I dunno." Cody groans. </p>
<p>"Not much help there...but Wanda, call the ambulance, please."</p>
<p>"No," Cody mumbles out. "I...I don't want Steve knowing."</p>
<p>"I'd rather have him know that have something worse happen to you."</p>
<p>Wanda steps out of the room and Nat now moves closer to Cody.</p>
<p>"She's knows I love her...right?" Cody whispers out. </p>
<p>"Don't talk like that," Nat says, unsure what she can really do, medically, to help Cody.</p>
<p>"I...I want to close my eyes..."</p>
<p>"Keep them open, please."</p>
<p>"I...I'm tired Nat."</p>
<p>"Keep them open, Cody. Don't you dare pull this shit on me." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! </p>
<p>Happy December! :) I hope you liked this chapter! </p>
<p>So, first of all, I downloaded some new expansions, game and stuff packs for the Sims 4 (I have not played in a bit and I am just getting into playing it again!). I forgot how much fun the game cane be haha! Not to mention that there are usually really good sales for Black Friday for the game! Anyways, I have been playing that a bit and am currently trying to make Avengers households and buildings so wish me luck there! </p>
<p>Also fun story...I have a project for one of my classes where we basically have to reach out to a sports organization to gather some general information about it, which will help us put together our entire project. I reached out to mine and they did not answer my questions and instead asked me about "what class is this for" and "what school is this for". I just need these people to answer the 4, pretty general, questions I have and that's it! Why can't life just be easy?!?</p>
<p>On top of that, I need to do some applications for school which I am worried about! I don't want to mess up my future, and I am so worried about what to pick! And on top of that, I have about a month to get them done! And I also have to do a portfolio for one program (I have started it, but also I am not finished it yet, which is making me worried as well!). </p>
<p>Anyways! I hope all is well with all of you! And just so you guys know, I am still dedicated to writing this story. As I have mention before, it has somewhat become a coping mechanism for me. Just putting myself into the world with these characters helps to make me feel okay and at ease...in a way, they comfort me when real people don't and make me feel like life is decent, even when life seems to be going not too well. </p>
<p>You guys are amazing! Thanks for all of the support and positivity - it really means so so much to me! As always, let me know if there is something you like/didn't like or would like to see in future chapters so I can try to add it for you! (I love to be challenged to write about different ideas people have, and of course, I want you guys to have a story that you enjoy reading). Thanks again so so so much! Keep safe until next time, and I hope to update soon :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody is taken to the hospital. Everyone waits to hear how she is doing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After making the call, Wanda runs to unlock the door to the apartment, which Pietro sees.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" He asks.</p><p>"I...I don't know," Wanda exhales a shaky breath as Pietro dashes to her side.</p><p>"Just breathe, okay?" Pietro places a hand on Wanda's cheek.</p><p>She nods and takes a few deep breaths. </p><p>"I need to get back to Cody," Wanda says. </p><p>"Why? What is it?" Pietro begins to panic.</p><p>"Nat and I have it under control."</p><p>"Do I get Steve?"</p><p>"Codes...Codes said no, but he's going to find out. Maybe don't get him just so we don't stress her out?"</p><p>Pietro nods.</p><p>"Just stay here," Wanda adds, as Pietro takes a seat. </p><p>Even though he is worried, he decides it is best to try to stay calm, to not further worry Wanda. Meanwhile, Wanda hurries back to the washroom, finding Nat kneeling next to Cody, who seems to be struggling to stay awake. </p><p>"Do something!" Wanda yells to Nat.</p><p>"Wanda," Nat says, calmly, knowing Wanda is just worried. "There's not much to do." </p><p>Wanda now kneels on Cody's other side, grabbing onto her hand and placing her free hand on Cody's cheek.</p><p>"Codes?" Wanda whispers. </p><p>"Mhm?" Cody sighs out, squinting her eyes. </p><p>"I love you, Co," Wanda kisses Cody's cheek.</p><p>"Nickname..." Cody half chuckles and coughs. "Nickname for my nickname...for my nickname?"</p><p>"Yes," Wanda smiles at Cody's attempt to make a joke.</p><p>"I'm just going to stand outside to direct the paramedics in," Nat says, giving the girls some space.</p><p>Wanda nods as Nat stands up and heads out. Wanda continues to hold Cody's hand, tightly, as well as place kisses to Cody's face. She tries to whisper reassuring things to Cody, but is not sure if they are for Cody or herself.</p><p>"You hanging in there?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"I told you, I'm fine," Cody scoffs, attempting to lighten the mood. "It's just fruit punch, dear."</p><p>Wanda rolls her eyes and presses her lips against Cody's. Cody hums slightly against Wanda's lips when she tries to pull away. She ends up melting into the kiss though. After another moment, Cody gasps as she pulls away and sighs. She leans back against the cabinets and closes her eyes. </p><p>"Codes, you gotta stay awake." Wanda says. </p><p>"So tired," Cody sighs.</p><p>Wanda gently runs her hand on Cody's cheek, trying to keep her a way.</p><p>"Mhm..." Cody groans. </p><p>Just then, two paramedics walk into the washroom, with a stretcher. </p><p>"Please," Wanda says, as she moves from Cody so the paramedics can help her. "Please help her."</p><p>Wanda looks up from Cody and sees Nat standing at the entrance of the washroom. Nat extends an arm out to Wanda, signaling for her to come over. Wanda scoots around the paramedics, not wanting to disturb them, and runs over to Nat, wrapping her arms around Nat. Nat does the same and runs a hand up and down Wanda's back, trying to keep her calm as tears begin to fall down Wanda's face. After a few minutes, the boys gather in the room.</p><p>"What happened?" Steve asks, trying to push his way into the room. </p><p>Nat releases Wanda from the hug and stops Steve. She pulls him away, towards the side of the room, and gestures for Sam to follow, which he does. Pietro now wraps his arms around Wanda and presses a kiss to her head. </p><p>"Wanda happened to her?" Pietro asks, feeling his heart drop into his stomach.</p><p>Wanda just shakes her head, not knowing what to say. Tears begin to fall onto her cheeks again and Pietro just hugs her tightly, trying his best to reassure her. </p><p>"She's tough," Pietro whispers to Wanda. </p><p>"I know," Wanda chokes out. "I'm still worried though." </p><p>"Which is still okay."</p><p>Just then the paramedics finish putting Cody on the stretcher and begin to move her.</p><p>"Who wants to come?" One of the asks, in a thick Italian accent.</p><p>"I will." Steve says, nodding and walking to the front. "I'm...I'm her guardian...basically."</p><p>The paramedic nods and gestures for Steve to come.</p><p>"Wanda..." Cody mumbles out, tears rushing to her eyes. "Please..."</p><p>"She's here, kid," Steve says.</p><p>"Wanda..." Cody tries to push herself up, but the paramedics push her down gently.</p><p>"Am I...allowed to come?" Wanda asks, clearing her throat and drying her eyes as she steps forward.</p><p>The paramedics look at each other as Cody continues to call for Wanda.</p><p>"To keep her calm, yes." The paramedic says. </p><p>"Meet us there." Steve says to Nat, who nods in response. </p><p>Steve places an arm around Wanda as he leads her out of the apartment, following the paramedics. They get to the ambulance, Wanda sits in the back, holding onto Cody's hand, with one paramedic sitting near them. Steve sits up front with the other paramedic. </p><p>"Please..." Cody chokes out, holding Wanda's hand. </p><p>"Shh, you're okay," Wanda reassures, stoking Cody's arm as the paramedic gets to work on her. </p><p>Tears begin falling from Cody's eyes. </p><p>"Tell...tell Steve I'm sorry," Cody gasps out. </p><p>"Why are you sorry?" Wanda asks, confused. </p><p>"Because I...I..." </p><p>Cody is cut short by a loud beeping. </p><p>"She's under stress," the paramedic says, now fiddling with some things. </p><p>Wanda tries her best to stay calm, but it is hard to. She looks over at Steve, who is in the front seat. Steve shares a worried look with her, but forces a smile, trying his best to comfort her as well as himself. </p><hr/><p>When they arrive at the hospital, everyone rushes out of the ambulance, Wanda and Steve follow the paramedics as they wheel Cody past a set of double doors. They try to follow but are stopped by a nurse. </p><p>"Sir...ma'am," the woman says. "I'm going to have to stop you here."</p><p>"No, please," Wanda begs, voice cracking. "I...I need to be with her. I have to be there to help her stay calm."</p><p>"You can be with her as soon as we get clearance." </p><p>"No, you don't understand."</p><p>Steve gently places his hand on Wanda's arm, stopping her from going forward. </p><p>"I do understand," the nurse says. "But you cannot go there." </p><p>Wanda feels her eyes filling with tears and does not say anything else, out of fear that she will start crying. Instead she just nods and the nurse gives her a little smile before walking away. Wanda inhales shakily. She turns around to look at Steve, her eyes filling with tears.</p><p>"Hey," Steve says, soothingly. </p><p>He holds himself together, knowing how crushed Wanda is. He has to be there for Wanda with Cody not doing well. The two of them mean the world to each other and Steve could not be happier for them to have found happiness in each other.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Steve," Wanda whispers out. "She didn't want me to tell you so I told Nat instead, and on the ambulance ride over here she told me to apologize for you an-"</p><p>"Shh," Steve places a hand on Wanda's shoulder. "You're good, don't worry. There's no hard feelings between us. I'm just glad that Cody is taken care of."</p><p>"But we don't know what happened to her...and we don't know what's going to happen to her."</p><p>"You took care of her though, and got Nat to help you. And now she's here. You did what was best, and I trust you."</p><p>Wanda nods as tears pool in her eyes. Steve forces a smile as he wraps his arms around Wanda, hugging her. Wanda melts in Steve's arms and his embrace reminds her Cody's, but not exactly. She begins crying against Steve's chest. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Wanda sobs. </p><p>"It's all going to be okay," Steve whispers. </p><p>After standing in quiet for a few minutes, Steve loosens his grip on the hug. </p><p>"How about we go take a seat?" Steve gestures to the seating area. </p><p>Wanda nods as Steve leads her to the seating area. The two sit down, next to each other, Steve leaving his arm loosely around Wanda as if to comfort her. Wanda leans against Steve, finding comfort in him. Steve has become somewhat of an 'older brother' figure to Wanda and she has grown to love him very much. Not to mention that Cody loves him, so of course she would! Wanda begins to think about Cody and how much happiness she brought. Cody always has a way to make Wanda feel loved, cared for and overall, just good about anything. And now, being without Cody has made Wanda realize just how much of an impact she has had.</p><p>As she continues to reflect on her relationship with Cody, she sees some people now rush into the room. It is Pietro, Nat and Sam who walk in, Nat holding a duffle bag. Pietro instantly takes a seat next to Wanda. </p><p>"Esti bine, Sestra?" Pietro asks. </p><p>"Nu știu," Wanda whispers out. </p><p>"Este dură."</p><p>Pietro presses a kiss to Wanda's head as she nods. </p><p>"Hey, Wanda?" Nat asks.</p><p>Wanda looks up at Nat.</p><p>"How about we go get you changed up?" Nat adds. </p><p>Wanda looks down at her clothes, realizing that some of Cody's blood is on her shirt. Wanda swallows hard and looks up at Nat, nodding. Wanda glances over at Steve who gives her a soft smile and nods. In response, she grabs his hand in hers and gives it a quick squeeze, signaling that everything is okay. She releases his hand as Nat reaches her hand out, taking Wanda's. Nat leads Wanda to the washroom. Once in the washroom, Nat opens up the duffle bag. </p><p>"What would you like to wear?" Nat asks. "I brought a few options. Hoodie...sweatpants...tee shirt..."</p><p>Nat looks up to find Wanda staring at herself in the mirror, a numb look on her face. </p><p>"Hey..." Nat says, softly. "You alright?"</p><p>"Yeah," Wanda nods, turning to look at Nat. "I'm fine."</p><p>Nat knows that Wanda is not okay, but she decides not to push. She can tell that Wanda is not in a talking mood right now and know she is going to be bombarded with everyone asking her if she is okay. So the best thing she can do is just act like everything is okay and wait for Wanda to come to her, if she needs anything. Nat digs through the duffle bag and pulls out a hoodie; Cody's hoodie. She hands it to Wanda, watching a faint smile go onto her face as she sniffles. Wanda pulls the hoodie towards her, inhaling deeply and taking in Cody's scent. </p><p>"What do you think happened to her?" Wanda look up at Nat. </p><p>"I don't know." Nat says. "Did she...say anything about where she went?"</p><p>"No...nothing. She was...she was perfectly fine in the morning. She went and got me tampons and pads this morning...and we cuddled because my cramps were bad. She...she painted her nails with me. Then she went to speak to Steve and I didn't see her until she was...was chocking on blood on the bathroom floor." </p><p>Nat does not know what to say, so she takes a moment to read Wanda's face. </p><p>"If I had just gone with her or asked her o-"</p><p>"No," Nat cuts her off. "I am not letting you blame yourself. And Cody would not want you blaming yourself either." </p><p>"But I can't help it, Nat. If I had done something different, then sh-"</p><p>"Stop that, Wanda. You can't change what happened, and you can't blame yourself."</p><p>Wanda nods, not completely in agreement with Nat but settling with what she said. </p><p>"How about you change?" Nat suggests after a few moments of quiet. "Then we can head out and see the boys, okay?"</p><p>Wanda nods as Nat hands her a pair of grey sweatpants to go with Cody's black hoodie. Wanda quickly changed and the girls head out to the waiting room again. They find Sam leaning against the wall, next to Steve who is still seated. Then there is Pietro, sitting down two chairs over from Steve. Wanda takes a seat on Pietro's lap, leaving the chair open for Nat to sit. Nat goes to offer it to Wanda, who just shakes her head though. Pietro wraps his arms around Wanda, pulling her closer to himself. He rests his head on her shoulder, so Wanda rests her head on Pietro's. Everyone sits in silence for a while, waiting to hear any news about Cody. </p><hr/><p>It has been a few hours and a doctor finally goes over to the group. Steve stands up, giving his full attention to the doctor.</p><p>"Is she okay?" Steve asks.</p><p>"We had to perform emergency surgery." The doctor says. "She had a punctured lung."</p><p>Wanda looks over at Nat, remembering Nat had mentioned something about that. Nat places her hand on Wanda's shoulder, as if to reassure her.</p><p>"It was one of the worse cases I've seen," the doctor continues. "Then again, I have not seen too many cases. Do you happen to know how she managed to do that?"</p><p>"We...we aren't sure." Steve admits.</p><p>"Well, regardless, the team did a good job, and it looks like she's going to be okay. She will need to rest for 8 weeks of rest...then we can see where she is at. But we will keep her here for a few days to make sure she's all good."</p><p>"Can we go see her?" Wanda asks, eagerly.</p><p>"She's not up yet, but as soon as she is."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys...</p><p>So my chapter names are not that great haha. But don't worry, I'll try to spice them up again haha! And sorry there is not too much to this chapter! I promise the next one will have more to it! Hopefully you liked it anyways though! Also, I think I might go back and edit some of the chapters, just to clean them up and maybe add in more detail/description (nothing that will completely change the story though!).</p><p>Now, to the important part...thank you for the support! You don't even understand how much it means to me and how great it has been to be able to get support from so many people! :) As always, feel free to leave me your thoughts and ideas, I love to try to make the story different and add in what you guys want!</p><p>I hope to be making another chapter soon, but I'm not sure when exactly because school is getting pretty busy (again) until then, keep safe!! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda rushes to Cody's side.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the doctor leaves, Wanda gets up off of Pietro's lap and runs down the hall, going to look for Cody.</p><p>"Wanda!" Steve yells as he stands up. "Pietro, go stop her."</p><p>Pietro nods and speeds off, but does not try to stop Wanda. Instead, he helps her find Cody. </p><p>"In here!" Pietro calls out from one of the rooms. </p><p>Wanda runs inside and finds Pietro in the room with Cody, who is lying on the bed and still not awake. Wanda lets a little smile escape her as she takes a seat on the chair next to the bed. She now examines Cody and sees that her hand is wrapped up in a bandage and there is a Steri Strip on her lip, where the gash was. Wanda grabs onto Cody's hand and holds it, running her thumb across her fingers. Pietro just places his hand on Wanda's shoulder, as if to provide reassurance for her. </p><p>"She looks like shit," Pietro scoffs out. </p><p>Wanda elbows him lightly.</p><p>"Ow!" Pietro groans. </p><p>"That is my girlfriend you're talking about," Wanda adds. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know. But seriously...what happened to her?" </p><p>"I have no idea."</p><p>Wanda pulls Cody's hand towards her lips and presses kisses against it. Pietro smiles at Wanda's action, finding it so sweet and pure. He is grateful that Cody has come into their lives, and has given his sister someone to feel close to. </p><p>“She should be up soon,” the doctor says from the doorway. </p><p>Both Pietro and Wanda turn around to see the doctor. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Wanda says. “It’s just we had to come see her an-“ </p><p>“I understand. It’s sweet. I did not want anyone in here yet, because we need to keep her calm when she wakes up. But you can do that, right? Don't get her too stressed out?” </p><p>“I got it, I promise. Thank you.” </p><p>The doctor nods and smiles as he now leaves from the doorway. </p><p>"Hey Wan," Pietro says, now sitting on the arm of the chair. </p><p>"Yes?" Wanda turns to look at Pietro. </p><p>"I mean, I know you and Cody are a cute couple and all, but you never...you never told me why you like her."</p><p>"So I need a reason to like her?"</p><p>"Well, no. I'm just saying though...you never really told me what about her made you know and you never went off to me, like best friends do."</p><p>"You're my brother, Pietro."</p><p>"And best friend. So..."</p><p>Wanda scoffs and smiles at Pietro. Then she looks over at Cody again, placing one hand on Cody's cheek and leaving her other hand intertwined with Cody's.</p><p>"She always accepted me." Wanda says. "She never judged me, she always wanted to protect me, she is so funny and so sweet. She has always treated me like a person and she wanted to hear what I had to say. When I first met her, I was still distraught about you being gone..."</p><p>Wanda pauses and Pietro now places her arm around her, to comfort her.</p><p>"She was willing to listen to me talk about you." Wanda continues, smiling slightly. "She's amazing, Piet. She always looks at me with a certain...twinkle...in her eye. Like the same way a kid gets at a candy store, and from that look, I just know she loves me for me. She makes me feel needed, loved, cared for and good about myself. And her hugs...I cannot live without them. I can just feel...feel her. The way she nuzzles her face into my neck, and how she acts all tough but just melts into my touch. The little kisses and cuddles and, Pietro, she's just perfect." </p><p>Wanda now looks at Pietro, making eye contact with him. She see the smile on his face. </p><p>"Good," Pietro nods, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm happy...for both of you. I just..."</p><p>Pietro sighs and looks down. Then he looks back at Wanda, a smile on his face. </p><p>"It's just good." Pietro says. "I'm happy for you. Very happy. Cody is good."</p><p>"Thank you, Piet," Wanda smiles. "She treats me well. Same way you treat me well and protect me, except she isn't as overprotective and needs less babysitting."</p><p>"Wow, okay," Pietro scoffs. </p><p>"I guess I one up Sonic again." Cody mumbles out. </p><p>Both Wanda and Pietro look at Cody, who opens her eyes as a smile goes onto her face.</p><p>"Codes!" Wanda practically screams out. </p><p>"Hey," Cody smiles.</p><p>Wanda leans down as she pulls Cody's face up, to softly press her lips against Cody's. </p><p>"Wow," Cody half groans out as Wanda leans on her.</p><p>"Sorry!" Wanda instantly pulls away. </p><p>"I'm just a bit sore," Cody chuckles.</p><p>"So much for you being fine." Wanda rolls her eyes.</p><p>Cody now scoots over in the bed and pats the spot next to her.</p><p>"You can squeeze here, right?" Cody asks.</p><p>"I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Wanda adds.</p><p>"I'm uncomfortable now." Cody replies. "I need you here, please?"</p><p>Wanda sighs and looks at Cody, who is slightly pouting. Wanda sighs as she takes a seat next to Cody, causing a smile to go across her face. Cody instantly nuzzles her face against Wanda's neck, causing Wanda's face to slightly redden. </p><p>"So, Frosty," Pietro says as he sits in the chair next to the bed. "You hear all of that?"</p><p>"I heard...some of it." Cody smiles against Wanda's neck.</p><p>She softly places a kiss against it, to reference what Wanda had mentioned. Wanda now puts one of her arms around Cody as tears start to fill her eyes. She wraps the other arm around Cody, hugging her tightly but not too tightly. </p><p>"I love you," Wanda whispers, just loud enough for Cody to hear. </p><p>"I know," Cody responds, pressing a kiss to her cheek. </p><p>"Ugh, this show of emotion," Pietro groans. </p><p>"Shut up," Cody now sits up so she can look at Pietro. </p><p>She smiles and reaches her hand out to Pietro, gesturing for him to come closer. He walks closer so he can press a kiss to Cody's head. </p><p>"Love you, stupid." Pietro chuckles, as he pats Cody on the shoulder. </p><p>"Right back are you, dumbass." Cody smiles. </p><p>Wanda now takes Cody's hand in her own just as Steve, Nat and Sam walk in. Steve's face goes blank when he sees Cody awake. </p><p>"Kid," Steve barely chokes out. </p><p>He runs over to Cody and wraps his arms around her, tightly. </p><p>"I'm sorry," he mumbles, gripping onto Cody as if he is going to lose her. </p><p>"W-Why?" Cody asks.</p><p>"Shit, you could've died. And you...you didn't come to me, and I feel like I failed you there." </p><p>"I just didn't want you to worry. That's why I didn't want you to know. You always worry about me."</p><p>Steve pulls out of the hug, a smile on his face and his eyes slightly shiny. </p><p>"It's my job to worry." Steve replies. </p><p>He places a hand on Cody's cheek as he looks at the Steri strip on her lip.</p><p>"What happened, kid?" Steve asks. </p><p>"She looks like shit, I know." Pietro teases. </p><p>Cody rolls her eyes at Pietro. </p><p>"I don't know..." Cody replies. </p><p>Steve somewhat raises his eyebrow in her direction, suspecting there is more to the story but not wanting to force it out of Cody. Cody looks over at Nat and Sam now, who share worried glances. </p><p>"Okay, okay," Sam says, realizing the worry that everyone shares. "How about we deal with that later? Cody is fine now, right? So let's just be happy about that."</p><p>Everyone agrees, trying to lighten the mood, especially for Steve.</p><p>"Hey, guess what?" Nat says, as she now sits at the edge of Cody's bed. </p><p>"What?" Cody asks. </p><p>"We talked to the doctor and he said you should be good to go, as long as there's no complications."</p><p>"Great!"</p><p>"And I'll even send Pietro and Sam to go pick up your meds, so we can get out of here ASAP. Sound good?"</p><p>"Yes please." </p><p>Nat turns to Sam and hands him a paper.</p><p>"Come on, bird boy," Pietro scoffs. "I know I need to slow down for you but I don't want to be too slow." </p><p>"Ugh, babysitting," Sam groans. </p><p>He rolls his eyes as the two now leave the room. </p><p>"Thank you," Cody looks at Nat as Steve sits down at the other side of the bed. </p><p>"Oh, no worries." Nat shrugs. "It just makes more sense to send them an-"</p><p>"I mean for...for taking care of me.:</p><p>"Well, I made a promise to you. And although it is not exactly about the same thing, I have to take care of you regardless."</p><p>Nat gives Cody a little smile before grabbing onto her hand and giving it a little squeeze. Cody smiles back. </p><p>"Hey, how about I go get you something to eat, hm?" Steve offers as he stands up.</p><p>"You don't have to." Cody replies.</p><p>"Chicken parm from that place near the apartment?" Steve smiles. </p><p>"Yes..." Cody replies, trying to hide her smile. </p><p>Nat tosses Steve the keys. </p><p>"I'll place the order and bring the car around." Steve smiles. "And I know what everyone else wants too, so don't worry!" </p><p>Steve rushes out of the room, all excited to order the food. </p><p>"You know, he was losing his mind right?" Nat says. "And Wanda too."</p><p>"Hey, I'm sitting right here." Wanda groans. </p><p>Cody gives Wanda a small kiss on the cheek as she gives her hand a little squeeze. </p><p>"They care about you a lot." Nat adds. </p><p>"I know, Nat." Cody replies. </p><p>"What was the last thing you remembered?" Nat asks.</p><p>"I was outside...jogging. I was going on a run. And then...that's it. The next thing I knew I was all bloody and I went to try to clean off in the washroom and then...yeah."</p><p>Cody clears her throat, as if to try and pull herself together. </p><p>"Can...can someone grab me a drink?" Cody asks, trying to play it off. </p><p>"Yeah, sure." Nat stands up immediately. "Anything in particular?" </p><p>"Uh...anything, really."</p><p>"There was a vending machine down the hall, I'll just run there, okay?" </p><p>Cody nods and smiles as Nat leaves the room. She then stares off into space, zoning out and trying to remember what happened. It does not work though. Cody clenches her jaw and grinds her teeth, struggling to figure out what happened. Wanda notices Cody's disposition and then looks down at her hand, noticing that she is picking at the skin around her thumb. Wanda places her hand in Cody's, rubbing her thumb gently to keep her at ease. </p><p>"Don't do that." Wanda says, moving her other hand on Cody's cheek, trying to ease her. "And don't do that either." </p><p>Cody unclenches her jaw and feels her heart drop into her stomach. </p><p>"You..." Cody swallows hard. </p><p>"What is it?" Wanda asks. </p><p>"Back when you gave me your ring, before you went on that mission..."</p><p>"It was because I notice that you were anxiously picking at the skin on your finger, yes. And when I had grabbed your hand, to make you stop, you began fidgeting with my ring. I don't like seeing you hurt, even if it is something as minor as that." </p><p>"I can't believe it." Cody scoffs as a smile sneaks onto her face. </p><p>"I mean what I say, Cody-Evans." </p><p>Wanda quickly presses a kiss to Cody's cheek, which causes her to blush slightly. She then pulls Cody's hand to her lips and presses little kisses along her thumb, as well as the bandaged knuckle. Nat now walks into the room, holding two bottles of water. She passes one to Cody and keeps the other for herself. </p><p>"I wasn't sure if everyone wanted one," Nat says, taking a seat on the chair. "If you want one, Wanda, I'll give you this." </p><p>"This is plenty, Nat," Cody smiles. "Thank you."</p><p>"I'm okay, but thank you." Wanda adds. </p><p>Nat smiles in their direction before she pulls out her phone, to occupy herself with it. Wanda turns back around to Cody, who is just taking a few sips of water. </p><p>"Is your lip sore?" Wanda asks. </p><p>"A bit," Cody shrugs. "It's fine though. It would've left a scar if it wasn't take care of. And I have enough of those."</p><p>Cody half laughs as she takes another sip of water. Meanwhile, Wanda seems somewhat concerned. </p><p>"I didn't notice many scars on you." Wanda replies. </p><p>"It's..." Cody sighs. "They're on me. I just don't like to show them off." </p><p>Wanda nods and now pulls Cody in, to lean her head against her shoulder. Wanda presses a few kisses against the top of Cody's head. </p><p>"Well, I got you now," Wanda whispers. "And everything is going to be just fine." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! </p><p>I do apologize this chapter was not out sooner...it was pretty much ready and I just needed to wrap it up, but this week has been busy (especially with the Winter Break around the corner, so much stuff is getting crammed!).</p><p>Regardless, I hope you liked this chapter. I know not too much has happened in this chapter, or in some of the previous ones (as in they might seem kind of long and focused on the same events). I am kind of keeping things at a slower pace as we lead up to the Infinity War events, just so I can build up more background info and context, but let me know if you like this or not!</p><p>As always, thank you so much for all of the support! I really do appreciate it :) Feel free to comment with other things you would like to see in this story, and what your thoughts are!</p><p>ALSO! I have started a Requests story on this account! Feel free to check that out and leave some requests there! (this will mean chapters are going to be more spaced out for this story, but I think it will be good in the long run especially, to help me avoid writers block).</p><p>Thanks again so so much guys! You are amazing! Until next time, stay safe :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Happy Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody takes it upon herself to learn all about Hanukkah, or whatever she can, in order to try and help the Maximoffs celebrate. In the meantime, something else is happening...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody has been on 'bed rest' for a little while now and is sick of it! Everyone is babying her and being way too protective; insisting that she stay in bed longer, just to be safe. Steve is constantly coming into the room and asking if she needs anything, Nat continues to offer Cody new methods to help with her pain, Sam keeps offering her new movies and shows to watch, Pietro keeps offering to run to the store and buy whatever she wants, and Wanda does not let Cody out of her sight! Cody appreciates everyone, but also believes her injuries are not even that bad! </p><p>On top of that, the holidays are approaching quite quickly! It is almost Hanukkah and Cody has been using this time to do her research, secretly, so she could try to surprise the Maximoffs. They had not made any mentions of the holiday but Cody remembers the conversation they had a while ago, which is when twins said that their traditions and religion had been somewhat swept under the rug once their parents died. </p><p>On this particular day, Cody is sitting in bed, scrolling through her phone. She is still trying to learn more about Hanukkah, hoping that by this time next week, she will be able to surprise the Maximoffs. She looks up from her phone to see the bedroom door opening and finds that it is Wanda. Cody quickly closes the tab on her phone and puts it down. </p><p>"Hey Codes," Wanda says, as she closes the door and shoots Cody a weird look.</p><p>"Hi Wan," Cody replies. </p><p>"You put your phone down so quickly...what are you up to?"</p><p>"Oh, just texting other girls." Cody jokes.</p><p>Wanda rolls her eyes. She now seats herself next to Cody. </p><p>"Mhm, for sure you are." Wanda smiles, now moving so her face is hovering over Cody’s.</p><p>Cody leans in and presses her lips against Wanda’s.</p><p>"I’ve got 4 lined up, Maximoff," Cody smirks against Wanda’s lips.</p><p>"And I have 7," Wanda laughs. </p><p>"That...sounds about right. My incredibly hot girlfriend...you could get anymore."</p><p>"But I just want you."</p><p>"Hm, cliché."</p><p>Wanda now presses her lips against Cody’s once more. Wanda smiles as she now leans her head on Cody’s shoulder. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Wanda asks. </p><p>"The same I’ve been feeling since I got hurt!" Cody sighs.</p><p>"So in unbearable pain?" Wanda teases.</p><p>"I feel fine, Wan. Really! Contrary to popular belief, I am perfectly fine."</p><p>"I know, Co, I know. It’s just that I worry about you, draga."</p><p>"But you worrying, Steve worrying, Nat worrying, Sam worrying, and Pietro worrying...it's just too much!"</p><p>"So what I'm hearing is that I can worry if I get everyone else off your back?"</p><p>"Not exactly what I mean, my dear," Cody laughs. </p><p>Wanda places a hand on Cody's cheek and then quickly presses a kiss to her other cheek.</p><p>"Geez, everyone is really treating me like a child!" Cody scoffs. </p><p>"What? How?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Can't even be bothered to give me a proper kiss?"</p><p>"I just kissed you a moment ago, Codes."</p><p>"And it would kill you to do it again?"</p><p>Wanda rolls her eyes before pressing her lips against Cody's. </p><p>"Better?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Way better." Cody smiles against Wanda's lips, then presses a quick kiss against them. </p><hr/><p>It is now December 24th; the first night of Hanukkah and Christmas Eve. Cody wakes up extra early and slides out of bed, trying her best to not wake Wanda. She is successful in doing so and quickly grabs some clothes. She goes to the washroom, changes and then gets out of the bedroom, where she finds Steve in the kitchen.</p><p>"Ready to go?" Cody asks Steve.</p><p>"Yep," Steve smiles. </p><p>Cody told Steve about her plan a few days ago; her plan to surprise the twins with a proper Hanukkah this year. Naturally, Steve loves Cody’s idea! On top of that, Steve has been doing his own research, in order to find a store that would have what they would need. Cody gives Steve a little smile as the two now head out, going to the store to get what they need. </p><hr/><p>The two come back a couple of hours later, with everything they need. Instead of bringing what they bought inside, they decide to leave it in the car, just so there is no chance of the Maximoffs seeing it. Cody and Steve walk into the apartment and see boxes scattered all over it. </p><p>"What’s going on?" Cody asks. </p><p>She turns to Steve, who shrugs but as a smirk on his face; he knows more than he is letting on. Instead of pressing him for information, Cody walks into her bedroom, where she finds Pietro and Wanda seated on the bed, looking through a box.</p><p>"What are all the boxes for?" Cody asks.</p><p>"Well, hi to you, too," Pietro rolls his eyes as he looks over at Cody.</p><p>Cody rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Well, we thought that you might want to decorate with us," Wanda smiles. "We wanted to try to give you a proper Christmas, so we asked Nat, Sam and Steve to help us get things so then we could all decorate together today." </p><p>Cody smiles at Wanda and now goes to seat herself between the Maximoffs. She leans her head on Wanda’s shoulder and grabs onto her hand, bringing it to her lips. Cody then places a kiss to Wanda’s hand. </p><p>"Thank you," Cody lets out a little sigh. </p><p>"Of course, my dear," Wanda turns to place a kiss on the top of Cody’s head. </p><p>"‘Thank you, Pietro’," Pietro mocks, rolling his eyes. "'You're the bestest friend I could've asked for, Pietro'."</p><p>"Jealous?" Cody now lifts her head off Wanda’s shoulder.</p><p>"Kinda, yea." Pietro scoffs.</p><p>Cody looks at Wanda, who gives her an approving nod. Cody now moves to lean on Pietro who instantly places an arm around Cody. </p><p>"Thank you, Speedy," Cody smiles. </p><p>"There we go," Pietro laughs lightly. "You’re most welcome." </p><p>Pietro places a kiss on the top of Cody’s head. </p><p>"Okay, quit hogging my girlfriend." Wanda groans. </p><p>Pietro scoffs as he releases Cody from the hug, who instantly lies down with her head resting on Wanda’s chest, gently. Wanda smiles as she begins to stoke Cody’s cheek, softly, and places a kiss on her forehead. </p><p>"You two are so cute it’s disgusting," Pietro says. </p><p>"Shh," Cody smiles as she closes her eyes and relaxes in Wanda’s arms. </p><p>Wanda smiles even more now and pulls Cody closer to herself, if that is possible. </p><p>"Te iubesc, draga," Wanda whispers out. "Te iubesc."</p><p>"I know what you’re saying," Cody mumbles out as she now turns over now, burying her head in Wanda’s chest. </p><p>Wanda begins stroking Cody’s back now as she looks over at Pietro. Pietro shoots her a little grin, as if teasing her, so Wanda rolls her eyes at him. </p><p>"So are we gonna decorate?" Pietro asks, after a couple more minutes. "Or do you two just want to...sit there?"</p><p>"Shut up, Sonic," Cody groans as she forms a snowball in her hand and tosses it at Pietro.</p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>"You were basically asking for it." </p><p>Cody now turns over and sits up next to Wanda, in order to look at Pietro, who just scoffs in response. </p><p>"Okay, let’s go," Cody stands up. </p><p>"Oh, now you want to go!" Pietro asks. </p><p>Cody rolls her eyes at him as she leads the twins out of the room and to the living room. There, they find Steve, Nat and Sam putting up the tree. </p><p>"So you knew about this?" Cody asks Steve.</p><p>Steve nods. </p><p>"And you said nothing?" She asks.</p><p>"They asked me not to tell you." Steve replies. "So I didn’t."</p><p>"Thank you," Cody smiles.</p><p>"Don’t mention it, kid. Now, let’s get to decorating!"</p><hr/><p>It takes everyone a few hours to put up the Christmas tree, as well as a few other decorations to make their current home more festive. Once they finish up, Cody goes over to Steve. Steve seems to read Cody's mind and the two head out to the car. They now gather everything, which is mostly in bags, and bring it inside. They are able to do so without getting the attention of Pietro and Wanda, mostly because they are too occupied watching a movie with Nat and Sam. This gives Cody and Steve a minute to set up the few items they have, as well as a minute for Cody to hide the gifts she got Wanda and Pietro. Once Steve and Cody have everything set up, Cody clears her throat, as if to get everyone's attention. It does not work at first, but after a few more times, it seems to work. </p><p>"Codes, are you oka-" Wanda starts, but stops once she sees the things set up at the breakfast bar. </p><p>"Hey," Cody smiles at Wanda.</p><p>Wanda smiles back at Cody as she now gets up from her seat and walks over too Cody.</p><p>"So, um...I do not know much about Hanukkah," Cody chuckles. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that's obvious, and I tried to do research but I might have gotten something wrong and hopefully I didn't forget anything an-"</p><p>Cody is cut off by Wanda's lips pressing against her own. Wanda wraps her arms around Cody now, pulling into a tight embrace. </p><p>"Thank you, Cody-Evans," Wanda whispers out. </p><p>"I...I just hope I did everything right," Cody replies, softly. "Especially since you and Pietro were amazing an-"</p><p>"You did just fine," Pietro chimes in as he now walks over to the girls. </p><p>He places his hand on the side of Cody's head as he presses a kiss to the top of her head now. </p><p>"Alright, so um...apparently there's baking and cooking to be done?" Cody asks. "I mean, I thought maybe to leave it up to Wanda, y'know..."</p><p>"I actually have a lot of cooking to do, Cody-Evans," Wanda replies as she smiles and pulls out of the hug. "Apparently there's an Italian Christmas tradition, that some people follow, where you need 13 items on the dinner table." </p><p>Cody freezes for a second as a little scoff leaves her. </p><p>"Am I wrong?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"No, you're...you're right." Cody smiles. "Just even I forgot about that."</p><p>Wanda smiles slightly and presses a quick kiss to Cody's lips. </p><p>"C'mon, you can help me with the cooking."</p><hr/><p>After a few hours in the kitchen, most of which are protective but some of which are just spent of goofing around, Cody and Wanda finally finish up. Cody is seated on the breakfast bar and Wanda checks on the latkes, which are something of a fried potato pancake. </p><p>"Want to try a piece?" Wanda asks Cody.</p><p>"Yeah!" Cody smiles. </p><p>Wanda grabs one of the latkes and brings it to Cody's mouth.</p><p>"Careful, it's hot." Wanda says.</p><p>"And?" Cody scoffs. </p><p>Wanda rolls her eyes as Cody takes a bit of the latke from Wanda's hand. </p><p>"And?" Wanda asks, taking a bit of it.</p><p>"And it's good!" Cody smiles. "Can I...have more?" </p><p>"Of course, Codes. But maybe in a few minutes so we can finish with plaiting everything, okay?" </p><p>"Fine!" Cody groans. </p><p>"And then after you can help me with one more thing though."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Making some pastries; rugelach." </p><p>"I'm in!"  </p><p>Cody now hops off the counter and begins helping Wanda with the rest of the food, including many finish dishes, which are accustom for a typical Italian Christmas Eve dinner. They bring everything to the table and then call everyone to come and eat. Steve sits down at the head of the table, with Pietro sitting across from him. Then, Cody sits next to Steve, Wanda by her side, as Nat sits across from Cody and Sam across from Wanda. </p><p>"Alright, so not to get sappy," Pietro says, after a moment of silence. "But I am really grateful for all of this. And I am extremely thankful to have such good friends."</p><p>"And I think on that note, we eat!" Sam says.</p><p>Everyone agrees. Wanda and Cody look over at each other, little smiles on their faces. They do not even have to say anything to know what the other is thinking at that moment; they really care about each other, and are so grateful for one another. </p><hr/><p>After dinner, the group cleans up. Then they go to sit around the coffee table and watch some TV while Wanda and Cody begin to make rugelach. </p><p>"Pass me the flour, Codes," Wanda says, looking down at the recipe on her phone.</p><p>"How much?" Cody asks. </p><p>"2 cups." </p><p>Cody now scoops out 2 cups of flour and hands it to Wanda. She then dips a finger into the flour and taps Wanda's nose. </p><p>"Codes!" Wanda gasps. </p><p>"What?" Cody replies, giggling.</p><p>Wanda uses her powers to grab a spoonful of flour and toss it onto Cody's face. </p><p>"Wan!" Cody yells out, trying to wipe the flour of her face.</p><p>Wanda laughs as she now helps Cody get rid of the flour covering her eyes. Cody blinks a few times until now she sees Wanda smiling at her. Wanda leaves her hands on Cody's cheeks as she presses her lips to Cody's pulling her in for a deep kiss. As they kiss, Cody reaches behind her, sticking her hand into the flour container. She then flicks flour onto Wanda.</p><p>"Cody-Evans!" Wanda pulls out of the kiss.</p><p>"Sorry, Wan, I had to!" Wanda rolls her eyes as Nat now comes into the kitchen with Pietro.</p><p>"Of course they're flirting and not baking," Pietro scoffs.</p><p>"You just want the rugelach," Wanda says.</p><p>"Maybe I do!" </p><p>"How about Pietro and I finish them?" Nat suggests. "If you two are okay with that. Then, you can go get cleaned up."</p><p>Wanda looks at Cody, who shrugs. Then Wanda nods in agreement as she grabs Cody by the wrist and leads her to their bedroom. Cody laughs as they walk into the washroom and sees herself covered in flour in the mirror. Wanda shakes her head. </p><p>"You look adorable," Cody says to Wanda, tapping the tip of her nose as the look in the mirror at themselves.</p><p>"So do you," Wanda replies, placing her arm around Cody's mid section.</p><p>Cody lets out a shaky breath as she smiles, tears filling her eyes slightly as she continues to stare at herself and Wanda. Wanda notices Cody's shiny eyes and now turns to look at her.</p><p>"What's wrong, draga?" Wanda asks, panicking slightly as she places a hand on Cody's cheek.</p><p>"I didn't think I'd ever make it here," Cody whispers out as she smiles. "I didn't think I'd have a...a family for the longest time. And I definitely never thought I would have an amazing girlfriend to celebrate Hanukkah-Christmas with. It's just...I'm grateful and I'm surprised, that's all."</p><p>Wanda gives Cody a quick kiss as they rest their foreheads against one another. </p><p>"You'll have me from now on, Cody," Wanda smiles, gently stroking her thumb on Cody's cheek.</p><p>"Same applies to you, Wan." Cody smiles.</p><p>"Now, as much as I love just being alone with you..."</p><p>"I know, we need to clean up and go with everyone else before they start teasing us."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! </p><p>It's been a while, I know! I got a little bit busy with school and everything. I have fully laid out most of the story though, and I am still writing it (of course)! I have also been OBSESSED with WandaVision (naturally haha). I will not be talking about spoilers right here, but all I am going to say is WOW! I am in disbelief that it is over! Just yesterday, it was January 15th and the series was starting! It's been amazing and everyone did such a great job! It took me through a rollercoaster of emotions and I cannot wait to see what else will happen in Phase 4 of the MCU! (Also, side note, I am so happy for Lizzie! She has done amazing and people are starting to appreciate her, and Wanda, more! I'm so happy for her!!)</p><p>Anyways, to get back on track, I hope you guys liked this chapter! It is on the softer side, and it is longer than I normally write it, but I don't think many of you will mind haha! Let me know what you think about this chapter though, and feel free to let me know if there's anything you want to see (and I will try to add it in!).</p><p>Thank you so much for the support!! You guys are amazing and I hope you are liking the story because I really love writing it! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Gift Exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group exchanges gifts and enjoy their Christmas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls get cleaned up and then change into PJs that Cody had just bought; black and red plaid flannel jogger bottoms with Cody wearing a black sweatshirt and Wanda wearing a grey one. They exit their room now and enter the kitchen, finding that Nat and Pietro have pretty much finished making the rugelach. </p><p>"Awe you two are matching," Pietro teases. </p><p>"Awe, well I got everyone PJs," Cody laughs. "But I think you'll like the one I got you, Sonic. It's on your bed." </p><p>"Fine." </p><p>Pietro speeds out of the room. Nat now looks at the girls.</p><p>"I assume I have PJs too?" Nat asks, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>"Relax, yours are nice Nat." Wanda smiles. "Cody did a good job with picking them. Just when you go, tell the other boys to change too please."</p><p>"I'm trusting you, Wanda. And I will." </p><p>Nat gives them girls a smile as she exits the kitchen. Cody now grabs a rugelach off the plate and takes a bite, Wanda doing the same. </p><p>"Oh, they came out good." Wanda smiles. "I'll have to give Nat and Pietro credit for that! What do you think Cody-Evans?"</p><p>"They're good," Cody smiles, finishing hers off. "Really good." </p><p>Wanda smiles at Cody and kisses her cheek.</p><p>"I have one more surprise for you tonight, Codes," Wanda whispers. </p><p>"Another surprise?" Cody questions.</p><p>"Just close your eyes, okay?"</p><p>"Wanda..."</p><p>"Trust me, Codes." </p><p>Cody sighs and closes her eyes. </p><p>"Okay, open," Wanda says after a few minutes. </p><p>Cody opens her eyes and now sees a chocolate panettone sitting on the counter. </p><p>"Wanda!" Cody smiles. "Steve 100% told you about this, right?"</p><p>"He did," Wanda nods. </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Cody now wraps her arms around Wanda, hugging her tightly.</p><p>"Hm, someone is in an affectionate mood." Wanda smiles.</p><p>"Says the one who's just as affectionate." Cody scoffs. </p><p>"You're both disgustingly affectionate." Nat laughs, entering the room.</p><p>The girls now turn to look at her. Nat is now changed into her PJs; red plaid bottoms with a white tank top. Overtop, she has a grey zip up sweater on. </p><p>"Told you it was fine!" Wanda smiles. </p><p>"Did the boys put theirs on?" Cody asks. </p><p>"They did, yes," Nat chuckles. "You're going to want to see it...they're all sitting watching TV." </p><p>The three now head to the living room where they find the boys seated on the couches wearing their PJs, which are onesies. </p><p>"Wow, nice looks boys," Cody smiles. </p><p>"Y'know what?" Pietro smiles, sitting wearing his reindeer onesie. "Mine is quite comfortable." </p><p>Pietro now flips the hood on and smiles as the antlers flop down. </p><p>"I'm gonna agree with Pietro on this one." Sam adds, looking down at the snowman onesie he is wearing. "Plus, Steve's is great!"</p><p>Steve scoffs, gesturing to the Captain America onesie. </p><p>"Kind of iconic," Nat jokes. </p><p>"Alright, enough teasing me." Steve shakes his head but cannot help to smile. "How about we all just calm down, and hangout?"</p><p>"And we can teach you how to play Dreidel!" Pietro says. "Obviously I'll win."</p><p>"In your dreams!" Wanda scoffs. </p><p>She turns to Cody and smiles. </p><p>"I'll teach you, Cody-Evans," Wanda presses a kiss to Cody's cheek. "And don't worry, we can be on a team so you'll be sure to win."</p><hr/><p>When the time comes, the group light the Menorah. Then, they head to bed so they can open gifts in the morning. Although Cody tried to insist that the Maximoffs open (part of) their gifts tonight, to keep with the typical Hanukkah tradition, they decline. Cody now is lying in the bed, waiting for Wanda to finish brushing her teeth. After just a few more minutes, Wanda walks out of the bathroom and into the room. The two smile at each other as Wanda joins Cody in the bed now.</p><p>"Hey," Cody whispers, as Wanda rests her head on Cody's shoulder.</p><p>"Hi," Wanda replies, grabbing onto Cody's hand. </p><p>"Was today good? Did I get everything right?" </p><p>"Couldn't've asked for anything better! I would've even just been happy to spend time with you."</p><p>"Same here." </p><p>Wanda turns her head and presses a kiss to Cody's cheek. </p><p>"How about me?" Wanda asks. "Did I get Christmas right?"</p><p>"You..." Cody pauses. "You did, yeah."</p><p>"There was hesitation."</p><p>Wanda now places a hand on Cody's cheek, to direct her eye contact to her own.</p><p>"What's on your mind?" Wanda asks. </p><p>"I'm sure Steve's already mentioned it to you, before, when you told him you wanted to surprise me with Christmas." </p><p>"That the holidays are something...you don't typically enjoy?"</p><p>"Something like that, yeah." </p><p>"Was it...bad though? Celebrating Christmas? Or are you okay with it?"</p><p>"It's just been a while, that's all." </p><p>Cody turns her head and presses a kiss to Wanda's palm. </p><p>"I appreciate it," Cody says. "Everything you did is amazing, and I wasn't expecting it. I...I..."</p><p>"I know," Wanda smiles back in response. "And I love you, too." </p><p>Wanda presses a kiss to Cody's lips.</p><p>"Now, let's get to sleep," Wanda says, before pressing another kiss to Cody's lips. "I just want to cuddle with you, draga."</p><p>Cody smiles and nods as she moves to lie down. Wanda instantly pulls Cody onto herself, allowing Cody to lie on Wanda's chest. </p><p>"Wan, I-" But Cody is cut off. </p><p>"No protesting, Codes," Wanda smiles. </p><p>"Fine," Cody half groans, as she closes her eyes and falls asleep rather quickly. </p><hr/><p>Cody wakes up to soft kisses being pressed onto her face and neck. She lets out a little groan as her eyes flutter open, the sun hitting her face. Cody smiles as she turns over to face Wanda.</p><p>"Morning," Wanda now presses her lips against Cody's. </p><p>"Morning," Cody mumbles out, voice all groggy.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, my love."</p><p>"Merry Christmas, and happy second night of Hanukkah." </p><p>Wanda presses a kiss to the tip of Cody's nose as Cody now moves her head into the crook of Wanda's neck, cuddling into her. </p><p>"You okay, sweetheart?" Wanda whispers as she kisses the side of Cody's face. </p><p>"More than okay; I have you." </p><p>"Cute." Wanda laughs a little as she presses another kiss to Cody's head. </p><p>Wanda continues stroking Cody's hair as the two relax, just enjoying each other's company. </p><p>"We should get up soon, draga," Wanda whispers. </p><p>"I'm comfortable though." Cody whines. </p><p>"I know, my love, I know." Wanda smiles as she pulls Cody closer. "But don't you want to see what I got you for Christmas?" </p><p>"You didn't have to get me anything though." </p><p>"But I did."</p><p>Cody groans as she lifts her head now and looks at Wanda. Cody smiles as she presses a kiss to Wanda's cheek.</p><p>"M'kay, let's go." Cody says. </p><p>"M'kay." Wanda half mocks, at the girls now get out of bed. </p><p>The two now go out of their room to find only Steve and Nat awake, seated on the couch. They both turn to face the girls and smile. </p><p>"Merry Christmas," Steve says, standing up. </p><p>"Merry Christmas indeed," Nat smirks. "You girls get up to anything? Maybe some kind of...special Christmas surprise?"</p><p>"Shut up," Cody rolls her eyes as she walks over to the couches with Wanda. </p><p>Nat lets out a light laugh as Cody hugs Steve, tightly.</p><p>"Merry Christmas," Steve whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. </p><p>"Merry Christmas, Steve." Cody replies. </p><p>"And I get nothing?" Nat scoffs. </p><p>Cody turns to look at Nat, who already has Wanda cuddled into her side.</p><p>"Apparently you have my girlfriend," Cody sighs. </p><p>"Relax, Cody-Evans," Wanda says, sitting up. "I'm just tired and was waiting for you." </p><p>"Good."</p><p>Cody now sits down next to Wanda, who instantly nuzzles into her side. </p><p>"And Merry Christmas Nat," Cody shoots Nat a little smile.</p><p>"Merry Christmas," Nat replies. </p><p>Cody now turns her attention back to Wanda and cannot help but smile at her half-asleep girlfriend. She begins stroking Wanda's arm and presses a kiss to her head as Steve and Nat share looks with each other. After just a while longer of the group sitting in quiet, Pietro dashes into the room and squeezes himself between Wanda and Cody.</p><p>"Merry Christmas," Pietro says, kissing each of them on the top of the head. </p><p>He then puts his arms around them and pulls them into a tight hug.</p><p>"Yeah, Merry Christmas," Cody scoffs. "Thanks for getting in the middle of me and your sister."</p><p>"Like you said, she's my sister," Pietro smiles.</p><p>"Relax, you two." Wanda sighs. </p><p>She now moves so she is seated between Cody and Pietro.</p><p>"I'm your sister, and I'm your girlfriend; there's enough of me to go around." Wanda laughs. </p><p>Cody instantly wraps her arms around Wanda, who is still facing Pietro. She rest her head on Wanda's shoulder and sees Pietro roll his eyes. </p><p>"You already get her all night!"</p><p>"Hmm...all night?"</p><p>"Yes, all night, every night an-" Pietro gasps. "Cody-Evans Alessandra Bilotti!" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"You seriously had to bring those thoughts into this conversation?"</p><p>"Your mind is way dirtier than mine, Sonic. In fact, I was not even saying anything, and you were the one who thought of that yourself!" </p><p>Pietro blinks a few times.</p><p>"Relax, Piet." Wanda takes her brother's hand in her own. "Cody and I don't do anything like that. Stop letting your thoughts spiral." </p><p>Pietro rolls his eyes and sits back, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>"Don't be so mad, Speedy," Cody teases. "I'll make it up to you with the gift we got you."</p><p>"You...you got me a gift?" Pietro turns to look at Cody.</p><p>"Of course I did! You're my best friend."</p><p>Pietro smiles.</p><p>"Awe, look, I made him happy," Cody teases, which causes Wanda to let out a little laugh. </p><p>"You did, Codes. You did."</p><p>Wanda presses a kiss to Cody's cheek.</p><p>"Now we just wait for Sam, then we can open gifts." Cody adds. </p><hr/><p>After what seems like forever, Sam finally comes out of the room.</p><p>"Present time!" Sam announces. </p><p>"Yeah, we've only been waiting on you for like...an hour!" Cody scoffs. </p><p>"So sorry you couldn't give that gift to your girlfriend sooner." Sam teases. </p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>"What are we waiting for?" Pietro laughs. </p><p>Everyone now moves closer to the tree, with Cody, Wanda and Pietro sitting on the floor around it. There are 5 gifts sitting under the tree, one each person. Everyone decided to not go overboard, especially since no one wanted anything much. Pietro hands out the gifts.</p><p>"Alright, let's do this one by one, so it last longer." Steve smiles.</p><p>"As long as we leave Steve's for last." Cody chimes in. </p><p>Everyone knows exactly why.</p><p>"I'll start us off then," Pietro smiles. "I'm curious to see what these two managed to get me." </p><p>He winks at Wanda and Cody as he begins to unwrap the gift. Inside, he finds a chain with a dog tag pendant on the end. He closer examines it and finds two numbers engraved on the side; 10, 4. </p><p>"As in...your birthdays?" Pietro asks.</p><p>"Exactly." Cody smiles. "It was mostly inspired by Wanda though, because she got me a chain for my birthday, and I thought maybe you'd like something similar an-"</p><p>"Thank you," Pietro wraps his arms around Cody, hugging her tightly.</p><p>He then wrapped his arms around Wanda to hug her.</p><p>"And thank you too, Sestra." Pietro adds. </p><p>He quickly puts the chain on and tucks it into his shirt. </p><p>"I love it." Pietro smiles. "My sister, and my best friend..." </p><p>He lets out a little laugh as he looks up to the group. </p><p>"Who's next?" He asks. "Sam, perhaps?" </p><p>Sam nods to acknowledge. He opens his gift, followed by Nat, Cody and Wanda. Then, finally, it is time for Steve. He begins to open his gift, which looks like a sheet of paper wrapped up. As soon as he unwraps it, it reveals an envelope. He looks over at Cody, a slightly confused look on his face, but Cody signals for him to continue. Steve opens the envelope, slowly and carefully. He then slips out the paper that is inside. Once he sees what is written it, he places the paper next to him and he brings his hands to his eyes. Cody knows Steve is getting emotional, so she stands up and goes to sit next to him on the couch. </p><p>"Hey, Steve, you doing okay?" Cody asks, putting an arm around him.</p><p>"You really want this?" Steve asks, now looking up at Cody. </p><p>"Yes, Steve." Cody smiles, tearing up as well. "I'd love to be Cody-Evans Rogers, if you'd accept to have me as that...as a sister." </p><p>"Yes." Steve nods and now wraps his arms around Cody tightly. "Of course, yes." </p><p>Everyone else cheers and applauses as Steve he buries his head in Cody's shoulder and cries. </p><p>"I love you, kid." Steve whispers. </p><p>"That's not all though," Cody adds. </p><p>"What?" Steve pulls out of the hug.</p><p>"I want you to give me a middle name." </p><p>"What about Alessandra?"</p><p>"We can ditch it, or I can have 2. That's your choice."</p><p>"But kid, I ca-"</p><p>"You can, and most definingly will. Please."</p><p>Steve smiles and nods. </p><p>"Okay," he says. "I will."</p><p>Cody smiles back at him and gives him a hug now.</p><p>"Thank you." Steve says. "For an amazing gift."</p><p>"I'm just glad you like it."</p><p>"Alright, enough of this show of emotion!" Sam says after a few more minutes. "Let's get some breakfast made." </p><p>"I can deal with that." Steve offers. "If you guys want to get changed in the meantime." </p><p>Everyone agrees and heads to their room to get changed. When Cody and Wanda are in their room, they instantly go to their own nightstands and open the drawers, pulling a package out of each.  </p><p>"You're kidding!" Cody groans, as the two look at each other. "You really weren't supposed to get me anything else."</p><p>"And neither were you, Cody-Evans," Wanda scoffs. </p><p>"But I wanted to."</p><p>"And so did I."</p><p>The two smile at each other as they now sit down, cross-legged, on the bed facing each other. They then trade gifts. </p><p>"Open yours first." Wanda smiles. </p><p>"Okay, okay." Cody now unwraps the gift and find 2 simple black bracelets inside, with a little silver pendant on the end. </p><p>"One is for you, and one is for me," Wanda explains, taking one of the bracelets. "Go ahead, put it on." </p><p>Cody puts hers on her right wrist as Wanda puts hers on her left.</p><p>"Now, when we hold hands," Wanda grabs onto Cody's hand and the pendants go together, magnetically. "They stick together." </p><p>Wanda gives Cody a smile. </p><p>"Do you like it?" Wand asks.</p><p>"Yes," Cody smiles back as she presses a kiss to Wanda's lips. "Thank you."</p><p>"Of course." </p><p>"Now it's your turn." </p><p>Wanda sighs, still not happy that Cody got her a gift. She unwraps the gift though, reveling a little box. Wanda gives Cody a little smiles before opening the box, which has a ring inside; a white gold ring with a small, red heart gem.</p><p>"Cody," Wanda looks up from the ring.</p><p>Cody smiles at Wanda, taking the ring out of the box as Wanda extends her hand out. She then slips the ring onto Wanda's finger. </p><p>"There's one more thing," Cody smiles, pulling a paper out of her pocket. </p><p>She unfolds it and looks at Wanda once more before turning her attention back to the paper. </p><p>"This is a promise ring, which will symbolize all that I promise to you." Cody reads out. "I promise I'll always be there for you, through nightmares, happy moments and everything life throws at us. I promise to always take care of you, if you're sick or drunk or whatever. I promise to always be honest with you, about everything. I promise to always do stupid things to make you smile and laugh. I promise I'll always be here to give you however many cuddles, hugs and kisses you need, or want. I promise to always be holding your hand when we go for walks, and I won't let it go. I promise to never hide our relationship from anyone, since Pietro knows now. And speaking of him, I promise to always treat him...like I've been treating him."</p><p>Wanda lets out a little laugh at Cody's comment about Pietro.</p><p>"I promise to always listen to you when you want to rant about anything," Cody continues, smiling at Wanda. "I promise to always go out for ice cream with you, and all kinds of snacks that you want to grab. And most importantly, I promise you'll have my heart forever and that one day, I'll being giving you an engagement ring...but until then, this is yours. And I know we're only 'kids' and most people would think that it has not been very long, but I also know that doesn't change the way I feel something more about you; you're my soulmate, Wanda, and I know that is true." </p><p>Cody now looks up at Wanda, who has tears in her eyes. </p><p>"Was that okay?" Cody smiles, her eyes also becoming teary. </p><p>"It was more than okay." Wanda laughs.</p><p>She wraps her arms around Cody, tightly, and presses a kiss to Cody's cheek. </p><p>"So, you don't mind that it's so soon?" Cody asks. </p><p>"I don't," Wanda replies. "Because I feel the same way...we're soulmates, Codes. I've never felt more linked to anyone before."</p><p>Cody smiles and presses a kiss to Wanda's cheek. </p><p>"I love you." Wanda whispers. </p><p>"I know," Cody replies. "And I do too." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! Here is, yet another, soft chapter!! I have a lot of soft chapter ideas (probably just because I really wish for these type of things right now haha). But don't worry, I have some things planned that aren't just fluff too :) </p><p>Next chapter I am planning on getting a bit more serious and possibly incorporating an idea that someone gave me!! (I'll tag them in the next chapter just because I don't remember their user right now haha).</p><p>I hope you liked this chapter though, and feel free to let me know what you thought (or just leave comments about anything really!). I enjoyed writing it a lot :) I felt like it was time to give Cody the name change because Steve is really like her family at this point! And then as for the little "gift exchange" between Wanda and Cody, I just thought it was really sweet and wholesome (because let's be honest, they would both go out of their way to get each other gifts EVEN when they agreed to not). </p><p>Also, who watched the "Assembled Making of Wandavision"? If you haven't, I highly recommend it! It is really great to hear everyone talk about how excited they were about the show and seeing some of the behind the scenes was REALLY sweet! (I love the one of Lizzie collapsing during the Halloween episode...if you know, you know! I don't want to say too much and spoil it for people who haven't seen it haha).</p><p>Anyways, that's about it but I hope to update soon! (Although I do have some tests and a project due soon...but procrastinating sounds MUCH better than dealing with those haha).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. What Can We Do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you to @Rich1898 for the inspo for this chapter! </p><p>I won't give away too much in this summary but...a problem comes up for the team.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a few weeks since Christmas and everything seems to be getting back to normal, whatever normal may be! Steve has been training with everyone, Sam has been hosting gaming tournaments, Nat has been finding new shows and movies for everyone to binge, Pietro has been an annoying little shit, like always, and, Cody and Wanda has been attached at the hip, doing everything together! On this particular day though, Cody is out while Wanda is still asleep, since it is quite early. Cody woke up really early and decided to let Wanda sleep in, so she decided to occupy herself with something productive; grocery shopping. </p><p>Wanda now wakes up, blinking a few times and allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. She turns over, trying to cuddle into Cody but finds that she is not lying next to her. This causes Wanda to sit straight up in the bed, slightly panicked about Cody now being there. She pushes her worry aside though, assuming that she is just overreacting. Cody probably just did not want to wake her. Wanda quickly changes out of her PJs before exiting her room and finding everyone in the living room, except Cody. </p><p>"Ah, good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Pietro teases. </p><p>"Where's Codes?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Obviously I matter..." Pietro scoffs. </p><p>"Good morning, Piet," Wanda rolls her eyes. </p><p>"Cody went grocery shopping." Steve says. "She wanted to get out of the house and offered to go, but didn't want to wake you up, since she woke up rather early."</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>Wanda now goes and takes a seat on the couch, next to Pietro. She leans on him, causing him to wrap his arm around her. </p><p>"Ah, now I'm good for something." Pietro teases. </p><p>"Shut up," Wanda groans. </p><hr/><p>It has been a couple of hours and Cody still is not back yet. Wanda is getting slightly worried, but is trying her best not to show it. She does not want anyone else to notice her worry, because she does not want them to worry, and does not want to bring it up. </p><p>"It's taking her a while, hm?" Steve finally says after about 20 minutes more. </p><p>"She probably just got caught up." Nat suggests. </p><p>"She went alone, Nat. I would understand if she went with Pietro or Wanda and it's taking a while...but she went alone." </p><p>"I know...but just don't think the worst, Steve. Maybe she went to pick up cannoli from that bakery she likes." Nat offers up.</p><p>"I...I don't know." </p><p>Steve sighs and looks over at Wanda, as if waiting for her input. </p><p>"I don't know either," Wanda says, sounding unsure. "I just...don't have a good feeling about it though, whatever it is."</p><p>"Yeah, but you're also the biggest overthinker I know!" Pietro adds. "You and Cody actually both overthink a lot." </p><p>"But still, Pietro. Aren't you worried?"</p><p>"I didn't let my thoughts spiral enough to let me worry."  </p><p>Wanda now looks over at Steve, who has an uneasy look on his face. </p><p>"Should we go look for her?" Wanda asks, sounding more like a demand  than a question. </p><p>"I'm going to." Steve replies, standing up, </p><p>"Then I'm coming with you."</p><p>Wanda now stands up and looks at Pietro.</p><p>"I might as well come." He says. "It'll be quicker." </p><p>"We'll stay back then." Nat adds, referring to her and Sam. "In case she comes back. Sound good?" </p><p>"Sounds good." Steve says, now leaving with the Maximoffs. </p><p>As soon as they get outside Pietro dashes off, leaving Steve and Wanda standing next to one another. </p><p>"You know, she's going to be okay." Wanda says, trying to convince herself as well as Steve. "It's Cody after all."</p><p>"I know." Steve replies. "Still, I'm worried."</p><p>"I am too." </p><p>They both make eye contact with each other and share a comforting smile just as Pietro speeds over to them. </p><p>"You guys are going to want to see this." He says. </p><p>He picks up Wanda now and runs off, Steve left to run himself over. Pietro stops in front of a parking garage and puts Wanda down.</p><p>"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Wanda asks. </p><p>"Just wait for Steve." Pietro replies. </p><p>It does not take Steve too long to arrive. When he does, Pietro leads him and Wanda into the parking garage and over to the car Cody had taken to go shopping. The car bullet holes in the side and the window is smashed in. There are grocery bags in the car, but also some fallen on the floor, looking for be from a struggle. </p><p>"Oh no," Wanda gasps out quietly. </p><p>"We need to find her." Steve announces. "Now."</p><hr/><p>The three now go back home, where they find Nat and Sam waiting still. Steve tells them about what they found and the group begins to create a plan about what to do next. </p><p>"But do we even have any idea about what could have happened?" Sam asks.</p><p>"She was taken." Steve snaps back, seeming to just be upset. </p><p>"Yeah, but by who?" </p><p>Steve shakes his head as he takes a seat on the couch; he has not idea. </p><p>"Maybe this had something to do with when Cody ended up in the hospital." Natasha suggests.</p><p>"That's right." Wanda agrees. "She didn't know what happened to her then...so it's a possibility." </p><p>"But that still doesn't help us." Steve sighs. </p><p>"I know." </p><p>Wanda looks down at the floor now, at a loss for what to do. She cannot think properly and although she is extremely worried, she does not want to show it, for Steve's sake.</p><p>"I just need to go to the washroom." Wanda says, quietly, and hurries off to her room. </p><p>Instead of going to the washroom though, she sits in the corner of the bedroom with her knees brought up to her chest. She begins to cry now, silent sobs. She does not know where Cody is, and is worried that she might be hurt. She just wants Cody home, safe, with her. </p><p>"She's gonna be okay." Someone says.</p><p>Wanda's head now shoots up and she rubs her eyes, now realizing Nat is standing a few feet away from her.</p><p>"Nat," Wanda says, softly. "I'm f-"</p><p>"Fine?" Nat replies, now approaching Wanda and sitting next to her. "That might work with someone else, but not with me. I know you're stressed about this and worried." </p><p>"I...I just don't know." Wanda's voice cracks and tears being to fall onto her cheeks. "I just..."</p><p>"I know," Nat places an arm around Wanda, attempting to comfort her. </p><p>Wanda now begins fully crying. </p><p>"She's tough," Nat adds, as she hugs Wanda. "And so are you. You're both going to be okay." </p><p>Wanda now and sniffles now, her tears slowing down slightly. </p><p>"We'll find her." Nat reassures. "Everything will be okay." </p><hr/><p>It has been a couple of days, and still there is not sign of Cody. Steve and Wanda have spent every moment trying to find out where Cody is, by putting together an entire wall full of ideas. Nothing is leading to anything that seems to be helpful though and they seem to have reached a standstill. Wanda is currently sitting on her bed, alone, just trying to process everything. She misses Cody and just wants her back. </p><p>"You okay?" Sam asks from outside of the room. </p><p>"Yeah, of course." Wanda sits up properly now and clears her throat. </p><p>"Steve's going to get her back," Sam reassures her. </p><p>"It's been a few days though," Wanda swallows hard. "I just...it's killing me." </p><p>"I know, and I'm not going to pretend to understand 'cause I don't. You are Cody...you two are really great for each other, but still, just know that everything is going to work out. Nat actually called Tony up to see about getting help from him an-"</p><p>"Tony?"</p><p>"Yeah, Tony."</p><p>"But...everything with the Accords is still happening an-"</p><p>"I know Tony can be a pain, but if we need help, we're gonna ask him. Plus, him and Nat weren't on bad terms. Everything is okay."</p><p>Sam gives Wanda a little smile and she nods, acknowledging him. </p><p>"Why don't you come join the rest of us?" Sam suggests.</p><p>Wanda nods and the two head to the main room where everyone else is.</p><hr/><p>Although they could not talk long, Tony was able to help a lot! He found a way to track Cody's last known location through her phone and pulled up security footage from around the area. He sent all the information to Nat, and the two left off that they were never actually in contact with each other. Once everyone is gathered in the living room, Nat presents all of the information to them and shows them the security footage from the parking garage, which started off with Cody fighting off two men who had approached her as she was packing up the car. After a few minutes though, Cody seemed to willingly follow these two men into their car, which confuses everyone.</p><p>"That makes no sense." Steve says. </p><p>"Maybe they said something to her?" Pietro asks. "Like threaten to have one of us captured already."</p><p>"It's...possible. But still, why would she go after it alone?"</p><p>"Because she's just as stubborn as you." Nat adds in. "But enough about that! Tony managed to get me access to more security footage, and I was able to track the car they were driving. I only got so far before there was no longer footage. It was last headed going North, where there is nothing really around it."</p><p>"Then we go check it out." Wanda chimes in. </p><p>"Agreed." Steve adds. "Suit up; we leave right away." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! I know it is not as long as the past 2, but I thought I would cut it off here to build some **suspense** haha! I am working on another chapter though, and I hope it will be out soon (since there are a lot of ideas for it, and I have really been enjoying writing this story (that sounds really weirdly worded haha).</p><p>Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! :) As always, feel free to let me know! Also, thank you all so much for the support! It means a lot and I am eternally grateful!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. You're Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Building off the idea that @Rich1898 had, the team goes looking for Cody.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they finally arrive at the suspected location, the group splits up to cover more ground; Steve going alone, Nat going with Sam and Wanda going with Pietro. There are only a few homes and buildings in the area, most of which look abandoned, so they suspect that anything could be somewhere Cody is. Pietro and Wanda head to one of the larger abandoned structures. The two stand outside it for a moment.</p><p>"You okay?" Pietro asks Wanda, noticing her disposition. </p><p>"I..." Wanda pauses, an eerie feeling coming over her. "It's just me overthinking. Let's go check it out." </p><p>As soon as they enter, the twins sense a familiarity in the base. </p><p>"Hydra..." Pietro whispers out, gesturing to the logo on the wall that is painted in a blood-red colour.</p><p>Wanda stops in her tracks and everything seems to just click. </p><p>"Come on," Wanda says, starting to walk further into the base. </p><p>Pietro does not move though.</p><p>"Piet?" Wanda turns around to face him. </p><p>"We should get the others." Pietro replies. </p><p>"I'm going to find Codes."</p><p>"But Wanda, yo-"</p><p>"You go get them and you can run back here when you have them. I'm fine on my own here, okay?"</p><p>Hesitantly, Pietro swallows hard and nods before he dashes out of the structure. Wanda now sighs and tries to calm her own nerves, not wanting anyone else to see her stressed or panicking. To help herself stay calm and get ready for, well, whatever it is, she closes her eyes for a moment and thinks about Cody being there to reassure her. </p><p>----------</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, Wan."  Cody smiles at Wanda. "You got this!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know." Wanda replies. "My powers make a mess of things...last time I used them, it got everyone into trouble. Now that your life is possibly on the line and I have no idea what's happen to you, I am extra worried; I don't want you to get hurt."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I trust you, completely Wanda. You're way stronger than you know and your powers aren't as troublesome as you describe them. I know you don't believe much in yourself, now especially, and I understand why; what happened to you, no one should ever have to go through. I wish I could've stopped you from having to undergo all of the suffering. But I also know that with these experiences, it has just proved that you're so strong, Wanda. And I know you're capable of so much more than you think. And I am going to believe in your while you struggle to believe in yourself, although I hope one day you can see yourself the same way I do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cody smiles at Wanda and gently places a hand on her cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now, come on, Miss. Maximoff," Cody says. "You have something to do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do, yes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then I'll see you shortly, once you save the world, like always."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cody lets out a little scoff, half laughing at her little comment to Wanda, which further helps to reassure her. </em>
</p><p>----------</p><p>Wanda now opens her eyes and she feels as ready as ever. She now walks further into the building, not seeing or hearing anything that draws suspicion. It looks like it has not been touched in years. If she knows anything about Hydra though, she knows that they are great at covering things up, just like when her and Pietro were there. She does begin to lose hope though, figuring that maybe the base is actually abandoned, but that is when she hears a scream. She stops in her tracks and now follows where the screams are coming from. This leads her to a concealed stairwell, in the back corner of the base. She follows it, headed down, and now sees a group of men surrounding something, or someone. </p><p>"Pathetic." One of the men says. </p><p>"Say it a little loud, buddy," a familiar voice scoffs. </p><p>Wanda now pears around the corner, while hiding herself, to see Cody tied down to a chair. </p><p><em>Cody. </em>Wanda thinks as she tries to look around the room.</p><p>"To think that we once thought you were going somewhere," the man scoffs, grabbing Cody's face roughly. </p><p>"I did go somewhere, and I made it farther than I would have with you." </p><p>Wanda tries to count the number of agents and see how many are hiding, not wanting to try and interrupt if Cody will have to pay the price.</p><p>"You got all soft," the man chuckles. "Pathetic...weak...useless. The trigger words barely kept you under our control...and your memory is faulty, but grasping onto someone...someone we know."</p><p>"Everyone knows the Avengers." </p><p>"No, the Maximoffs...more specifically, Wanda Maximoff. Hmm, interesting that it would be her. She was just like you before...you were both so obedient. But now? The girl has you under her control. She must have gone into your mind."</p><p>"I can think for myself, thank you very much."</p><p>"If only you could! You couldn't stop mumbling about her when we finally knocked you out. Even the first time we encountered in that alley and some of the Hydra agents tried to bring you back, you were stubborn and calling out for her. You've become dependent on her, and her powers too probably; the same powers we tried to give to you."</p><p><em>Wait, was Hydra the cause of Cody being put in the hospital?</em> Wanda thinks, everything seeming to make sense now...sort of.</p><p>"I really don't care." Cody scoffs out.</p><p>"Well, that is quite funny, considering you cannot do anything without your precious girl. But now you are ours again and we can toy with you however we want."</p><p>With that, a mouth guard is put into Cody's mouth and injections into her arm. Then she is forced back into a lying down position where. Wanda creeps out for the stairwell now, realizing she is out of time and has to do something now, before it is too late. </p><p>"Leave her alone." She announces. </p><p>All of the Hydra agents turn to face her. </p><p>"Ah, Miss. Maximoff," the main guy says. "Lovely to see you again." </p><p>"Give her to me." Wanda says, her powers beginning to glow around her hands. </p><p>"Or how about no?" </p><p>The man snaps his fingers to some of the agents to start up a machine, which causes Cody to scream out. Wanda throws a ball of energy at the main agent but others approach her, who look to be more heavily armoured and prepared for her attack. She then shoots some more energy towards the men, getting mad that they are hurting Cody. To her surprise, they go down easily. Wanda takes out the rest of the Hydra agents before rushing over to Cody, turning off the machine. Cody stops screaming and goes completely silent, with the exception of her panting. </p><p>"You're safe now, Codes," Wanda reassures. "I'm here." </p><p>Cody does not respond. Wanda now goes over and takes off the restrains as Cody spits out the mouth guard onto the floor. Wanda looks over Cody's body, seeing that she is somewhat beat up by not as badly as last time.</p><p>"Oh, draga," Wanda whispers out as she reaches to place a hand on Cody's cheek.</p><p>Before her hand can touch Cody's cheek though, Cody grabs onto her wrist and flips Wanda (somehow), Cody now pinning Wanda to the floor. </p><p>"Codes," Wanda says. </p><p>"Shut up!" Cody yells out. </p><p>"It's just me, Codes."</p><p>"You're just one of them!"</p><p>"Codes, please just trust me."</p><p>"No! Shut up!"</p><p>Wanda now realizes what Hydra must have done. </p><p>"Cody, please don't make me do this." Wanda says, calmly.</p><p>"Don't say another word." Cody presses Wanda's arm father between her shoulder blades. </p><p>"You've left me no choice." </p><p>Wanda now flicks her wrist, pushing Cody off her with her powers. She quickly stands up as Cody is on the ground. Cody gets up rather quickly.</p><p>"Cody, listen to me," Wanda says, standing in a ready position but not ready to use her powers quite yet.</p><p>"No, you listen to me!"</p><p>Cody looks up at Wanda, who sees something different; Cody's eyes are a dark blue-purple colour. This has never happened, Cody's eyes always being either brown, or icy blue. As Wanda further thinks though, she is knocked off of her feet by what seems to be ice.</p><p>"Cody, please." Wanda adds, standing up once again. </p><p>Cody grinds her teeth though, and makes a motion like she is throwing a ball. Wanda instantly puts up a forcefield to stop it, and quickly realizes it is a dark blue energy ball; just like her powers. Wanda's mouth falls open, out of shock.</p><p><em>They did something to her. </em>Wanda thinks. <em>Or unlocked something. </em></p><p>"You have to listen to me, Cody!" Wanda screams out, as Cody continues to throw energy balls towards Wanda.</p><p>"You don't even know anything about me!" Cody yells back, her eyes darkening further. </p><p>She throws another energy ball, which misses and hits the wall behind Wanda, causing it to crack slightly.</p><p>"You're an Avenger!" Wanda starts, still forming forcefields as Cody continues to fight Wanda. "Your name was Cody-Evans Alessandra Bilotti, but you might drop the middle and last name because of Steve; He's like your brother and you want to take on his last name and have him give you a middle name. You're so funny, sweet and caring. You love blue candy, and slushies; just anything blue raspberry flavoured. Ice cream cakes are your favourite cakes. You tend to act like a kid and get excited about little things, and it is so precious. You get anxious, overthink a lot and have nightmares, and you pick at the skin around your fingers, or play with the fingers on my hands! You struggle to trust people and open up a lot, but that's okay considering all you've been through. You hate people hearing you sing, but it's one of my favourite things ever because I get to hear your voice and see your smile more. You can speak Italian and it's one of the most beautiful things I hear. Most importantly though, you're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. You're amazing to me, give the best hugs and when you bury your head in my neck...I melt."</p><p>Cody freezes now.</p><p>"What?" She says, confused. "Girlfriend?"</p><p>Wanda dissolves the forcefields. </p><p>"Girlfriend." Wanda reassures, tears in her eyes. "Please, Cody, you have to trust me."</p><p>"I...I don't know you though."</p><p>Just as Wanda's mouth goes dry, the rest of the team runs in.</p><p>"We got caught up with the Hydra agents outside," Nat explains. </p><p>"Cody!" Pietro shouts, dashing over to her.</p><p>He is about to hug her but she pushes away. Pietro has a hurt look on his face, confused. Wanda walks next to him and places a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"She doesn't know any of us." Wanda explains, holding back her own tears. </p><p>"Do you...remember anything?" Pietro asks Cody.</p><p>"My name..." Cody says, coldly.</p><p>Pietro turns to look at everyone else, concerned about what to do.</p><p>"Do you trust me?" Wanda asks Cody.</p><p>"No." Cody says. </p><p>"We just fought and I did everything to not hurt you. Please, please just trust me."</p><p>Cody has a panicked look on her face, unsure what to do.</p><p>"I just want to help you." Wand says, stepping closer. "And you don't look to great, everything they did to you."</p><p>Cody now looks down at her bloody t-shirt, bruised limbs and the needle marks on her forearm. She does not say anything though, which causes everyone else to worry further.</p><p>"Kid," Steve speaks up, stepping closer. "I've...I've got a friend who was with Hydra and went though something similar. We can help you...we've been helping you."</p><p>"I don't remember any of it though." Cody says.</p><p>"Will you come with us though?" Nat chimes in.</p><p>Cody stands there, unsure how to respond to them. As far as she knows, these people are strangers.  </p><p>"Look at your chain!" Wanda remembers. "You had given me your other one, as a comfort item, but I lost it. So I got you that new one. It's silver and has some finger prints and 2 stones." </p><p>Cody looks down now and pulls the chain out from underneath her shirt. She stares a the pendant. </p><p>"It's our fingerprints." Wanda explains. "And the two stones are to represent us." </p><p>After staring at it for a few moments, Cody looks up at the group. She is still hesitant but what Wanda said seems to be rather convincing.</p><p>"Okay." Cody says. "I...I still don't know who you all are though, but I...I don't really have much other choices anyways. And uh...I guess it's kind of convincing."</p><p>"We have photos!" Steve suggests. "Back at the house."</p><p>"And in my pocket!" Pietro adds. </p><p>He dashes over to Cody and pulls the photos out of his pocket. He hands Cody one of them. Cody takes it and examines it; it being a photo of her with Wanda seated on her lap and Pietro standing behind them, all with smiles across their faces. </p><p>"That was from your birthday," Pietro explains. "And it was the same day I found out about you dating my sister, Wanda. And uh...you're my best friend. And you...you've been super great to Wanda and helped her through a lot. And everyone just loves you, Cody."</p><p>Cody hands the picture back to Pietro.</p><p>"I'm sorry but I...I just don't remember." Cody replies. </p><p>Everyone glances around, hurt expressions on their faces. </p><p>"I'll...I'll still come though." Cody adds. "I just...don't remember. But I think I believe you." </p><p>"We're going to help you," Nat reassures, gesturing for Cody to follow her. </p><p>Cody does as Pietro and Sam also follow. Once they are out of earshot, Steve turns to Wanda. </p><p>"You alright?" Steve asks her. </p><p>"I...yeah." Wanda nods. "Just I wasn't expecting this."</p><p>"I know. But we're going to help her through it, however we can."</p><p>Wanda nods. The two stand there for a moment before Wanda runs over and wraps her arms around Steve, hugging him as she buries her face in his shirt. </p><p>"I just...I want Cody," Wanda now begins to cry freely.  </p><p>"I know," Steve inhales deeply, running a hand on Wanda's back. "I do, too." </p><p>"That's insensitive of me," Wanda sniffles as she pulls her head off of Steve. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, no. You're fine, kid. I know how much Cody means to you, and you to her. I just wish that I could do more, quicker."</p><p>Wanda nods as she rubs her eyes, wiping the tears away. </p><p>"Let's head back now?" Steve asks. </p><p>"Wait, Steve, one thing first." Wanda says.</p><p>"Yeah, of course. What is it?"</p><p>"I think Cody has new powers."</p><p>"Wh-what?" </p><p>"She...she was throwing energy towards me, or something, while we were fighting. And I also think Hydra was the one who took Cody and caused her to go to the hospital an-"</p><p>Wanda stops herself.</p><p>"On thing at a time." She says. "Let's try to get her memory back first."</p><p>Steve nods and rests a hand on Wanda's shoulder as the two now head out. </p><hr/><p>When everyone arrives back home, Cody sits down on the couch, somewhat awkwardly.</p><p>"Can we help clean you up?" Nat asks. </p><p>"Just...can you show me to a washroom?" Cody asks. </p><p>Nat nods and leads Cody to a washroom, also showing her where she can grab new clothes to change into.</p><p>"What do we do?" Pietro asks. "Get her favourite foods, tell her stories about her life, watch movies she likes and try to trigger her memory?" </p><p>"That's exactly what we do." Steve says. "We have no idea what she went though just now either, so let's try to focus on happier moments and things that hopefully would have stuck with her." </p><p>Everyone nods. Sam decides to take responsibility for getting the food. He leaves the room to do that while Pietro heads off to collect whatever pictures he can find. Cody now heads into the room. She retakes her seat on the couch, which is next to Wanda. One thing is completely off about this though, and that is that Cody and Wand are not touching at all. Usually the two show some kind of physical affection, and it breaks Steve's heart to have to see that! He does not make a comment on it though and just tries to move past it. </p><p>"We've got some food ordered." Steve says. "And we're just going to...have a chill night and see if you remember anything, okay?"</p><p>Cody nods as Steve starts a movie; a Star Wars movie which are some of Cody's favourites. After a little while, Pietro joins them too, placing the photos on the table in a pile. Everyone agrees to not force Cody to look at them and just want to do things slowly. Finally, Sam joins everyone with the food. He spreads it out of the table, some of which being wood oven pizza that Cody loves and even some snacks like blue gummi bears. Everyone eats and watches the movie, in complete silence.</p><hr/><p>Three movies later and almost everyone has fallen asleep, or is half asleep. Wanda is still awake, but is getting quite tired. She lets out a yawn as she reaches for Cody's hand and goes to lean on her shoulder. Cody pulls away instantly though and stands up, which is when Wanda remembers that Cody still does not have her memories. </p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry," Wanda says, standing up and realizing the panicked look on Cody's face. </p><p>"I don't remember you," Cody says, seeming frustrated. "I...I don't remember you."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Cody, I didn't mean to reach out to you an-" </p><p>"I don't remember you." </p><p>Cody begins pacing around, everyone else waking up and beginning to pay attention to Cody now. </p><p>"I don't...don't remember anything!" Cody yells out. </p><p>"It's okay, Codes." Wanda says, softly, trying to ease Cody's frustration. </p><p>Tears begin to fall down Cody's cheeks as she brings one hand to her face and one to her chest. She begins letting out short shaky breaths.</p><p>"Why can't I remember?" Cody screams.</p><p>"Hydra did something to you," Wanda replies, following Cody's walking pattern.</p><p>"I...My memories...they're gone. Why me?"</p><p>Cody clenches her jaw and punches her hand against a wall, out of frustration. She then leans her head on the wall. </p><p>"It isn't your fault." Wanda tries to reassure Cody. </p><p>"They're gone though." Cody replies softly. "Almost everything...I remember nothing."</p><p>Cody sinks to the ground now, still facing the wall as she begins to cry. Wanda goes over and sits next to her, but leaves a distance between them. </p><p>"It isn't your fault, Cody." Wanda whispers out. </p><p>"Still, I cannot remember...you." Cody cries. "I...I don't remember anyone but especially not you. And you're supposed to be my girlfriend."</p><p>"It's okay, Cody, really."</p><p>"But how am I supposed to be your girlfriend if I don't even know you or anything about you."</p><p>"We'll work together, Cody, to figure this out." </p><p>"I'm sorry." Cody mumbles out.</p><p>"Don't apologize for this! It wasn't your fault, at all." </p><p>Cody sniffles and nods as she looks up from the wall, tear marks on her cheeks. </p><p>"Cody..." Wanda breathes out, extending her hand to touch Cody. "May I...?"</p><p>Cody nods. As soon as Wanda places her hand on Cody's cheek, to wipes off the tears, Cody starts to cry again. </p><p>"Hey, it's okay," Wanda says, softly. "It's all okay." </p><p>Cody goes limp at Wanda's touch.</p><p>"May I..." Wanda trails off.</p><p>"Yes," Cody replies, assuming what Wanda is going to ask.</p><p>Wanda now pulls Cody closer to herself, hugging her as she gently stokes Cody's back.</p><p>"You're going to be okay." Wanda reassures. </p><p>She now takes a moment to glance over at everyone else, who have similar expressions on their faces; they know that it is going to be a long road to recovery, or even just to help Cody get back to half as good as she was before. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! Here is another chapter! </p><p>I really love this prompt/idea for the story, and it is really fun to write. I have so many ideas to follow it up with too (since Cody still is not in a great place just yet and does not have her memory back). I am excited for you to see what I have planned for future chapters though! </p><p>Thank you all so much for the support! It really means a lot to me and I didn't imagine anyone would be interested in this story! But again, I appreciate it so so much! Also, happy 40th chapter! Wow, I sure do write a lot when it comes to a story that "helps me cope with the struggles of life" haha! </p><p>Anyways, I hope to update soon, because I have some ideas for the future of this story (and ideas to tie into everything that has happened in the MCU...and I feel like by adding this "storyline" into it, it will make my future plans a little bit better). Thanks again and looking forward to having you guys see what else I have planned :) And of course, feel free to let me know what you thought or what you'd like to see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A decision is made to bring a therapist in to help Cody.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is now the morning after and Cody is sleeping in. Wanda is currently in Pietro's room, since she had slept there for the night. </p><p>"She's going to be okay." Pietro mumbles, still lying down is Wanda is seated upright in the bed.</p><p>"I didn't say anything." Wanda replies. </p><p>"But am I wrong about you worrying?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Pietro lets out a little groan as he sits up properly now. </p><p>"We're going to talk to her today, and fully breakdown what she remembers." Pietro reassures. "From there, we can help her fill in the gaps. Plus, Nat has already talked to Tony about finding a reputable therapist for Cody. He sent over a few names to help out, so Cody will talk to someone, either online or in person. And we're going to fix everything."</p><p>"It's not going to be like before though, Piet." Wanda stares at the wall in front of her.</p><p>"What...what do you mean?" </p><p>"Cody and I...we were strangers once, but we learned to trust each other; we built up a relationship. And she helped me through so much, and we opened up to each other. But now? Now, I am just a stranger to her! She...she doesn't know anything we went though, or all of the things she has done to make me smile."</p><p>"Do you love her any less?" </p><p>"Of course not! But she doesn't even remember who I am!"</p><p>"You are right about that."</p><p>Wanda lets out a little sigh.</p><p>"You saw her yesterday though, right?" Pietro continues. </p><p>Wanda nods.</p><p>"She's still the same Cody." Pietro smiles at Wanda, placing a hand on her cheek and the two making eye contact. "The way she initially reacted to your touch, jumping away; that was similar to when you cuddled with her on the couch! The only difference is she only became tense then, probably because you two are friends but now she doesn't remember that. Even as a stranger now though, as soon as you touched her, she broke down...she's touch starved, Wan. And now, not remembering anything, she just doesn't know how to deal with it or who she can trust. So yeah, we gotta start from day one to help her, and we have to be extra careful. But once she gets her memory back, I'm sure everything will work itself out."</p><p>"I'm still just worried about her," Wanda sighs. "She's gone though too much and now she think she's alone and I just...I just want to make sure she knows how much I love her and how I feel about her. But it's hard to do that when I cam a completely stranger though."</p><p>"You can still do that," Pietro says. "But just...we have to be slow and patient, and it's not going to be easy, but nothing ever is."</p><p>Wanda nods. </p><p>"Now, let's go head out of everyone else." Pietro adds. </p><p>The Maximoffs both head out of Pietro's room and find Steve setting something up at the kitchen table. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Wanda asks. </p><p>"Nat got a therapist to come here." Steve says. "And I was asked to prep some paper, markers, pencils and stuff, and I was also asked to gather any object that could trigger memories, or that have any sentimental value. So, if you two have anything..."</p><p>"I have plenty of photos." Pietro smiles before he dashes out of the room.</p><p>"And you?" </p><p>"Her necklace..." Wanda says. "And then the bracelet she is wearing, that magnetically connects to mine. And the promise ring and note she gave me." </p><p>"Can you gather that on the table?"</p><p>"Yeah...I...I can." Wanda pauses. "Did you put anything?"</p><p>"Yeah," Steve glances at the table. "The papers she gave me, the ones that we were going to use to change her name." </p><p>"We still haven't gotten around to those, hm?" Wanda jokes.</p><p>"We haven't." Steve chuckles. "We'll get around to it."</p><p>Wanda nods and smiles at him, as if to comfort him. She can tell Steve is struggling with this entire situation and knows he is just putting a brave face on for everyone else.</p><p>"If you ever want to, or need to talk," Wanda starts. "You can come to me."</p><p>"Thank you," Steve smiles at her in response and then looks at the ground. "I'm just worried about her, but there isn't much we can do besides wait it out, and leave it to the therapist."</p><p>"I know, Steve, but it's Cody after all! She's tough."</p><p>"Which is why I'm trying to not worry so much."</p><p>Steve and Wanda go silent, then share another small smile with each other. Wanda now heads to her room, where Cody is still asleep in the bed; their shared bed. Wanda misses sleeping Cody, simply just to cuddle against her, hold her hand and place little kisses all over it. She pushes her thoughts aside though, knowing that the affection will have to wait. Wanda now quickly, and quietly, gathers the few things, except for the chain which is still around Cody's neck.</p><p><em>That must be a good sign if she is still wearing it. </em>Wanda thinks to herself, trying to be as positive as possible.</p><p>Then she heads back out and places the items onto the kitchen table just as everyone else, minus Cody, arrives in the room. </p><p>"Alright," Steve starts. "I think we should only have a few of us here while there therapist comes to work with Cody, just because I do not want to overwhelm her or anything." </p><p>"I agree." Nat says. "I'll take off, with whoever else is going to come."</p><p>"I'll come." Sam adds. "I think there is more luck if Steve or Wanda stays."</p><p>"Steve and Wanda it is." Pietro adds. </p><p>Pietro turns to Wanda, taking note of the hesitant look on her face. </p><p>"You okay?" Pietro asks, quietly. </p><p>"Just worried about her still," Wanda bites at the inside of her lip. </p><p>"Picking up her habits I see," Pietro jokes. </p><p>Wanda smiles slightly.</p><p>"She'll be okay," Pietro whispers, placing a kiss on the side of Wanda's head. "And so will you." </p><p>He gives Wanda a little hug before the two turn their attention back to the group. </p><p>"We'll head out now." Nat says. "The therapist will be here soon, but don't force Cody to wake up, the therapist will understand. Her name is Dr. Gianna Romano, and she has a lot of good reviews. Plus, Tony recommended her as well as a bunch others." </p><p>Steve nods as Nat, Sam and Pietro all head out. </p><hr/><p>Cody wakes up just shortly before Dr. Gianna Romano arrives. Cody is still wearing her PJs and eating a bowl of cereal, at the breakfast bar, when the Dr. arrives. </p><p>"Hi there, Cody," the middle-aged woman says. </p><p>"Hi," Cody replies, her mouth full of cereal. </p><p>"I'm Dr. Gianna Romano. And I'm excited to be working with you."</p><p>"Cool." </p><p>"Would it be okay if we start now? Or would you like to finish your cereal."</p><p>"I...I'm good to start now." </p><p>"Perfect." </p><p>Dr. Gianna takes a seat at one end of the kitchen table, with all of the items piled next to her. Cody now moves to sit across from her. </p><p>"Is it okay if Steve and Wanda sit over there?" Dr. Gianna asks, gesturing to where Steve and Wanda are seated on the couches, watching TV quietly. </p><p>"That's fine." Cody replies. "I really don't care."</p><p>"Alright, well if you do want them to move at any point, go ahead and let me know. I just want to make sure you feel safe sharing anything with me."</p><p>"Well, they know more about me than I do about myself, so I don't see how letting them move would be any help for me to share anything, since it's not like I remember much."</p><p>"'Not remembering much' and 'not remembering anything' are completely different. So why don't we start there, Cody. I'm going to ask you some questions, about yourself, and you tell me what you remember, no pressure of course."</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>"Name?"</p><p>"Cody-Evans Alessandra Bilotti...but apparently I agreed to change that."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Apparently Steve and I wer-are. We are close, just I don't know. And apparently I wanted to change it to Rogers, instead of Bilotti. That's what I was told."</p><p>"Okay, well, we will move right along then. How old you are?"</p><p>"17."</p><p>"When is your birthday?"</p><p>"September 4th."</p><p>"Where do you live?"</p><p>"Brooklyn, until Hydra took me." </p><p>"Then?"</p><p>"I just remember Hydra, experimenting on me and then sending me on missions...to...to kill people." </p><p>"Do you remember any of these missions?"</p><p>"Some parts of the missions, yeah." </p><p>"Can you tell me about one in particular?"</p><p>"I...I was 10..."</p><p>"Take your time." </p><p>"It was a Prime Minister of some country, I think Poland." Cody closes her eyes. "They...they had sent me to the elementary school that his son went to. And I was forced to befriend his son...and...and..." </p><p>"You can stop anytime you need."</p><p>"His son invited me over, for a sleepover with a few of the other kids. And I killed him...his father...his mother and his baby sister..."</p><p>Cody goes quiet and now opens her eyes, looking at the ground. </p><p>"That must have been hard." Dr. Gianna says. "At 10 years old?"</p><p>"That's all I ever knew; being one of Hydra's pawns. Although even then, I don't...I don't remember much, and everything goes foggy sometimes and...and I know Hydra would wipe my mind. I just...I don't know what happened to me between missions. Sometimes I will get flashes of victims but...that's it." </p><p>"And that's why I'm here to help you. Now, would it be okay if I took a moment to talk to Steve perhaps?"</p><p>"Sure, yeah. I'll just...go change."</p><p>Dr. Gianna nods and calls Steve over. Steve takes a seat at the table.</p><p>"You played a big part in her life?" Dr. Gianna asks. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Steve sighs, "I rescued her from Hydra when she was younger."</p><p>"Care to tell me more, Steve?"</p><p>"She...she didn't have much of a childhood at all. She always got flashbacks about Hydra when I first met her especially. She was, and still is I guess, very affected by what happened there...and she would have nightmares, as well as panic attacks. She...she joined the Avengers just a while ago and she was getting way better, opening up to people and even started dating Wanda. Hydra treated her terribly; they did a lot of horrible things to her, including wiping her mind constantly. I just...I need her to remember everyone from here and the past year; how much she has improved, how many people love her and how strong she is."</p><p>"I understand. And I am going to do everything that I can. Now, how about you tell me what each of these items are, so I have some background information?"</p><hr/><p>After Steve finishes with talking to Dr. Gianna, Cody comes back to sit at the table. </p><p>"Alright," Dr. Gianna says. "So I was going to do some drawing exercises but I think I will save this for another session. I think that today though, I mostly want to try to help with your memory. Now, we are not dealing with a case of amnesia or anything like dementia, but rather a forceful memory wiping. This is more difficult, but at the same time, I think it could be easier. I think that Hydra would have used something of electroshock or something of that kind, so your memories might be more...repressed, rather than forgotten. Regardless though, I got everyone to compile some objects here that I think can help. Do you think you're up for it?"</p><p>"Yes, I am." Cody nods. </p><p>"If you do need a break though, just let me know, okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Now, first I believe you are wearing one of the items, a necklace."</p><p>"Yeah," Cody untucks the necklace from under her shirt. "I...I don't remember it, but Wanda said she gave it to me as a gift. It's our fingerprints and then the stones are to represent us I believe. But once again...I don't remember."</p><p>"Okay, then let's move on." Dr. Gianna says, realizing Cody's frustration building. "Perhaps let's look at these." </p><p>Dr. Gianna brings the paper out and slides them to Cody. Cody looks over at the papers, seeing that it is a name change paper where <em>'Cody-Evans Rogers'  </em>is written, with a space for a middle name.</p><p>"I...I don't remember this." Cody shakes her head. "I was told Steve and I were close, so I was going to rename myself, but I...I don't remember."</p><p>"Okay, then moving on. How about you look at these?" </p><p>Dr. Gianna hands Cody a bracelet. Cody picks it up and finds that the silver pendant is trying to connect to the pendant on her own silver pendant on her black bracelet. </p><p>"They're...magnetic." Cody says. </p><p>"Mhm, they are." Dr. Gianna says. </p><p>"Did Wanda...get this for me?"</p><p>"She did, correct. Do you remember?" </p><p>"I...just assumed. She seems like the type to get this...for her girlfriend, or me I guess that would be." </p><p>"That would be you, yes." </p><p>"I just...I feel bad. I don't remember her, but apparently we have so many memories together. It just...it feels weird, and I do feel some sort of connection to her, but I don't remember her and I feel terrible an-"</p><p>"You cannot blame yourself for this. Plus, I will be working with you. In no time, you'll remember who you are! But how about we move on?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Take a look at these." </p><p>Dr. Gianna hands Cody a stack of photos. Cody flips through them, finding that a lot of them are of her, Pietro and Wanda. They seem to be...happy; them at a pool, at an arcade, at restaurants, at the movies and so much more. One photos sticks out to Cody though, a photo of the three in what seems to be a bedroom. Cody is seated between the twins, Pietro taking the photo of them. He has his arm wrapped around Cody, with his cheeks puffed out like a blowfish. Then, Cody looks at herself in the photo, a goofy grin on her face and her eyes wide as she is seated with Wanda, the two almost intertwined with each other. Then finally, Cody looks at Wanda. Wanda is scrunching her nose as she is pressing a kiss to Cody's face. </p><p>"Do you like that one?" Dr. Gianna asks. </p><p>"I look...happy." Cody smiles. "We all do."</p><p>"Do you remember what was happening?" </p><p>"I...I don't know. I think we were watching something on TV, but that isn't important."</p><p>"No, no. Go on! You're remembering something. Please, go on."</p><p>"<em>The Office</em>? Maybe...I...I don't know. But I look...comfortable." </p><p>"Anything else that you can think of about that picture? Anything you can see, hear, touch, feel or taste?" </p><p>"5 senses?"</p><p>"Yes, sometimes certain smells or sounds or tastes trigger memories. Close your eyes and think for a moment, if you'd like." </p><p>Cody closes her eyes. </p><p>"I...I've got nothing." Cody sighs after a moment, opening her eyes. </p><p>"It's okay." Dr. Gianna says. "You gave it a shot and you might've remember something. Maybe I'll get everyone to compile some other stuff for next time. Does that sound okay?" </p><p>Cody nods. </p><p>"Let's move on." Dr. Gianna says. </p><p>"Okay." Cody replies. </p><p>"Take a look at this." </p><p>Dr. Gianna hands Cody a small box and a note. </p><p>"Is it looking familiar?" Dr. Gianna asks.</p><p>"I...I can't say it's mine." Cody says. "And it for sure is not a wedding ring! As much as I'd think I care about Wanda, we're only 17." </p><p>Cody hears a chuckle from the couch and looks over at Wanda, who is already looking at her. The two share a smile before Cody looks back at the small box. She opens it up and sees the ring inside.</p><p>"Promise ring..." Cody whispers out, as she now flips open the note. "Oh, this messy writing? For sure this is from me to Wanda."</p><p>"It is, you're correct. Would you like to read the note? It doesn't have to be out loud."</p><p>"I'll...I'll read it."</p><p>Cody clears her throat.</p><p>"This is a promise ring, which will symbolize all that I promise to you." Cody starts. "I promise I'll always be there for you, through nightmares, happy moments and everything life throws at us. I promise to always take care of you, if you're sick or drunk or whatever. I promise to always be honest with you, about everything. I promise to always do stupid things to make you smile and laugh. I promise I'll always be here to give you however many cuddles, hugs and kisses you need, or want. I promise to always be holding your hand when we go for walks, and I won't let it go. I promise to never hide our relationship from anyone, since Pietro knows now. And speaking of him, I promise to always treat him...like I've been treating him. I promise to always listen to you when you want to rant about anything. I promise to always go out for ice cream with you, and all kinds of snacks that you want to grab. And most importantly, I promise you'll have my heart forever..."</p><p>Cody pauses, tearing up.</p><p>"And that one day, I'll being giving you an engagement ring...but until then, this is yours. And I know we're only 'kids' and most people would think that it has not been very long, but I also know that doesn't change the way I feel something more about you; you're my soulmate, Wanda, and I know that is true." </p><p>Cody inhales deeply as she places the box and note on the table, tears in her eyes. </p><p>"What's going through your mind Cody?" Dr. Gianna asks. </p><p>"I don't remember all our memories," Cody softly says, getting frustrated. "I...I just know that by this, she's my soulmate, because I would never even think of admitting half of these feelings to anyone. And I could lose her because I don't remember her."</p><p>"No." Wanda interjects. </p><p>Both Dr. Gianna and Cody turn to look at Wanda, who is now approaching the table. She grabs the ring box, opens it up and slips the ring onto her own finger.</p><p>"It's a promise for a reason," Wanda smiles at Cody. "And I am not going to give up on you just because of whatever happened at Hydra." </p><p>"I don't want to hold you back," Cody sniffles out. "I...I know we were something, but I don't remember anything."</p><p>"It's not going to change the person you are! You're still you, Cody-Evans."</p><p>Cody freezes. </p><p>"You okay?" Wanda asks. </p><p>"M...Miss. Maximoff." Cody smiles out, looking at Wanda. </p><p>Wanda smiles.</p><p>"Is this something...good?" Dr. Gianna asks. "Are you remembering something?" </p><p>"When..." Wanda is about to explain but instead turns to Cody. </p><p>"When we first met," Cody starts. "Wanda and I...we started joking and calling each other by 'proper names'. And I...I kind of remember it!"</p><p>"You did, draga, you did." Wanda sniffles out.</p><p>Cody smiles, seeming quite proud of herself.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you," Wanda adds. "Is it...is it okay if I touch you, or maybe even hug you?" </p><p>"The promise ring entitles me to give you as many hugs as you'd like." Cody half jokes through her tears.</p><p>Wanda now sits on Cody's lap and wraps her arms around her, tightly. </p><p>"Shh," Wanda says, as Cody begins to cry into the crook of Wanda's neck. "We're going to be just fine."</p><p>"I know that...now," Cody chuckles.</p><p>"And I think my work here is done for today." Dr. Gianna says. </p><p>Cody looks up from Wanda's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm very happy about the progress we've made already." Dr. Gianna continues. "I look forward to continuing to help you. And it is not going to be easy, but it looks like you have a great support system." </p><p>"Thanks, Doc." Cody smiles. </p><p>"No worries." </p><p>"I'll walk you out!" Steve says, getting up off the couch.</p><p>Cody now turns her attention back to Wanda, nuzzling her face in Wanda's neck. She inhales deeply, taking in Wanda's familiar scent; it is warm, sweet and comforting, but also with a slight almost mint-tangy undertone, like vanilla and sage, but also a hint of cinnamon. Cody smiles as she now lifts her head, allowing Wanda to place her hands on Cody's cheeks. </p><p>"Please tell me you're looking to kiss me." Cody jokes. </p><p>"Are you okay with that?" Wanda asks. </p><p>"It might trigger something in my memory." Cody smirks. "And even if not, I get a kiss from a pretty girl." </p><p>Wanda laughs at Cody's joke and presses her lips against Cody's for a quick moment. </p><p>"It trigger anything?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"No, it...it didn't," Cody sighs out, disappointed. </p><p>"It's okay. We'll find something to help you." </p><p>"I just feel so lost...I don't know any of you, enough, and I don't know who I am. I...I know I am me, Cody, but...what does that even mean?"</p><p>"It means you are the sweetest, funniest, most kind person with the biggest heart. Codes, you're just...the best thing to ever happen to me." </p><p>"Was...I don't remember most of it, and I just...I can't be who I was without remembering it."</p><p>"I love you for you," Wanda reassures Cody, stroking her thumb across Cody's cheek. "And I will wait for you, and help you through all of this, okay? We can take everything slowly."</p><p>Cody nods and partially smiles. </p><p>"May I kiss you?" Wanda asks, softly.</p><p>"You may," Cody replies, giving Wanda a teary eyed smile. </p><p>Wanda now presses her lips against Cody's, for a deeper kiss. When she pulls away, she notices the grin across Cody's face.</p><p>"What is it?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"Well," Cody starts. "I know I don't remember anything, but it does feel right."</p><p>"What feels right?"</p><p>"Me, being with you. And I...I truly do believe you're my soulmate, like what was written in the letter. </p><p>"And I couldn't have said it better, my dear Cody-Evans."  </p><p>Cody and Wanda share a smile as Cody now leans her head on Wanda's shoulder again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, another chapter! I know, I've been updating this quite a bit haha. But I really have enjoyed this trope of the story! </p><p>Uh...ALSO it is getting kind of long. Should I split it up into 2 parts? Or perhaps I'll get it to 50 chapters and then split it up when we get to the events on Infinity War (covering those events in part 2). PLEASE let me know what you think :) </p><p>Also, feel free to let me know what you thought about this part! As always, I love to receive feedback to help better myself, and my writing, for future chapters (and stories). Thank you all so much for the support by the way! It really means a lot that people are ACTUALLY reading this story? When I started it, it was mostly just for me (as a way to escape), but I appreciate any (and all) of you who take a read! </p><p>ALSO ALSO, who saw the news about the Black Widow movie? For those of you who haven't, it will be releasing in theatres AND on Disney+, which is good I guess. I am kind of disappointed that it won't be able to get the "BIG THEATRICAL RELEASE" it deserves, but I am still excited for it (and I will try to go to theatres to see it, but I'm not sure). </p><p>That's about it from me for now! Thanks again :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. We Have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda helping Cody through her recovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda now gets off Cody's lap.</p><p>"No," Cody replies, quickly looking up at Wanda. </p><p>"What is it?" Wanda asks.</p><p>"I...I was...comfortable." </p><p>Wanda cannot help but smile. </p><p>"What's with the smile?" Cody scoffs, but smiles at Wanda. </p><p>"You always would get like that," Wanda replies. "'Wan, your so comfortable', or 'please, can I have cuddles', and it's just really cute." </p><p>Cody now smiles bigger.</p><p>"Okay, come," Wanda laughs. "Let's go to the couch." </p><p>The two go over to the couch, Wanda sitting down and pulling Cody onto her. Cody easily relaxes in Wanda's arms, sitting with her head resting against Wanda's chest. Despite Wanda being a 'stranger', Cody feels a sense of comfort and familiarity within her. Wanda holds Cody, close and tightly. She does not want to lose Cody again, even if she does not remember anything of what happened. Wanda gently runs her hand along Cody's arm, as Cody curls up on Wanda's lap. After a few moments, she hears a faint sniffle. </p><p>"You okay?" Wanda asks, softly. </p><p>"Just..." Cody smiles and looks up at Wanda. "I feel...comfortable. I haven't felt comfortable in...in what feels like forever."</p><p>Wanda now realizes that Cody truly means that; she truly does not remember anything. The last thing Cody knows in Hydra and whatever torture from there; she does not remember Christmas, or cuddling with Wanda constantly, or their movie nights, or the first time they admitted their feelings and kissed. With these thoughts now running through her head, Wanda feels her heart practically shatter. She now pulls Cody's head back onto her chest and leans her own head on Cody's. </p><p>"You're safe now," Wanda whispers out. "I promise." </p><p>Cody nods and smiles as she closes her eyes. Steve now comes over, seeing Cody and Wanda cuddled on the couch. </p><p>"You both doing okay?" Steve asks. </p><p>Wanda looks up at Steve and nods as Cody opens her eyes. </p><p>"Yeah," Cody says, softly.</p><p>"You...you remember anything?" Steve asks. </p><p>"No, sorry...but I feel really bad about not remembering and I'm here with Wanda because I just feel comfortable with her an-" </p><p>"Hey...hey, you don't have to be sorry."</p><p>Steve crouches down to meet Cody's eye level. </p><p>"It isn't you fault." Steve reassures. "And it's good that you feel comfortable with someone, especially it being Wanda! We all know it is going to take time and we will be patient with you, okay?" </p><p>"Okay," Cody nods. </p><p>"Just know that you can come to us, for anything you need. But I am glad that you are comfortable around Wanda. She needs you Cody, and you two are extremely close. We will make sure to give you time, okay?"</p><p>"Thank you, Steve." </p><p>"Of course kid, of course." </p><p>Cody extends her hand out to Steve, who smiles. He places his hand in hers and gives it a little squeeze before letting go.</p><p>"I'll leave you girls to it, okay?" Steve asks. </p><p>Both girls nod. Cody cuddles into Wanda and lets out a little yawn. </p><p>"You tired?" Wanda asks Cody. </p><p>"A bit, yeah." Cody admits. "Just...everything it taking a lot of me and trying to remember everything is just...too much."</p><p>"Then you should rest."</p><p>"Bu-"</p><p>"But nothing. You're okay, and you need to rest to get better."</p><p>"I don't want to be falling asleep on the couch for everyone to find, so...would it be okay if I went to the bedroom?" </p><p>"Of course it would be okay."</p><p>The girls now get up and head to their bedroom. Cody instantly lies down in the bed as Wanda goes to grab a blanket. She then places the fluffy blanket over Cody, causing her to smile. </p><p>"Rest up, Codes," Wanda says, softly. </p><p>Cody nods as Wanda presses a soft kiss to the top of Cody's head. She then exits the bedroom, closing the door. </p><p>"She okay?" Steve asks. </p><p>"Yeah, she's just...just tired." Wanda replies, going to sit on the couch across from Steve. "It's taking a lot out of her. And she doesn't remember...feeling safe." </p><p>"I know," Steve sighs. "It's hard on her, I just wish I could fix all of this." </p><p>"But you can't...no one can. We just have to wait." </p><p>"I...I know." </p><p>They both go quiet.</p><p>"What was it that you said before?" Steve asks. "About...new powers?"</p><p>"Oh, that..." Wanda replies. "Cody was throwing what seemed like energy at me. It was...it looked like my powers, but blue. And her eyes...they even changed to a darker blue colour. I mean, they usually change to that light blue when she uses her powers, but this was different." </p><p>Steve nods, as if just taking in the information. He is not sure what to make of it." </p><p>"Don't bring it up to her," Steve says, now looking at Wanda and making proper eye contact with her. "I don't want her to freak out, or focus on her powers. Right now, it is about trying to get her memories back and brining her to a good place. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Wanda replies. </p><p>"I'll chat about it with Nat and see if there is anything she can come up with, otherwise we wait. We'll bring it up to her at some point, and train her with new powers if need be. Sound good?" </p><p>"Sounds good to me." </p><p>"But hey, I'm happy that she feels comfortable around you. And I'm glad that you're able to show her some affection again."</p><p>"I am too." Wanda smiles.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Cody wakes up, sitting up in the bed and rubbing her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Useless." Someone says, in a whispered voice. "Pathetic. You cannot even remember your girlfriend." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" Cody interjects. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You were better by staying with us." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A man now comes into view and Cody recognizes him as someone from Hydra. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Better off to be used by us." The man continues. "That's the only use you have, and even then...you weren't the best."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cody swallows hard, ignoring the man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ignoring me won't do you any good." The man says, grabbing Cody by the throat and forcing her to stand up. "You're all ours again, and these people...these strangers, you really want to be around them? You cannot even do anything. Come back to us." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No." Cody mumbles out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man laughs.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Cody screams out. </p><p>"Cody," Wanda glances at Steve who is seated across from her in the living room. </p><p>The two now stand up and run to the room, finding Cody tossing and turning in the bed. Wanda kneels next to the bed and grabs onto Cody's hand.</p><p>"Cody-Evans," Wanda says quietly, stroking Cody's knuckles.</p><p>After a few more moments, Cody wakes up on her own. She sits straight up in the bed, panting and struggling to breathe. </p><p>"You're okay," Wanda tries to reassure. </p><p>Cody is not comforted though and her eyes dart around the room. </p><p>"Look at me, Codes," Wanda places a hand on Cody's cheek. "I'm here. Okay? Do you know who I am?"</p><p>"W-Wanda." Cody stammers out. "You're...my girlfriend."</p><p>"Good, good. How about him?" </p><p>Cody now looks to Steve.</p><p>"Steve," Cody swallows hard. "He's...he's supposed to be a good friend."</p><p>"Good, okay." Wanda smiles at Cody, to provide her with reassurance. "Now what's wrong, my dear?"</p><p>Cody does not respond. </p><p>"Bad dream?" Wanda asks. </p><p>Cody nods, tears being to fill her eyes. </p><p>"Hey, it's okay," Wanda moves so she is sitting on the edge of the bed. </p><p>Wanda now places her hands on Cody's cheeks, realizing that she is struggling to pull herself together. </p><p>"Breathe with me, Codes," Wanda says, softly. </p><p>Cody nods as she keeps eye contact with Wanda. Wanda tries to prompt Cody to match her breathing, by inhaling slowly, pausing for a second and then exhaling. Cody does the same, the two matching their breathing paces quite quickly and easily. </p><p>"I'm going to grab water," Steve suggests, once everything between Wanda and Cody seems to calm down. </p><p>Steve now steps out of the room.</p><p>"He...he left." Cody says, a few moments after Steve leaves. "Because of me." </p><p>"He just wants to make you feel comfortable, Codes," Wanda reassures. "I promise he is not offended by it." </p><p>"Why am I even here? Why can't I remember anything? I'm...I'm such a screw up!" </p><p>"Shh, Codes."</p><p>Wanda places her hands back onto Cody's cheeks, as tears stream down. </p><p>"You're here because we love you; I love you...so much, Cody-Evans. You can't remember anything because Hydra does this...they're terrible for doing this, and I promise you that we are going to make sure Hydra does not do anything like this to you ever again. And most importantly, you are not a screw up, my dear. Do not speak about yourself like that! Sure, some of the things that have happened should not have happened to you, but you were not in control!"</p><p>Cody nods as she now presses her face into Wanda's shoulder. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Cody sniffles out. </p><p>"No need to be sorry." Wanda reassures. </p><p>"Please...please don't leave me."</p><p>"Shh, Cody," Wanda wraps her arms around Cody, tighter, and presses a kiss to her head. "I'm right here, and I have no intention of leaving, okay?" </p><p>"Mhm..." Cody sniffles out again, beginning to cry. </p><p>Wanda pulls Cody onto her lap now, Cody instantly cuddling further into Wanda. </p><p>"I love you, Co," Wanda presses a few kisses to Cody's head. "I promise I'm right here."</p><p>Cody nods as Wanda begins to run her hand along Cody's back, feeling her heart break. Cody deserves to much better than to be falling apart at the seams, and it is all Hydra's fault of course! Wanda chews at the inside of her lip, trying to prevent herself from breaking down. She begins to just focus on Cody though, trying to appreciate that she has her girlfriend back. After a few more minutes, Steve walks in holding a water bottle and a small bowl of blue raspberry gummi bears. </p><p>"Thought these might help," Steve smiles as he places the bowl down on the nightstand. </p><p>Cody pulls out of the hug but still remains seated on Wanda's lap. She takes the water bottle from Steve's hand, opens it and takes a few small sips. Then she grabs a few gummi bears, popping them into her mouth. </p><p>"You doing okay?" Steve asks. </p><p>"I'm...I'm better," Cody gives Steve a little smile. "Wanda has been helping...and you're doing great to help me too." </p><p>"I'm just glad you're feeling better," Steve smiles back in response. "And I just want to remind you, again, that we are all here for you, okay?"</p><p>"Okay. Thank you."</p><p>"No worries, at all."</p><p>Steve gives Cody a little nod, for reassurance, and then walks out of the room. </p><p>"Why don't you try to sleep again?" Wanda suggests after a few moments. </p><p>"But...I don't want to...to...have nightmares." Cody mumbles out. </p><p>"Do you think it will help if I stay with you?" </p><p>"I don't know...and I don't want to bothe-"</p><p>"Don't start with that nonsense, Cody-Evans! You are never a bother! I promise." </p><p>Cody smiles slightly and nods as Wanda now lies down in the bed. </p><p>"C'mere Codes," Wanda smiles. </p><p>Cody now lies down, facing Wanda. The two look into each others' eyes for a few minutes, in silence, with smiles plastered across their faces. </p><p>"Your eyes are nice." Cody mumbles out. </p><p>"Thank you, my dear," Wanda slightly laughs, remembering times when Cody has complimented her eyes in the past. </p><p>Cody smiles, tears filling her eyes. </p><p>"What is it?" Wanda asks, getting worried. </p><p>"We've...we've done this before." Cody says, softly. "We've laid here and just...stared at each other and..."</p><p>"Yes, we have." Wanda nods. </p><p>She quickly wraps her arms around Cody, pulling her into a tight hug. </p><p>"We have," Wanda confirms. "We have." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! </p><p>It's been a little while since I updated...but here's another chapter! This one is not as eventful and is mostly just some soft-pure moments of Wanda helping Cody still. I hope you guys like it! </p><p>I have some more things planned for the new chapters so it will be more eventful! :) </p><p>Also, I've decided to end this story at 50 chapters (but I will make it part of a series and I'll start another story to continue it). I just feel like there are a lot of chapters which might overwhelm people and deter them from reading! </p><p>Anyways, thanks so much for your patience and supports! As always, feel free to leave some comments with feedback or what you want to see :) (I love hearing from you guys!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>